With A Whisper
by xxTrinityxx
Summary: Sequel to A Dragon's Will. With Galbatorix dead, everyone thinks that its a time of peace. However that isn't the case. With the Shur'tugal back in power, events begin to happen that could mean the end of the reign of peace. AryaEragon RoranKatrina
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Muwahahahaha, I am back yet again with a completely pointless fanfiction. This is the sequel to A Dragon's Will. If you haven't read the prequel, you won't know what the hell I'm talking about.

Arya, Eragon, Galzra, Saphira, and Orik slept peacefully two nights later near the small campfire that Eragon had built earlier that evening. Eragon wrapped his arm around Arya protectively. He sniffed her hair and allowed the pine needle scent calm his senses. Gloned looked at them, longing for sleep. It had been decided that day that he would go into the city and find out whatever information that he could. He got closer to the fire and tried to warm himself.

Saphira opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her blue eyes stared at him knowingly. _Get some rest, Gloned_, she said to him softly.

Gloned glanced at the dragon. He vaguely remembered Arya teaching him how to talk with the two dragons, but he couldn't remember her exact instructions. He looked away and cast his gaze into the fire.

Saphira snorted, amused with the soldier's stubborness. _Sleep, I will take watch now. I can see better in the dark than you humans anyway_. She watched as he took out his pallet and fell into a deep sleep. Her brilliant eyes reflected the starlight.

She watched proudly as the sun rose in the east and the first warmth of the day touched her scales. Galzra opened his emerald eyes and yawned. He raised his head and looked at Saphira. _The sun is indeed beautiful now_, he said softly.

_Indeed it is, Galzra_, replied Saphira. She glanced at him and turned her attention to her rider. _Should I wake them_? she asked.

Galzra thought about it for a moment. _No_, he said. _Let them sleep for now. The years have been so restless for them both from the long war that wasn't soon enough to end_.

_And we were only there to witness a small part of it_, said Saphira. _Yet, we were both a huge part of the success of the death of Galbatorix_.

Galzra shuddered. _Please don't ever mention his name again, Saphira_, he said shakilly.

_Were you in his hands for any time_? asked Saphira sadly.

_No_, answered Galzra. _And I'm sorry that you were_.

Eragon opened his eyes. He glanced down at the peaceful Arya. Her black hair covered his face. He smiled to himself, glad that he at least had her to share his life with. _And what are you two talking about_? he asked in a teasing manner.

_You're awake_! cried Galzra.

_Good morning to you too, Galzra_, chuckled Eragon.

Arya stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and waited for a moment while they adjusted to the light. She yawned and stretched out her body. _We should wake Gloned and help him prepare for his trip into the city_, she said.

_First, we should make some breakfast_, said Eragon. _Saphira, you and Galzra can hunt in the fields away from here today. Just don't be seen by anyone_.

_I'm tired of hiding from everyone, little one_, cried Saphira.

_I know, Saphira_, agreed Eragon. _I am too, but we have to make them understand that we did what we did to rid them of tyrany_.

_It isn't going to be that simple, Eragon_, said Arya. _We must remember that they fear Shur'tugal such as ourselves and they won't trust us right away_.

_That's the problem_, said Eragon with dread.

_As soon as we get someone in power who will show trust towards us, we should be able to roam wherever_, said Galzra.

_The key word there is 'should'_, commented Saphira.

_Let us forget of these matters for now and focus on the positive_, said Eragon. His grip tightened around Arya's midsection. "Arya, though many changes will come from all of this, my love for you can only grow," he whispered softly into her ear.

Arya smiled slightly. Her face reddened slightly. She shifted her position so that she faced him. "Eragon," she whispered soft enough that he could barely hear her. "I'm not sure if you know already . . .but I'm pregnant . . .."

Eragon gaped at her for a moment. The words repeated themselves in his mind. Then, he smiled widely. "That's great, Arya!" he managed to say happilly. He kissed her softly on the side of her neck.

_We will have to be more careful now_, said Saphira.

_Let them have their happiness_, scolded Galzra. _Those two have been waiting a long time for something this joyous_. The emerald dragon smiled fondly at the two riders.

Saphira snorted. She looked at the quickly rising sun. _Little one, I'd hate to break this perfect moment for you, but we really need to get a start on the day while it's still new_.

Eragon sighed deeply. He helped Arya sit up and looked around the camp. Orik and Gloned still slept peacefully. _I suppose you're right_, he said softly.

_Aren't I always right, little one_, snorted Saphira.

Arya stretched her muscles. She quickly stood and rearanged her tunic so that it fit her as it should. She took Zar'roc and belted the sword. _Galzra, fly into the sky and scout the area_, she ordered coldly.

Galzra complied and immediately took flight. He circled high above them. _There's a small group of soldiers marching north. I don't think that they're much threat to us. There's only twenty of them; if that_.

_Ok, come back down_, replied Arya.

Eragon shook Orik's shoulder. The dwarf cursed under his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the young rider. "Eragon!" he cried gruffly. "It's way to damned early to rise!"

"I agree," whispered Eragon. "But if we don't start moving, we could be easy targets for an ambush."

Gloned woke and sat up. He yawned and looked at his commanding officers. "What are your orders then, Lord Shadeslayer?" he asked.

Arya turned toward them. Galzra landed behind his rider. "Galzra just reported seeing a small band of twenty soldiers marching north," she informed them. "Gloned, are you ready to do your duty and visit the capital of the old Empire?" she asked. Her green eyes looked into Gloned's brown orbs and she cought glimpses of his soul.

"I am, Queen Arya," answered Gloned proudly.

Arya nodded and smiled. "Then pack your bags," she said. "You will stay at one of the inns tonight and report back to us tomorrow at dusk. By then our camp will have moved in the event that you're intercepted. I will show you to the camp when you arrive."

"Understood," replied Gloned. He began packing the food and blankets he would need. He belted his sword and walked off moments later.

"Can we trust him?" asked Orik suspitiously.

"I think we can," replied Eragon. He unsheathed his sword and gazed into it's blue hue. "Do you not trust him, Orik?"

The dwarf shook his grizly head, "No, something just doesn't seem right about that lad."

"There's not much that we can do about him now," said Arya. "Nasuada trusts him."

_I could enter his conciousness and watch him_, offered Saphira.

"You can do that, Saphira?" asked Orik, surprised. He twirled his beard with his finger.

_I certainly can_, Saphira snorted.

"Be careful," advised Eragon.

Saphira rolled her eyes at him. She growled before laying her head down and closing her eyes. Concentrating, she searched for Gloned's conciousness. She easily found it and penetrated his barriars.

Eragon felt pulled in as well. The sensation sent chills up his spine. His eyes went out of focus. He felt suddenly faint. He quickly sheathed Brom's old sword and fell to the ground.

"Eragon!" cried Arya worriedly. She ran to his side. She touched his face rather timidly. Orik ran beside her. She sighed. "He'll be ok," she said softly. She knelt down and placed his head on her lap.

"I'll make us some breakfast then," announced Orik.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon felt pulled from his body. He floated away and became sucked into Gloned's conciousness. It felt icy and damp. _What happened_? he asked, crying out in sudden fear and wonder.

_I think that because our bond is so strong, you were pulled along as well_, answered Saphira. _Are you hurt, little one_?

_No_, replied Eragon softly and with confidence. _I'm just a little surprised_ . . ..

Gloned walked up to the two guards at the city gates. They wore full body armour and both held pikes. They crossed their pikes, blocking Gloned's path. "State your name, where your from, and reason for business," said the taller one to the right.

"My name is Gloned of Daret," he answered without hesitating. "My business is to join your military ranks and help defeat the Varden."

_He's a good liar_, commented Eragon, impressed at the soldiers ability to analyze a situation. _He would've been a good scholar_.

They looked at him under suspicious eyes. "We are under orders to remove any weapons," said the second.

Gloned nodded. "Security would be an issue in the capitol city of the Empire whom I have depended on my entire life," he said to himself softly. He removed his sword. "You may take my sword if you wish, but I wish to have it back when I return tomorrow." He handed the taller one his weapon and was then allowed to pass. He walked through the city, casually looking around. He entered the pub and saw that a few early drinkers had also gone. He sat at a small round table and ordered a pint of mead.

"There's a new Queen who is going to take Galbatorix's place later today," said one in the middle of ten other men. "She's going to make the Varden pay for killing the king!"

Gloned watched them carefully and listened as well as he could. He took a sip of his mead when it had arrived and acted as though he wasn't interested.

_This man is good_, admitted Eragon. _Almost too good_ . . ..

_I think Nasuada sent him with us for a reason_, said Saphira. _I think that we can pull out of his mind now_.

Eragon sighed. _If you say so_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira slowly pulled them out of the soldier's mind. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. Arya and Orik looked at her. They set their breakfast down. Eragon opened his eyes a few moments later. He looked up and met Arya's emerald eyes. His face flushed as it always did when he stared into his love's eyes. Slowly, he sat up.

"What happened?" asked Orik, looking at the young rider.

"Gloned was able to get into the city with no real trouble," informed Eragon. "He is unarmed however. He went dirrectly to the pub and has now found out that there is a Queen to take Galbatorix's place later on today."

"Damn," hissed Orik.

"We will have to find a way into the city without being noticed," said Arya. "I could put a glamour on the three of us so that we can get in and then we could request audience with this Queen."

_I sense nothing but great danger in there_, warned Galzra.

_So do I_, admitted Arya. _But when have we ever been away from such peril_?

_Never_, replied Galzra dully.

Eragon sighed heavilly and rubbed his temples. He stood suddenly, annoyed with the situation. "I'm gonna take a walk," he announced gruffly. He walked away from them without looking back. He dissapeared behind a small hill in the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloned left the pub a few minutes later, after finishing his mead. He looked around and in his mind, he mapped out the city and learned the location of all the shops. A small shop caught his eye. He hurried toward it. The owner saw his facination and smiled. "May I help you, good sir?" asked the middle aged, bearded man.

Gloned looked up at him and smiled politely. "How much is that jeweled stone there?" he asked, pointing to a polished rock in the middle of a collection of other assorted things.

"That?!" cried the man, surprised by Gloned's interest. "No one has ever wanted that before!" He thought about Gloned's question for a moment. "Two thousand gold pieces," he answered.

Gloned stared at the man, disbelief in his eyes. "Two thousand!" he cried furiously. He calmed his nerves and controlled his face. "What about a small piece of the stone to be put on a necklase or a ring?" he asked quickly.

The man laughed at him. "I've tried and tried to break that stone and have never done so! What have you got to trade for it?"

Gloned lowered his head. He turned his gaze toward a poster of the reward for the capture of Eragon and Saphira. The money would be enough for the jewel. "I will come back here tomorrow," he said and left.

He walked down the street until he found a decent inn where he stayed.

Disclaimer: I know that it's short for the first chapter, but this'll just get the plotline moving. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Betrayal Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but this plot is my own.

Arya stared after him for a moment. Her hand rested on the pommel of Zar'roc. She felt the sudden twisting of her lower gut that she usually did now that she was put with child. She stood and looked down at Orik. "I'm going to follow him," she announced. _Saphira, Galzra, help Orik guard the camp_, she ordered. She walked away without another word. She found Eragon kneeling down by a small stream, washing grime from his face. Soundlessly, she unsheathed Zar'roc and walked lightly to him. She touched the back of his neck with the tip of her blade.

He twirled around and unsheathed Brom's old sword. Quickly, he sent Arya back. _What are you doing_?! he cried furiously.

_You looked distracted, so I decided that a good sparing match would clear your mind_, answered Arya. She jumped to the right and foward. Twirling Zar'roc, she swung down. Eragon blocked the blow and pushed her back. He smiled and forced Arya to take a defensive stance. He swung to her right shoulder, causing the two blades to send sparks everywhere. They danced around each other, neither of them gained a firm advantage.

They battled tiredlessly for two hours, until the sun shined brightly on them. Arya jumped effortlessly into the air. Eragon followed her with his traveling eyes. The sun blinded him and he blocked his eyes with his arm. Before he could react, a warm blade tip touched the back of his neck. "Dead," whispered Arya.

Eragon blinked and sheathed his sword. He smiled feintly at Arya. The two of them walked silently back to the camp. Orik, Saphira, and Galzra looked up at them. Orik had packed their belongings and had prepared to move their camp. "You two took a long time to return," he said, eying them under a suspicious gaze.

"We sparred," replied Eragon.

Orik raised his bushy eyebrow. "Oh," he said. "Who won?"

"Arya," answered Eragon.

"Well, I got everything that we need packed up," informed the dwarf king. "Are you two ready to move our camp?" Eragon nodded. He and Arya attatched the saddlebags onto the two saddles. Orik climbed into Saphira's saddle clumsilly. Eragon joined him while Arya jumped onto Galzra's back.

_This saddle is getting too small, little one_, cried Saphira sheapishly.

_We'll have to make another one then while we are here_, replied Eragon. He touched Arya's mind lightly.

_Yes_? asked Arya.

Eragon smiled, glad to just have her with him. _How tight is Galzra's saddle_? he asked.

_He has nearly grown out of it_, answered Arya. _Why? Has Saphira outgrown hers_?

_She told me that its too tight around her girth_, said Eragon. _I thought that it might fit Galzra now_.

_I would be delighted to have a new saddle_, said Galzra. _This one is beggining to get hard to manuever in_.

Eragon smiled. His amazement of dragons would never fail him. _Then I will work to make a new one_, he said.

Saphira hovered in the air. She looked at the ground bellow them carefully for a decent place that they might camp. _I found a clearing surrounded by thick trees_, she announced.

Arya looked at the spot carefully. _It will work_, she said. _Land there_.

The two dragons went into a full nose dive. Both riders angled their bodies so that they would not fly off. Orik cried out in fright. Eragon pushed the little dwarf down with all his strength. At the last moment, Saphira and Galzra leveled their bodies and landed softly. Orik's eyes darted around him. "Warn me next time!" he grumbled angrilly.

"My apologies, King Orik," chuckled Eragon. His tangled hair reflected his exhilluration of the flight. He jumped down and helped Orik off of the saddle. After he set the dwarf down, he removed Saphira's saddle. Arya too removed Galzra's saddle. Both dragons shuddered off the weight.

Eragon set the saddle down and looked around. "This is a good place to camp tonight," he said, pleased with Saphira's choice. "We are covered from any passing travelers."

Saphira snorted and nosed him affectionately. _Galzra and I are going off to hunt now, little one_, she said softly. Eragon patted her nose and watched as the two dragons took flight.

Orik walked up to them, clearly recovered from his sudden fright of flying. "Would you like to spar, Shadeslayer?" he asked gruffly.

Eragon grinned. "You're asking me knowing that you'll lose, King Orik," he said teasingly.

"Not true," said Arya. "I will join Orik in sparring with you, Eragon."

He sighed and unsheathed Silbena garjzla. Orik took his battle axe carefully into his hands while Arya unsheathed Zar'roc. Orik and Arya carefully circled him. Eragon took several calming breaths and held himself in a defensive stance. Orik charged first. His axe hit Eragon's blade. The sound echoed throughout the wood. Sparks flew to the ground. Eragon stepped away and Orik fell foward. He placed his blade to the dwarf's back, but before he could speak, Arya charged foward in a blur of light. She slashed fiercely at his side. He blocked the blow and the swords clashed.

All three blades clashed together, sending down a fire of sparks. Eragon rolled on the ground to avoid Orik's axe, which came crashing down and swished above his head. Arya stabbed into the earth, barely missing her target. Zar'roc and Silbena garjzla clashed with a loud echoe following. The two Riders looked into the other's eyes, caught in that brief moment that stood still.

Orik's axe came crashing down. Eragon rolled foward and stood, panting slightly. He jumped high into the air to avoid Zar'roc. When he landed, both of his oppenents pushed him onto his back with their blades.

Arya took that opportunity to end it. "Blöthr!" cried Eragon at the last second. Arya stopped, with Zar'roc a foot away from his throat. Eragon jumped away. He parried a blow from Orik and quickly brought the shining sapphire sword back up and pointed the tip to Orik's beard. "Dead," he murmured.

Arya charged at him and sent him blow after blow of attacks. Eragon parried all of them, but did not have time to strike back. "Malthinae!" cried Arya. Eragon found himself unable to move. His mate forced Silbena garjla out of his hands. Zar'roc's tip touched his neck. He stood in silence and time seemed to stretch on. "Dead," she whispered. She muttered the words to counter her spell.

They sheathed their blades and made camp. "You fought well, Eragon," commented Arya when they finished.

"But I lost," replied Eragon.

Arya shook her head helplessly. "You were against two strong foes," she said. "And you nearly prevailed. You should be proud." She smiled brightly at him. Eragon smiled back and looked up at the pale blue sky. "Its beautiful here."

Eragon nodded. "But not nearly as beautiful as you are, Arya," he said. He gently caressed her cheek and moved a stray strand of black hair from her face. "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought that you were an angel who dropped from the heavens."

She blushed. _Eragon, Orik is standing right next to us_! she cried disaprovingly.

_I care naught, my love_, replied Eragon calmly. _I was denied for so long the ability to voice my feelings to you and for them to mean anything to you_.

Arya pulled her mate close to her. Her arms shook, shocked that he loved her to no end. _They did mean something to me then, Eragon_, she cried. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheek. _They meant the world to me, but I was too damned blind to really acknowledge them. It hurt me too to deny my love from you. But what done is done, and now we can love each other to the end of time_. She kissed him pationately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada sat on the bed in the room that the elves provided her with. She rubbed her stomach where Murtagh's child grew. It would be four months before she would give birth to the child. The thought brought her happiness, yet chills went down her spine. She would be alone in bringing this life into the world and raising the child. This brought memories of her father, Ajihad. He alone had raised her with the Varden. When she was five, she asked where her mother was and he had told her that she died shortly after bringing Nasuada into the world.

A knock echoed from her door. The sound pulled her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked coldly.

"Roran Stronghammer."

"Come in."

Roran opened the door. He wore a pale tan tunic and on the belt, he wore his warhammer. He bowed. "Lady Nasuada," he murmured.

"What brings you here, Roran?" asked Nasuada eagerly. Her dark eyes pierced through him.

"I have just heard that a sorcerous by the name of Trianna has committed treason and is responsible for Elvira's death," informed Roran quickly. "She is running out of the forest."

Nasuada frowned. "Trianna, you say?" she stated, fearing the worse.

"Yes, milady," answered Roran.

Nasuada nodded and looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you know how far she has gotten?" she asked.

"No, but the elves were outraged when they found out and are tracking her down," said Roran. "They sent me to tell you of this, and . . .that if they find her that they'll bring back her head."

Nasuada sighed. In that moment, she looked older than she really was. "I only pray that they're careful then. Trianna, though young, is very powerful and my best spellcaster . . .apart from Eragon." She closed her eyes for a moment. "You are dismissed Roran."

Roran took one last bow before leaving the young ruler in peace.

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the reviews. They came in so fast that I just had to update soon.


	3. A New Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual. Thank you for reading.

Roran walked back to his quarters that he shared with Katrina. His wife-to-be sat on the bed and looked up when he entered. "Did you tell Lady Nasuada?" she asked immediately. He nodded solemnly.

Katrina stood and stepped close to him. She gripped the front of his tunic with her small hands. He embraced her tightly. "She wasn't happy, but she's handling it. I only hope that Eragon is faring well."

"He has Queen Arya and Saphira with him," replied Katrina, giggling. "I am sure that he is fine. He is the Varden's best fighter."

Roran nodded. "Very true," he agreed. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the gesture. Her arms wrapped wildly around his neck and they toppled down to the bed. Roran was quick with his lustful hands to remove her simple dress. He planted wet kissed down her neck, breasts, and stomach, until he reached down low. He removed his clothes and crawled back up. Teasingly, he twisted her nipples between his fingers. She moaned his name.

**Warning: Lemon Scene**

Katrina knew nothing of her suroundings. The only thing she knew was of Roran, whom was giving her the most bliss that she's felt since before her home was destroyed. She moved her body against his obediently. Roran looked down at her. He looked directly into her eyes. Without a word, he positioned himself over her and thrust slowly into her. Katrina felt a fiery burn inside. She moaned in plessure. Her hands clawed into his back. His mouth covered her own, and he took her into a passionate kiss.

His thrusts steadilly became faster and harder. He arched his back slightly. He could feel his climax nearing.

Katrina wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him into her. Tears leaked from her eyes. She bit hard into his chest.

Roran responded, and lost all his self-control. His thrusts were hard and rough. They quickened.

Finally, Katrina released him and he slowly pulled himself out. Panting, he lay his head on her breast. Katrina fingered through his fine hair before sleep took her.

**End of Lemon Scene**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloned woke in the early sunlight of the day. He watched the light as it crept above the hills in the east. Sighing, he turned away and walked out of the inn. The town was quiet in the early morning; with wives begining their husbands' breakfast and soldiers patrolling the streets. He quickly left and walked to the place where he had camped with Arya, Eragon, Orik, Saphira, and Galzra.

In the distance, he saw a fair figure glide on light feet toward him. His hand took the pomel of his sword and he took a defensive stance.

"You can relax, Gloned," said Arya as she came closer. "I have, or shouldn't have any need to harm you." She eyed him suspiciously. It soon passed though, and silently she led him to the camp.

Eragon and Orik sat across from each other with a small fire between them. Eragon was the first to look up. _Did Galzra tell you that they're going on a hunt_? he asked, lightly touching Arya's mind.

_He did_, answered Arya. _I don't really trust Gloned_ . . ..

_Neither do I, to be completely honest_, said Eragon. He mentally sighed. _But Nasuada sent him with us, so we have no choice in the matter. We are Shur'tugal and are bound to the land and its people_. Arya sat next to him while Gloned sat across from them next to Orik. "What news do you have?" asked Eragon.

"It seems that there is a new queen," informed Gloned. "Some of the towns people whispered that she'll 'make the Varden pay for Galbatorix's death."

_He is telling the truth_, commented Eragon.

_Even so, he seems to be hiding something very crutial to our purpose_, said Arya. _He doesn't seem the same as before he left. I think that he's been corrupted. Let me check his memories_.

_If we show any signs of not trusting him, the Varden will think that we're traitors_, replied Eragon calmly. _We must tread carefully if we are going to allow for the Shur'tugal to survive. If you haven't noticed, Saphira and Galzra are the only two dragons left_.

"Is there anything else?" asked Arya forcefully.

Gloned shook his head. "That rumor was all I heard and it was all over the town," he said.

"That's all that we came here to find out," stated Eragon.

"What will we do now, Shadeslayer?" asked Orik gruffly. He tugged at his beard thoughtfully.

Eragon sighed. _What do you think of all this Saphira_? he asked his dragon.

_First, you should have a visit with this queen_, answered Saphira. _But you look more elf than human_.

_Arya, do you know of any elfish spell that would enable me to somehow change form_? asked Eragon.

_I know of a few_, answered Arya. _Why_? she asked.

_I'm going to go and speak with this queen_, announced Eragon.

_That's crazy! And suicidal_! cried Arya.

_If you can change my appearance, there won't be a problem_, said Eragon.

Arya sighed mentally. _Fine, but I'm coming with you_.

The young rider smiled slightly. _You'll be safer here_, he stated.

_I don't want anything to go amiss_, replied Arya. _I have my mind set to this, so I'm coming; even if I have to sneak my way in_.

Eragon turned back to Orik and Gloned. "Arya and I will go into the city under the cloak of night and elfish magic."

"There's no point in arguing with the two of you then," laughed Orik. "Just don't get yourselves captured."

Eragon smiled ruefully. "I don't plan on it," he said.

"We won't," sighed Arya.

_I don't like this_, said Galzra.

_Neither do I_, agreed Saphira.

_We'll be fine, Saphira_, said Eragon. _RIght now, everyone around is fearful of us because we killed their king_.

_I love you, little one_.

_And I you, Saphira_, replied Eragon.

The two dragons landed behind their riders. Both nuzzled their respective rider.

They all waited for nightfall. Eragon and Arya stood and walked away from the camp. Saphira and Galzra glided above them. Arya stopped in the middle of an open field and murmured the words in the ancient language that would allow them to look human. Their ears rounded and their faces lost their angled features. "We have to be careful and get out of their before this time tomorrow," warned Arya.

"I'm sure that it won't take that long," said Eragon.

Disclaimer: Well, here's where the plot really starts. It'll be harder for me to update for the next month or so because I have WASL exams starting next week and if I don't pass this year, I don't graduate.


	4. The Return of the Shur'tugal

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long awaited update, the WASL is terrible. I'm begining to hate writing! Yet I have already committed myself to writing at least this fanfic and I may start another here soon, but this time based off of the Mists of Avalon. Anyway, the plot will start moving along now.

Eragon unbelted Brom's old sword. He turned to Arya, who stood with her back facing the open window of their room at the local inn. "Once this is all said and done and we have seen this new queen, I wish to see Brom before returning home." It felt great for him to roll of that word. It had been too long since he could call any place home.

"I think that I heard one of the villagers say that their new queen is going to give a speech later this afternoon," said Arya. "We should only bring small daggers with us when we hold council with her."

Eragon nodded. "I doubt that we should bring any weapons with us," he said softly. "Galbatorix just died, remember? Security from the guards will be tighter. I'm surprised that they let us in without question."

Arya snorted. "_Most_ humans are stupid and tickheaded."

"And you're mated with one of those _stupid and tickheaded_ humans," grunted Eragon.

"You know that I didn't mean it in that way, Eragon!" cried Arya defensively. _Without this spell, no one would know that you're human if they had no idea_.

"Lets go," he grunted.

They walked through the streets together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha rested comfortably in her high chair. Her dragon sat perched on the arm. It's violet eyes watched her intently. It squaked. "I suppose you'll be wanting some food now, huh?" she said softly. "Guards!" she called out loudly.

A man in full body armer with broad shoulders walked into her hall. He bowed respectfully to her, eying the dragon with suspicion. "Yes, milady?" he asked.

"Fetch me some fresh meat," ordered Tasha. She smiled as he bowed and left. 'This position is quite desirable compared to how that bastard made me live shortly before he died,' she thought.

The dragon cocked it's head. Tasha glared at it, still disgusted with this creature's existance. She raised her hand and looked at the mark that the baby dragon had given her. It glowed dully. 'Why can't I just kill this damn thing and leave the Empire forever?' she wondered.

_Because you are my heir_, mocked Galbatorix. _And you _will_ rule over my lands and extend them_.

Tasha groaned. She would never cease to hate the dead king.

The guard returned moments later with a cut of raw meat. He bowed and set it down on the ground before leaving. The dragon hatchling glided to the floor and began devouring the meat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon led Arya to the castle steps. Several guards stood there. "No one is allowed in," said one of them in a gruff voice. He reached for his sword.

Eragon chuckled. "King Galbatorix sent a messenger to us that we were to report here when a successor was chosen," he lied.

The guard turned his broad shouldered counterpart who had just came outside from the castle halls. "Go and see what the Queen desires," he ordered with authority.

"Sir!" The guard hurried back inside.

_What do you suppose we do if they don't let us in_? Arya asked.

_Force our way in_, answered Eragon. _We can't leave until we have had contact with this queen of there's. If we can, are you going to form a treaty with her--since you're the queen of Du Weldenvarden_?

_I'm not going to tell her who I am directly_, said Arya. She sighed. _Nasuada should form a treaty with the Empire at least_ . . ..

_Its too dangerous for her to come here though_, said Eragon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard slowly approached Tasha. "Milady," he said quickly.

"What is it?" sneered Tasha.

"There are two visitors who wish to see you," he answered. "They claim that Galbatorix sent for them."

_I sent for no one_!

Tasha sighed. "Let them in," she ordered. "I want no guards around me. And take this dragon to my chaimber."

The guard bowed and took the dragon in his arms.

_Damn wentch_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard returned after a few moments. "They are to be let in, and none are to accompany Her Majesty," he said.

Eragon and Arya nodded to them and walked into the castle. Tasha stood near the entrance, waiting for them. Arya recognized her as the girl she saw being brought into the dungeon while she was held in her imprisonment, but remained silent. It troubled her that she would be named Galbatorix's successor. They bowed dutifully to her. "It is an honor to meet the newly named Queen of the Empire," said Eragon softly.

"I never new that Galbatorix had any children," admitted Arya.

"I was his c'ostest kinswoman after Mur'agh was s'ain," replied Tasha in a heavy accent.

_Eragon, there's no way that this girl could have been named heir to the throne_, said Arya. _Her speaking ability is that of a maid_.

Eragon eyed the girl suspiciously. In an instant he saw the mark that reveiled everything to him. _That's because she's been touched by a dragon_, he said.

_Impossible_! cried Arya. _Saphira and Galzra are the last_!

_We will ask her later_, said Eragon. _I think that we should reveal to her who we really are_. He turned to Tasha. "Did you know Galbatorix personally?" he asked kindly.

Tasha sneered. After her imprisonment, she hated the king. "Brie'ly," she answered. "On'y 'ong enough for him to name me as his success'r."

"Who are your parents?" asked Arya.

"I ne'er knew 'em," answered Tasha.

_Eragon, this girl is part of the Varden_! cried Saphira. _I remember seeing her before begining our training with Oromis and Glaedr_!

Eragon frowned and turned to Arya. _How did she end up here then_? he asked her.

_I remember seeing her being brought into the dungeon during my imprisonment_, answered Arya. _We should convince her to come with us_.

_Should we tell her who we are then_? asked Eragon.

_I will_, said Arya. "Have you ever been to the Varden, My Lady?" she asked kindly.

_They know about you, Tasha_, said Galbatorix.

"Wha' o' it?" sneered Tasha.

Arya smiled. "Because, we were sent here by Nasuada to ensure that the Empire is brought to order. I could swear that I have seen you before during my stays with the Varden. I am Queen Arya." The spell that she had put on Eragon and herself lifted and their elvish features returned.

Tasha jumped back. "Isn't Islanzadi Queen over the elves though?" she asked. "That is what I remember Nasuada telling me."

Arya looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "My mother was killed trying to defend my from that foul Shade . . .." She shook the thought away. "Where did you get that mark on your hand?"

"A mark like that comes only from comming into contact with a dragon hatchling and there are two dragons left now that Shruikan and Thorn are both dead," stated Eragon darkly. "Arya and I are the riders of those dragons . . .."

Tasha smiled slightly. "Fo'ow me," she said. She led the two Shur'tugal down the long stone corridor that led to her chamber. She opened the door that revealed the purple dragon hatchling perched on her bed.

_She must come with us for training_, said Eragon.

_I know_, replied Arya. "Now that you are the rider of this dragon, you must recieve proper training that can only come from Shur'tugal," she said in her usual cold voice.

"I knew whe' 'tis dragon hatch'd t'at you 'ould come," admitted Tasha.

"Will you come with us then?" asked Eragon. He looked at her carefully.

"I don' 'ave much o' a choice," said Tasha. "I 'ill pu' my or'ers in an' leave."

_The Shur'tugal will finally return to this land_, said Saphira softly.

Discaimer: Ok, WASL is over for the time. I will update probably once a day during my spring break and then be back on WASL schedule. Sorry for the long update. I couldn't get my ideas strait for this chapter and I got really frusterated with it. I will try and update again this weekend.


	5. Tasha's Past Revealed

Disclaimer: Sorry that I didn't update like I said that I would, but I had Subdistricts for FFA Wedsday night and I had to prepare for that. Anyway, next week is Spring Break and I will be able to catch up with everything during that week.

Eragon sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "How do you supose that we take this new pupil to Du Weldenvarden?" he asked Arya, who stood at the window of the room that Tasha had given them while she prepared everything to leave. "We can't expect the Empire's new queen to leave them in further tourmoil."

"I will have Galzra fly and tell Nasuada of our current situation," sighed Arya. "We won't be able to leave for a few days."

_I don't like the idea of leaving_, said Galzra.

_I know, Galzra_, replied Arya. _But what choice do we have_? She turned to Eragon and looked old and worn. "Is this how you felt when you found out that you and Saphira had to train Galzra and me?" she asked him.

Eragon smiled as those happy memories filled him. "The situation was different then," he answered. "You were already skilled with magic and blade. We only had to wait for Galzra to grow to a size that you could ride him in combat. Alas, I did feel trapped that the fate of all this land depended on how well trained you and Galzra were. Now the Shur'tugal are able to return once again. This is what Brom and Oromis both fought for and I will see to it that everything does not go amiss."

"I don't trust this girl," said Arya in the ancient language.

"Neither do I," agreed Eragon. He too spoke in the ancient tongue. "However, she is a rider now and we must train her. I will keep a close eye on her."

Arya sighed. "I wonder what Nasuada will do," she said.

"I am sure that she will take action on the matter," replied Eragon softly. "Who do you think should rule over this land?"

"I don't know," answered Arya. She bit her lower lip.

_How about Roran_? asked Saphira.

"I know that Nasuada has no mind to rule," said Eragon. _Why Roran?_

_He has the ability to lead people_, answered Saphira. _And he will permit Shur'tugal to live in peace and to stop hiding_.

Eragon grinned at the thought. He repeated Saphira's suggestion to Arya. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Well--I supose that we could set Roran on the throne," said Arya. "But, what if he denies this offer?"

"Then we're in a very bad situation," said Eragon.

_Galzra, go to Nasuada and request that she comes and brings Roran and Katrina with her_, ordered Arya. _Stay hidden as best as you can_.

_Take care of yourself, Arya_, said Galzra.

She felt her dragon take to the air and fly away. She sat next to Eragon and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close. "The light has finally come forth from the darkness that has plagued us for a hundred years," said Eragon. "A new, more bright era of Shur'tugal have come. Now, we can rebuild the land that Galbatorix's black hand has destroyed. Now I can spend my life with you, my love." He rested his nose on her dark head and inhaled her scent.

She curled up to him and rested in his arms. His warmth radiated from his skin. "Eragon--what do you think will become of the Varden now?" she asked softly.

"I do not know, Arya," he answered. "Perhaps they will find a place to live to call their home." He kissed her lightly on her brow. "Now we can live peaceful lives. How does that sound, love?"

Arya smiled. "I have waited many lifetimes for peace," she replied softly.

A soft, timid knock echoed throughout the room. Eragon sighed heavily and looked up. "Who is it?" he called loudly.

"Queen Tasha requests that Lord Eragon and Lady Arya dine with Her Majesty tonight in her chambers," answered one of the young serving woman through the door.

_Some food does sound nice_, said Arya.

Eragon nodded and smiled. He led Arya to the door and opened it. A young girl, not much older than Tasha stood there, timid and shrinking away from them. "Follow me," she said curtly. "I will lead you to the Queen's chamber." The two followed the serving woman. She stopped outside Tasha's door and knocked. "Lord Eragon and Lady Arya are here, Milady."

The door opened. Tasha stood there dressed in a fine crimson embroidered gown. She looked them over carefully. "Thank you, Jarabiah," she said coolly. Jarabiah bowed and hurried away. Tasha beckoned Eragon and Arya into her room and shut the door.

The violet dragon stared at them with a piercing gaze. It squaked at them and tilted his head. Eragon smiled fondly at the young dragon. "You have done an exceptionate job so far in raising your dragon," he commented kindly. "I remember when Saphira hatched for me, I had to raise her on my own in secret. Luckily you don't have to."

"Whe' 'ill we be 'eaving?" asked Tasha in her heavy accent.

"Shortly, I'm hoping," answered Eragon. "We have to wait for Lady Nasuada. In the mean time, Arya and I will educate you as best as we can with our limitted resources."

_She'll need to learn how to talk properly before we present her to the council_, informed Arya.

_I agree_, said Eragon. He turned to Tasha. "What do you know of the Dragon Riders of old?" he asked her.

"Ve'y 'ittle," she responded.

Arya sighed impatiently. "Before we even think about training you in the arts of becoming a Shur'tugal, you must learn to rid yourself of that accent. We do not want the council I surround myself with to think that you are a stupid farm girl!"

_I was only a farm boy when I found Saphira_! Eragon protested.

_But you didn't have this horrible accent_! replied Arya. _This girl has a lot of hard work ahead of her and years of training_.

_And we have time_, said Eragon. _We are not in the middle of a war anymore_.

"You were 'ept in Ga'bato'i's dun'eon, weren't you?" asked Tasha.

Arya frowned. "I was," she answered coldly. "And so were you."

Tasha nodded and shuddered. "'e gave me a drago' egg and i' 'atched fer me," she said. "T'at is 'hen 'e named me 'is 'eir."

"Would you mind me looking into your memories then?" asked Arya. Tasha shook her head. Arya walked foward and placed her right hand on the young girl's brow. "Relax now," she said softly. "This won't hurt unless you resist." She closed her eyes and composed her face.

She saw the young maiden at the age of eleven given over to Ajihad's command when her father died in the war; all the years spent training in the fields with the men for combat, and they all jested her; Brom and herself--Arya on a visit to the Varden, and Brom giving her hope; Ajihad's death and funeral; Nasuada comming to power and Eragon proclaiming his allegiance to Nasuada; Nasuada giving her the mission to steal the last dragon egg from Galbatorix's court after Murtagh and Thorn made themselves known; sucessfully taking Galzra's egg to Nasuada, whom gave it to Arya; Tasha gettting captured by one of Galbatorix's soldiers during battle; and finally her imprisonment and the torture she had to endure. Arya opened her eyes and found the young girl shuddering uncontrolably. She quickly wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her into a tight and comforting embrace. Tasha sobbed softly in Arya's shoulder.

_What happened_? asked Eragon, his voice full of concern. _What did you see_?

_This girl has been through more than can ever be known_, said Arya sadly. _The reason why she speaks the way she does is the torture that she went through during her imprisonment here. I owe this young maiden everything I have. She is the reason that I recieved Galzra's egg_.

_Then we do owe her homage_, said Galzra in the back of her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed. Nasuada sat on the bed that had been kindly provided to her. She stared up at the clear blue sky. The elves all danced around and sang merrily, but she did not feel much like making merry. The child in her womb would have no father--and all because of one man's ambition. She cursed Galbatorix a thousand lifetimes of Hell for tearing Murtagh away from her. Tears poored from the corners of her eyes. They burned her face like fire.

A loud thud from outside pulled her out of her trance. She wiped away the tears quickly and ran out to the forest ground. Galzra stood there. His brilliant emerald eyes gazed into her soul. "G--Galzra!" she studdered, surprised at the sight of him. "Where is Arya then?"

_She is with Eragon and the new queen and rider_, answered Galzra. _Arya and Shadeslayer request that you, Roran, and Katrina come with me to them_.

_Why should Roran and Katrina be required to come_? asked Nasuada.

_Unless you would like to rule the old Empire, I suggest you listen to me_, he growled.

Nasuada sighed. Angela walked over to her. "Angela, would you summon Roran and Katrina for me?" she asked kindly.

Angela nodded. "As you wish it, Lady Nasuada," she said and walked away.

Minutes later, Roran and his bride-to-be, Katrina were in front of Nasuada. "You asked for us, Lady Nasuada," stated Roran, bowing.

"I did," replied Nasuada. "Galzra has just informed me that Eragon and Arya require our pressence. Go now and pack whatever provisions you will need."

They bowed and hurried away to their room.

Disclaimer: I will update again by next weekend. This week will be too hectic to type up anything.


	6. Long Awaited Journey

Disclaimer: Well, I got third at districts in Public Speaking and Ag. Issues for FFA. My chapter is in the third district in the state and so I will be going to State in May. Anyway, this week I am on Spring Break so updates will be a little more frequent for a couple weeks before the second part of the WASL which is Math and Science.

Roran checked over the provisions he and Katrina would be taking for their journey. "Why do you think that _our_ presence has been required?" asked Katrina.

"I do not know," answered Roran softly. "We'd better be prepared for everything though."

The door opened, revealing Nasuada. "I'm sorry that I didn't knock first, but we must be leaving. We'll travel by horse and Galzra will carry our bags. Only bring a small amount of food for the journey while riding. Roran, have your hammar at hand. I do not know what the roads will be like at this time." She spoke quickly to hide her sarrow.

Roran nodded and shouldered his and Katrina's luggage. The three of them walked outside and Roran helped a couple of elves saddle Galzra with the needed provisions. Three horses were brought to them; one a brilliant white that illuminated the forest, the second a high spirited chestnut, and the last a satin mare. Katrina gaped at them. She took the satin horse.

"Her name is Jarganot," said a very kind elf. Katrina remembered that this elf had helped her recover after being brought here from Helgrind.

She smiled. "Thank you, kinswoman," she replied.

Roran took the chestnut and calmly mounted him. "What is his name?" he asked.

"Royand," answered the same elf who had introduced Katrina to her horse. She turned to the white horse that Nasuada had already mounted. "I have named him Lucius."

Nasuada nodded curtly. "Lucius seems to suit him nicely." She turned to her companions. "Are we ready?" Katrina mounted Jarganot and nodded. Nasuada smiled and urged her horse foward, leading them through the city. Galzra took flight over them.

_Do you know where to go_? asked Galzra.

_I am certain that the horses can find their way out of this maze_, replied Nasuada. _How long will this trip take us_?

_At the rate you're going, a month_, answered Galzra.

_Once we get out, we'll be able to gallop_, said a very irritable Nasuada.

_The quickest way is through Osilon_, informed Galzra. _We can stop there if we need to to stock up on whatever we need_.

The first two days passed by slowly. They stopped only for sleep and to let the horses eat and drink. Galzra hunted during the day. On the third day, they came to Osilon and restocked on food and water. They spent a couple days resting before setting off again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon sat on the opposite end of the desk from Tasha. He watched her carefully as she signed a stack of diplomatic papers that had been brought to her attention. _When will Nasuada arrive with Roran and Katrina_? he asked Arya.

_Galzra says that they just left the capitol_, answered Arya. _It will be a while yet. They're traveling by horses and the forest is too thick to gallop, but once they get out, their pace should be quicker_.

_Those trees aren't too thick_! cried Eragon in protest.

_Not for us, but you must remember that your cousin, his mate, and Nasuada are all human and Nasuada is pregnant_, said Arya calmly. _If it were you or I, we'd be out of there in a day, even on horseback_.

Eragon sighed irritably. _We need to get Tasha to Du Weldenvarden so that her real training may begin_, he said.

_But we can't leave the Empire leaderless_, said Arya. _That would be suicide for us. Remember that the Empire wants your head because of Galbatorix's death_.

_I know_, groaned Eragon. _But I hate just sitting here_.

_At least we aren't in the middle of a war_, said Arya.

_Glonned and Orik are getting restless, Little one_, warned Saphira.

_Calm them_! ordered Eragon. _We may be here for a long period of time. Damn Galbatorix for putting such a high price on our lives_!

_No good will come of cursing the dead to damnation_, said Arya. _Saphira, keep them occupied as best as you can for now. I will see what I can do to speed things up_.

Tasha looked up at her newly named master and tutor. "Eragon-e'da," she said softly, remembering Arya's lesson on the proper ways to address the different ranks.

"Yes, Tasha?" replied Eragon coolly, returning from his private conversation.

"Is somet'ing w'ong?" she asked. "You 'ooked 's t'ough you were 'n 'eep 'ain."

Eragon smiled at her concern and innocence of the question. "No, I was only conversing with Arya svit-kona and Saphira," he answered. _Forgive me Arya_.

_You are only inforcing the way that she is to address me_, said Arya softly.

"When will we be able ta 'eave?" she asked. "And when 'an I see Sa'hi'a?"

"You can see Saphira when we leave this place and begin your training," answered Eragon. "We will leave when Lady Nasuada arrives with my cousin and his fiance." He smiled at her fondly. "How old are you, Tasha?" he asked.

"Thirteen," answered Tasha.

Eragon already recognized an improvement in her speaking abilities. However, the accent still remained, causing for miscomunication between the two. He sighed deeply. He knew already that this pupil would be difficult to train in all the arts of becoming a Shur'tugal and that it would take her years to master her power. _At least we still have time before her little dragon is fully grown and ready to be ridden to have her trained enough to ride_.

_You were the same way four years ago, Little one_, reminded Saphira.

Eragon hid his surprise behind an emotionless mask. _It's been that long_?!

_It has_, confirmed Saphira.

"You are young, even for a rider," said Eragon softly. "Saphira hatched for me when I was fifteen and now I am close to my nineteenth year."

"You are you'g too," said Tasha. "E'pe'ially fer my tutor."

"If Oromis-elda hadn't died in the war, you would be learning from him instead," replied Eragon sadly. "But I will do everything I can to teach you what I have learned from his training." _And Brom's_.

The door opened. Arya stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Eragon, word got around about Tasha and her dragon!" she cried. "There's an angry mob of comon folk outside!"

Eragon cursed under his breath. _We can't leave until Roran's control has been established_!

_I know_, said Arya. _Damn which guard let this information slip_!

"There's an underground way out," said Tasha.

Arya turned to face her, surprised that she could speak normal and without the accent. She nodded, understanding. _Galzra, urge them to speed their travel_, she ordered with calmness.

_Saphira, go and intercept them as soon as you can and fly with speed_! ordered Eragon forcefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We have to go faster_, warned Galzra.

Nasuada relayed the message to Roran and Katrina. The three riders galloped their horses and left Osilon. The two day gallop out of Du Weldenvarden proved to be trechorous and tiring. They spent only two hours resting for sleep and continued their fleeing. "I think that there's a dragon flying toward us!" cried Katrina frightfully.

Roran took his hammar, preparing for a fight. He growled as he always did before battle.

_Put it away, human_, growled Galzra. _It is only Saphira_.

_We must hurry_! cried Saphira. _Get off of those damned horses and prepare to fly_! Nasuada, Roran, and Katrina complied with their order. After they dismounted, they sent the horses back into the forest. Shortly after, Galzra and Saphira landed next to them. _Get on, quick_! Roran helped Nasuada onto Galzra and tightened the straps so that she would not fall. He then helped Katrina mount Saphira before getting on himself. He tightened the straps to his arms and held on tightly to his fiance. _Hold on_. Saphira and Galzra both took flight. All three of them screamed from the sudden sensation of flying.

They flew through the night. Katrina lay asleep under Roran. His eyes burned from the cold, crisp autumn air. He looked to the right where Galzra flew next to Saphira. Nasuada also had fallen asleep. _So, you're still awake, huh_? said Galzra smugly.

_That is what you call being alert_, replied Roran.

The rest of the flight was filled with silence. The morning dawned with a bright red sun to greet them. Both dragons landed next to Orik and Glonned and both woke with a start. "Did you have to go and do that?" yelled Orik.

Katrina and Nasuada lazily opened their eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" asked Katrina.

"Your new home," answered Nasuada. "Here, you will rule over the Empire and reign with peace."

"_Rule? Here?_" Roran gaped at the castle only a three hundred yards ahead of them.

"Yes, here," replied Nasuada coldly. "Eragon and Arya have found that the new queen is not fit to rule here and have requested that I bring you here so that you can live a peaceful life and give these people the peace that they did not have while Galbatorix ruled. Glonned, you are now to guard these two with your life and obey any order they may give to you."

"Yes, milady," grunted Glonned.

The three new arivals dismounted the two dragons. They walked with Orik, Glonned, Saphira, and Galzra to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have just arrived," informed Arya.

Eragon and Tasha both turned to her. Eragon kept eye contact for a moment before returning to his own thoughts.

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so damned long to get this chapter out to you guys. I'm on Spring Break now and so I should have more time to type up chapters.


	7. Return to the Diamond Tomb

Disclaimer: The actual plot is finally begining now. Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers, you make this story possible.

Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Orik, Gloned, Saphira, and Galzra walked through the city. Many village folk watched the dragons with fearful expressions. They whispered to each other of the evil that was brought to them in the form of the dragons. Saphira growled at them with feril dislike. _Trecheries! Murderers of kin_!

_Calm yourself, Saphira_, advised Galzra. _They are merely humans_.

_And they should all be burned_!

_They were under tyrany all their lives and are uneducated_. Galzra nuzzled her passionately. _Soon we will have our redemption_.

Saphira snorted a ball of smoke and continued following the procession. They arrived at the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon looked out the window and watched as the group got closer to the castle. He turned to Tasha. "Is your dragon fit for presentation?" he asked with indifference.

"I will retrieve my dragon," replied Tasha, bowing slightly. She hurried off.

"It seems as though she has two different personalities," said Arya after she was sure that the young pupil was out of earshot.

"So it seems," agreed Eragon. His muscles tensed. "I only hope that we can trust her. Who knows what Galbatorix had planned when he set her on his throne . . .." He sighed and embraced his love. He kissed her softly on the lips. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I am fine," answered Arya. "But you look tired . . .."

"We have to get this done so that we can fly back home," said Eragon. "So much has changed since I became a Rider."

They watched together as the group of seven entered the castle. Tasha entered the room again with the purple dragon hatchling sitting on her shoulder. The three of them walked together to the main hall where their guests awaited them.

"Eragon, cousin, what is the meaning of this?" asked Roran as soon as he caught sight of his cousin.

"Did Lady Nasuada not inform you?" asked Eragon.

Katrina screamed at the sight of the new dragon. She pointed at it in horror. "I thought that all dragon eggs have hatched already!" she cried.

"So we thought," said Arya. "It seems that Galbatorix kept one in secret and it hatched for--"

"--Tasha!" cried Nasuada. "What happened to you?"

"I 'ot 'ap'ured," answered Tasha.

_Articulate your words properly, Tasha_, ordered Eragon softly.

Tasha jumped and looked at Eragon in surprise. "Did you just say that, Eragon-ebrithil?" she whispered.

"Yes, that was indeed me," answered Eragon.

"Well, I am glad that you are well," said Nasuada, smiling.

Tasha bowed respectively. "Welcome to my halls," she said to them. "Follow me." She led them to her feasting hall and sat in her high chair. "Master Dwarf, I do not recognize you. Who are you?"

"I am King Orik, and you must be Queen Tasha."

"I won't be Queen for very much longer," replied Tasha.

_Why does she talk diplomatic now_? wondered Arya.

_I do not know_, replied Eragon. He gazed suspiciously at her.

"Lord Eragon has informed me of your great deeds, Roran," said Tasha, turning to Eragon's elder cousin. Roran turned to look upon her. "I ask you now, will you be king of these lands in my stead so that I may become a Shur'tugal under Lord Eragon and Lady Arya?"

Roran gaped at her. He turned to Katrina, hoping that she would answer for him. They all waited patiently for his response. "Well--I supose so . . .." He turned an angry glare to Eragon.

"Excellent!" cried Eragon in delight. "We can form the treaties that will allow this land to prosper in peace."

"Roran, you do realize that you'll be under a lot of pressure, don't you?" said Arya softly. "A political life is not as great as it may sound. Choose your path carefully."

_Arya, what are you doing_? cried Eragon.

_I am just making sure that this is what Roran and Katrina really want_, answered Arya. _We cannot have any more tyrants ruling over this land_!

_Roran isn't a tyrant_!

_But it is human nature to abuse the powers that are given to you_, said Arya calmly. _I am only making sure that my people will live safely if they choose to rebuild cities by the sea_.

"I accept," said Roran confidently. He turned to Katrina and held her hands in his.

"I think that the rulers of the different civilizations should write their part of the treaty," said Nasuada.

"What of King Orrin?" asked Eragon.

"I will send word to him," answered Nasuada.

_Finally, we won't live in fear anymore_, said Saphira delightfully.

_And we won't have to hide who we are_! added Eragon. _I thought that I would never see this day come to pass_.

_Aye, we were close to never see peaceful times_, agreed Saphira.

_Now we have all the time in the world_, said Galzra.

"Tasha, why don't you show Roran and Katrina around the castle and have them ready for dinner," said Arya. "Galzra will accompany you." She nodded to her dragon. The four of them left the table. Gloned followed dutifully.

"How did Tasha ever come to _Galbatorix's_ throne?" asked Nasuada.

"She told us that as soon as her dragon hatched, Galbatorix himself named her as his heir," explained Arya. "I remember seeing her in a cell close to my own when I was being held here. It doesn't make any sense, but she _is_ going to be trained by Eragon in the arts of being a Shur'tugal."

Orik tugged at his beard thoughtfully. "At least she is being taken away from here before she has any real hold on the village folk here. They have no true loyalty to her and will thus forget her soon after Roran's power is established."

"It is a very frail situation," said Eragon. "One that if it strays just a little, we will all be jumping forth to our deaths." He sighed heavily. "Roran is a strong leader."

"And he has a strong Queen to stand beside him," added Arya. "For a human that is."

Two days later, after the treaty was signed for peace between each nation, they all went their seperate ways; Nasuada and Orik travelled back to the mountains; Roran, Katrina, and Gloned stayed in the castle; and the three Shur'tugal flew to Brom's grave.

Saphira and Galzra landed in the mountain cave where Brom had died. The cave was barely big enough for them to fit. _Saphira and I are going out to hunt for the little ones_, informed Galzra after he saw Arya off.

_Don't take too long_, replied Arya and they watched the two dragons take flight.

"You'd best stay here, Tasha," advised Eragon. "I don't want you to fall from climbing the cliffside." He smiled at her.

Tasha lowered her head modestly. She flushed from being treated like a small child. "Yes, ebrithil," she murmured.

Arya and Eragon climbed the side of the cliff. After only ten minutes, they reached Brom's diamond tomb. Eragon's eyes widened slightly. Brom had been untouched since the day he burried the old Rider. _Saphira, your gift to him is truly amazing_!

_I did only what I could_, replied Saphira somberly.

Arya knelt down beside the tomb. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer. After a moment she stood up and stared at the sky. "You did a great job in making sure that he will always be remembered," she said, barely louder than a whisper.

Eragon gripped the hilt of Silbena garjzla tightly and unsheathed the great sword. 'Brom, this sword was yours. Now I bear it and put it to use. I owe you everything I cannot give, for time and time again you have saved my life.' Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he held them back so that Arya would not see him weep for a man who had been dead for nearly four years. "Stydja unin mor'ranr, Brom," he whispered.

Disclaimer: Ok, I will try and update again twice before Spring Break ends. The ending phrase translates to 'Rest in peace'. Please remember to review.


	8. Mental Attack

Disclaimer: Sorry that my last chapter was so short. This one will be longer.

Eragon and Arya climbed back down into the cave where they had left Tasha and the dragon hatchling. Tasha looked up at them from where she sat, scratching her dragon's chin. "When will we get to our destination?" she asked.

"We are going to the capitol of Du Weldenvarden," informed Arya. "It is a four day flight from here. As of now, your training has begun."

"What do you know of melee combat?" asked Eragon.

Tasha flushed angrily. "Very little, sir," she murmured.

"Not anymore," replied Eragon, smiling. "Go down the side of the cliff and fetch some long, _thick_ sticks."

"What are the sticks for, ebrithil?" wondered Tasha.

"They will be used for your training," answered Eragon. "Each night when we stop, you and I will spar. Your muscles must develop to some extent before we reach the elves." He sent her away.

_Don't you think that you're being a little _too_ harsh on her, Little one_? asked Saphira.

_No_, answered Eragon. _She needs to learn now that the road will be difficult for her and her little dragon_.

Arya stared out at the scenery before them. "You said that Murtagh took you and Brom here after he rescued you from the Ra'zac?" she said.

"He did," answered Eragon softly. He walked over to the stone where Brom had died. "And this stone is where Brom held his last breath."

Arya walked over to her mate and pulled him close to her. "Brom can rest in peace now," she whispered. Tears slid down her face. "He would want you to continue his work in making certain that the Shur'tugal return to this land." She pulled him down to the ground and there, they held each other close.

Eragon bent down and kissed her with such passion as he hadn't felt since he had loved her. In the bliss of the moment, he brought her down to lying in the dirt with him. His hand traveled low until it found her entrance. He toyed with her.

Arya moaned in pleasure. She moved however her partner willed it. Her nails dug into the skin on his back. She felt a large lump above her entrance. She looked down and smiled as he removed her tunic and threw it aside. She unbelted his sword and set it aside. Their nude bodies tangled in frenzy.

He thrust into her hard. She moaned in both pain and bliss. Soon, their bodies went into a rhythm. "Eragon . . . faster . . . harder," moaned Arya helplessly. He obliged and soon lost control. They both neared their climax. Arya pushed him further into her. Her insides burned like fire. She released him and he pulled out.

Eragon rolled on his side and pulled Arya to him so that their warm bodies touched. "We should go find a stream and bathe," he panted.

"But first we must wait for Tasha to return," replied Arya softly. She twirled his blonde hair with her fingers. 'It's so fine,' she thought. 'Who would dare imagine that my mate is human? No--anyone who did not know him before he became Saphira's rider would think him an elf.' She snuggled closer to him, allowing for that one sweet moment to last them.

_Little one, we are nearing the cave_, warned Saphira.

Eragon sighed. "Shall we get dressed then?" he asked in a diplomatic tone. Arya nodded. They slipped on their tunics and belted their swords just as Saphira and Galzra landed. _We need to find a larger cave, Saphira_, he said.

_I know_, replied Saphira. _There's a clearing in a glade not far from here, or shall we continue flying once Tasha has returned_?

"The child has been gone for a long time," said Arya, slightly worried. _Galzra, did you see her on your hunt_?

_No_, answered Galzra. _Do you wish for me to go looking for her_?

Arya nodded. _I will come with you_, she said. She turned to Eragon. "Stay here Eragon," she said to him in her usual cold voice. She mounted Galzra and moments later the two took to the air.

Saphira dropped a chunk of meat next to the dragon hatchling. _Do not grieve so, Little one_, she growled.

_I am not grieving, Saphira_, replied Eragon. _Arya is still a hard one to understand, even after I have known her for nearly four years_.

_Aye, Little one_, agreed Saphira. _Arya is a mysterious elf, but does that not make everything more interesting_?

_It does_, confirmed Eragon. He sighed and watched as Galzra disappeared from his sight. He sat down and leaned back to Saphira like he did in the days of the war. Tasha's dragon squawked and looked up at him.

_I think that you should feed him_, said Saphira.

_So--this dragon is a male huh_, stated Eragon. _Too bad_.

_Why is that so, Eragon_? asked Saphira.

_I was hoping that this one would be a female so that we could have a head start in ensuring that your race survives_, confessed Eragon. He took out his hunting knife and cut up pieces of meat and fed them to the dragon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha looked up at the cave. She could not believe that she had been able to climb down without falling. 'How am I going to get back up though?' she thought to herself. She walked toward a meadow where she had spotted several trees during their flight to the cave. A rabbit darted from its hole and away from her. She walked down an old, beaten down path.

All the time that she walked, she wondered how she would be trained. As a child she heard stories of the Dragon Riders of old. Back then, she did not believe any of it was true, but now she knew better. She did not trust Eragon and Arya and felt weary toward the two dragons. 'Damn you, Galbatorix!' she thought furiously.

_Why do you condemn me, Tasha_? asked Galbatorix from within her mind. _I have made your speech more understandable_.

_You did so too soon_, growled Tasha. _Now Arya is suspicious of me_. She kicked a nearby rock into the bushes. Crows flew up into the sky. _I don't need you_.

_Oh, but you do_, replied Galbatorix, chuckling.

_I was better off without you, you bastard_! snarled Tasha.

_That kind of behavior won't do_.

Tasha felt a searing pain throughout her body. She gasped in pain and held her sides tightly and writhed on the ground. Her muscles burned painfully. She wanted nothing but death at that moment. The pain stopped, leaving her exhausted to the point of not getting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galzra flew above the plain. _I don't see her_, he growled.

Arya looked around. Her excellent eye sight caught a glimpse of a young girl collapsed on the ground. _There, by the bushes_, she said. _I think that's her_.

Galzra landed next to Tasha. _She's unconscious_.

_But how_? wondered Arya. She dismounted and walked cautiously to the young pupil. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. _She's alive_ . ... Arya lifted her off of the ground and put her in Galzra's saddle. She mounted and held the girl tightly. _Eragon, I've found her_.

_Why did she take so long_? asked Eragon.

_I don't know_, answered Arya. Galzra took flight. _She's unconscious_.

_Do you think that she was attacked_?

_Physically, no. Mentally, yes. I think that the first lesson we should teach her is to keep her mind closed from intruders_.

_Agreed_, replied Eragon.

Galzra landed inside the cave. Eragon helped Arya get Tasha out of the saddle. He set her down on the pallets that he had prepared. "We need to continue moving," he said.

"I agree," replied Arya. "Yet I am curious to know what befell her when you sent her on her little errand. It is rare that even a magician would attack anyone like this."

"Unless they know that she is a Rider," added Eragon.

"No one at this point should know. Apart from us, there is Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Orik, and Gloned." Arya hid her worry as best as she could. "This is all very strange. None of us knew that Galbatorix had an extra egg. He apparently named Tasha as his heir when he knew that she was an agent of the Varden. In a very short time, she got rid of her silly accent and talks normal. None of it makes sense."

"Time will only tell how these events will turn out," said Eragon. He sighed heavily. "We should bathe and wash off all this grime."

Arya nodded. _Galzra, will you stay here and watch Tasha and her dragon_?

_They will both be well protected_, replied Galzra. He lowered his head. Arya rubbed his nose. _I love you, Arya_.

Arya giggled. _I love you too, Galzra_, she responded. _Thank you_.

_Do you two need a ride_? asked Saphira.

The two riders exchanged glances. Eragon smiled. _That would be nice, Saphira_, he said. He and Arya climbed into the saddle. Saphira jumped down the side of the cliff and just before she would have crashed, she spread out her wings and flew away. Eragon enjoyed being in the air once more. He smiled as Arya's dark hair flew into his face. _Much has changed from our first battle_, he said.

_It has_, agreed Saphira. _We are so much stronger now than we were then_.

_Back then I could barely wield a sword and perform magic, and you couldn't control your flame_, said Eragon.

_Much will still change, Eragon Shadeslayer_, said Arya. _You were never weak to begin with. You have only learned to control yourself more. That is where your true power comes from_.

Saphira landed next to a stream. _I will fly overhead_.

_Ok, but don't go too far_, said Eragon. He watched her disappear in the sky overhead. When he turned back to Arya, he found that the elf had already undressed and threw her tunic over a low tree branch.

Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck and pulled him into the water. She screamed, delightfully. Water splashed all around them. Eragon surfaced and dunked Arya's head under water. They wrestled playfully, fighting for dominance. After a few moments of their game, they stopped. Eragon walked out of the stream and removed his drenched tunic. He turned an evil glare onto his mate. "Did I not teach you to never look on me with those hateful eyes?" teased Arya.

"I suppose you haven't," replied Eragon. He waded in the stream and began to wash the grime of travel off.

"Then maybe I had better teach you now," said Arya. She dived under and pulled his right foot. He lost his balance and went under.

After that, they washed each other. The dirt washed away. "My tunic is wet." Eragon looked down at his mate with a sheepish expression.

"Eragon, even a child would know that what you said is pathetic," chided Arya. "You know the ancient language and can speak it more fluently than most elves."

"We should wait until it dries though."

"Love, we must return," insisted Arya. "You must look after your charge and we need to continue moving if we are to make it back to my people. Tasha has training that she must complete and you have tasks that you still have to see done. We have many lifetimes together now and I am bearing you a child. I'm not sure if you understand, but I remember telling you once that it is rare for elves to have children because we are immortal. This is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me, or could ever give."

"How long will it be before you lay in bed?" asked Eragon seriously.

"About ten months," answered Arya.

Eragon dried his tunic with magic and they waited for Saphira to return.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I'm late on this update. I worked hard day and night to write it as best as I could so that you readers may be pleased enough with it to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sorry that the updates are so long. I've been trying to keep up with school work and now I am in drivers' ed.

The three Shur'tugal traveled for three days strait. Tasha remained unconscious the entire journey. Galzra and Saphira landed in the mountains that remained alone in the middle of the Hadarac Desert. Eragon helped Arya move Tasha off of Galzra's saddle. "Her heart rate has gone down a lot," informed Arya. She set up a pallet for the young girl. Eragon set her down and looked up at Arya. "I'm going to touch her mind after we eat."

_Be careful_, warned Galzra.

_I will_, replied Arya. _She hasn't been taught how to retaliate to intruders_.

"Do you think that a magician attacked her?" asked Eragon.

Arya shook her head. "She would have woken by now. I also don't think that she could have fallen ill. She has no fever." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Whatever it is though, we need to get her to my people. I am not trained in the arts of healing. ... My job was simply to kill."

Eragon sighed and sat on a rock. He looked up at the clear blue sky. _What do we do now, Saphira_? he asked.

_I do not know Little one_, answered Saphira softly. _It is clear however that we should get into Du Weldenvarden as soon as possible. I hate stopping like this_.

_As do I_, agreed Eragon. _But what choice have we got right now_?

_We should continue flying_! cried Saphira.

_You and Galzra would die of exhaustion_! replied Eragon angrily. _And where would that leave Arya and I_?

Saphira knocked him over with her tail and pressed her front left foot down on his chest, pushing him down into the rocky ground. _Are you saying that dragons are weak_? she growled dangerously.

Eragon looked up into her blue eyes. _Of course not_! he cried furiously. _Now get off of me_! He felt barriers go up all over her mind. "Saphira let me up!" he ordered.

Arya unsheathed Zar'roc and prepared herself to fight off Saphira if she had to. "Saphira, get off of him," she ordered coldly. "I am sure that he did not mean any offense to you." _Eragon, what did you say to her_?

_I told her that we can't continue flying otherwise Galzra and herself might die of exhaustion_! yelled Eragon.

Arya walked in front of Saphira. "Saphira, Eragon is only worried about your welfare," she said. "Now, let him up."

Saphira glared back at the elf. She growled, low and dangerously, _This has nothing to do with you_.

"Actually Saphira, it has everything to do with myself," corrected Arya. "You see, you are connected so strongly with the man whom I love. Would you dare kill him? You would die too, and by doing so you would put many lives at risk. I know that your love for Eragon is deeper than anything that can be felt. I understand that because of my strong love for Galzra. You and Eragon are no longer alone. There is now two more Shur'tugal thanks to your efforts. Nothing will be accomplished by fighting amongst ourselves."

Saphira snorted and removed her foot from Eragon's chest. She walked away from the camp and curled into a ball. Eragon stood and looked over at his dragon. _Saphira, quit taking things so personal_, he said softly. _I meant nothing to offend you. I remember an old, wise man once tell me while he lay dying to protect you at all costs. I promised him, Saphira. I swore an oath to him that I would allow nothing to happen to you while there was still life in me_.

_Is that all you care about, Shadeslayer_? Saphira cried angrily, _some stupid oath to a dead man?! That is the only reason why you _try_ to protect me_!

_That isn't true, Saphira_! Eragon cried in frustration. He kicked a rock down the mountain side.

Arya sheathed Zar'roc and walked to his side. "I think that it is best for you to leave her for now, Eragon," she whispered. "Her pride has been damaged. Dragons are proud creatures, prouder than most elves. Let Saphira be alone for some time while she cools off."

Eragon turned to her and pulled her close. "Arya . . . promise me that you'll never leave my side."

Arya's jaw tightened. "Eragon . . . I will never leave you," she said coldly. "Not unless you give me reason to do so."

Disclaimer: Sorry, that I have not updated in so long and that this chapter is so damn short. I had to use the school computers and did not get much time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the extended update time. Sadly my muse has disappeared.

Eragon held Arya tightly and breathed in her pinecone scent that always seemed to calm him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Arya said, "I will never leave you, Eragon Shadeslayer." He turned her and kissed her passionately. Arya returned the kiss with just as much passion. She pulled away and gasped for breath. She leaned on Eragon's shoulder and looked up at him.

They stayed like that until the sun set over the trees. Arya got up and attended to Tasha. "How is she?" Eragon asked softly.

"We need to get her to Ellesmera," answered Arya. She turned to Galzra. _What do you think happened to her, Galzra_?

_I do not know, Arya_, answered Galzra. _I am worred though. She needs to bond with her dragon_.

_I agree_, replied Arya. She frowned and turned to Eragon. "We must leave now so that we can get to Ellesmera."  
Eragon nodded. "Arya, can I ask you something?" Arya nodded, permitting the question. "How . . .how long are elves pregnant for?" he asked shyly.

Arya sighed. "Nearly a year," she answered. "About ten moon cycles."

Eragon nodded and thought seriously on their current situation. "I am sorry, Arya," he murmured. "I brought this burden on you."

Arya gripped the top, front part of Eragon's tunic and pulled him to her. She kissed him fiercely. While touching his mind, she said dangerously, _Never think that I never wanted this child. It is an honor for me to bear you a child_. She separated and looked deep into his amber eyes. Eragon looked back into her green orbs. He pulled her back into the kiss and moaned her name. They separated after a moment.

_Little one, we should start flying to Ellesmera_, advised Saphira. _You two will have plenty of time together when we get there_.

Eragon sighed. "Saphira is right," he said. "I will ride with Tasha. Will you be able to take her dragon?"

Arya nodded. She took the dragon hatchling into her arms and mounted Galzra. "I will see you in Ellesmera then," she said in the ancient language.

Eragon nodded and watched as Galzra took flight. He lifted Tasha and carried her to Saphira. He heaved her into the saddle and mounted behind her. Saphira leaped into the air and spread her wings. Eragon felt the familiar sensation of flying. _Just like old times, huh Saphira_, he said happily.

_Just like old tamies_, laughed Saphira. She glided over the trees. _It used to be that you hated flying_.

_Yes, but times have changed, Saphira_, replied Eragon.

_Brom would be proud of you_, said Saphira softly.

_Of us_, Eragon corrected. _And do not forget Oromis and Glaedr_. He smiled sadly. _The elves are rebuilding their homes. Yet nothing can be compensated for the lives that were sacrificed. We killed a lot of people in our quest to bring down one man_.

_Oh Little one, it was war_, explained Saphira. _Lives were lost on all fronts during Galbatorix's reign_.

They talked only of little things after that. Saphira landed in the clearing next to their treehouse some time later. Arya waited there for them. She helped Eragon move Tasha off of Saphira. _Galzra is off hunting for the hatchling_, she informed.

_I must eatas well_, Saphira announced. She nuzzled Eragon affectionately before taking flight.

"Were do we take her?" asked Eragon.

"There are two healers in your room waiting to take her," answered Arya. "I have some duties that I must attend to now. I will see you later, Eragon." Without another word, or a glance back, she walked away.

Eragon carried Tasha up the stairs to his room. A veiled took her and asked that he leave. And so he walked through the familiar city. Much had been rebuilt since he had left. He walked to the rock that he had spent much of his training meditating. He passed it and walked to Oromis' old house. The air around made him feel sick. He then walked to Murtagh's and Thorn's graves. He sat next to them and wept.

Dawn brought on a bright new day. Eragon stood and wiped away his remaining tears. "I wish that you could be here with me, my brother," Eragon whispered. "You would have made an excellent Rider." He turned and walked away. He walked back into the city. Many elves greeted him respectfully. He smiled and replied properly. He found Arya giving orders to the blacksmiths. They backed away as he approached. "How are you fairing?" he asked her.

Arya smiled. "I am fine, Eragon," she answered. _Tasha is recovering. She should be able to begin her training in about three days_.

"That is good to hear," replied Eragon, inclining his head. _Both items of news_, he added. "Shall we walk, Lady Arya?" He held out his hand. Arya smiled and gave him her hand. They walked together through the forest.

"You need to bathe," Arya teased. She felt and played with his beard. "And shave."

Eragon pulled her to him and smiled. He looked at her with soft, kind eyes. "My room his occupied," he complained. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Arya smiled in an impish, evil sort of way. "You _could_ use my room." She ran swiftly through the forest. Eragon smiled and chased her. They ran into Arya's chamber. They undressed in a hurry and threw their tunics aside. Arya wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon's neck and pulled him into the bath water.

Warning: Lemon scene 

They landed with a loud crash. Both laughed and they wrestled each other playfully. They settled down after a few moments. Eragon pulled Arya close to him. He gently rubbed her lower stomach and planted soft, demanding kisses on her neck. Arya moaned and demanded more. Eragon suddenly went hard and he turned Arya so that she faced him. He messaged her right breast, softly at first, but soon rubbed harder.

"Eragon," Arya moaned. She curved her body into whatever shape that her lover demanded of her.

Eragon lifted her out of the water and carried her to her bed where he set her down. He crawled on top of her and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Arya returned the kiss and fought for dominance. Satisfied that she was distracted, Eragon used his knees to part her legs. He lowered his body and slowly pushed himself into her: he thrusted slow and soft. Arya felt a burning sensation inside. She twisted her body slightly to allow Eragon more ease. She arched her back up and felt her mate's rock hard abdominals. With her legs, she forced him to slide out and then she suddenly pushed him back into her with such force that she yelped.

Eragon smiled slightly and his thrusts became steadily harder, however he kept the same slow pace. With each of his thrusts, he went steadily deeper. His climax neared. Arya's moans became louder. He pulled out quickly and collapsed on Arya's left side.

End of Lemon 

Both of them panted heavily. Arya twisted her fingers lightly through Eragon's hair. They kissed lightly several times. Eragon pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I love you, Arya," he whispered.

"I love you too, Eragon," Arya whispered back. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

The two lovers remained that way throughout the day. Early that evening, Arya got up and dressed in a fresh green tunic. Eragon slept on peacefully. Arya looked at him one last time before leaving and sighed. _Wake him up for dinner will you Saphira_?

_Of course_, replied Saphira.

Arya walked through Ellesmera to the Menoa Tree. She leaped into the first branch and leaned against the trunk. Her thoughts drifted to her mother. 'What would you do in my situation, mother?' she thought sadly to herself. 'You were so much wiser than I . . .how could you have expected my to carry on after Queen? You died fighting a Shade . . .trying to defend _me_ . . ..' Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her face.

Galzra landed next to her. His claws gripped the tree branch. _Oh Arya_, he growled sympathetically. He nuzzled her shoulder affectionately.

Arya threw her arms around Galzra's neck. Her tears fell onto his scales. _I miss her, Galzra_! she cried.

Galzra purred soft and solemnly. He draped a wing over his rider. _I know, Arya_.

Arya sloly calmed down and wiped away her tears. She slowly pulled away from her dragon. She stood and grabbed one of his neck spikes for support. _Shall we go to dinner, Galzra_? she asked.

_But I have no saddle_, Galzra warned.

_I'll live_, replied Arya. She swung her leg over and mounted him. _It isn't that far_.

Glazra smirked and leaped into the sky. Arya held tightly to his closest neck spike and leaned with galzra's movements as he glided over Ellesmera.

_Wake up, Little on_e, ordered Saphira. Eragon ignored her. _Galbatorix has taken Arya hostage again_.

Eragon jumped awake and looked where Arya should have been. He frantically reached out with his mind for the woman he loved. He found her moving rapidly toward him.

_What's wrong Eragon_? Arya asked, feeling his fear.

_Saphira_ . . .. Eragon grumbled.

_Oh_, was Arya's reply.

_You wouldn't get up_! Saphira protested.

_But you could have used a different tactic_, cried Eragon. _You nearly have me a heart attack_!

_Oh, I love you too little one_, replied Saphira. _Now get dressed. Your dinner is probably waiting for you_.

Eragon climbed out of bed and pulled on a dark blue tunic and leggings. He belted his sword. _Where are you, Saphira_?

_Outside the dining hall doors_, answered Saphira. _You and Arya will have a private dinner. Only Galzra and myself will be allowed in the hall_.

_Ok, I just need to rid myself of this irritating beard_, Eragon replied. He used magic and his face was once again smooth. He ran out to the dinner hall. Arya waited for him with both dragons at her side. "Worry to keep you waiting, my Queen," he said in the ancient language.

Disclaimer: Yay! Summer vacation is finally here! It has been a year now since I started writing A Dragon's Will! POTCAWE ROCKED! I am in Hawaii again this summer, but I will try and update regularly.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hawaii is great, but I got sunburn already and next week my grandfather is taking me to the big island.

Tasha woke three days later in a white linen bed. Her head hurt and felt like it was splitting in two. The room she was in swam into focus. She slowly rose and sat up. The sun shined through into the room. The door opened. Eragon walked in. He looked up at her. "Where am I?" Tasha asked.

"In Ellesmera, the capitol of the elves," explained Eragon. "I must admit that I am surprised that you are awake so soon."

Tasha rubbed her head. She struggled to remember the past week. She looked at her palm with the brand that meant that she had become a Rider. "Where is my dragon?" she asked.

"With Saphira and Galzra," answered Eragon. "Your training will begin once you have regained your strength. Until then, you are to bond with your dragon." He sat next to her. "You gave Queen Arya and myself quite a scare when you were found unconscious . . .what happened to you?"

"I don't know . . .I can't remember," replied Tasha.

Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to if you can't," he said softly. "Now, get dressed. Queen Arya requests your presence."

"What for?" asked Tasha shyly. She looked up at Eragon and blushed slightly.

Eragon smiled. "I have not a clue," he replied. "I only know that she requests your presence and that she will be angry with me if she finds out that you are awake and not in her presence." He stood and walked away. "I will wait for you downstairs," he announced.

Tasha found a fine light blue tunic and pulled it on. She walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she panted heavily. She followed Eragon through the strange city. Many elves sneered at her. She scurried after Eragon. "Why do they look like they hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

Eragon chuckled lightly to himself. "They don't hate you," he explained. "Do not worry yourself over them. Many of the elves here did not approve of my existence when I first arrived here. Yet I trained nonetheless. They will soon respect you as one of their own. You just have to show them that they can trust you." He led her to Arya, who sat at her mother's throne.

"Tasha, I am glad that you have finally recovered," Arya said, slightly coldly.

Tasha bowed before Arya respectfully. "Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Arya," she replied softly.

Arya taught Tasha the proper greeting techniques to the elves. She spent much of her patience teaching the young girl. After she felt confident that Tasha knew enough to not offend anyone, she dismissed her. "Your dragon is with Saphira. Galzra will lead you to the clearing that the dragons are staying in."

Tasha bowed one last time. "Thank you, Queen Arya," she said softly. She walked away.

Eragon remained at Arya's side. He sighed. "She's going to be a difficult student."

"Yes, but I can tell by looking at her that she'll be a strong Rider," replied Arya softly. She sighed heavily. "Be careful what you teach her though."

Eragon nodded. "Aye, I don't trust her either," he said. He placed a firm hand on Arya's shoulder. "Many things are going to change now. I only wish that Oromis-elda or Brom-elda were here to guide me in her training."

Arya turned to her mate. She raised an eyebrow. "You did fine teaching me, Eragon," she replied.

Eragon smiled. "Yes, but you were already exceptional in everything," he said humbly. "The only thing that I had to teach you was how to properly fight on dragon back and to be one with Galzra."

_Little one, take some pride in what you have done_, commented Saphira.

"Eragon, you have brought back the Shur'tugal," Arya praised. "Without your efforts, we would not have been able to overthrow Galbatorix."

"But without your effort to ensure that Saphira's egg stayed safe, I wouldn't have become a Rider," replied Eragon. "I owe much to you."

_Being my mate is enough, Eragon_, said Arya through their mental link. She sighed. "I wonder often of what would have become of me if you hadn't come into my life." Eragon tensed. Arya sensed his unease. "If you hadn't rescued me from Durza, I would have died. I am grateful to you as always."

"You owe me nothing, Arya," murmured Eragon softly. "I simply enjoy having you in my presence." _As a friend and a mate_, he added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha walked through the confusing forest with Galzra leading her. She kept close to the dragon. "Where are we going exactly?" she asked rudely.

Galzra turned and growled at her dangerously. _Be careful how you speak to me, human_, he roared. His tail rose.

Tasha glared at the large dragon. She walked past him. Galzra roared dangerously and pushed her face first into the ground with his foot. "Geroff me!" mumbled Tasha angrily. The soil muted her voice. She struggled helplessly under the dragon's crushing weight.

_Never insult me again_! Galzra roared.

_Why? You're only a stupid brute_!

Galzra pushed Tasha further into the soft ground. He lowered his head and snapped his jaws next to her ears. _I am much more intelligent than you are, human_!

_Get off me_! Tasha cried. _Before you kill me_!

Galzra snorted and removed his foot. He snarled at the young girl when she got up. He leaped into the air and flew away. Tasha was left in the middle of Ellesmera with mud and dirt all over her face and tunic. She brushed off as much as she could and stormed away.

Tasha found her dragon with Saphira in a clearing, past the city where the elves stayed. She walked past them and climbed into a small tree. Tears streamed down her face. Her dragon hatchling glided up to the branch that she sat at. It landed on her shoulder. Its claws dug into her skin, making her wince with the slight pain. She looked at the dragon with her tear filled eyes. It squawked at her. She glared at the small dragon. "Go away," she grumbled.

_Why are you pushing your dragon away, Tasha_? Saphira cooed gently. She stretched her neck up to the young Rider and nosed her gently. _What troubles you_?

"Its nothing," growled Tasha angrily. She pushed the two dragons away and jumped down from the branch. She ran as fast as she could without a single glance back.

_Eragon, what should I do about your apprentice_? Saphira asked through the mental link that they shared.

_What's wrong_? Eragon replied; worry etched in her voice.

_She's upset about something_, Saphira explained. _She came covered all in dirt and Galzra wasn't with her . . .._

_Follow her_, ordered Eragon, sighing.

Saphira leaped into the air and spread her wings. She glided over the trees. Her keen eyes spotted Tasha tripped over a root and crying helplessly. She landed next to the new Rider and covered Tasha with one of her wings. _What's wrong, Tasha_?

Tasha pushed herself up and punched Saphira's scales repeatedly. "Stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .stupid . . .st . . .up . . .id!" Exhausted, she collapsed at Saphira's side.

Saphira waited patiently for the punches to stop. They did not hurt her and she could comprehend Tasha's distress. She wrapped around the young girl as she slowly fell asleep. _She's afraid_, she commented to Eragon.

_It must be very hard on her_, replied Eragon sadly. _She has no one whom she can comprehend with. The next few years are going to be very lonely for her_.

_What do you want me to do with her, little one_?

_Watch over her and as soon as she's well asleep, carry her back to the tree house_, ordered Eragon. _She will stay there_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. Arya noticed the disturbance. "What's wrong, Eragon?" she asked worriedly.

"Tasha . . .she seems to be troubled by something," groaned Eragon. He looked at Arya. "Ask Galzra why he wasn't with her when she arrived to Saphira and that dragon hatchling," he ordered not unkindly.

Arya nodded. Her face composed in deep concentration. _Galzra, what's wrong_?

_That _human_ needs to learn _respect, growled Galzra.

Arya frowned. _What did she do_?

Galzra explained to her what had happened. _I refuse to have her in my presence again_, he finished.

_Very well_, replied Arya with a deep sigh. She relayed the information to Eragon.

Eragon nodded, understanding both points. "Galzra shouldn't have been so harsh on Tasha, but at the same time, that young Rider needs to learn to respect dragons," he said. "I pity Tasha though . . .."

"Why so?" asked Arya.

Eragon smiled, remembering the hardships that he had faced when Saphira first hatched up until Galbatorix was destroyed. He looked down at his mate. "Because, I remember what it felt like to be in strange lands where I had few who could fully understand me," he replied. "Yet I was lucky then. You were there to keep me company, and Saphira and I had bonded well before leaving Carvahall. I will not pretend that the elves did not approve of a human Rider. They disliked me."

Arya stood from her throne. She pushed Eragon into the nearest wall. "You will do fine in teaching her," she whispered in his ear. "And I will be right at your side, giving you guidance." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Eragon smiled and returned the kiss. He held her close to his chest. "Thank you, Arya . . .." They walked back to Arya's room for the night. The two mates slept in each other's arms.

Disclaimer: Ok, now Tasha's training will begin. Sorry that the story was so dang boring until now.


	12. Tasha's Training

Disclaimer: Now the real fun of this fan fic can start.

Tasha woke early the next morning. Her dragon slept next to her. She looked around her. She had been placed in the tree house sometime during the previous night. Her tunic had been changed for her. Now she wore a fresh silk lined gown. 'This is of top quality,' she thought, amazed. 'You would have to be royalty to get this in the Empire, or the Varden!'

The dragon yawned and stretched as it woke. It looked up at it's Rider and squawked.

"Why is it that the other two dragons can talk to me, but you can't?" she asked.

"Because you have yet to build up a sufficient bond with your dragon." Eragon walked into the room from the balcony. "Today, your training will begin, young Rider. But first, you must be presented before the elves."

Tasha shook her head. "No . . .I can't show myself to _them_ . . .not after what _Galzra_ did to me."

"What happened last night?" Eragon asked softly.

"It was nothing," murmured Tasha, looking away.

"Obviously it was something," replied Eragon. "Saphira told me that you were distressed and covered in mud when you got to her. Galzra also wasn't with you. What did you fight with him for?"

Tasha glared at him. She stood unexpectedly. "I told you that it was nothing!" she cried furiously.

Eragon sighed. "Tasha, dragons are very proud creatures," he explained softly. "You don't want to upset them. They are also very intelligent and humans often forget that, _but_ you can use that to your advantage. Before your training is done, you will understand all of that."

_What he speaks is true_, whispered Galbatorix in the back of her mind.

Shivers went down Tasha's spine. "What will my training include?" she asked.

"Many things," answered Eragon with a laugh. He remembered fondly of his early training and how arrogant he had been at that young age. _So much has changed since then_. "First, I will start you with the practical things such as sword fighting and archery," he continued. "During that time, you are also expected to bond with your dragon. Your thoughts will become more and more one with this dragon. Then when your dragon is about four to five months old, I can teach you how to ride and to fight."

"How long will this training take?" asked Tasha eagerly.

"That depends on you and how quickly you learn," answered Eragon. "Now come, and bring your dragon." He led her downstairs and outside where Saphira waited. _Saphira, hide Tasha's dragon until I give you the signal_, he said.

Saphira grinned and tucked the dragon under her wing. She followed closely behind Eragon and Tasha. The two Riders entered . Arya sat at her throne and gazed down at them. Many of the elves that surrounded her were of the same council that had advised Islanzadí. Eragon and Tasha bowed. Tasha and Arya exchanged the proper greetings.

"What is the meaning of this, Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked one, a man with long blonde hair and a thin scar running down his left cheek.

"During my travels to ensure that the old Empire had a stable government and order had been restored now that Galbatorix is dead, I came across Tasha here," explained Eragon in the common tongue. "She used to be part of the Varden. For reasons that are yet unclear to me, she was named as Galbatorix's heir to the throne. I discovered that she is to be the next Rider." He turned to Tasha and whispered in her ear, "Show them your hand."

Tasha displayed her palm with the gedwëy ignasia. Many elves jumped back in shock. She watched Arya's reaction. The elf merely gazed into her eyes and showed no emotion.

"Queen Arya, did you know of this?" asked a woman, old for an elf. Her hair began to show signs of graying.

Arya nodded. "I did know that this girl had become a Rider, but Shadeslayer and myself decided that it was best that we did not make this known until Tasha had had some time to recover her strength and see Ellesmera."

"Where is her dragon?"

_Ok Saphira, you can show them_, said Eragon.

Saphira lifted her wings. Tasha's dragon hatchling poked its head out and glided to its Rider. Tasha struggled to hold it up. 'Man, you're getting heavy!' she thought.

_That is what us dragons do, my Rider_, said a voice in Tasha's head that the girl did not recognize.

"Girl, how old is your dragon?" asked the older woman.

Tasha looked at the elf. She shifted her feet uncomfortably. "About two weeks," she answered in a small voice.

Arya smiled. She stood from her throne and walked down to the other two Shur'tugal. "The Shur'tugal are returning. Now we will enter into a new era which will not become like it did when Galbatorix took over."

Eragon knelt before Arya. "I swear that I will do everything I can to ensure your vision, Queen Arya," he murmured.

_Oh, get up Eragon_! Arya cried. _You are my equal and require no fealty_! She walked to Tasha and looked down at the shy girl. "Now, your training shall begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha stood across from Eragon two days later with a long stick, carved into the shape of a sword in her hands. She circled him carefully. Her bruises from the last two training sessions stung and burned.

_Be careful, Tasha_, warned the young dragon. Tasha had discovered that her dragon was a male. He watched her from the side with Saphira. _You're form is off_.

_Is it_? Tasha blocked a stroke aimed at her head. She pushed Eragon back. "Not as strong as you think, Shadeslayer," she taunted.

Eragon only smiled. _Do you think that I should go easy on her, Saphira_?

_That won't help her_, replied Saphira. _She needs to learn that she isn't strong enough yet_.

_But she also needs something to bloat about_, said Eragon.

_Very well, but I did warn you_. She watched the battle intently.

Eragon slashed at Tasha's left hip. Tasha blocked the blow. The two sticks bang loudly. Tasha twisted her stick and threw Eragon's weapon aside. She struck Eragon hard in his left shoulder. "Dead," she whispered.

Eragon smiled. "I guess that you have won," he replied. "Well, it is time that you go to Queen Arya for your daily lessons."

Tasha nodded and hurried off. Her dragon ran at her heels. She stood in front of Arya in the queen's chambers. "Eragon-ebrithil sent me," informed Tasha after she greeted her second mentor.

Arya glanced up at her. "I know," she replied. "Galzra isn't the only one that I have a mental connection with in this city. Now, I have several scrolls that I wish for you to read, but first you must learn how to shoot an arrow."

Tasha nodded. "Of course," she said.

Arya led the young Rider to the training grounds and gave Tasha a yew long bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Now, show me what you know already and I'll correct you if you're doing anything wrong."

Tasha took the archery equipment. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart and set the arrow. She aimed the arrow carefully to the target in front of her. She released the arrow. It flew several feet before falling into the ground. The arrowhead went into the dirt.

Arya sighed."Your stance is ok, but try and stand with your feet a little closer together and twist your torso to the right," she advised. "Also, aim a little higher for longer distances," she added.

Tasha frowned and did as Arya told her. Again, she set the arrow and released it. The arrow hit the outer most ring of the target. She smiled at Arya. "I did it!" she cried with excitement.

Arya nodded. "Yes, that was better," she replied. "But you still need practice. You can use that bow any time that you want. It is your job to care for your equipment. If you run out of arrows, you need to make more of your own. Now, go and eat. You had a long day."

Tasha shouldered her new bow and quiver. She thanked Arya and ran back into the city.

_She's making good progress_, she commented to Galzra.

_Her dragon is bonding with her too_, added Galzra. _You have a message waiting for you in your room_.

_When did it come_?

_When you were training Tasha_, answered Galzra. _I did not want to disturb you_.

Arya walked through the city and entered her room. An envelope with Orik's seal lay on her bed. She opened it. The letter inside read:

Greetings Queen Arya. My people just managed to fix the . Before Eragon and Saphira left to start their training, they promised that they would make our beloved star whole again. I ask for their presence for a few days.

King Orik

Arya set the letter down. _Eragon, come to my room_, she ordered.

Eragon walked to Arya's room moments later. "You requested my presence," he said.

Arya nodded. "Yes," she replied. "King Orik just informed me that they're finished. He requests your presence. I will not, regrettably, be able to accompany you like I promised I would however."

Eragon nodded. He stepped forward and embraced his mate. "Stay safe, and be careful," he whispered in her ear. "There are probably a lot of enemies who are moved against you."

"Do not worry about me, Eragon," murmured Arya. "You have a task that you must complete. I will continue Tasha's training while you are away."

Eragon smiled; glad that he could count on her. "Wait patiently for my return."

"Don't be gone for too long," whispered Arya. She kissed him on the lips. _I love you, Eragon Shadeslayer_.

Eragon returned the kiss. _I love you too, Arya svit-kona_.

Arya pulled away and frowned. "You can't call me that anymore," she warned in a playful manner.

"Keep telling yourself that," replied Eragon, smiling. He held her tightly for a moment before turning away and leaving behind the one he loved. _Saphira, are you ready to fly out again_?

_Aren't I always ready_?

_You got a point there, my friend_, admitted Eragon. Saphira landed next to him. Eragon mounted her and held on to the nearest spike.

Arya ran out to them. She carried Eragon's sword. "Eragon!" she cried.

Eragon took the sword from her hands and belted it carefully. "Look to the horizon, Queen Arya," he said. With that, Saphira took flight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha sat at the desk in the room that Eragon had given her. Arya had scrolls on the history of Alegeasia sent to the room. _What's the point of all of this rubbish_? She found herself thinking angrily.

_Eragon-ebrithil and Arya-ebrithil don't want history to repeat itself_ explained the dragon. _Remember what happened with Galbatorix_ . . ..

Tasha sighed and read on the history of the elves and dragons. _You still need a name_, she said. The dragon cocked his head to the side. She listed off all of the dragon names that she knew. The dragon rejected all of them. _How about Amestat_?

The dragon's eyes glazed over with flame. He grinned, his sharp teeth shined brightly. _Yes_, he answered.

_You named your dragon well, Tasha_, commented Galbatorix.

_What do you want, Galby_?

_I want you to kill Arya_, ordered Galbatorix. _Now that Eragon is gone, Arya is an easy target_.

_She is still guarded by her dragon_, replied Tasha coldly.

_Then get rid of him_, said Galbatorix.

_Go away_, ordered Tasha. She felt her link with the dead king lift.

_I don't trust him_, said Amestat.

_Nor do I_, agreed Tasha. _But Eragon-ebrithil is gone . . .I wonder where he went to_.

_He is a Rider_, replied Amestat. _He has many responsibilities that we will soon take on_.

_When our training is finished_, murmured Tasha. She sighed and put the scrolls away. _I can't concentrate_.

_Take a break then_, advised Amestat. _You deserve it_.

_But Arya-ebrithil will likely test me over the scrolls_, cried Tasha. _Have you fed properly today_?

_I'm fine_, answered Amestat. _Saphira hunted for me yesterday_.

Tasha stretched and stood from her desk. She walked down to the room and collapsed on her bed. Amestat glided and landed next to her. He wrapped around his Rider's head and fell into a comfortable sleep.

Tasha woke early the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked up at Amestat. _Wake up_, she said, yawning. She pulled on a dark blue tunic and blue leggings. Her boots sat a few feet away from the bed. She pulled them on. _Why do we have to wake up so early_?!

_There is probably a reason behind that_, replied Amestat. _Now grab your bow! I don't know where Arya-ebrithil wants to meet us for today's training_.

Tasha strapped her bow and quiver. She ran down the stairs. Amestat glided behind her. When she reached the bottom, Tasha gasped for breath. Arya waited outside with Galzra at her side. "You need to get into better shape," the elf commented coldly. "Your dragon will go with Galzra today. There are some lessons that you will each have to learn independently."

"But Queen Arya!" cried Tasha. "Amestat is surely not old enough to be trained in fighting!"

"Amestat?" repeated Arya, raising an eyebrow. "So, you finally named him." She glanced at Amestat. "Yes, I suppose that he's old enough to know his name."

"I named him though," replied Tasha.

"You merely reminded Amestat his name," corrected Arya patiently. "A dragon will already know their name, but will forget it as soon as they hatch. The Rider merely states it, and the dragon remembers. Did Amestat not reject any of the names that you proposed?"

Tasha lowered her head. "He did, until I proposed Amestat," she admitted.

Arya smiled. "You see, a dragon is extremely intelligent. Sometimes more so than humans."

Tasha's ears went red. 'Why does she enjoy insulting me so much?' she thought angrily.

_I don't think that she enjoys it_, said Amestat.

_Can't I keep any thoughts from you_?

_No_, Amestat answered. He took flight with Galzra, leaving his Rider alone with Arya.

"Now, did you read those scrolls that I assigned to you last night?" asked Arya.

"No," answered Tasha. "I couldn't concentrate."

Arya frowned. "You can't fall behind in your studies," she said sternly. "Your training is the most important thing right now. You are the first step in rebuilding the Shur'tugal. Eragon and I can't do everything ourselves. We both have a country to rule over."

"Why me though?" cried Tasha.

"Because, Amestat chose you," answered Arya patiently. "We may never know his exact reasons. A dragon will wait forever if it has to in order to get the right Rider. That has never been clear."

Tasha sighed. "How long before I can start riding Amestat?" she asked eagerly.

Arya grinned inwardly at the young Rider's sudden eagerness to learn, however, she kept on an unemotional mask. "It will be several months before Amestat is ready to be ridden," she answered.

Tasha nodded and thought for a long moment. "When can he breath fire?"

"That will take even longer. Roughly when he's six months old." Arya glanced around her at the passing elves. "Any other questions that are on your mind before we begin your lessons?"

Tasha shook her head. She followed Arya to the training grounds. Arya picked up one of the long sticks and threw it to Tasha. Tasha tried to catch it, but dropped the stick before picking it up. She faced Arya. Arya took the stick that Eragon had used in her hands. The two Riders circled each other.

Arya held her stick low and to her left. She kept her eyes moving, looking for an opportunity to attack. She took a step back and circled around. Tasha turned with Arya so that she could constantly see the elf. The young Rider tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Arya took this opportunity to strike. She dealt a blow to Tasha's right shoulder. Tasha cried out in sudden pain. "Dead," whispered Arya. She dropped her stick and helped Tasha to rise. "If that were a real battle to the death, you wouldn't have lasted for no more than a few seconds," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Arya-ebrithil," murmured Tasha. "But you can't possibly expect for me—a _human_ to compete with an elves' strength!"

"Eragon was able to," replied Arya. "He did lose against me, but he lasted longer than _I _would have even expect from him."

The rest of that morning, Arya taught Tasha all the proper stances and how to block blows at all angles. Tasha sat on the ground after the training session was done. "Tasha, follow me," ordered Arya. Tasha obliged and followed her mentor deep into the forest. Arya led her to a rock. "Every morning, I want you to come here and meditate on _that_ rock. Every morning, I want you to tell me everything you learn while meditating."

"But . . .I don't _know_ how to meditate!" cried Tasha.

"It will come to you," replied Arya. She turned and walked away, leaving Tasha alone in the dense forest.

Tasha sighed heavily and walked over to the rock. 'How can _she_ expect _me_ to do this impossible task without any instruction?' she thought.

_Maybe so that you don't depend on others to tell you what to do or how it should be done_, suggested Amestat.

_What is Galzra-ebrithil teaching you right now_?

_How to hunt for food_, answered Amestat.

_At least that's useful_, replied Tasha. _I don't know what Arya-ebrithil is thinking right now by giving me this 'exercise'_.

_I am sure that she has her reasons_, said Amestat confidently.

_Whatever they may be, I still think that she's mad_!

Amestat chuckled in the back of her mind. _Just do your training so that we can get on with life_.

Tasha sat on the rock. Many thoughts and questions swam in her mind. 'What am I supposed to do?'

_Close your eyes and release all of your thoughts_, instructed Galbatorix.

Tasha complied with the instructions. She slowed her breathing and felt something; a lot of something. That something came from the forest. She could suddenly hear the birds chirping and the deer foraging for food. The life of the forest slowly flowed through her. Her mind extended. At first, she fought it, but with Galbatorix's bidding, she let her mind extend. She felt the presence of a mouse, scurrying for food on the forest floor. It took a seed and ate it in a hurry.

Within seconds, the mouse was not there. Tasha opened her eyes and scanned around, wondering where the small rodent could have gone. She spotted a brown owl gliding by with the small rodent in its talons. Her face grew green as she became sick.

She slowly walked back to Ellesmera and to Arya. Arya sat under a large tree with her eyes closed. "Erm . . .Arya-ebrithil," Tasha said shyly.

Arya opened her eyes. "So, what did you learn?" she asked.

"That mice do what they can to survive and gather food, while looking out for predators such as owls," Tasha answered.

"And what does a mouse feel?" asked Arya. _She needs work_, she commented to Galzra.

_As does Amestat_, agreed Galzra.

"They are constantly alert," answered Tasha, unsure of why Arya was asking all of these questions.

Arya sighed heavily. "You are concentrating too much on the concrete items," she explained. "You need to let all of that go when you meditate."

"How am I _supposed_ to meditate without any instruction?" asked Tasha angrily. "You are supposed to be teaching me, not just sitting there telling me to do something and speaking only in riddles!"

"You need to learn things on your own," replied Arya. She frowned at the young Rider. "Now, I would like you to practice your archery until Galzra and Amestat get back."

Tasha nodded respectfully and walked away. She went to the archery field and shot a dozen arrows, until her arms grew tired and worn. Two of her arrows managed to hit the center, but the rest of them went out of control.

"You're really improving," commented Arya from behind. She stepped forward. "I must confess that I am impressed after just a day that you are able to hit the center. Galzra and Amestat are coming."

Tasha turned to face Arya. "They are?"

Arya frowned, but remained silent. Galzra landed next to her while Amestat glided next to Tasha. _How was he_?

_He needs to build up proper muscle_, growled Galzra. He shook his body. His weight caused the ground to rumble. _He's also very arrogant of his abilities_.

_So is my pupil_, replied Arya. _Should we test them about what the other learned_?

_They need to learn that they must work together to accomplish anything_, said Galzra.

Arya nodded. She turned to Amestat. "Amestat, what defenses does a mouse have against an owl?" she asked.

_How am I supposed to know that_? Amestat growled at her.

Galzra grinned. _Tasha, how can a dragon fly against an air current without overusing their energy_?

Tasha looked at him, dumbfounded. "I _cannot possibly _be _expected to know_!" she cried angrily.

Arya sighed and shook her head. "You are expected to know," she said quietly. "You see, Tasha, you and Amestat must become one minded and know what the other is doing at all times. When you become one, you can fight as one. Now, go and read those scrolls that I assigned you last night. And tonight while you are in your room, I want you and Amestat to discuss what you both learned today and explain everything to Galzra and myself in detail tomorrow morning. I will have food sent up to you later."

Tasha grimaced and left with Amestat trailing her heels.

Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own anything other than what I'm adding to the storyline. If any of you have heard when the third book is coming out, could you please tell me? I haven't heard anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but what I created.

Eragon looked down from Saphira's saddle. He enjoyed the wind against his face. He leaned with Saphira's movements. _It will feel nice to be back in Farthen Dur_, he said to Saphira.

_Yes, but we must return to Ellesméra soon_, replied Saphira. _We have a Rider to train_.

Eragon sighed heavily. _Duties_, he muttered. _I wish that we could do away with those_.

_Why so, little one_?

_So that we could spend more time doing what we wanted_, answered Eragon as though it were simple.

_Eragon, if we did that, then who would the people turn to_? Saphira began her decent near the edge of the forest. She landed softly.

Eragon jumped down and removed Saphira's saddle. _I dunno, I just want a simple life now that Galbatorix is dead_, he explained. He set the saddle down and looked around at the surrounding trees. _Why are we stopped here? There is still plenty of daylight_.

_I want to scout the land out first_, replied Saphira.

_Why_?

_There are still dangers out there_. Saphira took flight, leaving Eragon alone.

_What do you see_? Eragon asked after a moment.

_The landscape is clear_, answered Saphira. _But I still think that it would be best to fly at night. We _are_ going through the Hadarac Desert_.

_Ok, come back then_, ordered Eragon. _We should save our energy until nightfall_. He waited for Saphira to return to him. The large sapphire dragon landed next to him.

They rested until nightfall. Eragon replaced the saddle on Saphira's back and tightened the straps. _Are they too tight_?

Saphira moved around a little to make sure that the saddle did not slide. _No, its fine_, she answered.

Eragon smiled and mounted. _Make haste, Saphira_, he ordered teasingly.

Saphira flapped her powerful wings and sped over the Hadarac Desert. They enjoyed their simple time together. Saphira landed late that night.

Eragon built a fire and cooked himself some vegetable stew. _Too bad Tasha isn't ready to do any of this_, he said to Eragon.

_She must first complete her training_, replied Saphira.

Eragon nodded and looked up at the clear night sky. _The stars tonight are nice_, he observed.

_That they are_, agreed Saphira.

_I never quite understood why learning about the stars and their movements was so important though_, Eragon admitted. He sighed and smiled.

_Maybe now that we are done with our training, we can focus on learning the things that we want to for our own enjoyment_, suggested Saphira.

_Perhaps_, mused Eragon. He scooped his stew into a bowl and ate in silence. After he finished, he cleaned up the camp. _You should hunt too while we're here_.

_What if by chance you're ambushed_?

_I'll be fine_, assured Eragon. _I know how to defend myself_.

_Be careful, little one_. Saphira took flight and circled overhead.

--------------------------------------

Eragon walked through Tronjiehem the next afternoon. Several dwarves led him to Orik's lair. Saphira followed closely behind. Her claws clicked on the stone floor as they were escorted through the city. _Its changed so much since we were last here_, said Eragon, amazed.

_So it has_, replied Saphira. _We are welcome here_.

_I want to visit Hrothgar's tomb before we go back to Ellesméra_, said Eragon, this time, in a much more solemn tone.

_I know little one. As do I_.

Moments later, they stood before Orik. Both dragon and Rider bowed before the king. "King Orik, I am pleased to be back," murmured Eragon respectfully, conscious of the watching dwarves.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira Brightscales, I am glad that you have returned," replied Orik. He turned to the other dwarves. "Leave us," he ordered. The dwarves left, leaving Orik alone with Eragon and Saphira.

"As am I, King Orik," replied Eragon softly. He smiled at his dwarf friend. They walked through the city together. "Arya informed me that what was broken is ready for me to fix," he said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Ah, yes," Orik mumbled, twisting his beard. "Speaking of Arya, why did she not come with you?"

"I will explain later," answered Eragon. "I would prefer not to say anything in the open."

Orik nodded. "I understand," he said. "But are you sure that you can fix the Shining Star by yourself?"

_He should know that you won't be alone_, growled Saphira.

Eragon sighed. "King Orik, with respect, I won't be alone."

Orik looked back at Saphira. "My apologies, Saphira," he murmured.

Eragon smiled, amused with the dwarf's statement. "Now, we shouldn't delay much longer, your people have been waiting for us to repair the Shining Star that was broken during my battle with Durza."

Orik nodded. "Do you remember where it is, Eragon?" he asked.

The Rider bowed. "I will always remember my way around your city, King Orik," he murmured.

_Little one, we are above him_, growled Saphira.

_I agree, Saphira_, replied Eragon. _But we do not want to anger the dwarves. We may be strong, but if they turned against us, we'd be outnumbered_.

_Ah, I see that you have learned the game of politics_, laughed Saphira. _But, Orik is not just the king he is our friend_.

_I know_, agreed Eragon. _Like I said, we need to give him the support of his people by acting the subordinate_. "I take my leave, King Orik," he murmured politely. He took one last bow before walking away with Saphira.

_That went rather well, little one_, commented Saphira.

_That was the easy part_, replied Eragon, sighing. _Now we have to do something that we've never done before. Too bad that Oromis-elda wasn't able to teach us the words that we would have to use_ . . ..

_Do not doubt our power, Eragon_, growled Saphira. _We destroyed Galbatorix_.

_On luck_, corrected Eragon. _If Shruikan had not betrayed Galbatorix, we would have died and all would be lost_.

_Yet, we won the battle and now we can restore the Shur'tugal_, said Saphira. _Now Alegaesia is able to prosper in peace without the shadow of tyranny_.

Eragon sighed and climbed into the saddle. _Lets go and get this done and over with, Saphira_.

_Why are you in such a hurry, little one_?

_Arya is vulnerable_, answered Eragon. _She is pregnant with _my_ child. If that goes around Ellesmera, do you not think that an assassin will wait for the perfect opportunity to strike_?

_She has Galzra with her_, replied Saphira. _And she will not be all that helpless until the last few months of this pregnancy_.

_Lets just get this done and over with, Saphira_, Eragon sighed heavily.

Saphira took flight. She glided over the city. _There aren't as many humans left_, she observed.

_They don't need to hide here any more_, replied Eragon. _The only ones that are left probably have lost it all so they stay here_.

Saphira landed in the dragon hold that they had used when they first came to the Varden. _I will lend you my strength, little one_, she offered.

Eragon smiled slightly. He dismounted and stroked Saphira's neck. _Thank you, Saphira_, he murmured. In the ancient language, he said loudly, "Right our wrong that we have done. Repair the shining star that was destroyed to save my life." His gedwey ignasia glowed brightly. Slowly, he felt his strength dwindle. He relied on Saphira's stigma to continue the spell. Just before he collapsed, the precious stone was repaired. "Let me rest now . . .." He lost all consciousness.

Disclaimer: I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would've hoped for, but I ran out of ideas. I need to take a short break to finish some other things that I haven't been focusing on enough.


	14. Celebration of the Dwarves

Disclaimer: I am so sorry for the long delays, I am in Hawaii and one of my mentors still expects me to complete my daily lessons. . I own nothing as usual.

Eragon felt his head swimming. He opened his eyes. Saphira's wing held him in a cocoon. _Saphira, what happened_?

_You're awake_, replied Saphira, surprised. She pulled her wing up and revealed Eragon. _You lost much of your energy and passed out_.

_Did I succeed_? He looked around at the dragon hold. His hand automatically reached for his sword.

Saphira nuzzled her Rider gently. _And you should be proud_, she growled soothingly. _The dwarves are in celebration_.

Eragon stood and swayed before gripping one of Saphira's neck spikes. _How long was I out_?

_Not long_, answered Saphira. _A few hours at most_.

_That makes me feel loads better_, Eragon grumbled. He sighed. _Well, we had best get down to this little celebration. We will be expected to make an appearance_.

_Orik told me that you can rest for as long as you needed to_, replied Saphira. _You should really rest little one. The effects of your spell are not yet worn off_.

_Thank you, Saphira, but I will be fine_, insisted Eragon. _And I have you at my side. What can go wrong_?

_Ok, but you are not doing more walking than you have to_, growled Saphira.

Eragon smiled and mounted his dragon. He gripped the nearest neck spike as Saphira glided down from the dragon roost. Saphira landed with a soft thud. Many of the dwarves looked up, surprised, and then went up in applause to welcome the Rider. Eragon accepted their cheer and dismounted. He strode forward to Orik. "King Orik," he murmured, bowing before his friend.

"Eragon!" exclaimed Orik cheerfully. "I am so glad that you were able to recover so quickly!"

"Thank you, King Orik," Eragon said softly. "Your concern for me moves me . . .. But I would not have recovered so quickly if it had not been for Saphira."

Orik inclined his head to Saphira. "So, I take it that you will be returning to Ellesmera soon then," he added in a sadder tone.

"Regrettably so, King Orik," replied Eragon. He walked through the crowd of celebrating dwarves with his friend. Saphira followed closely behind. "Arya will be needing my assistance training Tasha."

"I see," murmured Orik. "How is the girl's training going?"

"I know naught," Eragon confessed. "She collapsed mysteriously as Arya and I were on our way back to Ellesmera after we instated Roran's leadership role within the old Empire. She did not fully recover until just before you sent for me."

"Odd," whispered Orik. He looked up at Eragon and twisted his beard thoughtfully. "Has she revealed to you how she got captured in the first place?"

"She has not," answered Eragon. "Just the mere appearance of another dragon egg that no one knew about is odd. I wonder often how long Galbatorix must have had that egg and why no one knew of its existence."

"And I doubt that this girl can answer those questions," added Orik. "This is all very strange. Galbatorix was too easy to kill . . .."

_And Shruikan was the one to kill Galbatorix_, Saphira informed. _That alone is very odd_.

Orik shuddered uneasily. "I will look up possible answers in our libraries," he announced. "Eragon, Saphira, keep your guards up. Now that Galbatorix is dead, I feel even more uneasy."

"As do I," agreed Eragon. "Any word from my cousin Roran?"

"None," answered Orik. "I will send word to him in the morning, as well as King Orrin."

Eragon nodded and mused the newly acquired information. "Where is Nasuada?" he asked. "I wish to seek her council."

"She left shortly after arriving here," answered Orik. "I believe that she went to Surda where she can raise her unborn child. I expect that we will all be seeing her soon though. Her pregnancy will not last for much longer."

Eragon frowned. _Why did she not send word to us_?

_Maybe she did not want you to become distracted_, replied Saphira softly. _She probably did not want to disturb you while you train Tasha_.

Eragon felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Arya. "Arya!" he cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Arya smiled slightly. "I heard that you succeeded in fixing the dwarves' star," Arya answered in the ancient language.

"What about our charge?"

"Do not worry, I brought her with me," laughed Arya. "And she is in the library studying with Amestat at her side." _Saphira, Galzra is in the mountains hunting_.

_Of course_, replied Saphira. She walked away from her Rider and his mate.

"I will leave you two then," murmured Orik.

Arya and Eragon inclined their heads to him. "When did you arrive?" asked Eragon.

"A few minutes ago," answered Arya. "I scryed you . . .."

Eragon pulled the love of his life closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I missed you," he whispered.

"And I you," agreed Arya. She returned the kiss with a fiery passion. _This pupil is proving more difficult to teach than I had first thought_.

_I was much the same_, replied Eragon. _I am sure that I irritated Brom and Oromis on several occasions_.

Arya smiled and leaned into his shoulder. _Good, than you can focus on training her while I rule my country_.

Eragon breathed in Arya's pinecone scent and allowed it to relax his muscles. He let all thought escape his mind. He held her close.

The dwarves began playing folk music and danced in a circle. Eragon and Arya joined them. The celebration went on for hours. Galzra and Saphira returned after they successfully killed. The two dragons watched their Riders carefully.

Eragon walked to the mead and drank several mugs. Saphira joined him and gulped down several kegs until she got drunk. Arya sipped on her mug and ignored it. "I only wish that I had brought a formal tunic with me," she sighed.

"Do't 'orry abou' it," replied Eragon, his words slurred over. "Yo 'ook 'ine."

Arya blushed brick red. "Eragon, you are drunk!" she laughed. She led him away. _Galzra, help me get him to the dragon roost for the night_.

"I'm 'ot 'runk," Eragon protested, smiling. "Saph'ra, 'ell A'ya t'at I'm 'ot 'runk!"

Arya laughed as she helped him into Galzra's saddle. _I'll be up there waiting_, she informed her dragon. She tightened the straps to keep Eragon in the saddle. Galzra took flight.

"Stay down here, Saphira," Arya ordered. "I will send Galzra down as soon as I get Eragon in bed."

_I 'ill 'ait_, replied Saphira.

Arya nodded and ran through the city. She ran up the stairs that led to the dragon roost and met Galzra there. She unbuckled Eragon and hoisted him to the bed. _Go ahead and keep Saphira company for the night and keep her from drinking any more than she already has. I expect that we shall be on our way back to Ellesmera tomorrow_.

_What about the charge_?

_Send Orik for her and make sure that she is kept comfortable_, replied Arya.

Galzra nuzzled his Rider affectionately before gliding out of the dragon roost.

Arya removed Eragon's belt and helped him into a silk night tunic. She also dressed herself for the night. They lay close to one another in the bed. Arya smelled the alcohol in Eragon's breath and grimaced. 'He should not get drunk like this,' she thought. Her thoughts turned to the child growing rapidly inside her. She sighed and went into her usual trance-like state.

Eragon woke early the next morning with a killing headache. His hangover hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at Arya and smiled. He remembered only a few events of the night before, but his memory went blank after his fifth mug.

Arya opened her eyes and looked up at Eragon. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Eragon whispered back. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ugh! This hangover is killing me!"

Arya laughed at him. "Then you should not have drank so much mead," she chided playfully. "We need to get ready to leave either way though. You need to resume Tasha's training."

"How far is she?" asked Eragon.

"Not very," answered Arya. "But it is still only the beginning of her training. She is bonding with her dragon well enough though."

Eragon smiled. "That is a good sign," he agreed. He sighed and attempted to clear his mind. "What made me want to drink so much last night?" he grumbled.

"You were celebrating your success," replied Arya softly. "I would be hung-over with you if I had not been feeling so nauseous."

Eragon frowned and massaged Arya's stomach. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Do not worry over me, Eragon," said Arya stubbornly.

Eragon pulled her close to him and enjoyed the simple, yet peaceful moment that he could share with her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I will always worry for your welfare, Arya Drottingu," he whispered in her ear.

"Eragon, I am fine," Arya protested. "I am still very early in my pregnancy."

"I will always be worried about you though, Arya," repeated Eragon softly.

Disclaimer: Again I am sorry for the long delay. If you can, give me some ideas on what you think should happen next. I am cursed with a writer's block.


	15. Tasha's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters apart from the ones that I inserted for my own purposes and entertainment.

Eragon saddled Saphira and tightened the bags that held the food for the next three days. He turned to Arya, whom tightened Galzra's saddle. Then he turned to Tasha. The young girl was staring off and her dragon stood up to her waist. _I still cannot believe how fast dragons grow_, he admitted to Saphira.

_It will not be long now until Amestat is ready for Tasha to ride him_, agreed Saphira. _She needs to continue her training_.

_I will continue her lessons on the way back to Ellesmera_, replied Eragon. _She will fly on your back on the way there. You are to use every maneuver to try and get her off and she is to do everything she can to stay on_.

_Eragon, how can you be so cruel and harsh on her_? Saphira turned her long neck to him so that she glared at her Rider with her deep sapphire eyes. _You are expecting the impossible_!

_She needs to learn how to properly ride a dragon_, replied Eragon stubbornly. _If while she rides Amestat and they are attacked, Amestat would have to avoid the attacks and she would have to stay on_.

_I see your point_, said Saphira. _But please, see reason in your madness_.

_Let us ask Arya_, Eragon insisted. He turned to his mate and with the mental link that they shared, asked, _Arya, do you think that we should make Tasha ride Saphira on the way back to Ellesmera_?

_What do you mean_? Arya questioned.

_Tasha needs to properly learn how to ride a dragon before she rides Amestat_, explained Eragon slowly. _If she learns how to stay on a dragon no matter what flight pattern, if Amestat is attacked, she will know already how to stay on_.

Arya sighed and closed her eyes. _What do you think Galzra_?

_I think_, began Galzra. _That this is an idea that will go terribly wrong_.

_I agree_, replied Arya softly. She returned to Eragon. _I do not think that it is such a good idea_ . . ..

Eragon sighed. _Why do you think that, Arya_?

_Every dragon is different_, explained Arya without hesitating. _She would have to adjust to Amestat. Also, if she were to learn Saphira's movements, that could be dangerous_.

_You do not trust her, do you_? Eragon inquired.

_I just think that it is odd that she ended up with a dragon egg that no one knew about_, replied Arya, expressing her worry. _I did some research while you were away from home and found nothing as to the Amestat's origins. There _could_ be another dragon egg out there that we do not know about yet_.

_Are you happy, Saphira_?

_Happy about what_?

_You were right_, admitted Eragon. He turned to Tasha. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Tasha snapped out of her trance. She looked at Eragon, surprised. "What did you say, Eragon-ebrithil?" she asked softly.

"I asked if you were ready to leave," answered Eragon patiently.

Tasha nodded. "When are we coming back though?"

"Not until your training is complete," replied Eragon. He helped her into Saphira's saddle.

"Eragon!" Orik came rushing to them. He doubled over, panting. "I am so glad that I caught you before you left!"

"What is it, King Orik?" asked Eragon kindly. Arya walked over to them.

"I just wanted to inform you that Trianna was spotted—here in the mountains," explained Orik quickly.

"That _traitor_!" hissed Eragon. "Where?" he asked forcefully.

"She escaped before anyone could capture her," replied Orik. "Be cautious while you are traveling."

"We will be safe once we get to Ellesmera," informed Arya. "No one can enter without the support of the elves and I guarantee that my people will kill her on sight."

"You cannot be too sure about that," whispered Orik. "In every government there are traitors."

Eragon and Arya nodded. "Thank you, King Orik," murmured Eragon.

"Have a safe flight, and may the Gods watch over you," replied Orik softly.

"May the stars watch over you, King Orik," added Arya. She inclined her head before returning to Galzra.

"Elves certainly are strange folk," murmured Orik, shaking her head. "Send word to me when you return to Ellesmera."

"I will, King Orik," replied Eragon. "Thank you." He turned and mounted Saphira.

Amestat glided to Tasha and clung to his Rider's shoulder. The two larger dragons leaped into the air and spread their wings to take flight. Orik stood behind and watched them disappear into small specks in the horizon.

Eragon smiled as the wind blew into his face. He looked to his right. Arya had her body angled perfectly with Galzra's movements. Her eyes were squinted in concentration. _They've really become one_, he observed.

_What else would you expect from them_? Saphira angled left. Eragon helped Tasha to move with Saphira.

_Nothing more or less, I guess_, replied Eragon, laughing. He relaxed all his remaining tension. _We should give Roran and Katrina a visit_.

_Make sure that Arya agrees to that_, ordered Saphira.

Eragon sighed. He reached out for Arya's consciousness. _Arya, is it alright with you if we pay Roran and Katrina a short visit on our way back to Ellesmera_?

_Do we have enough food for that long of a journey_?

_We have enough for three days, and we can stock up at the castle, and rest properly_, answered Eragon. _It is not as though we have to hide anymore_.

_We should still take a route that we will not be spotted_, replied Arya cautiously. _I still do not think that Roran has had enough time to convince the Empire to trust us_.

_I agree_, murmured Eragon. _Ok Saphira, you heard her_.

Saphira angled west. Eragon fought to keep Tasha in the saddle. Galzra followed Saphira. _Should we send a message telling your cousin that we will be coming_?

_I could go_, offered Amestat.

_Go where_? Tasha asked.

"We are going to pay my cousin a visit on our way back to Ellesmera," explained Eragon.

They flew on the rest of that day in silence. The group set up camp that night by the shores of the Beartooth River just outside the Beor Mountains. Eragon and Arya both unsaddled their dragons while Tasha and Amestat set up the camp. Tasha looked up at the star-filled night sky. _I have changed_, she told Amestat, a hint of sorrow in her voice. _I am not the same person that I was when I began serving Lady Nasuada. I very much wish to see her again_.

_I am sure that you will see Lady Nasuada again soon, Tasha_, replied Amestat softly. He stretched his long, elegant neck up and he observed the stars. _And many things will continue to change_.

_I wonder when Eragon-ebrithil will begin teaching me how to use magic_, said Tasha excitedly.

_You only began your training_, Amestat growled. _You still have many more things to master_.

_But Eragon-ebrithil has only been a Rider for four years_! Tasha cried, frustrated. _How long do you suppose it took _him_ to _master_ magic_?

_I would not know_, answered Amestat.

Tasha sighed and glanced over at her mentors. The two Shur'tugal held the other under the clear star lit sky. The full moon shined brightly down on them, illuminating their faces. _Why can they not find any place private_?

Amestat chuckled as best as he could. The young dragon glanced at Galzra and Saphira. Both dragons lay curled around each other. Galzra's head covered Saphira's neck. Their eyes were closed and they were obviously in deep conversation. _I wish that I were older_, growled Amestat.

_You have a fascination with Saphira-ebrithil! Do you not, Amestat_? Tasha accused.

Amestat glared at his Rider. _No_, he snorted.

Tasha sighed and closed her eyes. _You cannot hide anything from me, Amestat_, she murmured. _Galbatorix, though he is an egotistical bastard, has taught me many things_.

_I do not trust him_, growled Amestat. He snarled, showing off his pearly white, razor sharp teeth.

Eragon and Arya walked over to them. "Is anything wrong, Tasha?" asked Eragon kindly.

Tasha looked up at her mentor and found herself blushing. She quickly turned away from him. "No, nothing is _wrong_, Eragon-ebrithil," she answered stubbornly.

Eragon sighed and shook his head. "If you say so," he replied. "Are you hungry? You have not eaten anything all day."

The young girl nodded. _Amestat, you should ask Saphira or Galzra to go and hunt for you_, she advised. _You need to eat before we continue_. She returned her attention to Eragon. "I can cook so that you can spend more time with Queen Arya, Eragon-ebrithil," she offered.

"That act of kindness will not be necessary," replied Eragon, shaking his blonde head. He retrieved the cooking pot and stew vegetables for cooking. "Tasha, go and get some water." He handed the pot to the younger Rider. _Saphira, accompany her_.

Saphira opened her scaly eyes. Galzra lifted his head to allow Saphira to move. The largest dragon walked away with Tasha. Eragon and Arya watched them disappear. "Are you sure that you can trust her?" asked Arya.

Eragon shook his head. "I know that we cannot trust her," he replied softly. He reached out and pulled his mate to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. _That is why I sent Saphira with her_, he added.

Arya nodded and returned the kiss fully. She rested her head on Eragon's shoulder and looked over to Galzra. "You should start the fire before Tasha returns," she said after a moment.

Eragon nodded. He put wood into a sufficient pile. "Brisinger," he murmured. His gedwëy ignasia glowed for a moment. The wood began burning in a healthy blue blaze.

Tasha returned moments later with the pot full of water. She stopped abruptly and stared into the fire. "How did you _do that_?" she asked, inclining her head to the fire.

_Magic_, explained Galbatorix irritably.

"I simply started the fire," replied Eragon. He took the pot from her and set it down in the fire so that the water could boil.

"You used magic!" Tasha piped. "I know that you did! Teach me, Eragon-ebrithil!"

Eragon looked at her. "I will _not_," he hissed. "You must complete the rest of your training first. And by the looks of it, you have a long way to go."

_This is ridiculous_! Tasha cried to Amestat.

_Beware of your emotions_, warned Amestat. _You do not want them to take hold of you. I am sure that you do not want to end up like Galbatorix_.

_Of course not_! Tasha glared at Eragon and then Arya. _I hate her! She always thinks so much of herself! And all because Eragon fancies _her_! It is sickening to see them together_!

_Tasha_, growled Amestat. _Do _not_ let your feelings get in the way of your training_!

_What would you know_?!

"Tasha, let us spar," Eragon announced, removing Tasha from her argument with Amestat.

"I will spar with Queen Arya," murmured Tasha.

Eragon looked at her, surprised. He turned to Arya and raised an eyebrow. _What do you think_?

"I accept," replied Arya. She took a long stick and faced the young Rider. Tasha also took a stick in her hands and faced the elf. _Why would you want to spar with me if you know that you are going to lose_?

_Do not be so full of yourself, elf_, sneered Tasha.

Arya frowned and looked critically for an opening in Tasha's defenses. _What is it that you hope to earn from sparing me then_?

_Eragon will be mine for the taking_, Tasha growled. She charged at Arya and struck at the elf's right shoulder fiercely. Arya blocked the blow just before she could be struck down. The two circled each other and depended on their physical strength to push the other down to back out.

_You have definitely improved_, observed Arya. _But you will never be able to match an elf's strength_. She jumped back. Tasha stumbled forward. Arya took this opportunity to strike at Tasha's back. Tasha rolled out of the way and tripped Arya on her feet. She stood over the elf with the tip of her stick at Arya's neck. Arya felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. She felt fear flow through her veins. 'This girl can kill me if I am not careful,' she realized.

"De—" began Tasha, but she was not allowed to finish as Arya twisted the stick out of her hand.

Arya kicked Tasha in the stomach. The young Rider doubled over in pain. Arya stood over her rival and struck her down. "Dead," she hissed. _And stay away from Eragon other than your training_. She dropped her stick and walked back to Eragon.

"That was amazing," Eragon whispered in her ear. "You did not hurt her, did you?"

"Tasha will be fine," murmured Arya. "I only damaged her pride."

Eragon nodded and began cooking the vegetable stew. _Why did she challenge you anyways? I know that you two talked through a mental link. You might be able to keep a calm face, but Tasha revealed her emotions to me in every way possible_.

Arya closed her eyes and smirked. _You are really getting better at searching for other's emotions, Eragon_, she commented. _Just be very cautious around this pupil_.

_What reason do you have for not trusting her_?

_Just for once, Eragon, trust my judgment without questioning it_, murmured Arya irritably.

Eragon sighed and continued cooking their dinner. "I think that you should stop sparring until the baby is born, Arya," he murmured softly.

Arya looked at him critically. "Why would you suggest that?" she asked coldly. "I still have plenty of time before this pregnancy will slow me down."

"I do not doubt that," replied Eragon calmly, smiling at her stubbornness. "I am just implying that it could be harmful for you and our child if you take a blow to the stomach."

The older elf leaned into Eragon's shoulder. Her muscles that were previously tense relaxed considerably. Eragon wrapped his arm around his mate and pulled her closer into him. "Who will keep you in shape then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eragon sighed and smirked at her remark. "I have Tasha whom I can spar with daily and many of the elves to test my strength on at any given time," he answered softly. "I will protect you, no matter what . . .." He kissed her softly on the lips. Arya returned the kiss. The two separated after a moment.

Tasha looked up at them, but quickly looked away; embarrassed and disgusted. _Why can they not do that stuff privately_?

_Be careful with what you do, Tasha_, advised Amestat. _They do not trust you, especially Arya_ . . ..

_Of course she does not trust me_! Tasha cried furiously. _I just fought her to get Eragon's affection_!

Eragon handed out bowls with the stew that he had cooked up. Tasha sat away from the others and ate silently. Eragon and Arya ate in relative silence. The three Riders set out their pallets shortly after diner that night and fell asleep with Eragon taking the first watch. _Galzra_, he murmured.

_Yes, Shadeslayer_?

_Could you tell me—without Arya knowing, what did Tasha want as she sparred my mate_? Eragon looked up at the large, green dragon.

Galzra blocked Arya out of the conversation obediently. _If I told you, you would surely kill the young Rider_, he replied.

_She wants me for herself, does she not_, Eragon guessed. _I can see it in her eyes_.

_Be careful, Shadeslayer_, growled Galzra warningly. _You are treading on thin ice here. Keep your guard up while you are training Tasha_.

Eragon grunted, annoyed that Tasha had actually challenged Arya over a petty crush.

Disclaimer: YAY! Another chapter is complete! Please review. And again, I own nothing other than the characters that I created.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that Christopher Paolini has already created, as usual.

Three days passed since the three Shur'tugal left the dwarf city. Eragon and Tasha sparred every night before dinner. Every time, Tasha lost without even landing one hit on her mentor. She winced in pain as she moved with Saphira in flight. Amestat clung to her shoulder. The smallest dragon was beginning to get too heavy for Tasha to carry. _Amestat, I think that its time for you to fly on your own_, Tasha grumbled that afternoon as they flew north to Roran's castle. The rain poured down on them, drenching their tunics.

Tasha began shivering uncontrollably. She felt numb and miserable.

_I would only slow Saphira and Galzra down_, replied Amestat. _I do not think that you should be exposed to this weather any longer than you should have to_.

_Eragon-ebrithil and Queen Arya are holding up just fine, so why should I not? Especially if _Arya_ is holding up_. Tasha looked at her rival bitterly. _I need to get rid of her somehow_.

_I do not think that is a wise thing to do_, warned Amestat cautiously. _Focus on your training for now, and then we will worry about Arya and Galzra_.

Tasha grunted rhetorically. She looked ahead. The rain splashing on her eyes made it difficult to see. _Are we there yet_?

"A few more hours," Eragon whispered in her ear. _Arya, we should find a place of shelter_, he pleaded. _Tasha will be ill at this rate_!

_I do not see any caves nearby_, replied Arya coolly.

_We could go to Brom's tomb_, suggested Eragon desperately. The last thing that he wanted was to take care of an ill charge. _Do you know where we are, Saphira_?

_It is difficult even for me to see past this sheet of rain, little one_, answered Saphira.

_Galzra_? Eragon looked at his mate's dragon. The downpour made it difficult for him to see the emerald dragon, but he could definitely hear wings beating beside him.

_There are bandits camped below us_, reported Galzra. _It would be suicide to land now_.

_It would also be suicide to continue at this rate_, cried Eragon. _We must find refuge somewhere_!

_Eragon! You heard Galzra; it would be suicide to land now_! Arya clenched her teeth. She wondered if this downpour would have any effect on the child growing inside her womb. She gripped Zar'roc's hilt tightly, ready to draw the red blade. _We need to get above these clouds_!

Galzra and Saphira ascended above the clouds. The raindrops slid from their smooth scales. Eragon quickly dried himself and Tasha, while Arya dried herself. They picked up speed.

"Why coul'n't we do t'is before?" cried Tasha in her old accent.

Arya gazed at her suspiciously. _Something is oddly wrong with that child_, she murmured to Galzra.

_I agree, but how do we prove it_.

No one answered Tasha. The remaining flight was kept silent.

An hour after sundown, Saphira and Galzra began circling. _Ready to get wet again_? Saphira smiled maliciously.

_Land in the orchard_, ordered Eragon.

Saphira and Galzra dove straight down and continued to accelerate. Amestat relinquished his grip on Tasha half way down. Tasha screamed in fright. Eragon fought to keep his charge angled properly for the rapid decent. At the last moment Galzra and Saphira leveled out and spread their wings. They landed with a soft thud.

Several guards greeted them. "We are here to see Roran and Katrina," announced Eragon loudly. He dismounted. "Where is my cousin?"

Roran strode forward. "Eragon!" he gasped, surprised at his cousin's sudden appearance. "Take them to the spare rooms and make sure that they get to bathe and have clean clothes," he ordered with authority. "Brother," he whispered in Eragon's ear. "We can exchange news after you rest from your long journey."

Eragon inclined his head. Arya and Tasha both dismounted. _Tasha, tell Amestat to find a place to hide for now_, he ordered.

Tasha looked startled, but under Arya's piercing gaze, she quickly composed her face. _Amestat, did you hear Eragon's orders_?

_I did, and I cannot pretend that I am not happy over them_, murmured Amestat.

Tasha followed Eragon and Arya into the castle. Several of the guards timidly removed Galzra and Saphira's saddles before hustling away. She was led to a private room next to Eragon and Arya's, which they shared. 'This is Murtagh's old room,' she thought with disgust.

In the next room, Eragon readied the bath. He rubbed his stubbles of a beard that had started over their journey as he had forgotten to shave. After he made sure that the water was warm enough he turned to Arya, whom had already removed her tunic. Smiling, he followed suit, glad to get out of his dirty clothing. They slipped into the water together. "It seems that Roran is adjusting quite well," murmured Eragon, soaking in the sudden warmth.

Arya nodded and leaned into Eragon's shoulder where she rested. "I do not think that Galbatorix had much loyalty within the Empire," she replied softly. She closed her eyes.

Eragon smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He looked up at the steam filled ceiling and allowed his thoughts to wonder.

They remained like that for several moments before washing away the grime. Eragon helped Arya wash her long, dark hair. They climbed out of the water together and found a clean set of robes on their bed that must have been left out by a castle servant. The robes were a matching red with gold embroidery. They dressed themselves and walked out into the hall. Two guards in plain green robes stood outside their door. Two more stood outside Tasha's door. "Lord Roran will see you now," murmured the guard to the right, a broad shouldered, built like a bull, and scars along his face.

"Could you tell us where Lord Roran is?" asked Eragon politely. He looked up at the guard, who was a head taller than him.

The guard bowed to Eragon. "I will lead you to him, Lord Eragon," he murmured. The guard led Eragon and Arya down the hall.

_It feels weird to be welcomed here like a hero when a few weeks ago, we would have been killed on sight_, commented Eragon.

_I still think that there is some loyalty to Galbatorix_, replied Arya cautiously. _So keep your guard up_.

_What makes you think that, Arya_?

_Leaders usually do not get loyalty this quickly_, answered Arya. _Usually it takes years, sometimes decades. The only way that most leaders gain loyalty is by inheriting their position, or waging wars in foreign lands_.

_Are you saying that you do not trust Roran, my cousin_? Eragon flared up dangerously.

_No, of course not Eragon_, Arya corrected quickly, slightly offended that her mate would suggest such a thing. _I only meant to say that there might be nobles pulling the strings here_.

Eragon nodded solemnly, finally understanding Arya's concern. _Can you scout out the area tonight_?

_I already planned on it_, murmured Arya. _Keep a close eye on Tasha tonight. Do not let her leave her room_.

_It will be done_, murmured Eragon dutifully.

The guard stopped. Four guards stood by the door in front of them. All were the same build as the one that led Eragon and Arya through the castle. They stepped aside after glancing at Eragon and Arya. The two Riders strode into the dining hall. Food was setting out. Roran sat at the head with Katrina directly to his left. "Eragon! Arya!" he exclaimed joyously. "Come, sit."

Eragon sat at Roran's left with Arya at his right. "I see that the two of you have settled to your new life quite well," murmured Eragon. He looked first to his cousin and then to Katrina.

"Ha!" laughed Roran suddenly, causing Katrina to jump in surprise. "You mean the constant paperwork and duties of living as King! Eragon, this life is boring."

"It is a step up from farming, is it not, Roran?" replied Eragon, keeping a soft voice. His eyes however betrayed his sadness. Bringing up their past together as being farmers brought back memories of Garrow's death. "You can get whatever you want in an instant."

Roran grimaced. "But that is not how I was raised, Eragon," he murmured softly, shaking his head. "We were taught by my father to live off of the land and to accept no charity from no one, no matter the circumstances."

Eragon nodded, understanding what his cousin meant. "I am sorry that I brought you into this, Roran," he whispered. "If I would have known, then perhaps I would not have offered your name for taking over the Empire."

"It will just take time to get used to," explained Arya. "And yes, the life of a noble is boring. There is no denying that, but there are also plusses to being at the top of your people. And any children of yours will be brought up in a life without war or famine that you would experience as mere farmers."

"That is the thing," murmured Roran. He turned to Katrina and said clearly, "Katrina is pregnant."

Eragon's eyes widened. After composing himself he exclaimed with joy, "That is great Roran! Congratulations, both of you!"

Katrina smiled and blushed, but Roran's lips thinned. "Arya, are you also pregnant?" asked Katrina, looking directly at the elf.

Arya nodded. "I am. By next winter I will have the child." She smiled and sighed. "When will you be having your child?"

"The spring after you," answered Katrina proudly, beaming delightfully. "Would it not be great? Our children growing up together!"

'Except that my child will still look young when your child is old and feeble,' Arya thought with great sadness, but she said nothing other than, "It is a blessing knowing that my child will have someone at the same age to keep company."

"Well, let us eat and celebrate!" exclaimed Katrina.

The four of them dished up. Both Eragon and Arya ignored the meats and ate only salad and fruits. "What about my charge?" wondered Eragon aloud.

"She has already been brought food by now," answered Roran through a mouth full of chicken.

"Do not worry about her, Eragon," murmured Arya, bitterness in her voice. "She knows her way around the castle. She can find the kitchens and get her own food."

They talked all through the night of happenings since they parted. The men drank mead, while the two women talked of the best places to raise children.

"I am sure that our child will be a Rider, Katrina," said Roran, his drunken words slurred.

"And if that does happen to be true, Eragon and myself will have to foster the child in Du Weldenvarden," informed Arya.

"What for?" asked Katrina, alarmed.

"Training," answered Arya calmly. "But it is doubtful that we will have any dragon eggs in our possession by the time that your child is old enough to be a Rider."

The rest of the night was spent making merry and avoiding solemn talk. Arya supported Eragon all the way back to their room, and Katrina ended up doing the same for Roran.

Disclaimer: I know that it isn't as long as normal, but I ran out of ideas. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am really sorry for the long delay. I've been out diving every few days and the rest of the time I am helping my family set up their business roots. On with this fic!

Five days had passed since Eragon, Arya, and Tasha arrived at Roran's castle. Tasha had spent most of this time completing her lessons. Every morning she would go out to the gardens with Eragon and meditate with him, telling her mentor everything she had learned, without making much progress. While frustrated, with her morning lessons, she would spend the afternoon with her nose deep in scrolls. The only time that she allowed herself to take a break was for meals and the two hours that she could spend with Amestat. The two had bonded quickly, seeking refuge in one another after their long days of training. Every evening before dinner, Tasha would spar with Eragon and Roran in turns, using wooden sticks that Roran had for his soldiers in training. She received a fair share of blows and bruises, and would spend all night tending to them.

Eragon and Arya, however, spent their time conversing with Roran and Katrina, exchanging news and talking of arrangements for elves to come once again out of the forests of Du Weldenvarden to make settlements. They also worked on signing peace and allied treaties to ensure that they would not enter another bloody battle.

Their time for peace and relaxing would be cut short however. On the fifth evening, Tasha and Eragon stood facing each other from opposite ends of the orchard. Both had long, wooden sticks in their hands. _I will not hurt him_, Tasha told Amestat. Her dragon stood at the side, watching them intently. _I can't_.

_You don't have to_, assured Amestat. _Simply show him that your strength has grown, because it has. Every day you get stronger and become a better fighter_.

Tasha frowned. She blinked, and in that split second, Eragon had disappeared. She quickly looked around. In the nick of time, she spotted a blur of a slash aimed down at her right shoulder. She rolled out of the way. Arya stood back a few feet and watched them with a blank stare. Tasha glared at her for a moment before returning her attention back to Eragon. No sooner than she had stood had he come at her, slashing and cutting what seemed like randomly. Tasha was forced back and to parry the blows. She sidestepped to the left and swung with all her strength at Eragon's back, hoping to catch him off balance.

Eragon caught her strategy before she could execute it. As she slashed her stick, he fell and kicked her off balance. He quickly stood back up and pressed the end of his stick to her throat. "Dead," he whispered. He threw his stick aside and helped her to her feet. She panted heavily, while he breathed normally. "Go and eat your dinner, and then we will talk about what you did wrong," he ordered calmly.

"Eragon, let her spar with Roran," said Arya. _She was holding back on you_, she explained.

_I noticed_, replied Eragon. "Ok, you will spar Roran," he said to her.

Roran walked forward. He took up Eragon's dropped stick and faced Tasha. Tasha sighed and regained her stance. She watched Roran, searching for any sign as to which way he would move.

_At least he's an easier opponent_, laughed Tasha. _Eragon-ebrithil was right in saying that humans cannot match an elf's strength_.

_He is still fierce all the same_, replied Amestat, amused.

_We will soon see_, Tasha chuckled. She blocked their mental link so that she would not get distracted. A grin formed on her face as Roran circled around her. She closed her eyes and felt his presence. The air molecules changed slightly, but enough to tell Tasha that Roran was slashing fiercely down at her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open and ducked out of the way with smooth and almost graceful movements. She slashed at his wooded sword and used all of her remaining strength to hold it away. 'I'm running outta time,' she thought to herself. She kicked him in the gut and twisted the stick out of his hands. She caught it in midair and held both crossed at his neck. "Dead," she panted.

Roran looked up at her. It happened so quickly that he did not know what she did. It took a few moments for his defeat to sink in. He clambered up. "That was a good fight," he murmured.

Tasha nodded. "That it was, King Roran," she replied. She dropped her stick and staggered to Amestat, where she sat.

"Tasha, get up," ordered Eragon roughly. He grabbed under her arms and got her to her feet. "If you sit now, you will cramp up."

"Yes, Eragon-ebrithil," murmured Tasha obediently. She panted real heavily now and her clothes were soaked in sweat.

"You fought well tonight," complemented Eragon, smiling fondly down at her. "You should be proud. When we return to Ellesmera, I will have a sword made for you."

Tasha nodded, saying nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Tasha collapsed in the bed that Roran had given her for her stay. Amestat curled up on the floor where a straw bed had been set up for him. _So, now a sword will be made for me_, Tasha mused.

_I talked with Saphira about that, and by what she said, it is an honor_, replied Amestat.

Tasha sighed and closed her eyes. _I wonder _when_ we will go back to Ellesmera though_, she murmured.

_Soon, I hope_, Amestat said. _I miss the trees_.

A smile formed on Tasha's lips and she laughed. _That is just like you, Amestat_, she chuckled. _Good night_.

_Good night, Tasha_, replied Amestat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon stood at the window of the room he shared with Arya. Arya sat on the bed, combing out her hair. "Your pupil is improving with everyday," commented Arya.

Eragon turned back to her, and found himself blushing like he always did when he took his eyes off of his beautiful mate and looked at her suddenly again. He quickly composed himself before stating, "She is still in inner turmoil. I cannot explain it, but it seems as though some spirit resides in her."

"That is unheard of, Eragon," laughed Arya. She set aside the brush and walked closer to him in a daring sort of way. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Eragon returned the kiss and held her close to him. _Just a suggestion, my love_, he said, smiling inwardly at this simple moment that he had the privilege of sharing with her. "How are you feeling?" he asked when they separated their mouths.

Arya smiled and blushed slightly. Eragon thought that this was really cute. "This pregnancy is beginning to get annoying," she murmured, laughing.

Eragon frowned and looked down at her sheepishly. "I am sorry if it is a burden to you," he murmured.

Arya poked him hard in the chest. "Do not ever say that!" she cried. "I have told you before, this is an honor to be the mother of your child." She looked at him sternly.

"My apologies, Arya," Eragon murmured.

A loud knock echoed throughout their room. Eragon sighed and pulled away from Arya. "Come in," he ordered.

Roran slipped in and shut the door. "I am glad that you two are still awake," he panted.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon, alert.

"Eragon, the dwarves are under siege!" cried Roran quickly.

"_What_?" Eragon looked confused and alarmed. _Saphira, prepare for battle_, he ordered.

"What do you know of the situation?" asked Arya, more calm and collected than Eragon.

"They are holding off," informed Roran. "I have ordered my troops to prepare to march off into battle. There is a group of rebels who are still loyal to the old king that have apparently banded together."

"I will ride to Ellesmera and tell my people to make haste," informed Arya.

"Has King Orin and Lady Nasuada been informed yet?" asked Eragon.

"I sent a messenger to King Orin, warning him of the outbreak," answered Roran. "I am sure that Lady Nasuada will hear then."

"She cannot fight yet," murmured Arya. "She is too far along her pregnancy and will give birth within a month."

"She will need protection," added Eragon seriously. "Does Katrina know?"

Roran nodded. "I leave you to prepare for battle," he murmured, bowing before he left.

Eragon pulled on his battle tunic and belted Brom's old sword. "Have a safe ride home," he murmured.

"And you stay safe in the battle," added Arya.

"I will see you when I return home," replied Eragon.

"See you when you get home, safely." They kissed each other lightly on the lips. Eragon strode out of the room, leaving Arya alone to prepare for her own journey.

The young Rider took long strides out to the garden. He found Saphira saddled and ready. Roran stood a hundred feet away with his legion of ready soldiers. "Fly above us, cousin. Warn us of any dangers, and stay _close_."

Eragon nodded. He mounted Saphira and felt the familiar sensation of taking off. He looked down when Saphira finally leveled out and saw the soldiers marching with purpose out of the castle. _I never thought that they would be fighting on the same side as us_, he admitted to Saphira.

_Keep your mind on the battle ahead, little one_, replied Saphira urgently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya changed into her traveling tunic and belted Zar'roc. She looked out her window and watched as the soldiers marched out of the castle. She also saw Saphira gliding above with Eragon on her back. 'Stay safe, Eragon Shadeslayer,' she thought with great sadness and loneliness. _Galzra, are you ready to race home_?

_I am_, replied Galzra. _Are we bringing Tasha_?

_We will have to_, answered Tasha. _She will need protection and she is an inexperienced warrior. Also, Amestat is not ready to be ridden_.

_You had better wake her then_, murmured Galzra. _I am being saddled right now_.

Arya sighed and walked out of the room. She quietly entered Tasha's room and walked to the young girl's bed. "Tasha, wake up. We're leaving," she ordered with great authority.

Tasha lazily opened her eyes. "What's goin' on?" she grumbled. Amestat raised his head and peered at them.

"We are going back to Ellesmera," informed Arya. "Get ready. I will wait for you in the gardens. You have fifteen minutes to get down there." Without another word, Arya slipped out of the room.

Tasha got out of bed. _What do you suppose is going on, Amestat_?

_I do not know_, answered Amestat.

Tasha looked out the window and saw the soldiers leaving the castle. She cursed under her breath. A sudden pain shot through her body. It concentrated in her head and she felt as though her skull would split at any second.

_You will follow those soldiers and kill them all_.

Disclaimer: There, for those of you who wanted more action, here you go. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will write the next one as soon as I can.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and most of you readers will probably kill me by the end of this chapter.

Tasha fought the voice in her head. She yelled out in pain. She doubled over and grabbed her head, wishing that it would all end soon.

Amestat flinched as the pain reached him through their shared mental link. _Tasha_, he cried out, but could not get through to her. _Galzra . . .warn—_

Tasha kicked her dragon in the jaw with such force that Amestat was sent flying to the wall. "You will warn no one," she hissed. Amestat fell unconscious. Tasha strode out of the room and through the long corridors. She raced out to the orchard where Arya and Galzra stood waiting.

"That was fast," commented Arya coldly. "Where is Amestat?"

"He will be staying," answered Tasha. "He cannot yet fly fast enough to keep up with Galzra, and we must make haste."

"Call your dragon," ordered Arya, glaring at the young girl.

_She can't_, informed Galzra. _Amestat is unconscious_.

_What_?! Arya cried angrily.

_He tried to warn me about something_, Galzra continued. _We should be weary of Tasha right now. She does not seem like herself_.

'Arya-ebrithil, please help me,' Tasha cried out with her mind.

_She cannot hear you, Tasha_, laughed that same voice that had originally caused her pain. _And did you not want her dead and out of the way so that you could have Eragon's affection_?

'I did not want it this way,' cried Tasha pitifully. 'I did not wish harm to Arya . . .only to steal Eragon from her . . ..'

"We must hurry," urged Tasha. "If we want to win this battle, we must prepare the elves for battle."

_What do you suppose we do now, Galzra_?

_Play along and let everything unfold_, answered Galzra. _But be cautious_.

"Let's go then," murmured Arya. She mounted Galzra, and found that she had not lost her grace and agility. Tasha mounted behind and gripped Arya's shoulders. Galzra took flight and quickly ascended above the midnight clouds. The crescent moon shined brightly from behind them.

Galzra gained speed and by sunrise, they reached the forest edge.

_Kill her now, Tasha. Remove her from Eragon's affection. Get her out of your way_.

Tasha quickly took Zar'roc and threw Arya off of Galzra. The elf clenched her jaw as she fell off the side. She grabbed the stirrup of the saddle. "What is wrong with you, Tasha?!" she cried angrily.

"You are in the way," answered Tasha coldly. She stepped on Arya's fingers, however the elf did not let go.

_Galzra, land quickly_!

_He cannot_.

_Galbatorix_, growled Arya. _You died! Shruikan killed you_!

_Or so you think_, laughed Galbatorix. _By allowing this girl to live, I was also allowed to live. If you want me dead, you are going to have to kill her_.

"I will not allow it," growled Arya. She used all of her remaining strength to swing up and kick Tasha in the jaw. The young girl grunted and fell over. _Grab her in your claws Galzra_! She swung back into the saddle and panted heavily. 'This pregnancy is taking more out of me than I expected . . ..'

Galzra caught Tasha in his claws. _I do not see why we are saving her_, he growled in protest to Arya. _She _tried_ to _kill_ you_!

_If she could have, then I would be dead by now_, murmured Arya. _She's possessed by Galbatorix_.

_But how_?

_I do not know_, answered Arya. _But I am sure that some of the older elves might have a clue. I really wish that Oromis-elda was still alive right now_.

_You should warn Eragon_, suggested Galzra.

Arya shook her head. _No, he has too much to worry about right now as it is_.

Tasha opened her eyes. She jumped out of Galzra's claws and landed on all four on the forest floor.

_After her_!

_Yes, kill her Arya_, Galbatorix encouraged her. _She is trying to take your love away from you. She deserves to die_.

Galzra circled above the treetops, scanning for any sign of the young Rider. _I don't see how anyone can survive that fall_, he admitted.

_She's down there_, assured Arya. _I can feel her aura. She's probably running to Eragon right now_.

_She won't reach him then_, replied Galzra. _It is too far away_!

_Not on dragon back_, informed Arya, determined. _We need to get to Eragon first_!

_This is madness, Arya_, cried Galzra. _If we leave Tasha, she dies_.

_A moment ago, you wanted me to leave her for dead instead of saving her_!

Galzra growled and flapped his wings south. He gained speed. Arya angled herself perfectly so that they would be more aerodynamic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha looked up through the thick trees. The darkness of night in that forest made it nearly impossible to see. She managed to catch a glimpse of Galzra circling overhead. She stepped into the shadow of a tree to avoid being seen. There, she waited for Galzra to fly away. 'He's flying south,' she thought, but found that thought was not her own.

The young Rider ran through the trees, knowing that it would be useless to keep up with the dragon. _You failed me, Tasha_, roared Galbatorix furiously. _I do not reward failures. I kill them_.

A sudden sense of fear flooded through Tasha's consciousness. Her legs gave out from under her and she buckled under her weight. It felt as though her heart was being squeezed in her chest cavity.

A yell of pain echoed throughout the forest. Tasha felt everything ebbing away, including her life. She collapsed on the forest floor and knew no more of the world around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Saphira glided above Roran's army. The soldiers marched tirelessly. _How long do you suppose they can keep this up_? Eragon asked Saphira.

_They are marching off to war_, replied Saphira. She smirked maliciously.

_What is it_? Eragon asked, wondering if he should ask in the first place.

_Are you tired little one_?

_No! Its not that . . .I just do not want the soldiers to march into battle while they are tired like this_, answered Eragon quickly. _Its suicide to march the soldiers like this_ . . ..

_Tell that to Roran then_, replied Saphira.

Eragon frowned and remained silent. He angled his body perfectly with Saphira's movements. His thoughts wondered to the battle ahead of them. _These are supposed to be peaceful times_, he complained to Saphira.

_Did you honestly expect the switch to come easily_? Saphira asked rhetorically. _There were people who were very loyal to Galbatorix. They were bound to fight back . . .but why would they fight the dwarves_?

Eragon thought, though only for a minute. _Because Galbatorix was trying to get rid of them_, he answered. _Galbatorix was obsessed with ridding Alegaesia of dwarves and elves_. He stopped, suddenly afraid.

Saphira sensed this in him through their mental link. _What is it little one_?

_It could be a trap_, Eragon murmured. _Dip down low . . .I must warn Roran of the possibility_.

Saphira angled right and descended. She landed and walked alongside Roran and his guard. "Eragon, what is it?" Roran asked, alarmed.

"Roran . . .there's a possibility of this being a trap," answered Eragon quickly. "Allow me to take a small scout with me to the Beor Mountains to be sure."

"I cannot allow Alegaesia's best fighter go alone with only a few soldiers!" replied Roran, surprised that his cousin would suggest such a thing.

"I can contact Saphira and tell you if it is safe," explained Eragon calmly. "And even at this rate, most of the dwarves would be wiped out if they are fighting. Roran . . .they know their caves and tunnels better than anyone. King Orik would have them escape by now."

Roran frowned. "What if you are captured?" he asked.

Eragon smirked. An evil glint caught in his eye. "What _if_ I am, cousin?" he replied. "I know how to use magic. Remember that."

The newly crowned king sighed. "I will send my personal guard then," he said. "Come back, Eragon Shadeslayer, my cousin and brother."

Eragon dismounted. _Watch over them Saphira_, he ordered calmly.

_Be careful little one_, growled Saphira. She nuzzled him before taking flight once more.

"Bring the horses!" ordered Roran with authority. Several men brought up ten black horses. Nine men from Roran's guard mounted. "Ride with haste."

Eragon nodded as he mounted the last horse. "See you in a few days, Roran," he murmured in farewell. He galloped his horse into the far horizon. The other men followed him.

Disclaimer: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that some of the characters were a bit out of character, but that will all change soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the exremely extended delay. I had a lot of diving to get done before I left the Hawaiian Islands in so little time. I also have about ten classes a day now, so delays will happen. Anyways, on with the story!

_Tasha found herself in total darkness. She looked around for any signs of life, but found none. She could not even be sure that she was alive, for she could not even see her own skin. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, though no one answered. She felt alone and cut off from the rest of the world. Her memories disapeared before her eyes. She no longer remembered who she was. Fear turned into panic. Her breaths came in quick, short gasps. _

She felt a burning sensation on her right palm. Her eyes opened. She brought her hand up and looked at the burned brand of the gedwey ignasia. She gasped in pain. 'What's causing this?' she thought. 'And where the hell am I?'

A dozen arrows pointed down at her in a tight circle. "Name yourself, human!" growled one, a male voice. "And give your purpose for traveling so far into our forest!"

"My--my name?" Tasha questioned. She had forgot, and now her life would be taken for it. However, she found that she did not care. She felt as though she had done something that meant that she deserved death.

The elf, a blonde, rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes, your name!" he snarled. "_Humans are too slow_," he hissed to the others in the ancient language. "_And ignorant_."

Most of the elves nodded in agreement. The two that did not frowned. "_Lord Shadeslayer is not slow and ignorant_," one replied sourly, a dark haired female.

"And neither am I," Tasha growled.

"A human that knows and understands the ancient language!" cried the first elf in the common tongue. He narrowed his eyes. "_This one could be __**his**_!"

"_She's a Shur'tugal_!" cried a second female, this one with red-blonde hair. "_Look at her right palm_! _It has the gedwey ignasia_! _There must be a skulblaka nearby_!"

The first elf narrowed his eyes even more. His stare seemed to pierce right through Tasha. "_She has no memories_," he announced to his company. "_Bind her in ropes_!_ We will let Queen Arya question this girl when she is finished with King Roran_."

Two elves pulled Tasha up. Something about the mention of Arya's name seemed familiar to the young rider. The two elves bound her wrists together. She glared at them. "_Be careful, this Shur'tugal could already know how to use the gift that her skulblaka has given her_," warned the first elf. He placed his arrow back into the quiver strung to his back. The others followed suit. The female elf with dark hair led Tasha through the forest. They placed a blindfold over her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya spotted Roran's army on the horizon. _Hurry, Galzra_, she urged. Her hair whipped back as the wind played with it in an agressive dance. She angled her body as low as she could and realized that the first signs of pregnancy were showing. Galzra gained velocity and soon spotted Saphira flying low over the soldiers without Eragon on her back.

_Eragon isn't riding Saphira_, informed Galzra, stating the obvious.

_He could be on horseback next to Roran_, replied Arya hopefully.

Galzra glided past the rear flanks. Most of the soldiers jumped to their weapons, but as soon as they spotted Arya on Galzra's back, they relaxed and marched in formation. The green dragon landed next to Roran with a soft thud and scraping of his claws against the earth. The soldiers standing nearest to Roran backed away. _I think that it would be best if you get on horse back while I take flight with Saphira_, he told his rider.

_Yes, I think that would be a good idea_, replied Arya. _Stay close_. She dismounted with her usual grace and instead mounted a pure black horse and pulled up next to Roran. Galzra glided overhead. "King Roran!" she greeted formally. "Where is Lord Shadeslayer?"

Roran frowned. "He went ahead with my guard," he informed Arya.

Arya cursed under her breath in the ancient language. "When did he leave?" she questioned.

"Not too long ago, I imagine," answered Roran. "You might be able to catch up to him, but I would strongly advise that you go back to Du Weldenvarden with your people, Queen Arya."

_Galzra, follow whatever order Roran gives you_, ordered Arya quickly.

_What do you think you are doing_? demanded Galzra.

Arya ignored her dragon and spurred the horse foward. She galloped away in the distance. A couple of officers on horseback followed her, but she was the quicker rider and managed to speed ahead of them. _Eragon_ . . ..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon walked his horse in the middle of his company. In the distance, he could see the Beor Mountains. 'My second home,' he thought. He gripped the hilt of his sword, testing his grip. He knew that if he dropped his sword during battle that he would surely be killed. "Keep close!" he ordered with obvious authority. "There could be ambushes set up all around these mountains!" He sent out his senses in hopes of finding any life forms.

The horses snorted and pranced, and Eragon instantly knew that something was wrong. His eyes darted around. "Raise your shields," he whispered and the men obeyed. Sheilds protected him from all sides. He tapped into his magic power and muttered the words that would protect the horses. "Stay calm," he whispered in the ancient language. "Keep moving foward."

About two hundred arrows flew out of a small valley toward the group. The arrows broke against the shields. A horde of soldiers ran from the main valley toward Eragon and his company.

_Eragon _. . ..

Eragon turned at hearing his name. He had to ignore it though and he hacked through the men on foot one by one. The men that Roran sent with him spread out to fight for their lives. 'I should never have agreed to bring them with me,' he thought bitterly. _Saphira, tell Roran to make haste_! he cried. _We've been ambushed_!

He brought his blade up and caught a war axe. He kicked the man holding the axe and hacked away at his skull. Brains and blood poored down on Eragon. He frowned and cursed as he stabbed another man.

They were soon over powered. Eragon's horse lay slain several feet away from him. He ran into the mountains, knowing that he could not kill all these men on his own. He found a small cave and hid in that. "Waise heile!" he whispered, healing his wounds with what magical strength he had left.

_Saphira, where are you_?

_I can see the mountains from here_, answered Saphira soothingly. _Are you injured, little one_?

_Hardly_, Eragon snorted. _How far back is Roran and his soldiers_?

_About three leagues back_, answered Saphira.

Eragon cursed under his breath. _They will not be able to make it on time_, he growled. _Saphira . . .we cannot take these soldiers on our own_ . . ..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya pulled back on the riens and stopped her horse. She could barely see the mountains on the horrizon and the smoke rising from them. Her fingers gripped Zar'roc's hilt and found herself wishing that she would not have to use that sword again in her lifetime. She spurred her horse foward and raced into the horrizon.

Her raven black hair flew behind her in a dance of fire. She saw the hoof prints of half a dozen other horses, possibly Eragon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha felt the blind fold being removed several hours later. She found herself in a prison cell made out of tree roots and branches. The ropes that bound her hands remained.

"'here 'm I?" she asked loudly.

"Deep in the forest of Du Weldenvarden," answered the dark haired female that had ambushed Tasha earlier. "You will wait here until the Queen returns from her business with King Roran and Queen Katrina."

Disclaimer: See, I have not forgotten about my readers. I just simply had a writer's block and with school now starting, I have a pile of homework to do every night and I take ten classes total; seven at the school, and three of them are for the most part independant study. I will update when I have time. But I am also working on publishing an original story and that takes up only more time.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sorry about the long wait. I have limited computer access and my classes are only getting more hecktic.

Eragon hid in the very back of the cave. His heightened scenses told him that all the guards that Roran had sent with him were dead and the soldiers that had remained loyal to Galbatorix were searching for _him_. He gripped his sword tightly, ready to fight for his life if it came to that.

A group of ten soldiers spotted him. They charged wildly toward the cave. Eragon cried out fiercly as he fought them. He quickly killed three of the men. A rouge sword caught him on his right shoulder, wounding him. Eragon muttered in the ancient language, sending the men flying back. He used that opportunity to kill two more of the men. The five remaining soldiers proved to be a much more difficult challenge.

His vision began to blurr. 'Damn,' he thought. _Saphira, where are you_? He blocked a sword and rolled to the side.

_I'm coming little one_, assured Saphira.

Another sword caught him in the left calf. Eragon growled in pain. He stumbled forward. _Damnit Saphira! I need you_!

A blurr of raven hair flew past. The red glint of Zar'roc hacked through the men where they stood before any of them had time to react. Arya's face swam in and out of focus. She looked at Eragon, concerned. Eragon fell foward, exhausted and wounded. Arya caught her mate and supported his weight. "Eragon . . .Eragon?"

Eragon closed his eyes and fell limp. "Eragon! ERAGON!!!" Arya cried out desperately. She cursed under her breath.

A band of archers surrounded the two Riders, hidden behind rocks. A cloud of arrows flew at them.

Saphira dipped down and took most of the arrows herself. She roared out in anger and pain. Some of the arrows pierced her thin membraned wings. Fire errupted from her mouth, scortching the archers. Screams filled the air. Arya felt sick. 'What a horrible way to die,' she thought. _Saphira, we need to get away from here before we can heal Eragon_.

_Get him strapped to my saddle_, replied Saphira quickly. She landed carefully next to them.

Arya heaved her mate into the saddle and strapped him down so that he wouldn't fall. She began to feel the full toll of her pregnancy, and knew that it would only get worse until the next winter. _Fly safe, Saphira_. She stepped back and watched Saphira fly off with the man she loved so dearly. She walked back to her horse and spurred forth as fast as the horse would gallop.

It became a race against time. The mountains filled with Old Empire soldiers by nightfall. Arya and Saphira stopped a league from the mountains in a large den that had formally been used by slave traders. Arya healed Eragon first at Saphira's request. Eragon opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but Arya insisted that he remained lying down. "Save your strength," she murmured.

"Arya . . .what are you doing out here?" asked Eragon. He waited while Arya healed Saphira. When his mate snuggled up next to him, he repeated his question.

"I . . .I thought that Tasha was going to come and suduce you," admitted Arya weakly.

_Tell him what happened . . .and Galbatorix_, ordered Galzra. _Warn him_.

Eragon chuckled. "Arya, you are the woman I love." He kissed her lightly on the forhead. "But you must trust me . . .and for once in your life stay out of danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of me."

"Eragon," murmured Arya, starting to get a cold edge to her voice. "Quit being a hypocrite." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Eragon gently wiped them away. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I just . . .don't want you to end up like my father," answered Arya. "I want our child to _have _a _father_. I never had that."

Eragon held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Arya. Will you forgive me?" Arya nodded. "What will we do about those soldiers though? We cannot defeat them ourselves . . .."

"We should wait for Roran's calvary," advised Arya. _Saphira . . .Tasha is being controlled by Galbatorix's spirit_.

_How is this possible_? growled Saphira.

_I am not sure_, admitted Arya. _I do not even know if she is alive. If she is alive, she cannot be trusted_.

_Will you end her training then_? asked Saphira.

_I will speak to the elvin council_, replied Arya.

The two Riders drifted off into their trance like state. Saphira curled around them protectively. She kept one eye open.

The next morning dawned to the sound of battle horns. Eragon and Arya both bolted in an upright, sitting position. Saphira stood to her full height. _Roran is here_, she announced unnecessarily.

"Arya, go back to Du Weldenvarden," ordered Eragon clearly.

"I will _not_!" cried Arya. Her green eyes narrowed. "I will fight at your side, same as always!"

"Arya, I am not requesting you to leave," stated Eragon calmly. "I am only thinking of the strain this will have on you. You need to be more careful right now . . .think of the child we will be having." He pulled her into a careful embrace. "_I _will be fine. I have Saphira."

_He speaks the truth_, murmured Saphira.

"Tell your . . .no, _our_ people what tretchery has happened here," Eragon said, attempting to coax Arya into obeying him. "Get them to take action if that is really necessary. Let us put an end once and for all to all of this madness."

"I will go to Du Weldenvarden then," announced Arya. She frowned though, not liking the idea of leaving Eragon. "Come back when it is over, my love."

"You will see me come time for our child to come into this life," swore Eragon. He kissed Arya lightly on the lips. They walked out to meet Roran. "King Roran!" greeted Eragon.

Roran pulled his horse up to Eragon. "Eragon, what happened?"

Eragon frowned and lowered his head shamefully. "There was indeed an ambush," he murmured. "Soldiers that remain loyal to Galbatorix reside in the Beor Mountains. What upsets me though . . .is that they seem to know the terrain better than I." He frowned and looked up to his cousin. "I am sure that the dwarves that remain are hiding in the caves, or are regrouping to take back their land. The latter is the more accurate assumption. Saphira and I are ready for battle. Arya will go back to Du Weldenvarden and ready the elves in case that is really necessary." He turned to acknoweledge his mate.

Roran nodded thoughtfully. "I doubt that the elves will have to interfere," he replied. "But anything is possible. How many soldiers do you think are in the Beor Mountains?"

"Anywere from ten to twenty thousand," answered Eragon.

"It could take months . . .possibly years to stomp out these loyalists." Roran looked back at his men. Most of them looked determined and even ready for battle. He turned back to Eragon, Arya, and Saphira and smiled ruefully. "And yet . . .we have something that they do not . . .a dragon and her Rider. Verywell. Arya, go and tell your people to block them in from the north. We will set up camp here and wait. We will surprise them with the full force of our alliance."

Arya nodded. _Galzra, let us go home_.

_I thought that you would never agree to it_, teased Galzra.

_Do not push me into changing my mind_, warned Arya. Galzra chuckled in the back of Arya's mind as he landed.

"Arya," murmured Eragon. _Finish Tasha's training_.

_It will be done_, replied Arya. She mounted Galzra, her movements seemed more careful than usual to Eragon. He stepped back as he watched Galzra fly off with his love.

_Fly safely_.

_Come home safe_.

Disclaimer: Ok, I know that this chapter isn't that long, but it at least gets things really moving. I will try and update sooner next time.


	21. Prepare for the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that these updates are coming slower than they used to. I can never garuntee when I can get on a computer. Hope everyone is having a nice holiday.

Three days passed since Arya and Galzra had flown away. Eragon remained camped with Roran and his soldiers. He sat on the ground with his back against Saphira's stomach. His sword rested in its sheath on his hip. He gripped the hilt firmly with his hand. _I do not like waiting like this Saphira_, he complained.

_Nor do I, Eragon_, agreed Saphira. Her brilliant, cat-like eyes looked out to the mountains. _But we must stick to our plan. Arya and Galzra should have arrived home by now_.

_And it will take time to gather enough elves_, replied Eragon. He let out a heavy sigh. _Plus, there is no one to spar so that I can pass the time_.

_You forget about me_, Saphira growled.

Eragon chuckled softly to himself. _I do not wish to hurt you though. What if we are attacked_?

_Then quit your complaining_.

_When did you eat last_? asked Eragon seriously.

_I am fine, Eragon_, answered Saphira. _You should eat though_.

_I will, but later_, replied Eragon. He closed his eyes. He concentrated on finding Arya. After several minutes he found the familiar aura. _Arya_ . . ..

---------------------------

Arya arrived back in Ellesmera on the third day. The elves cheered for her return. "Queen Arya!" called a woman with long, dark hair.

"Yes?" replied Arya after dismounting Galzra. _Sound the alarm, Galzra_, she ordered plainly. _I want every able bodied elf at the Menoa Tree in two hours_.

_Understood_, murmured Galzra. He took flight and above the trees he let out a mighty roar that could be heard from miles around.

"What is it?" asked Arya.

"We have a prisoner," informed the woman curtly. "She apparently has no memories." She stepped closer to Arya and whispered in her ear, "And she's a Rider. She has the gedwey ignasia on her palm, but no dragon has been found."

Arya frowned. _Tasha_, she thought bitterly.

_She survived the fall_? Galzra wondered.

_I will go to her then_, informed Arya. _But we must go and retrieve Amestat_.

_Should we go after we assemble the elves_? asked Galzra.

_Do we have much of a choice_? Arya looked at the woman. "Would you bring me to this _prisoner_?"

The woman nodded quickly. "Follow me, Queen Arya." She led Arya away. "And if you do not mind me asking, why is your dragon sounding the ancient alarm?"

"That." Arya paused for a moment, searching for the right words, "will be announced later."

They stopped outside of the prison. Tasha lay curled up, asleep. "Tasha," growled Arya.

Tasha opened her eyes and blinked away her sleep. "Huh?" She yawned and stretched. Her eyes immediately met Arya's. Strange memories flashed before her eyes. "So 'an I get outta 'ere?" she asked.

"Leave us," ordered Arya firmly. The elf woman who had brought Arya to Tasha bowed and left. Arya paced back and forth slowly. "You have a lot to answer for, Tasha. You forsworn your duty as a Shur'tugal."

"What're oo 'alking 'bout?" asked Tasha.

Arya's green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," answered Tasha truthfully. "An' wha' 'id I do?"

The elf sighed heavily. _She has no memories_, she told Galzra.

_But why_? asked Galzra darkly.

_I do not know_, admitted Arya. _But we need to get Amestat here. He might be able to return at least some of her memories_.

_I can go and get him_, offered Galzra.

_Hurry_, ordered Arya. "Do you remember anything?"

"On'y tat I was 'ap'ured by Galbytorx," answered Tasha.

"He's dead," informed Arya. "His own dragon killed him . . .and shortly after that, a dragon hatched for you. I have sent my own dragon to go and get him for you. You _will_ be trained as a Shur'tugal." She murmured a spell to release her. "I am Queen Arya." She led Tasha away.

They walked together to the Menoa Tree. "Where're we goin?" asked Tasha curiously. She felt uncomfortable by the stares the elves gave her as she walked behind Arya. "Why're tey all 'taring at me?"

"We are not accustomed to human visitors to our forest," answered Arya. "They will get used to you in time." She swept up to the roots of the Menoa Tree. Many elves were already gathering at the base, their heads huddled together in small groups, whispering.

An hour passed. Arya waited patiently as the elves who lived farthest away arrived. "Tasha, stay here," she whispered. "My people!" She held her hands up high. "King Roran requests our aid! There is a group of soldiers loyal to Galbatorix hiding in the Beor Mountains. They attacked Eragon Shadeslayer. There is no sign that any dwarves remain in their mountain cities. King Roran and his soldiers are camped in the east and asks that we attack from the north."

_Arya_ . . ..

She nearly jumped when she heard her name. _Eragon_?

_Aye_, murmured Eragon. _Are you home_?

_I am, and I have raised the alarm to my people_, answered Arya. _I can have them ready for battle in three days_.

_Shall I tell Roran_? asked Eragon.

_Yes_, answered Arya.

_Stay there . . .no matter what_. Eragon removed his conciousness.

"In three days time, we march off to war and end this conflict!" An uproar of cheering exploded throughout the forest. "Spread the word to your kin! Now prepare for battle!" Arya watched with a sense of pride as her people hurried away to prepare themselves for one final battle. She turned to Tasha. "Follow me."

Arya led Tasha to the sparring field. She picked up two practice sticks and threw one to Tasha. Tasha caught it. Her eyes widened with shock at her reflexes. The two women faced each other. Arya held her stick to her left and bent her knees just slightly.

Tasha charged at Arya. She swung her stick wildly at Arya's left shoulder. Arya caught the attack with ease. She pushed Tasha back. With her wrist she twisted the stick out of Tasha's hand. "Dead," she murmured. She sighed heavily. "You need to fight me as though I am about to take your life."

"Sorry, Queen Arya," murmured Tasha.

Disclaimer: Haha! I have updated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance books, as usual. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been making hand written copies and just haven't had any computer time. This summer I am sorry to say, but updates will come as I have time to type them. I will be sailing on either the Hawaiian Chieftain or the Lady Washington until August.

Several weeks passed. Elesmera was anything but quiet, and that made it increasingly difficult for Tasha to study the scrolls that Arya had given her. The young Rider sat up in her tree house, labouring over the scroll that Arya had given her about the war that the elves had fought with the dragons. _I thought that these stories were just old legends_, she admitted to Amestat.

_They are very real_, replied Amestat. _But there is no need to worry about the past wars when conflict is about to break out_.

_I wonder why Eragon-ebrithil and Saphira-ebrithil don't just burn those loyalists_, grumbled Tasha.

_I would not know_, admitted Amestat. _But one thing that I _can_ tell you is that I am growing too large for this study_.

Tasha nodded. She had not realized it, but Amestat had grown to be at least double his size since they had left the castle. His scales reflecting the sun's light really impressed her. _Go and hunt if you wish_, she ordered hollowly. She let out a heavy sigh as her dragon left.

So much in her life had changed over the last few months, since Amestat had hatched for her. She had learned a lot too. The weight pulled her down.

Arya frowned as she felt the kick of the growing fetus inside her. Galzra hummed behind her. As she sat in her mother's old throne, she wondered if she was really cut out to be a mother.

_Do not worry so much_, advised Galzra. _You will do fine_. He nuzzled her shoulder.

_That reminds me, Nasuada should be due soon_, replied Arya.

_Go and see her_, suggested Galzra. _I am sure that she would be overjoyed to see such a familiar face_.

_What about my duties as Queen_? asked Arya quickly. _And Tasha's training_?!

_Have your council take over, _replied Galzra. _And as for Tasha, use this as a training opportunity. Amestat is big enough for Tasha to ride now_. He smiled, showing his menacing fangs.

Arya smiled and chuckled. _What would I ever do without you, Galzra? Alright, we will go_.

_Should I tell Tasha_? asked Galzra.

_Yes_, answered Arya, _but only tell her that I wish to see her and Amestat_.

Galzra shifted his massive form to his feet and walked past Arya. Once he got outside, he leaped in the air and took flight. He soared between the trees and landed on the balcony of Tasha's residence. His weight shook the tree.

Upstairs in her study, Tasha jumped. _What the hell_?! She crept down the latter only to find Galzra. _What is it_? she asked coldly.

_The Queen wishes to see you and Amestat_, replied Galzra evenly.

"She will have to patiently wait then. Amestat is out on a hunt."

_Tell him to fly to Tialdar__í__ Hall and meet us there_, ordered Galzra snappily.

_Amestat_, Tasha called out with her mind. _You heard Galzra-ebrithil_.

_I wonder what Queen Arya could possibly want_, replied Amestat.

_More training I would imagine_. Tasha frowned.

_Get on_, growled Galzra grudgingly. He waited impatiently as Tasha climbed into the saddle. As soon as she was strapped down, he took flight.

They walked up to Arya. Galzra rejoined his Rider and sat behind the throne. Tasha touched her sternum with her hand, "Astra esterní ono thelduin," she murmured automatically. May good fortune rule over you.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," replied Arya. Peace live in your heart.

"Un du evarinya ono varda," Tasha concluded the greeting. And the stars watch over you. "You called for me, Queen Arya?"

"Yes, but I wish to wait for Amestat," replied Arya. "How are you fairing?"

The question caught Tasha off guard. She struggled for words. "Fine, me guesses," she finally answered.

Amestat walked into the hall. He exchanged the proper formal greeting with Arya and Galzra. _So what is so important that I must stop my hunt_? he asked impatiently.

"Tasha, pack what you think that you will need," ordered Arya softly. "And meet me by the Menoa Tree so that we may make a saddle for Amestat." She kept a blank mask.

"Am I goin' into battle?" asked Tasha quickly.

"No, we are leaving for training purposes," replied Arya.

Tasha frowned. "But I _'m_ ready!" she cried defiantly.

"There is still much that you need to learn," hissed Arya. _Perhaps we could convince an Urgle to show her what I mean_, she said to Galzra.

_It would shut her up_, Galzra chuckled.

Arya laughed mentally. She sighed. Tasha looked determined, there was no questioning that, yet Arya feared that quality in the young Rider. She did not want Tasha to end up like Galbatorix, no matter how much she disliked the young Rider. "You are not ready for anything yet. It will be years before you leave Elesmera's safety on your own. Now go and pack."

Tasha glared at Arya. She left with Amestat beside her. _I can't believe her_!

_She's only doing what's best for _you, replied Amesat.

_She doesn't trust me_! Tasha growled. _Just wait . . .I'll become the most powerful Dragon Rider that Alegaesia has ever seen_! Her body shook with rage.

"Those there are fighting words," chuckled a cold female voice. "But you will need some help."

Tasha whipped around. Amestat growled threateningly. He bared his teeth. "Who are you?" hissed Tasha.

"Triana."

_This is that sorceress_! snarled Amestat.

_Kill her_, ordered Tasha.

Amestat lunged himself at Triana. "Letta," murmured Triana dully. Amestat was stopped from moving.

_Curse it, I don't know how to combat magic_, growled Tasha.

"You hold Galbatorix's memories within you, Rider," sneered Triana.

Tasha's eyes widened with fear. "You're wrong!" she cried angrily. _Amestat, tell me that it isn't true_!

Amestat said nothing. His purple eyes narrowed at Triana. His upper lip curled up, revealing his sharp teeth. _Kill this sorceress, Tasha_.

"Triana!" Arya stepped between Tasha and Triana. Her face was shadowed over with rage. Her hand rested on the hilt of Zar'roc. "Tasha, run," she murmured.

"Arya," spat Triana. "You stole Eragon's affection from me."

"Oh, is that why you came," sneered Arya bitterly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Eragon is away."

Tasha did not dare move. She felt that she understood Triana. And yet Eragon _had_ chosen Arya. "Triana, you said that I hold Galbatorix's memories--how could tat be true?"

"I told you to leave," hissed Arya.

"Wait Arya, the girl asked a question," said Triana, smiling evilly. "Your dragon holds that key."

_Galzra, take Tasha to safety_, ordered Arya.

The emerald dragon swooped down and took Tasha into his claws. He flew off. _Be careful Arya_, he advised.

_I will_, promised Arya. She unsheathed Zor'roc. _What a perfect blade to kill this traitor with_, she thought bitterly.

"Do not think that you can kill me with just Zor'roc," sneered Triana.

Arya frowned, but did not say anything. She only hoped that her pregnancy would no get in the way. She side-stepped and the next instant she closed the distance between her and Triana. She twisted the red blade and swung down at Triana's shoulder.

"Letta du knifr!" cried Triana. The spell stopped Zor'roc long enough for her to back away. She unsheathed her own sword.

The blades clashed and clanged. Sparks showered the two opponents. They met and just as soon separated.

"Malthinae," murmured Arya. The spell held Triana in place. The dark haired elf stood facing the sorceress. "Its over," she panted.

"Brisingr!" cried Triana desperately. A wall of fire separated her from Arya. "Losna kalfya iet." She stumbled forward. The effects of the spell drained her energy. "Hljödhr," she gasped. Silent. With a puff of smoke, she vanished.

Arya sheathed Zor'roc and cursed under her breath. If she had not hesitated, Triana would be dead. "Can you move, Amestat?" she asked Tasha's dragon.

_Yes, thank you Arya-ebrithil_, answered Amestat. He walked forward.

_Galzra, she got away_, Arya informed.

_Are you okay_? asked Galzra.

_Yes, and so is Amestat. We need to speed up their training if Triana is after them. Meet me by the Menoa Tree_.

_We're still leaving_?

_Aye_.

Disclaimer: Sorry if this chapter is lame, but I'm really running out on ideas. I know where I want this story to go, its just getting there that's the problem.


	23. Chapter 23

Dislcaimer: Sorry that the updates are so far apart

Dislcaimer: Sorry that the updates are so far apart. I have my laptop now, so I can resume typing them when I have time. After the middle of July though, I won't update again until school starts again . . .but by then I will have a job lined up for me. I own nothing.

Arya walked through Elesmera with Amestat behind her. All the while, she wondered how Triana had gotten into Elesmera. The thought disturbed her. The fetus kicked her. Her hand went for her stomach, as if a reminder of the life that she held within her.

_Are you okay, Arya-ebrithil_? asked Amestat.

"Yes Amestat," sighed Arya irritably, as she was in no mood for others to be concerned over her. "Thank you though," she added kindly.

They walked silently until they had reached the Menoa Tree. Galzra and Tasha stood waiting for them. _Have you told Eragon about Triana_? Galzra asked.

_No, he has enough to worry about right now as it is_, answered Arya. She turned her gaze to Tasha. "What I'm about to teach you is very important, so pay attention," she said very sternly. "Probably one of _the_ most important things that a Shur'tugal can ever know," she added.

Step by step, Arya went though the steps of making a dragon saddle. When she finished making the saddle, she approached Galzra and removed his saddle and set it down. "This saddle may be used by Amestat until he outgrows it," she said. "Now—for this journey, I will travel on horse back as my pregnancy will make it difficult as it is to travel. You will fly on Amestat." Tasha nodded. _Keep an eye on her, Galzra_, she ordered.

_I will keep both eyes on her_, replied Galzra.

"Arya-ebrithil?" Tasha looked at Arya timidly.

"Yes Tasha?" replied Arya.

"Why are we leaving in such a hurry?" asked Tasha.

Arya sighed. Something that all human Riders seemed to have in common was their fascination of questions. A smirk at the thought twisted her face. "Because Trianna—for whatever reasons is after you," she answered truthfully. "And as your training is no where near complete, and my pregnancy prevents me from protecting you, we must temporarily go into hiding. We leave for Surda, where Nasuada lives. There you can safely continue your training."

Tasha nodded, satisfied with the answer. She heaved the saddle onto Amestat's back. She strapped the saddle down and got irritated when Arya corrected her. "What if we encounter Urgals . . .Arya-ebrithil?"

"The Kull are our allies," answered Arya. "As for the other clans of Urgals . . .it would be best if we avoid conflict with them."

"But Urgals are brutal killers!" exclaimed Tasha furiously.

Arya sighed. She had to admit that Tasha was showing improvement in all aspects of her training. "We will talk more on this topic later in your training . . .perhaps when we reach Surda. Get on Amestat." She watched as Tasha climbed on her dragon. She turned to the trees and sant in the Ancient Language:

"Fanir, I need you! I must get to Surda!"

Tasha wondered what Arya had said. She understood only a few words. Her question was answered when a satin stallion, as dark as Arya's hair came trotting through the trees. _It would be a faster journey if she rode Galzra-ebrithil_, she grumbled to Amestat.

_Aye_, agreed Amestat.

_And she says that Trianna is a threat! Bah_!

Arya mounted the horse with ease and grace. Her green eyes gazed at Amestat. "Take flight!" she ordered. She watched as the purple dragon struggled to gain altitude, and Tasha struggling to stay on. _Guide them, Galzra_. Galzra flew after them. "Follow them, Fanir!" she cried in the Ancient Language.

Eragon looked around him as Roran's soldiers scurried to prepare for battle. Orik and his surviving kin had escaped from the mountains and had joined them. Eragon strapped on his armor. _This is going to be a bloody battle_, he told Saphira.

_So it will be_, she agreed. She stood behind him, fully armored. _This armor grows too small for me, little one_.

_Shall I have King Orik craft new armor for you, Saphira_? Eragon teased her.

_Lets hope that we will never need armor again_, replied Saphira.

_Aye_, agreed Eragon solemnly.

"Shadeslayer," greeted Orik, clasping Eragon's arm. "Thank you for coming to our aid. I know how hard it must be for you to leave Arya behind."

"Aye, leaving her in Elesmera is hard for me," replied Eragon. "But she will be safe with Galzra protecting her." He smiled grimly at the dwarf king. "Are you ready to get rid of those loyal to Galbatorix and remove them from your mountains so that you may return home?"

Orik nodded. "Aye, that would be acceptable."

"Shadeslayer!" cried Roran. Eragon ran to his cousin. "My men have spotted an army marching this way."

"Do you want Saphira and myself to check it out?" asked Eragon. "They could be elves."

Roran nodded. "Don't take very long."

Eragon nodded. He ran to Saphira and mounted her with his inhuman speed. _Fly Saphira_! A low growl escaped Saphira's mouth. She pushed them into the air. Eragon smiled at the sensation of the wind ripping against his face. He looked down and saw an army of elves marching below them. They hailed him and Saphira. _Lets lead them to Roran_. Saphira tilted on her wings.

When Saphira landed, the elves were not far behind. Eragon dismounted and patted Saphira's side. Vanír approached them an they exchanged their formal greetings. Many of the human soldiers were bewildered by this.

"We have come on Queen Arya's orders to aid Eragon Shadeslayer," announced Vanir.

"You are always welcome among us, Vanir-elda," said Roran.

Vanir raised his eyebrows. _I gave him a small introduction on the formalities of elves_, explained Eragon. Vanir nodded.

"Thank you, King Roran," the elf replied. He turned back to Eragon. "I have brought with me two friends that you have not seen since the Agaetí Blödhren." As if on que, Lifaen and Narí came forward.

Eragon exchanged the proper greetings with them before they began dancing and laughing around him; much like the same manner that they had done to Arya on their journey into Du Weldenvarden. They looked so different clad in armor.

Then they turned to Saphira. "An honor once again to serve you, Bjartskular," sang Nari.

_Well met, Nari-elda_, replied Saphira.

"There is a second force of elves assembled in the North to block any escape route of our enemy," informed Vanir.

"And my people can work on caving in the tunnels," added Orik roughly.

"Good, they'll be well in the open," said Vanir. "King Orik, can you give us some sort of signal when your tunnels are all caved in?"

"I can go with him and then inform Saphira," offered Eragon. "We do not want to alert our enemies."

"We will need you here, Eragon-elda," replied Vanir.

"But I am part of the Ingeitum, though not formally . . .King Orik and I are clan brothers by Hrothgar's will!"

Vanir observed him for a moment, then said, "Sé onr scardor sitja hvass!"

"Vel eïnradhin iet aí Shur'tugal," murmured Eragon.

Orik shouted at his kin in dwarvish. They all assembled behind their king. Eragon marched with them, beside Orik.


	24. Flaw

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the slight delay. I might get another chapter up in the next couple days. I have temporary computer access now. Enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Eragon worked tirelessly to collapse the tunnels. The work reminded him of the activity before the first battle for Farthen Dûr. _I've changed so much since then_, he thought bitterly. He would not have recognized himself now. Back at the battle of Farthen Dûr, he would never have thought that Arya would ever return his affection, but now that she had, he wondered if it had been because he had been so persistent. He felt like he had forced himself on her.

_Eragon_! Saphira snapped in his thoughts. _Do not think so negatively_!

_I'm sorry Saphira, but what if my thoughts are true_?

_Eragon, Arya loves you_, replied Saphira. _She's always loved you_.

_She treated me like a child_, growled Eragon.

_Because you are young_, said Saphira. _But youth is nothing to be ashamed of_.

_I miss her, Saphira_, he admitted.

_I know little one_, said Saphira sofly.

"The tunnels are collapsed, Shadeslayer!" cried Orik.

Eragon hurried to his foster brother's side. "What now?" he asked.

"Tell Saphira, and see what King Roran and Vanir wish to do," answered Orik.

_Do you need me to repeat that, Saphira_? Eragon asked.

_No_, answered Saphira. There was a pause, before she said, _Get our enemies out into the open_.

Eragon repeated the message to Orik, but added, "You shall have your own bed tonight, my King."

"Aye, that will do," replied Orik. He turned to the other dwarves and shouted, "Adh sartos oen dûrgrimst!" For family and clan!

"Vor Orikz korda!" roared Eragon, brandishing his sapphire sword. By Orik's hammer.

They swept through the mountains, making all the noise that they could. A cloud of arrows showered down on them. Eragon raised his palm marked with the gedwëy ignasia, and shouted, "Letta ornya thorna!" The arrows fell short of their targets.

A group of dwarf archers surrounded Eragon, waiting for his command. "Fire at will!" Five hundred arrows were fired simultaneously. Eragon cringed as he felt so many lives being taken at once. He willed himself to ignore it. Saphira, tell Roran to get his forces in here at my signal!

His sword bathed itself in crimson liquid. He pitied the men who dared themselves to fight him. To him, their reflexes seemed sluggish. He wondered if this was how the elves felt when they fought him before his transformation after the Blood-Oath Celebration. His armor was stained with his enemy's blood.

The day dragged on. Both sides of the conflict were suffering heavy losses. Eragon began to feel the effects of the prolonged battle. "Shadeslayer, we need reinforcements!" growled Orik.

_Saphira, now_! Eragon cried out with his mind.

_I thought that you would never call_, replied Saphira. Her roars could be heard throughout the mountains. It gave Eragon and the dwarves the motivation that they needed to continue fighting.

The tides of the battle turned. "Kill the Rider! Take him down! Take him down! For Galbatorix!"

Eragon dodged arrows that flew like missiles past him. He jumped on Saphira's back. "Retreat!" he bellowed. "Roran, get your soldiers out of here! This is a lost cause!"

"No!" roared Orik. He continued fighting his way through. It seemed that nothing was going to stop the dwarf from taking back his home.

"Orik, fall back!" yelled Eragon. A pike struck his left arm. "Damn!" he snarled. Saphira was already chomping away at the soldier that injured him. He yanked out the weapon and threw it across the battlefield, hitting a soldier in the gut. _We need to get out of here_.

_I know_, agreed Saphira. But we are surrounded.

_Try burning our enemies_, suggested Eragon. _I can put out the fire and we can make our getaway_.

_It will be suicidal_, reasoned Saphira. She ate her way through a group of swordsmen that had surrounded him.

_Do you have another idea_? Eragon snarled. He stabbed at as many men as he could. Saphira arched her back and took flight. He held tightly to the saddle. She released a jet of flame.

"ADURNA!" bellowed Eragon. He felt his strength waning. He blacked out and knew nothing more.

When he woke, he found himself in a tent. He felt like a ton of bricks had hit him in the head. He tried sitting up, but a hand forced him back down.

"It's a good thing that I was in the area, Shadeslayer."

Eragon recognized that voice. He opened his eyes to see Angela. "Angela—but what are you doing all the way out here?" groaned Eragon.

"Right now, taking care of you," answered Angela. "Where is Arya? I wish to speak to her."

"She is in Ellesmera," informed Eragon. "Why?"

"No she is not," replied Angela. "I was there a few days ago, and the elves say that she left in quite a hurry."

Eragon began to panic. Why would she not tell me that she was leaving? He thought for a long moment. "I do not know where she is then…I told her to stay in Ellesmera."

"You should know by now that elves don't listen," chuckled Angela. "But this is serious. Since I can't find Arya, I suppose that I shall tell you. Triana has been spotted. There have been villages burnt down to the ground in her trail. I have been tracking her for weeks now. She might be the leader to these loyalists."

Eragon frowned. "Do you think that she went after Arya?" he asked quickly.

"It's possible," answered Angela. "But how could she get into Du Weldenvarden without the elves knowing about it. I barely stepped foot in the forest and a group of elves were already surrounding me."

_What do you think Saphira_? Eragon asked.

_I think that we should find out what's going on_, answered Saphira.

"Angela, how about going on a journey with me?" offered Eragon. "We will find Arya…and my apprentice, who should be with Arya, train her up and wait for Arya to be fit for battle, and then take care of Triana."

"You mean to say that you're going into hiding," replied Angela.

"For a time, yes," murmured Eragon. He closed his eyes. "That seems to be our only option. These loyalists have numbers that are far greater than I had originally anticipated. It's just a shame that this war did not end with Galbatorix."

"Aye, it is a shame," agreed Angela. "I shall prepare for this journey of yours then. Should I tell King Roran and King Orik to go into hiding as well?"

"That would be best," said Eragon. He drifted off into a deep trance.

Several days passed. No one was happy with the decision made to go into hiding, least of all the dwarves. Yet Eragon did not waver in what he had decided. It is for the best, he told Saphira.

The air was beginning to grow cold with winter. Eragon sat on a lonely cliff with Saphira curled around him. He meditated and felt a chill of fore coming doom. He was sending so many to their deaths. He pushed all the negativity out of himself and focused on Arya, like he had the past few days. He took out a mirror and murmured the words for scrying. He saw her traveling on horseback with the Spine in the distance, and Galzra and Amestat flying above her. Tasha rode Amestat with such immaturity that it made Eragon sick. Did he really start out riding like that? He felt relieved though that they were alive. _Where do you suppose they are going_?

_Surda…I think_, answered Saphira. _Is that where we should go_?

_For a start…then perhaps contact the Urgals and see if they can help us_, replied Eragon. _Our soldiers will require years of training and we need to be well organized_.

A/N: I will try and make the next chapter longer. I just had to get things going in a new direction. Please review your ideas.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I couldn't do this without all my wonderful readers. I own nothing associated with the Inheritance books.

Arya and Tasha set up camp just outside of the Hadarac Desert. It had taken them nearly a week to get this far. They ate their soup from opposite sides of the fire. Their dragons sat behind them. Amestat was curled up, his eyes closed, and his wings tucked to his sides. Glazra looked up at the stars and flicked his tail impatiently.

"Arya-ebrithil," murmured Tasha nervously.

"What is it, Tasha?" asked Arya as kindly as she could manage.

"Why is Trianna after me?" She looked directly into Arya's green eyes. "I want to know why we're running like this. Especially when we should be fighting."

"I do not know why Trianna is after you," answered Arya. "And _you_ are not ready for any real battles."

"What about you then?" asked Tasha.

"My pregnancy has started to get in the way," murmured Arya darkly. Galzra was growling behind her, his sharp fangs bared at the younger Rider. _Don't worry about it, Galzra_, she said. _I can see the true fear in her eyes_.

Tasha crossed her arms and took to looking at the star filled night sky. The tiny dots fascinated her in a way that nothing else ever had. She could always look at the stars for comfort. She leaned back into Amestat. _What do you think_?

_That we should be careful_, answered Amestat. _Trianna is dangerous_.

_She said that I hold Galbatorix's memories_, murmured Tasha. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. _How can that be true_?

_I do not know_, admitted Amestat. _For now though, lets focus on our training. Then perhaps we can discover the answers_.

The young Rider closed her eyes. _This war was supposed to end with Galbatorix's death_.

_There were people within the Empire that were truly loyal to the Dark King_, replied Amestat. _The conflict may never end_.

_I will make it end_, growled Tasha.

_How_? Amestat asked.

_By uniting the people of Alegeasia under one banner that they can all follow_, answered Tasha.

_Tasha, this is madness_, replied Amestat. _Just get some rest_.

Tasha fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Images appeared in her dream that should not have been there. She saw a dragon being murdered by Urgals. A young, desperate man begged the Riders for a new egg. Driven mad with grief and revenge, he took what Riders he could to fight for his cause. He stole a young dragon through the uses of magic that Tasha found impossible to complete. The man waited and bided his time while the dragon grew up and waged a bloody war against the elves. Then an Empire of historical proportions was created. He had intended to unite the land under his single banner and place the future Dragon Riders under his command.

_Do this Tasha, this is your purpose_.

She woke in a cold sweat. Amestat opened his eyes lazily and raised his head. It was still dark. Arya was apparently asleep with Zor'roc held in her hands and Galzra curled up around her. The fire was burnt out. _What disturbed your sleep_? Amestat asked.

_Just a bad dream_, murmured Tasha. _Go back to sleep_. She stared up at the stars until they disappeared behind the sun.

Arya roused from her trance-like state, surprised to see Tasha already awake. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"A while now," replied Tasha. "How long until we reach Surda?"

"We are about half way there," answered Arya. She went to retrieve her horse. "Get some bread and get on Amestat. We've got a long day of traveling."

Tasha rummaged in the small sack that they had managed to bring and found some bread. _This bread is stale_, she complained, taking a bite. _I want to go back to Ellesmera_.

Amestat chuckled in the back of her mind. _At least there . . .we had peace and quiet. Get on now. I'm growing restless waiting like this_. Tasha smiled and climbed up on Amestat's back. She had been slowly grown accustomed to Amestat's flying and the maneuvers that Galzra taught him.

Arya mounted her horse. _Galzra, lets try and get to Surda within the next three days. We could warn King Orin or one from his Council about Trianna_.

_Aye, we need to hurry_, agreed Galzra. He arched his back and with his powerful legs and wings, shot up into the air. Amestat followed him, but took more effort to get flying.

Arya galloped below them.

Eragon spent great effort in moving the soldiers. He sent the elves to go back to Du Weldenvarden to relay the news of the defeat. He sat atop Saphira as the sapphire dragon walked alongside Roran and Angela. _We need to make fortifications in every village in the Empire, as well as Surda_, he told Saphira.

_Do you think that will be enough_? Saphira asked.

_Probably not_, admitted Eragon. _But its all that we can do until we can launch a full on assault_.

He relayed the conversation to Roran. "Do you think that you could rally your people . . .our people?" he finished.

Roran nodded. "I shall ride to the Empire then," he murmured. He smiled brightly, happy that he would be returning to Katrina. He turned to his soldiers. "We ride home!" he announced and led his men north.

Eragon turned to Orik. "Would you be able to make it to Surda on your own?" he asked.

"May the Gods be with you, Shadeslayer," murmured Orik. Angela took her cue to get on Saphira. Solembum jumped on behind her.

_Lets go Saphira_!

Saphira launched them into the sky. Eragon took what enjoyment that he could at the sensation of the wind ripping at his face. Saphira flew as carefully as she could with the extra passengers.

They traveled for four days before they reached Surda. The land seemed changed to Eragon. It was as if little to no celebration happened as an effect of Galbatorix's death. The towns were still military based with more and more smiths popping up to make weapons for war.

King Orin greeted them in Aberon. "Shadeslayer, I am so pleased to see you," he murmured.

"What's happened?" asked Eragon. He jumped off of Saphira. Angela and Solembum; in his boy form joined him on the ground.

"We were attacked two weeks ago," answered King Orin. "An assassin tried to take Lady Nasuada's life."

"Is she--?" Fear grappled at Eragon.

"She's alive," answered King Orin. "A little frightened, I daresay. Arya's with her."

"Arya's here?" questioned Eragon. He had not sensed her presence. He reached out again and felt nothing. _Saphira_?

_Galzra and Amestat aren't here_, informed Saphira.

"Arya's not here," Eragon said quickly. "I know her presence."

"But--" stuttered King Orin.

Eragon ran past him, reaching his senses out to Nasuada. He found her easy enough, and was disappointed with who was with her. _What is she doing? Angela and Solembum ran at his heels. He kicked down Nasuada's door and in a blur, unsheathed his sword. Nasuada jumped up. Arya, or rather Arya's imposter smiled and stabbed Nasuada in the gut with a dagger. Eragon leaped forward and slashed down at his lover's imposter. _

_Whoever it was had Arya's speed. "Eragon, please stop," she pleaded._

_Eragon snarled and tried again and again to kill her. He was knocked back with magic. Nasuada's attacker disappeared with a shimmer of light. Angela ran forward to Nasuada. "Eragon--" she cried breathlessly._

_Eragon got to his feet, dropped his sword and ran to Nasuada's side. He healed her with his magic. Nasuada's wound healed and she looked up at him. "Eragon, what--why did Arya try and kill me?" she asked. There was fear in her eyes._

"_That was not Arya," whispered Eragon. _

_Disclaimer: Sorry its so quickly paced, but I don't have the time that I used to._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters that I have already created

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters that I have already created. A prequel is in progress explaining Tasha's life that will be posted after I have finished With a Whisper. And this chapter does contain a lemon scene that will be marked as usual.

The days following the attack on Nasuada were long and tense. Eragon stayed with his liege at all times. Angela worked night and day to brew potions that would help the Empire and Surda to win the war. Nasuada's stomach had grown to the point that it looked as though she might burst.

The Varden's leader sat in a rocking chair in her room, rubbing her stomach where her unborn child was. She closed her eyes. Her skin had regained most of its color since the end of the war against Galbatorix. Eragon stood at her balcony with his hand resting on his sword. "You have grown up, Eragon," she commented softly.

"Conflicts can do that, m'lady," replied Eragon, turning to face the dark skinned woman. "When is the child due?"

"Any day now," answered Nasuada. She sounded, if anything else, relieved. "What about Arya? I heard that she is pregnant."

Eragon thought for a moment. "About five more months…I think…I have lost track of time." Then it dawned on him that he was about to be an uncle and a father. Such blessings should not be his though. Not in this time of war and overbearing shadows. He sighed heavily.

His thoughts wandered to Nasuada's previous attacker. Never in his training with Oromis had the old elf ever shared with him that there could ever be an impersonator. His anger boiled. There was a lot that Oromis had failed to share with him that he should have. _What do you think, Saphira_?

_We should wait until Arya gets here and tell her everything_, answered Saphira.

_They should have been here by now_, grumbled Eragon.

_Arya was on horseback…and when has a horse ever outrun a dragon_?

Eragon suppressed a chuckle. Dragons were such proud creatures, he reminded himself. _In any case, Nasuada is not safe_.

_Neither will her child be_, replied Saphira. _And if it ever gets out that the child is sired by Murtagh_—

_That information cannot get out_, murmured Eragon.

"Eragon?" Nasuada looked up at him, concern in her dark eyes.

Eragon smiled reassuringly. "Its nothing…I was just talking with Saphira about your attacker."

"Did you come up with any conclusions?" asked Nasuada softly.

"My apologies, Lady Nasuada, but no," answered Eragon. "I will wait until Arya gets here and consult with her. She may not have the answer, but I know that she will be able to find out." He suddenly felt five presences enter the city. His defenses rose. He held the hilt of Silbena mor'rana.

The sudden movement alerted Nasuada. She quickly unsheathed the dagger hidden in her bodice. "Are we under attack?" she asked Eragon in a low voice.

Eragon remained silent. He reached out his senses to make sure that they were indeed under attack. He heard a group of people cheer and hail as the intruders got nearer. It was then that he realized that Arya had finally made it with Tasha and their two dragons, and that the fifth presence was a horse. His posture relaxed again and a broad smile crossed his lips. "Arya svit-kona is here," he announced, full of joy at the prospect of being reunited with his mate at last.

"Go to her then," said Nasuada.

"I cannot leave you," replied Eragon.

"I will be fine for five minutes," argued Nasuada. "Bring Arya to me though."

Eragon nodded and bowed. "As you wish m'lady." He strode down the corridors and out to the courtyard where he found Arya, Galzra, Tasha, and Amestat. Saphira was already greeting them.

Eragon exchanged the formal greetings with each of them. "Tasha, have one of the guards show you to Angela's room. I am sure that you can learn a lot from her. Arya, Nasuada wishes to see you." _Saphira feel free to take Galzra and Amestat for a hunt_.

"How have you been, Eragon?" asked Arya softly, walking beside him.

"I am better knowing you are here," answered Eragon. "We have a problem that we must face," he added, seeing her look of disapproval for being so out-front in public. He sighed. _Nasuada was attacked when I arrived here three days ago_, he explained through their mental link. _And the assassin in question was impersonating you_.

_Is she okay_? Arya asked.

_She's alive_, answered Eragon. _And the assassin got away_.

_What about the battle_?

_We had to retreat_, admitted Eragon. _I plan to train Tasha up so that she can join us in battle, and once you have had our child, you can join the battlefront, if that is what you wish_.

_I would have it no other way_, replied Arya.

They walked in silence to Nasuada's quarters. The Varden leader was still sitting in her rocking chair. She looked up as they entered, eying Arya wearily.

"This _is_ the _real_ Arya," assured Eragon, smiling slightly.

The two women smiled at each other. "Nasuada, I regret hearing about your attacker, but it pleases me to see that you are doing well enough," said Arya.

"Thank you for your concern, Arya," replied Nasuada. "And once I have this child, all the unhappiness of the world can be forgotten."

Arya nodded. "That would be nice," she murmured. "Would it be alright if I talked with Eragon alone now?"

Nasuada nodded. "Of course," she said softly.

Arya and Eragon left with orders for the guards to not let anyone enter without them being alerted first. Arya also added that should Nasuada go into labor that someone would run to retrieve her. They walked silently along the darkened corridors.

"I missed you," murmured Eragon in the Ancient Language.

"I missed you too," replied Arya softly. She sighed. "Tasha's been coming along in her training as well. Maybe by the time I give birth to our child, she will be ready to join us in battle. And Eragon—Trianna attacked us while we were in Ellesméra."

"She _what_?!" cried Eragon, forgetting his self-control. "How did she get into Ellesméra?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"I do not know how she did it," answered Arya in a low whisper. "But she said that Tasha holds all of Galbatorix's memories inside…something to do with Amestat."

_Tasha did have Amestat when we went to have Roran claim the throne_, said Saphira. _Galbatorix might have done something to Amestat_.

Eragon shook his head. "I just do not see how that could be possible."

"Eragon, this is Galbatorix that we are talking about," replied Arya. "He managed to use dark spells to gain control of Shruikan."

"But Shruikan broke free of those bonds," said Eragon. "If it weren't for Shruikan, we'd all be dead right now!"

"I'm not saying anything against that, Eragon…but perhaps Galbatorix thought that he might die and so bound his memories to Amestat when he was still in the egg. There was not supposed to _be_ another egg."

Eragon sighed heavily. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I do not know," answered Arya, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But wait and see what happens. Trianna could have been lying."

"Let's go and find our room," murmured Eragon huskily. He walked with Arya until they found a room that they could comfortably share.

They sat in the balcony for hours, silently watching the stars. Eragon reached over and caressed Arya's soft cheek. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"You flatter me too much," giggled Arya. She leaned her head across his chest and for the first time since they were pulled apart, she relaxed. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Eragon moaned into the kiss as he returned it. A devilish smile crossed his lips. "It has been too long," he said, catching her in a more passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to him and sucked her tongue right out of her mouth. He pulled away and looked deep into those green eyes that he had fallen in love with so many times.

"Now, what is this that Saphira tells me that you have doubted my love for you?" asked Arya sternly.

Eragon sighed. "It's just that…you did not start returning my affection until after many failed attempts on my part," he answered truthfully.

"When will you learn?" chuckled Arya. "And what do I have to do to prove my love for you?"

_**Warning: Lemon Scene**_

He began to feel incredibly uncomfortable. How could he get out of this one? He looked away from her and remained silent for a long moment, thankful that elves were extremely patient. "I was under a lot of stress when I said that," he said weakly. "And being away from you wasn't helping." He picked her up so that she was sitting across his lap. He inhaled her pinecone scent. "Damn, I missed you so much."

"And I missed you," replied Arya. She just laid there in his arms.

"What do you say to going to bed?" asked Eragon with an impish smile. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and sucked on her skin.

"That would be nice," whispered Arya.

Eragon smiled as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He slowly removed her clothes with trembling hands. He removed his own clothes and cuddled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand over their unborn child. He felt himself growing hard and cursed himself for it.

"Go ahead, Eragon…get it out of your system. I do not know how much longer I can continue making love to you with this child continuing to grow inside my womb."

Eragon rolled her under him and caught her in a fiery kiss. He trailed his kisses down her jaw, neck, collarbone, and stopping to tease each of her nipples. A series of moans escaped Arya's mouth. She twisted under him. She was under growing awareness of her pussy getting wet. She dealt with it though, knowing that in the long run, Eragon would release her.

Eragon reached down and with one of his fingers, he played inside of her lips, before sliding his finger in and wiggling it around. Arya moaned loudly in response to being touched down low. She thrust her hips up, but Eragon held her down with his magic. He pulled his finger out and carefully slid down, and brought her hips up to his waiting mouth. He sucked and slurped on her hot, sweet juices, easing her into cumming into his mouth.

Arya was driven mad at being teased so much. She wrapped her legs around him and shoved his tongue further into her. She gasped as she released more of his fluids. "Please Eragon," she wined. She leaned her head back.

Eragon pulled his tongue out and crawled up so that she could suck the cum off of his cock. Arya sucked and nibbled lightly on the hardened member. The longer she spent sucking, the harder she found that it got. Eragon moaned loudly and thrust his dick further into her mouth. He squirted some of his fluids and moaned as some of his release came. He pulled out of her mouth and bound her down to the bed with his magic. Arya did not resist the binds. "I love you, Arya svit-kona," he whispered teasingly into her ear. He positioned himself so that he could slide his painfully hardened cock into her wet pussy. His thrusts started off slow, until Arya's begged moans for him to go faster and harder urged him to do so.

The elf did what she could to arch up to meet his thrusts, but the magic was more powerful than she originally thought. "Ah, Eragon…oh…ohh…ohhh…ah…go…faster." Her moans were now pitiful pleads of release.

Eragon enjoyed being in control. He went as fast and hard as he could; going as deep as physically possible. He was finally rewarded for his efforts as Arya's cum burst forth. He released his own cum into her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to his lover.

Arya kissed him lightly on the forehead. She cuddled into his protective arms that she had missed so much. She closed her eyes and was lost in her usual trance-like state. Eragon smiled and closed his eyes.

_**End of Lemon**_

--

Tasha walked timidly into Angela's quarters. "Um…excuse me, are you Angela the Herbologist?" she asked.

"And who are you?" asked Angela, but not unkindly. She stirred her brew of potion. Solembum was curled up at her heels. The werecat opened his eyes, but was indifferent at the visitor.

"Eragon-ebrithil sent me," murmured Tasha.

"You have some knowledge of the Ancient Language?" asked Angela, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes…some at least," answered Tasha. "I was told that I could learn a lot from you."

Angela's eyes fell on Tasha's gedwëy ignasia. "So, you're another dragon Rider…that explains a lot."

"What is that supposed to mean?" grumbled Tasha, crossing her arms.

"Human Riders…at least from my experience are…well…ignorant," laughed Angela. "Make yourself useful and get me some mug wart and sage from the cabinet," she ordered.

"_What_?" asked Tasha, obviously confused.

"They're herbs," answered Angela impatiently, rolling her eyes. "There, in the cabinet. They should be in labeled jars."

Tasha hurried to the cabinet and searched for the herbs that Angela requested. She found them and rushed them to Angela. "What are you making?" she asked curiously.

"A potion," answered Angela as though it were obvious. She added her ingredients and gave the jars back to Tasha to replace in the cabinet.

"For what?" asked Tasha when she returned.

"Just something to help Lady Nasuada after she gives birth to her child," answered Angela. "Which I expect to be sometime tomorrow."

Tasha nodded, absorbing the information. "So this is how you helped the Varden for all these years?"

"That…amongst other things," mumbled Angela.

"What sort of other things?" asked Tasha curiously.

"You human Riders are sure full of questions," chuckled Angela.

"What do you mean? I'm the only human Rider left…unless you were associated with Galbatorix!" She instantly saw flashes of giving orders to a mysterious red-haired man, apparently named Durza. She flinched and looked away.

Angela took no notice, or at least she did not seem to. "Eragon is human," she murmured. "He only looks like an elf because of a celebration that he took part in while he was being trained with the elves." She sighed. "It is getting late. You should go to bed. I am sure that your 'Teacher' will want to continue your training as soon as possible." She smiled as she watched Tasha hurry off.

_What do you think of her, Amestat_?

_She certainly is an odd one_, commented Amestat.

_But interesting nonetheless_, added Tasha. She yawned. _I should get some rest. We have traveled it seems nonstop since Trianna attacked us back in Ellesméra_. It seemed like a lifetime ago to her, even though she was so young…though only a couple years younger than Eragon. She stumbled into the room that was deemed hers to use while she stayed in Aberon. _Tomorrow should be interesting enough_.

_Indeed_, chuckled Amestat.

The next morning dawned with all three dragons roaring into the sky. Arya and Eragon jumped awake. They both reached for their swords. _What's going on_? They asked.

_Nasuada just went into labor_, Galzra and Saphira answered.

_Guard the castle_, ordered Arya. _And have Amestat wake Tasha and tell her to go straight to Nasuada's quarters_!

The two Riders quickly dressed into their tunics and hurried off to Nasuada's side. They found the young leader in her bed with a full staff of nurses around her. The nurses forbade Eragon to enter. _Wait outside_, Arya told him. _You can watch through my eyes_.

Eragon nodded and turned around. He waited outside the door. His hand was resting on his sword, daring anyone to try and enter with him there.

Arya sat at Nasuada's side and took the young woman's hand in hers. "You're doing fine Nasuada," she murmured.

Nasuada smiled weakly. "Thank you, Arya." She winced in pain.

"How long has she been in labor?" asked Arya, looking around at the five nurses.

"A few hours," answered the closest, a young brunet.

The door opened. Tasha stepped in. "You called, Arya-ebrithil?" She looked around at all the activity.

"Yes, I want you to stay at the window and make sure that no assassins try and get in," ordered Arya with all her authority.

Nasuada cried out in pain. She squeezed Arya's hand. Arya squeezed firmly in response. "I'm here, my friend," the elf whispered. Her eyes softened as she watched the dark skinned woman go through the pains of childbirth, and thought of just how sacred of an event this was. Her thoughts drifted off to her own child and she realized that in just a matter of a few months, she would be going through the same thing. She suddenly missed her home. The forest had the exact herbs that would make childbirth easier and less painful.

The process was long. It was well into the day before Nasuada began the painful process of pushing the child from within her womb. Arya stayed at her side the whole time, dabbing a cold, wet cloth on her to help prevent a fever from starting. Nasuada gave one last outcry of pain and it was all over. The oldest nurse held up a crying baby boy and handed the babe to Nasuada.

As she took the babe, all the pain of the past months, of Murtagh's death seemed to be all lifted away. She looked down at her newborn son and just smiled and cried. She looked up at Arya, who smiled back. The babe was dark, but not nearly as dark as Nasuada. He had thin black hair. He cried out to be fed. Nasuada let the babe suckle from her. "I shall name him…Murtagh."

"That is an appropriate name," murmured Arya. "Make sure that he carries it well." She stood. "Tasha, go and get yourself some food. I will take over watching the window." The young pupil left without a second glance. She looked a bit green from what she had just seen.

_How is she_? Eragon asked.

_Tired, but happy_, answered Arya. _We are going to have to take turns watching her and her child…she named him Murtagh_.

_Aye…shall we have her sleep in our room for a while_?

_Do we have any other choice_?

Angela walked in, holding a bowl of the potion she had brewed the previous night. The witch smiled at Nasuada and Murtagh. "Drink this; it'll help your strength to return."

"Where were you three hours ago?" demanded Nasuada harshly. She drank the drought.

Disclaimer: There you have it. Another chapter. And I finally got past Nasuada and her child. I know that this is a lot longer than usual, but there was a lot that had to happen in this chapter. Hope that you enjoyed. Please review! I can't promise when my next update will come out. That all depends on how lazy I am, and when I get on the tall ships.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Yea, I'm updating a lot more these days

Disclaimer: Yea, I'm updating a lot more these days. It helps having my laptop that I can take anywhere and a thumb drive to save my files on. I own nothing.

Nasuada slept in Eragon's and Arya's sleeping quarters on their bidding with Murtagh. The newborn boy kept them up most nights. Eragon and Arya took turns helping Nasuada care for her son. On the fifth night, Arya sat outside alone as Eragon was with Tasha; lecturing the young Rider. She looked up at the stars, mesmerized by their awe striking beauty. Her hand rested on her now swollen stomach. She felt the light kicking of her unborn child.

_So much is about to change…again_, she told Galzra.

_Change happens_, replied Galzra calmly. _However, I hate this conflict brewing and not being able to do anything about it_.

_I know_, agreed Arya. _But soon enough and we will face our enemies. I just feel like Galbatorix doing all this_.

_Why is that_? Galzra asked.

_Anyone who opposes this new authority gets slain_, murmured Arya. _It doesn't feel right_.

_Have you told Eragon_?

_He is too busy with his duties, and I told myself when I took him as my mate that I would not get in the way of those duties_, said Arya.

_Arya_, hummed Galzra. _As his mate, you should be upfront and honest with him_.

_I know, but it isn't that simple_, confessed Arya.

Murtagh began to cry to be fed. Arya sighed and went to wake Nasuada. She felt bad for doing so, especially since the Varden's ruler had gotten so little sleep since the birth of her son. "Nasuada…you need to feed Murtagh," whispered Arya softly.

Nasuada woke and went to take Murtagh out of his bed. She went to sit down in the rocking chair that was brought into the room and allowed Murtagh to suckle from her breast. She looked up at Arya. "Do you think that I could live in peace elsewhere?" she asked wearily.

"Where do you plan on going?" asked Arya. She walked with careful steps to her bed and sat down.

"Carvahall," murmured Nasuada. "I have heard that Eragon's people are returning to rebuild their village."

"It would be a dangerous road," cautioned Arya. "Eragon would not be able to follow you, nor will I."

"I will be fine," replied Nasuada.

Arya sighed. She was at a loss of words. She did not know whether or not to stand by and allow Nasuada to leave. Then she remembered the assassin that had impersonated _her_. She shook her head quickly. "No, I cannot allow you to do this."

"Why not?" challenged Nasuada. Her voice had a bite of resentment in it.

"You are in danger, Nasuada," answered Arya calmly, ignoring Nasuada's will to be rebellious against better judgment. "Do not forget that assassin that used my image! We don't even know _who_ tried to kill you!"

_Well, at least we can rule Tasha out…she was with us_, she told Galzra with relief.

"I cannot continue living my life in fear of who's out there to kill me!" yelled Nasuada. Murtagh cried in her arms. The new mother tried fruitlessly to calm her babe.

"No, you can't," agreed Arya. "But this new assassin is far more skilled than the average thug." She sighed heavily, growing weary of Nasuada's stubbornness.

--

Eragon watched carefully as Tasha meditated, and he was reminded of the times that Oromis had sent him to do his own meditations, although Du Weldenvarden had more abundance of life, Surda would just have to do for the time. He used the time to clear his own thoughts, focusing mainly on the assassin that had tried to claim Nasuada's life upon his arrival. And Angela had just stood there when it had happened. A novice would have reasoned with fear being the motivation for the witch to do nothing, but he knew better.

_What do you think, Saphira_?

His dragon sat behind him, sniffing the air. She snorted and looked down at him. _Ask Tasha her opinion_, she answered.

_What_?

_Teach her some reasoning skills, and at the same time, she could very well come up with at least some of the answers_, explained Saphira.

_Just like what Oromis did with me_, murmured Eragon slowly. He sighed.

Tasha opened her eyes and blinked several times to regain her bearings. "Is something wrong, Eragon-ebrithil?" she asked innocently.

"Tell me what you have learned, Tasha," commanded Eragon, not unkindly.

"That even the simplest life form is important," recited Tasha, sounding quite bored. She went into detail about the food chain and how it affected her. "And eating meat is not necessary for me."

Eragon smiled slightly. "All is well," he murmured in the Ancient Language. "You are now ready to learn the secrets of magic. First, tell me what you know about the uses and limitations of magic."

"I do not know anything about magic other than it requires the use of the Ancient Language," replied Tasha.

"Wrong!" growled Eragon, reminded of his own ignorance when he arrived in Ellesméra. "Magic does _not_ _require_ using the Ancient Language, the Ancient Language only helps the magician to concentrate on his or her goal. However, you will use the Ancient Language while you train with me unless otherwise stated.

"Magic…at least for us, flows to us through our dragons. The limitations of magic are your own strength. Magic requires energy…the same amount of energy as if you were to complete the same task by mundane means. If you use up too much magic, you could become weakened, lose consciousness, and some spells may even kill you. You will have to discover how to use magic on your own…I can teach you the words. Now, if you are going to remember anything, remember this…be very careful that you use the exact words of what you intend to do.

"I made a mistake once while not entirely knowing what I was doing. When I first came to the Varden, I blessed a babe…or so I thought. I ended up placing a curse on the girl that could have taken her life. Luckily, I was taught how to reverse the effects of the curse."

"You mean Elva?" questioned Tasha.

"Yea," murmured Eragon. "Now, I want to set aside this subject for now…we have a dilemma that we must deal with. Nasuada was attacked by an assassin impersonating Arya. What do _you_ think should be done?"

"Protect Nasuada and Murtagh at all costs," answered Tasha.

"That much…is obvious," stated Eragon patiently. "What about our would-be-assassin?"

"Well, it's possible that the Black Hand still exists," replied Tasha. "This assassin could be in league with them. We could hunt down known members and interrogate them."

Eragon nodded. That was a possibility. Yet it seemed unlikely to him. "How do you suppose this impersonator took Arya's form?" he asked.

"A potion possibly," answered Tasha. "Or a spell. The latter is highly unlikely though. If what you lectured is correct and a spell takes up _as much_ energy as if the task were completed by mundane ways, then the spell would have killed the assassin." She sighed. "Yet, from your story…you were able to catch the assassin at the last moment. The impersonator was not able to copy Arya's mind…something that is impossible…even for the most accomplished magicians."

Eragon nodded, impressed with her reasoning skills. She may not have been able to get any further than he had, but she was able to begin backing up her points…something that she had to know how to do no matter what she did with her life after peace was finally made. "Very true…at least we have limited our possibilities to those interested in potion making. Or those close to making potions." He sighed and picked up a pebble. He tossed it to her. She caught it and looked at him with a confused expression. "I want you to raise the stone with magic. The proper phrase is _Stenr reisa_."

Tasha looked down at the small pebble in her hand. She looked back up at Eragon, and blushed at his pure beauty in her eyes. _He's with Arya though…and they are expecting a child soon_, she reminded herself.

_You could kill Arya and take Eragon as your own_, said an evil voice in the back of her head.

_I would be killed before I even got close enough to Eragon_, she replied and didn't even know why she was talking to herself. She thought that she had ridded herself of this internal conflict. Then what Trianna had said about holding Galbatorix's memories came back to her. _Impossible…I hold my memories, and mine only_.

"Eragon-ebrithil, what is the point of this exercise?" she asked. "Being able to raise a stone with magic won't help me at all."

Eragon frowned. "If you cannot complete this simple task, you will not be able to go into battle." He sighed. "Practice the spell tonight and tomorrow, I will see if you have progressed." They walked together to the castle and went to their separate rooms.

The young hero entered his room and found Arya and Nasuada in the middle of a heated argument.

"No, you can't," agreed Arya. "But this new assassin is far more skilled than the average thug." She sighed heavily.

"What is the problem?" asked Eragon wearily.

_She wants to go to Carvahall, but it's too dangerous of a journey for her_, explained Arya through their mental link.

Eragon sighed inwardly, appalled by Nasuada's will to be wherever there was trouble. He looked into the eyes of his liege. "Nasuada, I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to leave the safety of Aberon," he said calmly.

"Safety?" chuckled Nasuada. "You call being attacked in your own room by someone you think to be a friend safe? I would hate to see what you consider truly dangerous."

_What is with her_? Eragon wondered.

_It could be the stress of motherhood_, suggested Arya, but she doubted her own words. _She also has not gotten much sleep_. She frowned and placed a hand absentmindedly over her swollen belly.

"Nasuada…if you leave, Arya and myself will not be able to protect you," reasoned Eragon.

"I do not need protecting, Shadeslayer," hissed Nasuada.

"Nasuada, please, listen to reason!" pleaded Arya.

Nasuada sighed. "What else am I supposed to do?" she murmured. "Aberon is not safe."

"At least stay here until Arya has the baby," requested Eragon. "Then we can escort you to Carvahall before marching off to battle."

_Eragon! What are you doing_?

_Compromising_, answered Eragon.

Arya frowned. _I do not approve_, she murmured.

_How else do you suppose we keep her here_? Eragon asked. _At least this way, we could try and convince her to stay here where it is safe_.

Nasuada yawned. She placed Murtagh back in his bed and crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. "We will talk about this later," she murmured.

"Sleep well," murmured Eragon softly.

He turned to Arya and kissed her softly on the lips. "I have began teaching Tasha how to use magic," he told her in the Ancient Language.

"Are you sure that's a good idea so soon?" asked Arya.

"We are on a time limit," replied Eragon. "I do not trust her…but we need her strength if we are to succeed in having peace."

--

He reached out from the shadows of the shop that he had found so many months ago. He knew what the item he sought out was, and he wanted it more than anything. He took the silver stone and ran off into the night.

Disclaimer: Oooooh, a mysterious person! Who is he? I know the ending sucked, but there's a reason for it being worded the way it is. Please review your thoughts on this chapter.


	28. Leaving Everything Behind

Disclaimer: After this week, I am not sure when I will be able to update, but I promise that chapters will be in progress. I do not own anything.

Tasha woke with a start in the middle of the night. She looked around, and realized that she was alone in her room. A cold sweat drenched her face. She slowed her breathing with an exercise that Arya had taught her.

_Tasha, what happened_? Amestat sounded worried and afraid.

_Nothing, just a bad dream_, replied Tasha. She released a long breath.

_Would you mind talking about it_?

_I just got this choking feeling_, murmured Tasha. _It was just a dream, Amestat. Go back to sleep_.

--

Arya's eyes burst open. She looked at Eragon, who was sleeping next to her, or so he appeared. Her eyes narrowed at the ceiling above her. Something big had just happened. She could feel it in the air. And that something could be the doom of them all. She tried to relax enough to go back to sleep, but just felt restless.

_You felt it too_? Galzra stated in her mind.

_Yea_, answered Arya. _Galzra, something terrible is about to happen_.

_We have months yet before this could turn into any sort of threat_, replied Galzra. _In any case, you are hardly fit to go into battle. For now at least, you should just rest and keep your strength up for when you will really need it_.

_There aren't supposed to be others though_, murmured Arya in a worry-filled tone. 

_Amestat was not supposed to exist_, replied Galzra calmly. _Yet he does. I believe that there is a reason for his existence_.

_Aye, but if Tasha decides to go rogue on us, Amestat will surely join her_, said Arya. _And lets not forget what Trianna said_.

_You honestly believe the rubbish that traitor has come up with_, growled Galzra. _And yet I thought you were smart_.

Arya could hear her dragon laughing in the back of her mind. _Galzra, this isn't funny. And what about when Tasha tried to kill me_?

_She wants Eragon for herself_, replied Galzra.

Arya rolled over, annoyed. She felt Eragon stir beside her.

_Is something wrong_? He rested on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around Arya's waist, rested his hand on her swollen stomach.

The elf sighed heavily. Eragon somehow always knew when something was troubling her, even if she did not want to admit it. She rolled over and cuddled up next to him, taking comfort in his presence. _Something is going to happen_, she confided, _I can feel it, and so does Galzra_.

Eragon frowned. His grip tightened. _I know…Saphira and I felt it too. This war is going to be longer than I thought_.

_What are we going to do_? Arya asked. _I don't want our child to grow up knowing nothing but war and famine…that's all that I grew up with_.

_Nothing bad will happen to our child_, murmured Eragon. _I can assure you that_. He kissed her on the nape of her neck. 

Arya relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep. _Wake me in the morning…I think that we should alert the other leaders_.

Eragon sighed. _Not more politics_, he wined.

Arya chuckled mentally. _They should at least now of the possibility_.

--

That day went by slowly for the three Riders. Arya leaned against Galzra's stomach as she watched Eragon instruct Tasha on how to raise a stone with magic. Amestat and Saphira were off flying around; Saphira instructing Amestat on flying maneuvers to use in storms and combat. Nasuada sat in the grass, holding Murtagh close to her.

Tasha growled in frustration. The highest that she could thus far raise the stone was an inch. She threw the stone to the ground. "This is pointless!" she yelled at Eragon.

"You will show some respect!" growled Eragon sternly. "Now try again!"

"Forget it! I'm finished!" Tasha stomped past him, knocking into him as she went. _Amestat, we're leaving_! The purple dragon landed and waited as his Rider climbed onto his back. He launched himself into the air as soon as she was on.

Arya struggled to stand. She could only imagine how difficult it would be for her to move when the next few months progressed. Islanzandí had told her stories of when Arya was in the womb and how the late elf queen had had difficulty just moving in the last four months of pregnancy; and Arya's thin frame would just make moving worse. "Should I go after her?" she asked.

Nasuada looked on with a worried expression. "Eragon?" she whimpered.

"I will wait," growled Eragon. "She's just frustrated that she cannot yet successfully raise the stone." He sighed. _Saphira, follow them, but keep your distance…and close your mind off from them_.

They watched as Saphira flew after them. Eragon came up behind Arya and kissed her jaw line from behind. _Training her is the hardest task I have had to complete so far_, he said.

_She's like you, Eragon_, murmured Arya. _She's stubborn, headstrong, and impatient_.

Eragon suppressed a chuckle. _But I never stormed away from my lessons_.

_Did you notice that she seemed distressed today_? Arya asked.

_Do you think that she sensed it_? Eragon replied.

_It is possible_, said Arya softly, _she is…though poor, a Shur'tugal. Regardless if she knew what it was_.

_Should we tell her_? Eragon asked.

_I don't trust her_, murmured Arya.

Eragon sighed. He looked at Nasuada and his nephew in her arms. His grip around his mate tightened. He had so much to protect and so much that he could lose. _I can't lose my family_, he told Saphira.

_I know, little one_, replied Saphira.

Nasuada stepped forward. "Eragon…is everything alright?" she asked timidly.

"No," murmured Eragon. He turned to Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada, there is a slim possibility that there could be another dragon egg. And there's a chance that it has hatched."

"Then go and find the Rider," said Nasuada. 

"It isn't that simple," murmured Arya. 

"Why?" asked Nasuada.

"This new Rider…most likely whoever it is will be confused," answered Eragon. "When Saphira first hatched for me, I had no idea what to do. It was months before Brom found me, by which time I could have easily pledged allegiance to Galbatorix if that had been the case. But we cannot let Trianna find this possible Rider."

"No, we can't," agreed Nasuada softly. "Shall I tell King Orrin?"

Eragon nodded. "At dinner," he said. 

Saphira landed with a struggling Amestat. The younger dragon snarled and snapped at her neck. Galzra was quick to help Saphira pin him down. Tasha struggled to get herself out of the saddle. "Can't you take a hint?" she yelled. "I don't want to train under you anymore!"

"You have no choice," replied Eragon calmly. 

Tasha began walking away. Nasuada stood in her way, blocking her path. "No, I won't let you go," she said.

"Nasuada…no," cried Eragon quickly. He stepped forward. "Tasha…think this through. If you leave now, no one can help you."

"I don't need any of your help," snarled Tasha. _Amestat, we're leaving_.

_Tasha_, murmured Amestat. He struggled against the two dragons holding him down. 

_Do not question me, Amestat…get up_.

_Let them go_, ordered Eragon grudgingly. He turned and stormed off into the castle. Saphira and Galzra allowed Amestat back to his feet. The purple dragon followed his Rider.

_Where are we going to go_? He asked.

Tasha mounted him. _Away from here_, she answered. _And we are _not_ going to join Trainna either_. Amestat launched himself into the air.

Arya watched, too shocked to do anything. Galzra nuzzled her shoulder gently. She patted his scaly snout. _Great_, was all that she could say to him.

"Arya…will Eragon be ok?" asked Nasuada worriedly. 

_He will find a way to deal with this_, Saphira provided when Arya did not answer. _He probably figures that Tasha and Amestat will return_.

"Do you think that they will?" Nasuada asked. Her voice revealed her uncertainty. 

"Nothing is certain." They all turned around. Angela walked up to them with Solembum at her heels. "So, the Rider has left…I would be weary of her anyways…she holds dark and dreadful secrets."

Arya sighed. She felt so powerless, and that made her uncomfortable. "Nasuada…when are you leaving?" she asked.

"I will wait until you have had your child," answered Nasuada.

"Good," murmured Arya. "I am going to check on Eragon…make sure that he does not do anything stupid."

"Don't hold your breath," sighed Angela. "He's a bonehead."

Arya glared at the witch. "That may be true," she replied coldly. "But he is also _my_ lover." She walked away. Nasuada followed her.

"Saphira…there is a dark storm ahead," whispered Angela. "Your fate will soon be realized."

_Then I will face it with pride and without fear_, said Saphira. She took flight. Galzra followed her.

Disclaimer: Ok, I can honestly say that I did not see that coming until I typed it out. I know exactly how I'm going to end With a Whisper and it will probably take me about ten or so chapters to do so. There probably won't be another update from me for a couple weeks because the chapters are going to get really long and in depth so that I can begin to wrap things up with still giving the characters and story justice. Once again, I do not own anything…apart from this particular fan fiction. I am _not_ Christopher Paolini…last I checked I was a woman…not a man.


	29. A Binding Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And I am sorry for the underlining in the previous chapters. Something in the program that I am using is messing that up...

Arya hurried into the room that she shared with Eragon. She found her mate on the balcony, staring off into the distance. She stopped short, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. She sat on their bed and waited for him to notice her.

Eragon breathed deeply. He feared for Tasha, yet he was in no position to go after her…not when Nasuada needed protecting, and Arya hardly able to defend the Varden Lady. Then he sensed Arya's presence_. How long have you been here_? He asked.

_Only a few moments…Eragon, go after her_, replied Arya. She stood and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

_That would only put you and Nasuada in danger and I will not have any part in it_, said Eragon stubbornly.

_Eragon…I will go with you_, murmured Arya, _regardless of how much danger I am putting myself in. And we need to find out what disturbed our sleep. I am sure that Nasuada will be more than happy to follow us_.

_Arya, we can't_, growled Eragon. _Tasha has made her choice to leave_.

_What if she becomes like Galbatorix_? Questioned Arya hotly. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to cool herself down. _Trianna knows something that we do not about the girl…and if that traitor of a sorceress gets her hands on Tasha, who knows how much damage that could lead to_.

_All I'm concerned with right now is the present, _grumbled Eragon_._

Arya took his shoulders and turned him so that he faced her. Her blazing green eyes looked deep into his brown orbs. "Eragon, that kind of attitude is what brought the end of the first set of Shur'tugal. They did not fully understand the threat that Galbatorix and his band of rogues posed until it was too late…and look at how long it took us to defeat him. You were only in a small part of the war. I fought Galbatorix as soon as I was old enough to hold a sword. If Tasha has indeed decided to betray us, then we _must_ hunt her down to ensure peace."

Eragon looked at her, appalled at what was coming out of his mouth. "I cannot kill one of our own," he growled. He adverted his gaze.

"At least talk it over with Saphira," pleaded Arya softly.

How could he not? She was his mate, and in Elvin society, females were placed on equal terms with the men. He reached out for Saphira. _You were listening in, weren't you_?

_You expect anything else from me_, chuckled Saphira. Her tone grew serious, _We cannot let Tasha fall into Trianna's grasp…and if there is another egg, we must save both the egg and the Rider. We are bound as Shur'tugal, Eragon. Even Arya is_.

Eragon could not believe what he was hearing. He looked past his mate and saw Nasuada sitting in her bed, holding his nephew. He thought it over for a long moment. Everything weighed down on him. He suddenly wished that he had Brom, Oromis, Islanzadi, Ajihad, and Hrothgar to give him advice. "Lady Nasuada," he began slowly. "We are in the midst of a predicament…and I need your say as I am still bound to you as you are my liege. As a Shur'tugal, I am bound to follow Tasha and to find the possible Rider. We cannot allow another incident like the Fall."

"No, we cannot," agreed Nasuada. "I will go with you so that you may accomplish both goals."

Eragon suspected that Arya had spoken to Nasuada, but did not press the subject. "Very well," he murmured. "I will go and tell King Orrin of our intentions. You two pack whatever will be necessary. I do not know how long this journey will take." He strode out of the room.

When he arrived at King Orrin's quarters, he found the Surdan King deeply involved in a whispered conversation with one of his advisors and he had a grim frown on his face. He turned to Eragon. "Shadeslayer…you are just in time," he murmured.

"Just in time for what?" questioned Eragon.

"Leave us," King Orrin ordered his guards and advisor. They quickly left the chamber. "Eragon…there have been several raids within the last few days with few survivors. Those loyal to Galbatorix have raided some of our smaller villages along the border of the Beor Mountains. They are getting closer to Aberon." He spoke with anxiety. "And King Roran and King Orik are too far away to reach us in time."

Eragon cursed under his breath. So, this was the plan behind the Loyalists (as that was what the soldiers were now calling them). "How long until they attack?" he asked. _Saphira, tell Arya…I don't have time_, he ordered. Then he closed his mental link off.

"Tomorrow," answered King Orrin gravely. "Probably at dawn…and they have just sent a message moments ago…Queen Trianna wishes to challenge you personally."

"_Queen Trianna_!" cried Eragon. Disbelief flooded him. He just could not comprehend that concept. "Very well…I will face her challenge in combat."

"Lord Shadeslayer…do you really think that's a wise idea?" asked King Orrin timidly.

Eragon gazed at him, measuring the ruler up before replying, "It is a foolish mistake on Trianna's part." He sighed heavily. His face became drawn. "If we should survive the battle…and possibly even send our enemy to the abyss, I must leave as soon as possible. Lady Nasuada, Queen Arya, and myself that is."

"Do I dare ask why?" grumbled King Orrin.

"The business is personal," replied Eragon softly, and he left it at that. "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse my presence, I must tell Arya."

The doors opened. "There will be no need." Arya strode forward. Even though she was halfway through her pregnancy, she still held most of her old demeanor. She faced King Orrin, ignoring Eragon all but completely. "Have fortifications been set up?" she asked.

"What fortifications that my men could build, yes," answered King Orrin. "I want you and Lord Shadeslayer to stay out of combat until either we need the reinforcement, or the tide of the battle has clearly tilted in our favor."

"I disagree with you, King Orrin," replied Arya coldly. "The tides of battle can change in half a heartbeat. Eragon and I will join your ranks from the beginning and stay there until either the horns of retreat are sounded, we have victory, or we have died."

_Arya, no_! Eragon cried out mentally.

_Stay out of this Eragon_, hissed Arya warningly.

_I will not standby and let you go into combat_! Eragon protested.

_I will go nonetheless_, replied Arya coldly. She returned her full attention on King Orrin. "Have our dragons clad in armor for battle," she ordered before turning her heel and marching out. "Eragon," she called with full authority.

Eragon bowed to the king before following his mate down the corridor. "Arya, I really do not believe that this is a good idea," he said quickly in the Ancient Language.

"Eragon, do not do this to me," replied Arya stonily. "I will give my services where they are due. We must prepare for battle."

They walked silently to their room. "Nasuada, there is a battle ahead of us," announced Arya.

The dark skinned leader nodded. "Arya, take Murtagh out of the city…I will stay and fight."

Arya looked up at her. "Do not ask me to leave, Nasuada," she murmured.

_I'm worried about Eragon_, she confessed, touching Nasuada's mind with her own.

_I understand…but I don't want Murtagh in the city…_.

The door opened. Angela walked in with Solembum in his boy form beside her. They were both already in armor. "Lady Nasuada…Eragon…Arya." She bowed to each of them in turn.

Arya told Angela of Nasuada's predicament with her mind.

_One of the other ladies should be able to take care of the boy_, replied Angela. _I would advise placing protection enchantments on him though_.

Eragon pulled on his armor and strapped Silbena mur'rana to his hip. "Angela…I would like you close by in this battle," he requested.

_And protect Arya_, he added mentally.

_You intend to let her in battle_? Angela questioned, shocked. _With her pregnancy, that is sure suicide_!

_I know_, replied Eragon. _But you know how stubborn she is_.

Arya got her own armor on and belted Zar'roc. _I really need to get a new sword after this_, she told Galzra.

_And maybe make the dwarves smith new armor for me_, added Galzra. _I did not realize how much I had grown since the last battle_.

--

Everyone who was capable of holding a sword or other such weapon made ready for battle. Archers lined the higher buildings, while foot soldiers created as many barriers in the night as they could. King Orrin stood atop his Keep with his guards, the two Shur'tugal, Nasuada, Angela, and Solembum.

Eragon sat against Saphira's forelimb, weighing Silbena mur'rana in his hands. He felt the normal anxiety that came with battle. He only wished that there had been more time to gather forces. They had less men than what forces they had at Furthen Dûr…about half as many. And who knew how many men Trianna would bring with her. They were all sitting ducks.

_Do not worry so much, little one_, murmured Saphira. She nuzzled him lightly on the shoulder.

Nasuada walked up to them. She sat next to Eragon. "Eragon…if I die in battle, you must promise me something," she said softly.

"Anything," cried Eragon, though he did not wish Nasuada ill-fate.

"That you will take Murtagh and foster him as though he were your own son," requested Nasuda.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal," swore Eragon. Upon my word as a Rider. "I would raise Murtagh as my own."

"As will I." Arya sat with them. Her movements were sluggish to Eragon. Galzra curled up behind her. "I hate this waiting…why can't they just attack?"

"I thought you were patient," teased Eragon. He couldn't help himself. The opportunity presented itself, and he also hated the staleness in the air before battle.

Arya frowned until she realized that it was a joke, intended to make her laugh. She suppressed the giggle. "Eragon, this is hardly the time for jokes," she scolded.

"Oh, come on Arya…I'm just trying to lighten up the mood," Eragon wined mockingly. _And I don't want to regret anything_, he added mentally.

--

Amestat landed on a deserted mountain cliff with a cave for him to fit and Tasha to have comfortable space. _Where are we going_? He asked.

_I am not sure_, admitted Tasha. _But far away from Eragon and Arya…especially Arya_.

_But why_?

_They don't need us, Amestat_, she replied coldly. _We are only a burden to Eragon…he should be fighting a war and he's wasting his time failing to train us_. She sighed. _Can you breathe fire yet_?

_No…Saphira told me that I wouldn't be able to breathe fire for another couple months_, admitted Amestat regretfully.

A cloaked figure entered their cave. "Ah, I thought that I would find you here," said a seemingly pleasant, and yet oddly familiar female voice.

"Show yourself!" demanded Tasha. Amestat snarled from behind her. He stood, crouched low, prepared to attack the stranger, should she not obey his Rider's commands.

The woman laughed. "And if I do that, you will kill me." She seemed to think better of it when Amestat snapped his jaws warningly. "Very well." Angela removed the hood.

"Angela," growled Tasha. _She is no real threat to us, Amestat…but keep your guard up incase she betrays us_.

"Like I said, I thought that I would find you here…after you left the castle," continued Angela. A faint smile crossed her lips. She sat across from Tasha. "A fire would be nice. Brisingr!" A fire lit up between them.

"Why are you here?" demanded Tasha, narrowing her eyes.

"After you disappeared, I came to find you," answered Angela.

"How can that be? The castle is leagues away from here. Even on horseback that journey would have taken you at least three days…and that would _kill_ the horse!"

"Magic can do many things for someone," replied Angela with a smirk.

"Eragon-ebrithil never said _anything_ about magic being able to aid in travel," grumbled Tasha.

"Why do you continue to call him _ebrithil_?" chided Angela. "You left his training behind."

Tasha frowned. "That is none of your business," she growled.

_Shall I shut her mouth_? Amestat asked. _I am sure that she would make a tasty snack_.

_No_, murmured Tasha. _She has done nothing yet to harm us_.

Then their was a sudden prickling pain that turned excruciating. The pain caused for her to double over. Amestat flinched as the sensation reached him. In a desperate attempt to defend his Rider, he lunged himself at Angela to be stopped by her magic. He struggled fruitlessly.

Angela's features changed to Trianna. "Now…your loyalties lie with me, Rider," she sneered. She reached into Tasha's mind and used the same bindings that Galbatorix had used against her.

When the painful process was over, she smiled evilly. "You are to go into battle…kill the elf that Eragon has given himself to…leave Shadeslayer alive. You may kill whomever else. I do not care."

--

Dawn could not have come any sooner for Eragon. He mounted Saphira and held Silbena mur'rana ready. Arya followed suit. Both dragons released a trumpeting call into the air, letting their enemies know who they were up against.

A/N: Here's a nice little twist in events, huh? So, what do you think should happen? This is not the "Final" battle. There's one more large battle before this is all over.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. Here's the long awaited battle scene that took me FOREVER to come up with in my mind.

The horns of war sounded into the thick dawn morning. _Let's end this war_! Eragon cried out mentally. _Arya, Galzra, stay here! Saphira lets burn them_!

Saphira let out a barbaric roar. She reared up and took flight. _And this time, this ends_! She soared above the low clouds to provide better cover.

Eragon felt the familiar sensation of wind ripping against his face. He held Silbena mur'rana tightly in his right hand. He joined minds with Saphira and no longer knew who was whom. He felt wings beating hard against the wind, and a sword in his hand. Everything became mixed for him. Then he felt fire jetting out of his maw and saw a large group of soldiers burning beneath him. He separated from Saphira's mind. _Fly higher_, he ordered.

Saphira circled higher, out of any archers' range of fire. Two more times they dove and burned any who were unlucky enough to be in the front lines. She landed back at the Keep next to Galzra. _There is a horde of soldiers_! She cried so that all could hear.

"How could they get those numbers?" questioned Nasuada.

"Trianna is behind all this," Eragon reminded her.

"Aye…she could be controlling the army…but how she is powerful enough to do so is beyond my own knowledge," murmured Angela. She frowned. "This is going to be a long battle either way."

"We need to cut off their ranks…separate them," said Arya.

"We do not have those numbers!" cried King Orrin.

"Then let Eragon and myself handle this," replied Arya. She turned her eyes to her mate. _Are you ready_?

Eragon did not like the idea of Arya staying through this battle, let alone joining him in combat, but he saw no other way around that. It was too late now for her to retreat. He twisted Selbena mor'rana in his hand. The sapphire sword glowed in the light of the destruction. _Saphira_?

_Let us plummet these traitors into the abyss_, Saphira roared so that all may hear. _Galzra, stay above me_, she ordered.

_Aye_, murmured Galzra.

The two dragons took flight, Galzra keeping several feet above Saphira. They raced off to destroy as many numbers as they could before the armies collided in battle.

The collision was loud as spears broke against shields and the clanging of swords battering swords rang through the air. Saphira and Galzra flew back to the safety of the Keep. Eragon leapt to the granite floor and knelt down before King Orrin. "The armies have made contact, King Orrin," he reported, though unnecessarily.

"Good," murmured King Orrin, though his tone revealed his disgust at such a battle. "Bring me my horse…I will join my men in battle. Shadeslayer…I want you to join forces with the left flank…there are several ally Urgals and magic users who have agreed to aid you in battle. Queen Arya…I want you to fly above and report any changes to the magicians around the battlefield. Angela…come with me. Nasuada…take your horse to the right flank and take command." He mounted his horse when it came, as did Nasuada.

Eragon remounted Saphira. His adrenaline was reaching its peak. _Be careful_, he warned Arya before Saphira took flight.

The battle was a knot of chaos. Mini battles took place in the much larger one. Saphira landed, and as she did, she ripped apart as many Loyalist soldiers as she could with her fangs and talons. Eragon battered away at all who were brave enough to stab at Saphira. He jumped out of his saddle and fought alongside his partner. Blood and guts covered his sword and armor. Grime smeared across his face.

In the few seconds he had to look around, he saw many dead and dying bodies around him, and had no time to heal the wounded. It was just a part of war…people died in battle and there was nothing that could be done about it.

He grimaced when he stuck his blade into an unlucky soldier, and felt sick as he felt the life leave the man's body. He forced himself to ignore it. He could waste no time worrying about the many lives that he spent destroying. It was either kill or be killed. That was the reality in the world in which he lived. He had learned that lesson long ago with Brom.

Brom. If only he were here. Eragon cried out in agony as he killed soldier after soldier with his inhuman speed and grace. Brom would know exactly what to do.

_Eragon, focus on the present_! Saphira cried. She tore apart another soldier. Arrows and spears had pierced through her armor. There were several punctures where blood oozed out. Her jaws were also bleeding from eating the soldiers as armor and weapons got stuck in her teeth.

_Sorry_, groaned Eragon. He decapitated a head and moved on to the next soldier. The only thing that he could do to prevent himself with being disgusted with himself was to dehumanize his enemies.

Several Urgals fought alongside him. They grunted as they battered their way through the soldiers.

--

Arya looked at the chaos raging below her. Worry and terror gripped her. The Loyalists greatly outnumbered the Surdan warriors. She felt helpless and powerless. _Galzra, we have got to do something_!

Galzra could feel her anxiety at the situation. He too scanned the battlefield with a sense of longing to join and contribute as much as he could. _There is nothing that we can do, Arya_, he replied, broken.

_Land somewhere_!

Galzra had no choice. Arya was being as persistent as ever. He chose a deserted rock. _You realize that we're going against King Orrin, right_? He asked.

Arya leaped off the saddle. _I know_, she growled. _But he should know better than to order me around…I am a queen in my own right…and also a Rider…a Shur'tugal_. She sighed heavily, holding Zor'roc off to her side. _Stay close to me Galzra…I may have to retreat_.

She ran into the edge of the battle. Galzra ran along side her. They tore through any Loyalist that dared themselves to get in their way. Their fighting was like a dance. Arya's movements however were sluggish and hesitant. She also could not move as flexibly as she used to. _Damn, this pregnancy is really getting to me_, she told Galzra.

_Maybe we should fly from above_, suggested Galzra.

_No_, replied Arya stubbornly. _Something about this battle doesn't feel right…_.

Battle horns blew off in the distance. The battle seemed to stop for a moment altogether. Everyone looked around. Then from the sky, a massive shadow covered them. It was the shadow of a dragon.

_Arya_! Galzra shrieked.

Arya knew what must be done. She leapt into the saddle and leaned down as Galzra launched them into the air. Several arrows punctured his wings, but those would have to be ignored, at least for now. Arya flinched from the slight pain, but pushed the uncomfortable sensation to the back of her mind. Recognition hit her with a wave of shock.

Amestat and Tasha. They had returned, clad in armor, and Tasha held a sword. Amestat shot himself at Galzra.

The force of the blow nearly sent Arya falling to her doom.

--

_Eragon_! Saphira cried when the dragon arrived.

Eragon looked up for only a brief moment. His eyes widened with shock. For a moment, he thought that he saw Murtagh and Thorn, but then as he realized that they were dead by his hand, he saw Amestat and Tasha. The next thing he saw astounded him. Amestat attacking Galzra. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped into Saphira's saddle. Saphira leaped into the air and spread her wings. _Tasha, why are you doing this_? He demanded harshly. He was in no mood for petty rivalries between Tasha and Arya over his affection.

No answer came. Instead, Tasha grinned at him maliciously. _Your fight is with Queen Trianna, Shadeslayer_, she said coldly.

"Shadeslayer!"

The voice was too familiar, and it did not please Eragon at all. It sent chills down his spine. He looked down. Trianna stood alone, away from the main battle.

_Saphira, what should we do_?

There was a long moment of no answer. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. It seemed as though Galzra and Saphira were having a private conversation. _We fight Trianna_, was all that she said.

_Arya…be careful_, he pleaded as Saphira descended.

The two dragons interlocked their talons and snapped at one another's neck. Amestat appeared to be very small, especially compared to Galzra. Arya and Tasha clashed swords every opportunity that they got. Galzra looped above Amestat. He forced the other dragon left, right, down, right again. The larger, older dragon snapped at Amestat's tail, and catching the flesh in his jaws, yanked Amestat back.

A painful scream escaped Tasha's lips as the sensation reached her through their mental link. She turned around in her saddle, swaying a bit to keep her balance. She stabbed at Galzra's nose.

The green dragon released them. He flew at Tasha. Amestat rolled in the air. The maneuver nearly sent Tasha falling to her death, yet she clung with her life to the saddle. As the two dragons battled, Tasha and Arya were forced to just hang on and hope that they didn't end up falling.

--

Saphira landed several feet from Trianna. Eragon jumped off the saddle and snarled at the sorceress. "It was a mistake coming here today, Trianna," he growled.

"Was it?" Trianna sneered. "I see that your army will not last much longer…so where is the mistake in that?" She unsheathed a long, thin blade.

Eragon recognized the weapon. It had been months since he had seen it…Elvira's sword. He paced back and forth, waiting for her to attack him. "There is a price for your head, _traitor_!" he snarled.

_Be careful, Eragon…it is clear that she got to Tasha first_, warned Saphira. Her lip was pulled up in a dangerous snarl, and her teeth were bared.

_Then we will kill her_, replied Eragon calmly.

"I am not that easy to kill," chuckled Trianna. She charged at him with a blur of movement, the speed that could rival the elves.

Eragon barely raised his sword in time to block the thin blade. Sparks showered down on him. He twisted away and slashed at her back. Trianna ducked and twisted her sword to meet his. Eragon barely kept up with her increased speed.

_Saphira, help Galzra and Arya_!

_What about you_?

_I can handle this traitor, just go_!

He sprawled out of the way of a stab to his gut and rolled back to his feet. He watched briefly as Saphira took flight. The beat of her wings sent a cloud of dust around the mini battle.

They met and separated in short spurts, testing their strength on one another. Eragon could find no way around her defenses. It was strange to him. She was only a human after all, and yet she had the speed of an elf. He wondered faintly how that could be.

The battle dragged on, making him weary. To his surprise, she threw her sword to the side and looked at him with such a hunger in her eyes that it made him shudder. He stopped in mid-charge, unwilling to fight if his opponent had threw away their weapon.

"This swords play is pointless, Shadeslayer," murmured Trianna softly. "We shall fight with magic now…."

--

Saphira launched herself at Amestat, yelling, _Traitor! Oath breaker! Murderer! Egg killer! Disgrace to dragons_! A jet of flame shot out from her maw, which Tasha stopped with magic.

_I am not a traitor_, replied Amestat, his tone almost pleading.

Galzra tackled Amestat in mid air and the two dragons tumbled to the ground bellow. Tasha screamed in pain as she felt her arm break under the pressure. _Kill Arya and be done with this pointless battle_, ordered Amestat.

The two Riders jumped from their dragons and faced one another. Saphira landed next to Galzra and snarled at Tasha and Amestat.

"Tasha, it's not too late for you," murmured Arya softly. "You can still rejoin us."

"It has always been too late for me, Arya," replied Tasha stiffly. "If I don't kill you…Queen Trianna will be angry with me. Sorry, nothing personal." She paused for a brief moment, as if debating what to say next. "Actually…it is personal…you see, I want Eragon for myself. You stole him from me, Arya." Her face twisted into a dark, maddened smile…much like the one that Galbatorix used to have. _Amestat, make sure that Galzra and Saphira do not interfere_, she ordered.

Arya sighed heavily. "Very well," she muttered to herself. "If it has to be this way, Tasha…." She moved into a defensive stance, ready for Tasha to charge at her at any moment. The baby inside her kicked defiantly. 'I have to be quick about this,' she thought.

The younger Rider jumped toward the elf. The swords clashed and sparks showered down on them. Arya leapt away and into the air. Her extra weight held her back. She slashed down at Tasha. Tasha blocked the assault. She threw Arya off of her.

Arya had to admit that Tasha had gotten much stronger in such a short period of time, unless she had always been holding back just to try and gain the trust of Eragon. Arya held nothing back. She fought for the kill, knowing that Tasha wouldn't stop until she had Eragon for herself.

The three dragons circled them, occasionally snapping at each other.

--

The battle raged on through the afternoon. Many of the soldiers were growing battle worn. A lake of blood soaked the soil. It was impossible to step anywhere without getting blood on your feet.

Crows, ravens, and vultures circled high above the battlefield, waiting for when the fighting would stop and they could take their long awaited feast.

--

Eragon stared at Trianna, trying to best determine what he should do. His honor forced him to sheath his sword. "Fine, we fight with magic," he glowered.

A grim smile crossed Trianna's lips. "Böetq istalri!" A fire surrounded them, preventing any soldiers from helping them or their escape.

"I see that you have become more powerful in the uses of magic," commented Eragon darkly. "Malthinae!"

Trianna struggled for a moment to move. She frowned at Eragon's smug expression. She muttered something in the Ancient Language and before Eragon could react, she launched herself at him, and it all happened so quick.

Pain was all that Eragon felt in his gut. He looked down. Trianna had already escaped, and a dagger was thrust into his gut. Red liquid began to soak his tunic. He fell to his knees, shock shooting through him. He heard nothing, only felt the shock of his failure. The darkness took him almost at once.

--

Arya grimaced as she felt her mate's life ebb away. She watched as Saphira took flight to try and rescue him. She gained the upper hand on Tasha. "Jierda theirra—"

"Hljödhr!" shrieked Tasha, silencing Arya. She took the opportunity of Arya's shock and twisted Zar'roc out of her hand. Galzra jumped to his Rider's aid, but Amestat tackled the much larger dragon. Tasha held the point of her sword at Arya's neck and smiled with victory. Blood dripped from the blade's point, down Arya's neck. "That was too easy," she muttered in the Ancient Language, disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Eragon, the way that you didn't."

Arya took advantage of her hesitation and with all the concentration that she had, she said mentally, _Jierda theirra knífr_! She thought as clearly as she could about Tasha and Amestat. They crumpled at the spell's effect.

_Galzra, we have to hurry_! She leapt onto his saddle, feeling the fetus kick hard.

Galzra freed himself from Amestat and launched himself into the air. _Why did you just break their calves when you could have so easily killed them_? He asked.

_There will be more blood yet to spill on their behalf_, answered Arya. _Just get us to Eragon before its too late_.

He landed next to Saphira. The sapphire dragon snarled and snapped at them like a wounded animal that didn't want to be touched.

Arya approached timidly. She stopped short of Saphira, and found that the dragon's mental barriers were impossible to penetrate unless she wanted to cause harm to Saphira. She sighed heavily. "Saphira…let me heal Eragon." Her voice was soft with tiredness.

Saphira snorted and let her past. Eragon lay in his own pool of blood with his eyes peacefully closed. If it weren't for the fact that Saphira was still alive, Arya would have thought him to be dead. She collapsed on her hands and knees next to him. _Galzra…take Eragon and myself back to the castle when I'm done_. With careful hands, she removed the dagger and healed her mate with what strength that she had left.

--

Tasha cried out in agony and rage. Her legs were broken, and so were Amestat's. _Arya is going to pay for what she's done_!

"You failed."

Tasha did not have to look up to know who it was. Trianna's shadow loomed over her. The sorceress knelt down and healed the Rider. "I won't fail next time," she grumbled, full of bitter resentment.

"We're retreating…you need more training," informed Trianna. "Now heal your lizard and return to the mountains."

Disclaimer: There you go, another chapter. Sorry if the chapter is a bit rushed and it took forever to get it out. I had another small writer's block on this battle. I must admit that I'm not that great at battle scenes and this one was particularly hard to write. The next chapter will reveal any deaths as a result of the battle and there will be a small time skip within the next two chapters. I own nothing…apart from the original characters.


	31. Funeral

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Do not sue me…or kill me for the plot of this chapter.

The battle had left everyone hollow shells. It had been a bloodbath, a massacre. The Loyalists had retreated shortly after the purple dragon had disappeared. The dead lay in piles, unrecognizable corpses.

Arya sat alone next to Eragon's bed. She had sustained minor scratches, but nothing to worry about. She had healed Eragon instantly and brought him to the castle. Galzra and Saphira sat outside. She had yet to hear any ill news of the battle, that she was sure would eventually come. Someone she knew always died in battle. All that was left to wonder was who. She was lucky to survive herself, and she hoped that Trianna would stay away until she had her child.

Eragon groaned. He opened his eyes. His vision slowly focused on Arya. "Am I…dead?" he asked softly.

Arya shook her head. "No Eragon…I was able to save you," she whispered. Silent tears fell down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought that I had lost you," she sobbed.

_Welcome back among the living, little one_, said Saphira, though this time, she was not joking with him as she always used to.

_What happened_? He pulled Arya closer to him.

_Trianna stabbed you_, informed Saphira. _I thought that I had honestly lost you…and Arya had to break Tasha's and Amestat's calves to get to you in time_.

Eragon frowned. His body trembled. He had honestly come very close to dying this time. _How many are dead and wounded_? He was unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. He had only witnessed small bits of the previous battle, and it did not look good, not for either side.

_I do not know…you've only been out for a couple hours_, replied Saphira.

"Arya…thank you," murmured Eragon. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I do not know what I would do without you there to save me from every situation imaginable. So, Tasha has betrayed us…." He frowned.

"She has," confirmed Arya stiffly. "I knew that we could not trust her."

"That changes things," mused Eragon.

"How so?" asked Arya. She pulled away and looked deep into his deep brown eyes; they were so close to a caramel-amber color.

"We have a Shur'tugal that we might have to destroy," answered Eragon with a bitter note. He sighed heavily. "This is a never-ending circle."

Arya leaned her head against his shoulder. "We will get through this," she said softly.

--

Three days passed. They were shocked to see that among the dead was Nasuada. Eragon fell to his knees when he saw his liege being brought into the castle on a cot with a pale-dead look on her face. He cried out in agony and rage.

Arya wrapped herself around him from behind. Despite her usual composure, tears slid down her face. She had become quite close to the Varden leader, and now she had a peaceful look on her face…the first peaceful look since Murtagh had joined Galbatorix. She looked around her and saw blurred images. "Murtagh…where's her baby?" she asked in a low, desperate voice.

King Orrin stepped forward. "Her son is being brought here," he said with great sorrow in his voice.

"How did this happen?" Eragon sobbed.

"She took an arrow to the back of her neck," informed King Orrin. "All our magicians were destroyed by Trianna's knot of magicians…the same ones that used to work under Galbatorix."

Eragon shook with rage. He barely heard Saphira's and Galzra's laments. It made no sense to him. He could not comprehend any of it. Nasuada…dead…it was impossible. Her last command rang in his ears. He had to raise Murtagh now. He was bound by an oath of duty. He forced himself to look away from the body. "When will the funeral be?" his voice shook with emotion.

"In two days," answered King Orrin. "Excuse me, Shadeslayer…I have other duties that I am obliged to."

"Eragon…I am sure that Nasuada would not want you to mope around," whispered Arya. "C'mon…you need some rest…." She pulled him up and led him to their room. She pulled him next to her in their shared bed and whispered words of comfort in his ear while rubbing his back gently.

--

The next two days passed quickly for Eragon. He always had stuff to do, helping with burying the dead and spending as much time as he could with Arya and the two dragons. Somehow, he found comfort in their presence. The smell of blood no longer bothered him.

On the morning before Nasuada's funeral, he finished cleaning and polishing his armor. Arya sat next to him, with Murtagh in her arms.

"It's going to be hard…raising two children," she commented to him softly.

"We will manage," replied Eragon hollowly. His mind was preoccupied with the coming funeral. He set his armor aside and leaned against the wall that he sat against. "I can't do this!" He hid his face with his hands to hide the tears.

"Oh, Eragon!" Arya sat next to him and pulled him close to her. "Do not be ashamed to show that you are mourning…you were close to Nasuada. This _is_ a day of mourning." She sighed. "Come…we should get ready."

Eragon nodded numbly. He pulled on his armor and belted his sword. He thought that he should be getting used to burying his friends and family, but this was no easier than when anyone else had died on him. _Saphira…do you think that it will ever get any easier_?

_No, little one_, Saphira answered honestly. _It will never get easier_.

Arya stood; the movement making her look awkward. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"I will never be _ready_," replied Eragon sourly with a frown of greatest disgust. He grabbed his mate and pulled her against his chest. His whole body shook with fear and sorrow. "Promise me…promise me that you will never let yourself die in battle. I cannot go through losing anyone else…least of all you, my love."

"Eragon—I—" She was at a loss for words. Under normal circumstances, she would have disapproved of his behavior, but she also knew that this was hard for him. She had to choose her words with care. One wrong word, and he might be lost to her forever. "I have Galzra when you cannot protect me," she murmured.

Eragon nodded numbly. "That will do…c'mon, before we are late…they want us…they want us in the front of…the procession." The words were hard for him to get out, and it pained him to say them.

Together they walked to the orchard where the funeral-goers were waiting. Saphira and Galzra were clad in their dented armor. The procession was slow, and they walked to the beat of a loud base drum. Nasuada's guards carried her body at the front. Even the Urgals were walking in the procession with looks of pure sorrow and regret. Eragon knew that it was a tragedy when one of their war chiefs died, but it still shocked him to see so much emotion in something he once thought were brute killers.

They stopped at the south gates of the city. A massive graveyard covered the hills. Eragon wondered just how many had died in the war against Galbatorix. He reached out for Saphira to steady himself.

A hole was already dug out. Nasuada's body was placed in her dirt bed. King Orrin stepped to the front of the group.

"Lady Nasuada fought in the hopes of someday living in peace," he began. "She always had the best interest of her people in mind. She always fought in the front lines, even when she was advised to stay in the rear flanks. I will always miss her advice." He stepped back to the group.

Arya passed Murtagh to Eragon. She walked next to Nasuada's body. Tears shielded her eyes, begging to be released. "I knew Nasuada her whole life. I watched her grow up. In all my years, I've never seen such a pure leader. She proved herself worthy as leader of the Varden from day one when the Council of Elders tried to undermine her leadership. She was very compassionate and trusting. Before she died, she gave birth to a son whom she named Murtagh…after the man that she loved." She resumed her place beside Eragon and took Murtagh back into her arms.

Eragon stepped up. Memories of Islanzandi's funeral flashed before his eyes. He shook the memories away. A hard lump formed in the back of his throat. "I only knew Lady Nasuada briefly…when I came to the Varden to get help for Arya, they were on the edge of battle and I agreed to fight for them. In that battle, Nasuada went against her father's orders and joined the fight. Shortly after that battle is when she took command of the Varden and I swore fealty as her Rider.

"Nasuada was always kind to me. I will miss her to the end of my days."

Saphira and Galzra filled the air with their lamentations as the soil was placed over Nasuada's body. The pure beauty of the sound made even the most masculine of men break down in tears. Eragon and Arya held each other close. It was all they could do to not have a nervous breakdown.

Disclaimer: Sorry that it's short and all…I had to get this out of the way as soon as possible. I am trying to finish this before I enter my senior year in the fall. I am also trying to move out soon.


	32. Authoress Note

A/N: Ok, there is a poll up and I would like EVERYONE to vote ASAP. I am taking votes into consideration for the end of this fanfic.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Yea, I own nothing. This story is going to start coming to a close.

The first few days after the funeral were the hardest for Eragon. He spent a lot of his time in the room with Arya and Murtagh, deep in thought. As he sat on the balcony, he wondered how all this could happen. Tasha had betrayed them. That stung more than anything. And she had suddenly gotten so much stronger.

"Eragon," called Arya.

Eragon turned to look at his mate without truly seeing her. She sat on their bed. "Yes, Arya?" His voice was as hollow as his eyes.

"Go and ride Saphira for a couple hours," said Arya. "You haven't ridden her since the last battle."

"I cannot leave you," grumbled Eragon. He turned back to look at the busy street below them. It amazed him at how fast people could just forget the dead and move on with their lives.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, you need to quit moping around," replied Arya. She was surprised when Eragon did not cringe at the dangerous tone in her voice. "Go…I will be fine. I would ride with you, but I am too big for it to be in any way comfortable."

_Arya is right, little one_, said Saphira.

_I am not moping around though_, snapped Eragon irritably.

_You have hardly eaten anything, you don't interact, and your thoughts are obsessive over Tasha's betrayal_, replied Saphira calmly, but with a hint of annoyance. _Tasha has nothing to do with Nasuada's death_.

_I know that_, snarled Eragon. He stood. "I'm going for a walk," he announced.

"Good," murmured Arya softly.

Eragon walked out of the city walls. Once out, he sprinted off, not caring where he went. All he wanted was to be away. He did not choose to become a dragon rider. He would have lived a happy, normal life on his uncle's farm if Saphira's egg had not come to him that night while he was out hunting in the Spine. He found a tree and leapt into the highest branch.

_Eragon, what is bothering you_? Saphira asked.

_You should know_, growled Eragon. _You can read my thoughts_.

_Your thoughts are jumbled though_, replied Saphira, sounding worried. _You may not realize, but in your mind, Tasha is responsible for Nasuada's death…but Nasuada died in battle…I looked into the minds of the soldiers that were around her when she died, and she was just worn out and a Loyalist soldier took advantage and killed her. There was no foul play in her death_.

_I know_, grumbled Eragon. _But Tasha must be held accountable for her actions…she is with Trianna now_.

_Trianna has her bound_, explained Saphira softly. _Amestat tried to protect his Rider, but Trianna was too powerful for him. To be honest, I pity them both for this slavery that Trianna is putting them through_.

_Saphira…do you think that we can save them_? Eragon asked.

_If we can kill Trianna_, answered Saphira. She landed next to the tree. _Let's fly, little one…and quit focusing on the past or worrying about the future…what's done is done and what will come will come. You have a future with Arya, and a child on the way_.

Eragon could not help but to smile at that prospect. He was going to be a father soon. He jumped into the saddle on Saphira's back and scratched the scales on her neck. _What would I ever do without you, Saphira_?

_You would still be a simple farm boy_, chuckled Saphira. She launched them into the air.

Eragon laughed as he familiar sensation of flight reached him. He held out his arms. _How could I ever stay on the ground for so long? This is our element, Saphira_.

--

Eragon did not return to his room until late that night. He found Arya standing in the balcony with Murtagh asleep in her arms. He snuck up behind her and kissed her softly on the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry, Arya," he grunted huskily.

"You have no reason to apologize, Eragon," replied Arya softly. She watched as the children were rounded up for the night. She felt a sudden fondness at the sight.

"Arya…where do you want to have our child?" asked Eragon. He reached around her and placed both hands around her swollen belly.

"Ellesméra is my first choice," answered Arya. "But I will not be able to travel…."

"I can carry you," offered Eragon. "I want you to be comfortable…and I agree that your own people will be more help than the nurse maids in this castle."

--

Several weeks passed. Each day, Arya grew bigger. She could hardly move out of bed in the mornings. Eragon stayed with her to help her move.

He watched her as they bathed. "How much longer?" he asked, embarrassed that he did not know.

"Two more weeks," answered Arya. She waded across the stream to him and rested against his chest.

They had decided a few days ago to take their chances and travel to Ellesméra so that Arya would have a chance at a safe delivery. The dragons watched them from the distance.

"We'll make it then," promised Eragon. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," murmured Arya, closing her eyes.

Eragon frowned. He helped her out of the stream by carrying her. "C'mon, get dressed…I want to get past Urûbaen by tonight. Then we can take a boat upstream to Lake Isenstar and be in Du Weldenvarden by next week." He hated the idea of pushing Arya so much by traveling, but they both agreed that this was the only way that they could make it. They dressed in their tunics. Arya got on Eragon's back at his request. Eragon ran as fast as he could with Saphira and Galzra flying above them.

He did not stop until nightfall. Roran's castle stood lit up in the distance. He walked through the gates after explaining to the guards that he is Roran's cousin and had his pregnant mate with him. He strode into the castle with Arya still on his back. She was apparently sleeping.

"Eragon, what do I owe such a meeting?" asked Roran.

"You have learned a lot since becoming King, my cousin," chuckled Eragon. "Sorry that I have arrived unannounced, but I must get Arya to Ellesméra before the next full moon. Do you have a spare room? Then we can talk."

"Of course…anything." Roran turned to one of his servants. "Rosemary, show Eragon Shadeslayer to the room next to my quarters."

Eragon followed the woman through the castle. Once in the room, he set Arya down in the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Hush, I am going to speak with my cousin about lending us a boat." He left the room and returned to Roran. He was surprised at who was with him.

"Eragon!"

"Joed Longshanks! How long has it been?"

"Too long! But we must catch up later…I have some errands to run for King Roran." He hurried off.

Eragon could not hide the delight from his face at seeing Brom's old friend, and he had helped Roran escape to Surda. "Roran…cousin…I am need of a boat to get to Lake Isenstar."

"So that's why you have come," replied Roran. "How is Arya? She looked exhausted when you brought her through here."

"Her pregnancy is getting the better of her," answered Eragon. "And Roran…did you hear the news?"

"About Nasuada…yea…and I heard that she had a baby before dying. Where is the babe?"

"Saphira has him," answered Eragon. "Nasuada named him Murtagh. And Tasha has betrayed us all…she is fighting for Trianna."

"Things are worse than I thought then," murmured Roran. "I suppose that you want me to gather an army so that we can march against this Trianna."

Eragon nodded. "After Arya has had the baby…we will gather what elves we can and send messages to you, King Orik, and King Orrin. This has to end…soon."

"Aye," agreed Roran.

"How is Katrina?" asked Eragon.

"She is expecting our first born," answered Roran with a smile.

"That's great Roran!" exclaimed Eragon.

"I will see what I can do about your boat…you should get some rest…Aberon is a far distance from here." Roran strode away, leaving Eragon to return to his room.

Eragon laid next to Arya and wrapped his arm around her rather possessively. He inhaled her sweet pinecone scent. The smell soothed him more than anything at the moment.

Arya woke first the next morning. She blinked back the tiredness that she felt. She looked down at Eragon's arm and found herself blushing.

"Good morning, love," murmured Eragon.

Arya shifted so that she faced her mate. "Good morning to you too," she giggled.

"How did you _sleep_?" asked Eragon.

"Better than I have in a long time," replied Arya. "Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to leave…."

_Roran won't be able to get a boat until tomorrow morning_, informed Galzra.

"That settles it then," murmured Eragon. He kissed Arya lightly on the lips. "We should get some food."

_Saphira, feel free to hunt today…I do not know when you will get another chance to hunt for food_.

_Stay out of trouble_, teased Saphira.

_Oh ha ha, very funny_, grumbled Eragon, playing along with Saphira's little game.

_I know I am_, chuckled Saphira.

Eragon felt the two dragons take flight and leave the city. The loss of their presence created a small hole in his chest. He helped Arya out of bed. "At least we can get a chance to rest," he said lightly.

"You must be tired after running all the way from Aberon," commented Arya. "I'm sorry that I couldn't ride Galzra."

"Do not try and make me feel burdened, Arya," groaned Eragon. "I'm doing this so that _you_ are as comfortable as possible when you bring our child into the world."

Arya smiled as she leaned into Eragon's chest. She looked up when Roran walked up to them. "King Roran," she murmured.

"Queen Arya, it is good to see you again," replied Roran, inclining his head politely. "Eragon, I have a boat ready for you to depart tomorrow. However, I wish that you could stay longer. We _are_ family after all."

"I know, Roran," said Eragon softly. "But Arya is due any day now, and Ellesméra is the safest place for her right now."

"There are dark rumors going around," whispered Roran. "They say that there is another dragon to have hatched and the Rider has already pledged their allegiance to Trianna. The odds are not in our favor, cousin."

"Eragon and I will fight to protect the New Empire," promised Arya. "But a possible second Shur'tugal is not promising."

"I will have an army ready in six months," informed Roran.

"_Six_ months!" cried Eragon. "But Roran, by that time a new Rider could be ready for combat! And every day, Tasha grows more powerful."

"I know, Eragon," sighed Roran. "You're as impatient as always, you know that. I am doing what I can while still protecting my own boarders. This will also give you time to gather your own forces and plan an attack."

Eragon scowled at the idea of having to wait. He sighed heavily. "Very well, six months. Then we march for war and victory."

_You have indeed grown wise, my love_, said Arya.

She looked up at Roran. "Could you get us some bread, fruit, cheese, and vegetables for the rest of our journey…and for breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course…Katrina is in the courtyard…she can't wait to see you both." Roran strode away with all the dignity of a leader.

"He's grown into his role as king quite well," commented Arya.

"He has," agreed Eragon. "Come. Let us go and see Katrina." He led Arya outside.

Katrina ran to them and embraced them both. She was more careful with Arya. She beamed at them. "Roran told me that you two had returned!" she exclaimed. "Tell me, what has come to pass on both of you?" She sat with them on a bench, holding Arya's hands in hers.

"We are on our way back home," informed Arya. She winced as the child in her womb kicked her.

_Eragon, where is Murtagh_?

_Saphira's got him_, answered Eragon. He cringed at Arya's death glare. _Saphira, bring Murtagh to us_.

Within moments, Saphira and Galzra landed by them. Eragon went to take the sleeping Murtagh from Saphira.

"Who is this?" asked Katrina, cooing at the sleeping boy.

"Murtagh," answered Arya. "Nasuada's son."

"What happened to Nasuada?"

"She died in battle," answered Eragon bitterly. He handed Murtagh to Arya and sat next to her.

Katrina gasped. "But how?"

"People die in battle," explained Eragon. "Even the best of warriors depend on luck to survive each battle. Before she died, she made Arya and I promise that we would raise Murtagh as though he were our own son."

"I'm…sorry to hear that news," murmured Katrina. "Nasuada was kind to me."

"She was kind to everyone," agreed Eragon softly. "But I will _not_ allow her death to be in vain. I will crush the Loyalists…to ensure peace and prosperity."

_Eragon, who do you sound like_? Saphira asked, critical.

_What do you mean_?

_Think for a moment about your words_.

He thought about what he had said. _I will crush the Loyalists…to ensure peace and prosperity_. His eyes widened as he realized just _what_ he had said.

_Oh no…I sound just like Galbatorix_, he said with disgust.

_Now think of the reasons that you fight now_, said Saphira.

_To keep another tyranny from existing_, answered Eragon.

That day passed without event. Eragon and Arya spent the afternoon catching up with Roran and Katrina. As the two Shur'tugal sat in their room, they silently prepared for the rest of their journey. A knock echoed loudly from the door. Eragon cast out his senses and realized that Joed had come to visit them. He went to open the door.

Joed walked in. "Eragon, I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you are here," he said.

"Why so relieved?" asked Eragon, curious.

"There are shadows within the Empire. The Loyalists are the least of your troubles."

Eragon frowned suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" He quickly glanced at his sword. It was within reach should Joed betray them.

"I have heard rumors since leaving my home to escape with your cousin," began Joed. "You remember those elves who betrayed you when you were on your way back to Ellesméra shortly after the battle of the Burning Plains?"

"How could we forget?" said Arya. Her eyes narrowed at him. "What about them? They were all killed, weren't they?"

Joed shook his head. "No…and they were the reason that Galbatorix was able to find Ellesméra. There are some that remain…hidden within Du Weldenvarden. You have at least one traitor in your midst."

"And how do we know that its not you?" snarled Eragon. He grabbed his sword with inhuman speed and unsheathed it. He pointed the tip of the blade at Joed's throat. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Joed Longshanks, and I suggest that you be quick about it."

The older man sighed heavily. "You can search my memories if you wish…I have nothing more to hide." He knelt down on one knee.

_It couldn't hurt_, said Arya through their mental link. _I will be right here if it is a trap_.

Eragon grunted as he sheathed the sapphire blade. "Alright then, but if _you_ are the traitor we will first turn you in to my cousin for him to pass judgment." He stepped forward and reached out with his mind.

He dove into the depths of Joed's consciousness. He saw Joed's memories. Joed and Brom stealing Saphira's egg and getting separated; years of little to no news from the Varden; Eragon and Brom coming to him for help on the Raz'zacs whereabouts; Roran arriving, offering a way to escape the Empire and Galbatorix; escaping to Surda; and eavesdropping on an elf by the name of Falkor and Trianna exchanging information on the Varden. Eragon returned to his own mind.

"He's telling the truth." His own sentence shocked him. Ellesméra wasn't safe for him and Arya anymore.

"Who is the slime that calls himself an elf?" snarled Arya in all her fury. Her body shook more than Eragon had ever seen it.

He had never seen the elf lose so much control at once. "Falkor."

Arya's eyes grew large. "No!" she gasped.

"You know him." It was a statement.

"He was a friend of Evandar," murmured Arya. She fell to the bed.

Eragon rushed to her side and pulled her close to him. He turned to Joed. "Is anywhere safe?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Define safe," snorted Joed.

"We need to get to Ellesméra as soon as possible," whispered Arya.

"Are you _mad_?" gasped Eragon.

Arya looked up at him. "We…_I_ have to warn my people. If it isn't already too late…."

Eragon looked up at Joed. "You're coming with us," he commanded.

"It will be an honor," murmured Joed.

"We leave first thing in the morning," informed Eragon. "I suggest that you prepare for the journey. I expect that it will take at least a week…if not longer."

--

The three travelers met at the north gates at dawn. Eragon strapped their saddle bags to Saphira and Galzra. His mind buzzed with the new danger facing them. _No one can be trusted_, he grumbled to Saphira.

_You can trust us_, replied Saphira. She nuzzled him lightly on the shoulder. _At least now we know what is happening…we are no longer in the dark_.

Roran strode toward them. He clasped Eragon's shoulder. "Travel safely, my cousin."

"I will do my best," replied Eragon.

"I will see you in six months."

"Six months then…and we may fight again side by side." As much as he disliked it, he turned his back on his cousin and boarded the barge that Roran had provided. Arya and Joed followed him.

_Why do I get the feeling that I will never see him again_?

_Never say good-bye little one_, said Saphira. She took flight with Galzra. _Only that you will see each other later_.

"She's right," whispered Arya. She rested her head on his chest.

Eragon was not surprised that she had heard the mental conversation. The two of them had grown so close to each other. It took their strongest mental barriers to keep the other out. He traced the yawë tattoo on her shoulder with his finger. "I know," he replied softly.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a nice little twist. I will tell you that in the next chapter, they reach Ellesméra. I own nothing.


	34. Another Authoress Note

A/N: Sorry about the technical difficulties with my poll. It is on my profile now, so vote away. You have until August 15 to get your votes in.


	35. Du Weldenvarden

_Disclaimer: I am sorry for the delay. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. But I had some crazy dreams the last couple days that gave me some nice ideas. I own nothing._

_Eragon leaned against the starboard side of the raft with Arya leaning against his chest, appearing to be asleep. He twisted her raven hair through his fingers. The silkiness of her hair never failed to amaze him. He looked up at the high noon sun. Saphira and Galzra circled high above them._

"_What will you do if the elves are facing an uprising, Shadeslayer?" asked Joed, who sat on the port side._

_He looked up at his travel companion. "I do not know," he admitted. "My first priority is to keep Arya safe." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. _

_Joed nodded, understanding. "Do not lose her," he murmured. "Helen died of an illness last spring…shortly after the son of Morzan died."_

_Eragon cringed as he remembered how he had to kill his brother. His eyes darted to his nephew, who slept peacefully in a straw bed that Arya insisted upon making. He wondered if his nephew would end up like Morzan and Murtagh. _

_You did not end up like them, little one_, said Saphira, sensing his worry.

_True…but I still cannot help but to wonder what future is in store for Murtagh_, replied Eragon. _These are still dark times_.

_The times flow in cycles_, said Saphira. _Peace never lasts forever…treaties will always be broken. The only question that always remains is how long the peace will last before conflict breaks out again_.

_Well, the peace this time did not last long_, growled Eragon bitterly.

_I do not think that there was ever peace after the war with Galbatorix_, replied Saphira.

_Perhaps you're right_, grumbled Eragon. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes. There was so much to think about. He had never imagined that there would still be a band of elves that held ill feelings toward him. And he still had not decided Tasha's fate. All he was absolutely sure of was the fact that he had to kill Trianna. That thought did not disturb him…especially after remembering Elvira's death. He allowed his thoughts to wander throughout the day.

Arya stirred and opened her eyes. Eragon opened his eyes when he felt her shift in his grip. "You're awake!" he sounded mildly surprised.

A grin crossed Arya's lips. "I was never asleep," she chuckled. She frowned. _I smell smoke_, she said through their mental link.

Eragon frowned and sniffed the air. She was right. He cursed under his breath. _Saphira, find out what has happened…but be careful_, he ordered.

_What about you_? Saphira asked.

_Never mind that…I am not about to leave Arya unprotected_, answered Eragon.

Saphira flew away from them. Galzra flew closer to them.

"What's happening?" asked Joed, alarmed.

"There's smoke in the air," answered Eragon. "I sent Saphira to check it out."

"I smell nothing," replied Joed.

"That's because human senses do not compare with that of an elf's," explained Eragon. 

"You are human too, Shadeslayer," growled Joed.

A mock smirk twisted Eragon's face. "Am I?" he asked rhetorically. "The elves have changed me since I became a dragon rider." 

"Enough of this," grumbled Arya. "We can argue later…somehow I doubt that this fire is natural or an accident…the stench of smoke is too much for that."

Joed wrinkled his nose as the smoky air reached him. He covered his nose. "The closest villages are Daret and Yazuac…unless…Gil'ead…." His eyes widened with fear.

"We will have to wait until Saphira finds the disturbance," murmured Eragon. His hand clasped the hilt of his sword. 

_Daret was attacked_, informed Saphira. 

Eragon cursed under his breath. He looked up at Arya, who seemed to have received the same message. _How bad_?

_This was done by a dragon_, answered Saphira. 

"Tasha," snarled Eragon. 

"Excuse me?" Joed looked confused and curious.

Eragon sighed heavily. "A dragon attacked Daret…the only one that I am aware that is old enough to breathe fire is Amestat…Tasha's dragon."

"There's another Rider?" questioned Joed, surprised.

"Possibly two…including Tasha," grumbled Eragon.

_Saphira…there is nothing that can be done…come back_, ordered Arya softly. 

"We have to keep going," she murmured.

Eragon nodded. He could not possibly disagree. There probably weren't any survivors of the attack anyway. He paced up and down the barge impatiently while he waited for Saphira to return to his line of sight. When she returned, he sat next to Arya while she fed the fussing Murtagh. "He's grown," he commented, trying to start a light conversation.

"He has," agreed Arya. She winced in slight pain.

_What is it_? Galzra asked as the weak sensation hit him.

_Nothing_, mumbled Arya. _But we must reach Du Weldenvarden soon_.

_I can see the trees from up here_, informed Galzra. _It would be quicker if you could ride me_.

_You know why I can't_, growled Arya, annoyed.

_Well, as soon as you have had the child…you and I are going for a long afternoon ride_, said Galzra. _Just the two of us_.

_That sounds nice_, murmured Arya. _How far are we from Du Weldenvarden_?

_We will reach the shore by nightfall_, answered Galzra.

Arya relayed the message, relieved that she would soon be off the barge. The forest was her home, not the water. She heard Galzra chuckling in her thoughts. _It will be a relief to be back in the forest_, she commented to Eragon.

_That it will_, agreed Eragon. _I miss Du Weldenvarden_. Yet he was also weary of this area of the forest. The last time that they had traveled this way, they had been ambushed by a group of rogue elves. His muscles stiffened.

_Nothing will happen, little one_, said Saphira, trying to reassure her Rider. 

_How do you know_? Eragon snapped bitterly. _Anything could happen. I've learned that ever since you hatched for me. I used to think that the stories Brom used to tell about the Shur'tugal were just that…stories of some long forgotten era_. He sighed heavily. _I'm just worried…Arya can't protect herself like she used to…and Joed would be no match for the elves if we are ambushed_.

_I know, little one_, replied Saphira.

Eragon sighed irritably. He drummed his fingers impatiently against his ribs.

Nightfall could not pass soon enough. Eragon and Joed worked together to bring the barge up to the shore so that Arya would not have to step into the water. Saphira and Galzra landed next to them. Joed clambered on Galzra. Arya climbed onto Eragon's back.

"Welcome home," murmured Eragon as the two dragons took flight.

"We're not home yet," corrected Arya softly. She rested her head against the back of his shoulder.

Eragon grimaced before running off into the trees. He remained alert as he dashed through the forest, searching for any signs of a possible ambush.

They did not stop until noon that day. Eragon set Arya down carefully. Saphira and Galzra landed softly on the forest floor. Joed slipped off the saddle. "Its quiet," he commented.

"Osilon is nearby…we might be able to rest there for a day and then Ellesméra is two days away from there…with the pace we are keeping," informed Arya.

"Not with Falkor out there," grumbled Eragon. 

"Eragon…you're exhausted," murmured Arya softly. "I can tell by the way you are breathing."

"I'm fine," growled Eragon.

Arya frowned. She waddled to Saphira and rummaged in the saddlebags. She took out a chunk of bread and chucked it at her mate. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are…you would not be so irritable if you weren't," replied Arya firmly. "You need to be thinking things through rationally."

Eragon took a bite so that Arya would quit badgering him. He found that once he did, he ate the entire piece. He looked up at Arya sheepishly. 

"See?" Arya had a slight smug expression.

"Fine…you were right," grumbled Eragon. "Happy?" A smirk twisted on his shallow face to show that he was joking.

"Yes, I am," answered Arya.

Joed sighed heavily. "Shur'tugal," he muttered under his breath.

_And what is that supposed to mean, human_? Galzra snapped his jaws threateningly. 

"I will never understand Shur'tugal," replied Joed truthfully.

_Ignorant humans_, grumbled Galzra. _You are all the same…greedy and selfish_.

"Is that so, dragon?" growled Joed, offended.

"Both of you, stop!" ordered Arya. "You can fight later…once we get to Ellesméra. You will have six months to settle your differences."

Galzra snorted a ball of smoke and went to settle down next to Arya. He curled around her. _Get some rest_, he said softly.

Arya curled up next to her dragon and closed her eyes. _You should get some rest too, Eragon_, she said. _I do not know if we will be welcomed in Osilon_.

Eragon curled up next to Saphira. "You get first watch, Joed," he grumbled.

_He does not have the perception needed to keep watch here_, said Saphira.

_I will keep my mind open to finding life within this forest_, replied Eragon. _I want to see if he can really be trusted…something tells me that he's hiding something_.

_But you searched his mind_. 

_There are ways to hide memories, Saphira_, Eragon reminded her.

_What are you suggesting_?

_Brom's death_, answered Eragon. _It happened shortly after we left Teirm…would it be coincidence if Joed just happened to let slip that we were hunting the Ra'zac? And remember…when they stole your egg…Joed suddenly disappeared_.

_I will keep__my eyes on him_, replied Saphira softly. _Get some sleep_.

The next morning, Eragon and Arya were the first to rise with the dragons. Arya fed Murtagh while Eragon started a fire. They woke Joed and ate their bread and berries. Joed scowled at the lack of meat. "Will there be meat in Ellesméra?" he asked.

Eragon chuckled. "No…but when we get there…I could have Saphira share her catch with you."

"No thank you," murmured Joed. "I'll survive."

They packed up their belongings and prepared to set off. Arya rode on Eragon's back while Joed rode on Saphira, since Galzra refused to have him on his back. Murtagh was safely tucked away in Galzra's claws.

--

Three days passed. Arya slept more and more. Eragon stopped at the gates of Ellesmera. Saphira and Galzra landed next to him. Joed looked in awe at the capital of the elves domain. 

_Welcome home, Arya_, said Eragon. 

Arya opened her eyes, relieved to see the city that she had grown up in. She cast out her senses, and felt no hostility…she felt relief from the other elves that they had returned. _I want to rest in my room_, she pleaded tiredly.

_Saphira…lead Joed away until I explain to the elves the situation…and maybe I can get some answers_, ordered Eragon. "Joed…follow Saphira." He watched Brom's old friend walk away with his dragon.

_Are you sure that its wise to leave Saphira alone with that scum_? Galzra asked, growling.

_She can defend herself_, replied Eragon. _And he is only human after all_. A crooked smile twisted his face. 

Disclaimer: Well, there you go. Sorry that this took so long. I had major writer's blocks all week. Please review…I enjoy knowing what people think and it helps me pick up more ideas.


	36. Trinity

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the delay. I have not had any time at all to type this chapter up as I am in the start of my senior year.

Eragon carried Arya to her room. He set her down and pulled the linen blanket over her. His thoughts traveled to the conversation that he had had just moments ago with Narí .

_"There is a darkness in the forest, Shadeslayer," murmured Narí darkly._Eragon looked down at Arya as his mate stirred in her sleep. He brushed his hand gently against her hair. He looked out at the full moon that shined into the room that they shared. He reached out for Saphira, who was hunting with Galzra.

"Is Ellesmera really safe?" asked Eragon.

"I do not know," answered Nari.

Eragon frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the star filled night sky. He silently wondered what the future had in store for them. "Prepare our army…you have six months to gather all able warriors."

"Six months?" questioned Nari. "But by that time, Trianna could already have destroyed half the empire!"

"I know," agreed Eragon. "But that is the time frame that King Roran gave me…and we need him behind us when we march off to war. And by that time, Arya will more than have recovered from the birth of our first born."

Nari nodded, unwilling to question Eragon further. "I will see you in no more than six months then."

"Oh, and Nari-elda," added Eragon.

"Yes, Shadeslayer?"

"Use extreme caution," ordered Eragon. "There are traitors within our kin."

"You have nothing to worry about, Shadeslayer," murmured Nari. "I will not fail you."

_It will not be long now_, he said.

_No, but it is going to be a long night_, replied Saphira. _How is Arya_?

_Not showing any signs of physical pain yet, but I can tell by the mental connection that I share with her that the contractions are starting_, answered Eragon.

_And Murtagh_?

_Asleep_, reported Eragon.

_You should get some rest too_, said Saphira.

_I will have months to rest_, murmured Eragon.

_You will need to resume training yourself_, replied Saphira. _Every day Tasha and Amestat grow stronger…it's possible that they are using the Vault of Souls_.

_These are indeed cursed times_, grumbled Eragon.

_Eragon…take some happiness out of what is to come_, advised Saphira. _You are about to become a father_.

Eragon sighed. He blocked off Saphira's thoughts, yet still kept enough of the connection that he could tell whether or not there was any danger where she was at. He let his mind brush against Joed's consciousness.

The elves had allowed his travel companion into the city, yet at Eragon's bidding did they keep close watch over him. Maybe he was just overreacting, yet that had kept him alive this long.

Arya moaned in her sleep. She winced as if in pain and opened her eyes.

"It has started then," stated Eragon. He looked down at her.

She nodded. "It has…call for Yume."

Eragon's eyebrows shot up. He recognized the name of the elf that had visited them after the Battle of the Burning Plains and wondered why Arya would call for the elf. He nodded nevertheless. "Where does she live?" he asked.

"On the outskirts of the city…close to where Oromis-ebrithil lived," answered Arya. Again she winced and her body shook.

Eragon nodded. He closed his eyes and searched for the elf. His mind brushed against her consciousness. _Queen Arya requests your presence in her quarters_. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around Arya.

"Not now…Eragon," groaned Arya. She gasped in pain.

Yume walked in moments later. "You called for me, Queen Arya?" She blinked at the sight before her. She pointed at Eragon. "You! Out!"

"I'm staying," stated Eragon firmly.

"This is no place for a man," replied Yume. "I will call you when you have a child." She steered him out of the room.

"It has been a long time, Arya svit-kona…."

"It has…Yume svit-kona," agreed Arya weakly. She leaned back into her pillows. "How much longer?"

"A few hours…you were probably in labor for two or three hours now," answered Yume.

Arya groaned loudly before crying out in pain.

It was a long night for all of them. Saphira and Galzra sat outside with Eragon, and Galzra would give frequent updates from the images that he saw from his connection with the elf. He also lent her his strength.

With one final effort, Arya brought her child into the world. She collapsed back into her bed, relieved and happy that it was over.

"It's a girl," announced Yume, smiling brightly.

She handed the girl to Arya, who smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter for the first time. Thin black hair covered her head. Her ears were pointed with a small hint of roundness. Brown eyes stared up at Arya's face.

The door burst open and Eragon hurried to Arya's side. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "She looks just as beautiful as her mother," he stated before kissing Arya full on the lips. He turned to Yume. "Thank you, Yume-elda."

Yume inclined her head. "Arya will need to rest." She walked out of the room to give the family some privacy.

Saphira and Galzra roared into the forest, announcing the new life.

"How do you feel?" asked Eragon.

A small smile crept to Arya's lips. "Tired…and happy."

Eragon smiled. He took their daughter and kissed Arya on the brow. "Get some rest then, my love."

"Her name shall be Trinity," said Arya before allowing exhaustion to take over. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--

In the days that past, Arya regained her strength. Her hands were always full with caring for Murtagh and Trinity. She watched from the sidelines as Eragon sparred against Vanir.

The two of them were vary fun to watch in their dance. She caught every movement and noticed that Eragon was holding back on something. Yet Eragon was able to disarm Vanir with a flick of his wrist and pointed the tip of Silbena Mor'rana to Vanir's throat. "Dead," he panted and sheathed his blade.

Saphira growled low next to Arya.

_You noticed it too, huh_? Arya looked away from Trinity's cooing to Saphira.

_How could I not_?

_What was he holding back from_?

_That part of his mind is blocked off_, growled Saphira. _You should find someone to watch the children and spar against him…you are the only one that can match his blade_.

Arya nodded. _Perhaps I will do that then_, she stated. She cradled Trinity close. Galzra curled contently around Murtagh, who was sleeping.

_At least you can have some peace in your life_, said Galzra. He rested his eyes on his Rider.

_True_, mused Arya. _But I did not want to raise any children during a war_.

_Trinity probably won't remember this…assuming that this war is short lived_. Galzra rested his head on his paws.

_I hope that this war doesn't last long_, replied Arya.

Horns blew off in the distance, not far from the city. Arya recognized the sound, as did the dragons. Even some of the elves on the sparing field recognized it. She cursed under her breath. "Vanir-elda!" she barked.

Vanir was at her side in an instant. "Urgals!" he growled.

"I know," replied Arya. "Watch Trinity and Murtagh while Eragon and I hold council with them…see what they want."

"It could be too dangerous," Vanir pleaded, but took Trinity and Murtagh while Eragon got into Saphira's saddle.

"Those were Kull horns…and the Kull were allies in the Battle of the Burning Plains," said Arya. She leapt into Galzra's saddle and held on as her dragon partner took flight.

_You have Zar'roc with you, right_?

_I would not leave our room without it, Eragon_, replied Arya. _What could the Kull want_?

_We are about to find out_, growled Eragon. _Hopefully they are willing to help with the war-effort_.

_That would be a great help if they did, _agreed Arya. _What do you think, Galzra_?

_It is hard saying…I wasn't around for the Battle of the Burning Plains_," answered Galzra. _What about you, Saphira_?

_They would attack if their intentions were hostile_, said Saphira. _I think that they are peaceful toward us…we got rid of Galbatorix for them so that their kin could thrive_.

They descended through the trees to a clearing where a small band of twelve Kull awaited. Eragon looked down at them with narrowed eyes. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, yet he raised his head up, showing them that he meant no harm. Arya carefully followed suit.

"Why have you gone back on your promise, Firesword?" asked Garzhvog.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," stated Eragon.

"I think that you do, Flamesword…the new Empire has opened attack on my kin and destroyed our lands."

"We are at war…those loyal to Galbatorix have driven the dwarves from their lands. If you join us…we could help you to restore your lands."

"We will fight together so long as we have a common enemy…but if I discover that you have betrayed us, Flamesword, I will wage open war against you and your allies."

"Understood…this spring, we march to war. Do you know of the town of Carvahall?"

"Yes," grunted Garzhvog.

"The Spine will make fine training grounds for your warriors," stated Eragon. "When the days are at their longest, we march to war."

Garzhvog made a rutting call and turned his warriors around.

_That went well_, stated Saphira.

_Yea, but I was a little nervous there for a while_, replied Eragon.

_You have become a great leader_, commented Arya.

_Lets go…its almost dark_, said Eragon.

The two dragons were like darts going into the air. They met and separated in a spiral dance.

_Shall we spar with our dragons while we're up here_? Arya asked.

_Might as well_, replied Eragon. He unsheathed his sword, glad that Arya could spar against him once again without the fear of injury.

Arya whipped Zar'roc out and twisted the blade, testing it in her hand.

--

The months to follow were a test to them all. Trinity and Murtagh were growing fast, and both were crawling in no time. Arya spent her days taking care of her duties as queen with only Galzra to help her, while Eragon and Saphira gathered the elves for battle. The sparring fields were once again full.

Joed had been more than helpful taking care of the children during the day with little complaining. He even began growing attached to them.

The night before they set out to meet Roran and Orik, Eragon strapped what food and other provisions to Saphira's saddle that he could. He sighed when he was sure that he had done all that he could and went to snuggle up to Arya. He began kissing the nape of her neck.

Arya rolled over and cuddled into his bare chest. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Ah, I missed this," she sighed.

Eragon grinned. "So did I…." He pulled her next to him so that their skin touched. He gently massaged her breast while he kissed her. His erection slowly started. He rubbed up against her thighs. He pinned her under him and began kissing every inch of skin that he could get to.

Arya moaned softly. She arched her back so that her hips brushed against her mate's hardened cock.

Eragon maneuvered himself into her. He began his thrusts slow and long before speeding up.

"Oh…Eragon…harder," Arya gasped. She went with his rhythm and met his hips when she was supposed to. Her cum began squirting out and mixing with his fluids. Her fingers tangled his sandy blonde hair.

Eragon gave her exactly what she wanted. He began to reach the ecstasy that usually came with sex. His cum burst into her and he slowly pulled out before collapsing next to her.

Disclaimer: Ok…here's the next chapter. I promise a fantastic battle to come…probably within three chapters or so. The armies have to join forces, plan an attack, and I have a little bit of a surprise in store. And sorry that this took so long…I've been distracted by school and haven't had much computer time…I am getting the chapters written though…just finding the time to update has been a pain.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: School is now in full swing

Disclaimer: School is now in full swing. I'm taking mostly easy classes this semester. Advanced P.E., Jazz Band, Psychology, Creative Writing, Washington State History, and CWP-Civics. So writing might be a bit slow…but I have internet access most of the time now.

That morning was full of energy as the elves mounted horses, gathered their weapons and armor. Eragon strapped the saddle onto Saphira before cladding himself in armor and belting his sword. _The saddle isn't too tight, is it_? He patted her leg.

_Not at all, little one_, answered Saphira. She nuzzled him in the shoulder.

He looked over at Arya, who was already in her armor and tightening Galzra's saddle. Over the last six months, she had added a smaller saddle so that she could travel with Trinity and Murtagh.

"Is it really necessary to take them along?" asked Eragon. "The battle is no place for babies."

"I am going to leave them with Katrina," explained Arya as she got the children into the saddle.

Eragon nodded. "That's fine," he murmured. He mounted Saphira.

Joed ran up to them. "The elves are ready to leave, Eragon!" he called.

"As are we," replied Eragon. "Mount your horse…and try and keep up. I cannot afford to hold back if you are lagging behind."

They marched through the trees of Du Weldenvarden, leaving all that is dear to them behind, unsure if they would live to see it again. Galzra and Saphira walked next to each other at the front of the faction.

Tasha frowned as she kneeled in front of Trianna. Amestat snarled next to her and bared his teeth at the silver dragon standing behind their leader and now mentor. A man stood guard next to the dragon. His left hand glowed with the gedwëy ignasia, the symbol that meant whoever wore it was a Shur'tugal.

"You called for us, Queen Trianna?" Tasha dared to look up.

"Your training with me is complete…you are now more powerful than both Shadeslayer and his mate combined," stated Trianna. "And the Empire's forces are gathering for war…if it's war they want, then its war they'll get. You and Gloned are going to go into the Spine and slaughter the Kull."

Tasha's frown grew. "Do I _have_ to work with Gloned?"

"Yes," answered Trianna. "We want the Kull to think that Shadeslayer has gone back on his word. But leave a few alive so that they can hunt down our cursed Shur'tugal. Now leave!"

Tasha and Gloned bowed and marched away with their dragons behind them. "You really are getting tiresome, Gloned," growled Tasha.

"Oh, because Blade hatched for me?" guessed Gloned, mocking his fellow Rider. "And you are no longer Queen Trianna's favorite."

"Don't push it," grumbled Tasha.

"Lets just get our job over with so that we can get back here…I just don't see why _we_ have to do this…Urgals are simple creatures to slay."

_That kind of attitude is what got the Riders of Old killed in the first place_, growled Galbatorix in Tasha's head.

Tasha grimaced. _Not again_, she groaned.

_We will have to see about getting that to stop_, said Amestat.

_It will never stop_, laughed Galbatorix. _And soon, my rein will start again_.

_I refuse to be some tool of yours, Galby_, snarled Tasha.

_You have no choice in the matter_, Galbatorix chuckled.

"Sure you're up to slaying a few Urgals?" taunted Gloned.

"I would ask you the same thing…you look more gaunt than usual…is it because you know that Trianna is going to kill you first chance she's got?" Tasha sneered. She mounted Amestat.

Gloned followed suit with Blade. "You hold the same fate," he replied as the dragons took to the air.

_No…I'm too important for her to let me die_, corrected Tasha.

_Would you two quit bickering? We have a job to do_, Blade growled, sounding irritated.

_Yea…yea…yea_, grumbled Tasha. She leaned with Amestat, laughing as Gloned struggled to stay on Blade. _You really should learn how to ride your dragon, Gloned_.

_Shut up_, growled Gloned. _Before I have Blade burn you and your dragon to a crisp_.

_Oh, is that a threat_? Tasha sneered. _You had better be careful, Gloned. That statement could be taken as treason_.

_Tasha, stop while you're ahead_, advised Amestat. _Blade is right…we have a job to do…and your arguing with Gloned is giving me a headache_.

_I don't see how Blade even hatched for Gloned…he's a disgrace to the human race_, muttered Tasha, solely to Amestat.

_Blade must have had his reasons_, replied Amestat. _Now get your head on our job_. He tilted slightly to the right to avoid a jet of flame. He snapped his jaws warningly at Blade.

_Do that again, and I will personally kill you_, he snarled. _I see what you mean_, he added to Tasha. _Both of them are a disgrace to both of our races_.

_Hopefully Shadeslayer can kill them for us_, replied Tasha. She glared back at Gloned.

Eragon helped set up camp that night in a clearing. He knew that the elves could continue longer, but the horses needed rest. And so did Joed. He started a fire mundanely. Joed came to sit by him. He held Trinity while Arya fed Murtagh. Saphira and Galzra curled up around them, talking with passing elves that came solely to admire the return of the Shur'tugal. His daughter stared up at Saphira and reached toward the blue dragon with her tiny hands. Saphira bent down and allowed the babe to pat her scales. Trinity laughed.

Arya giggled at the sight. "It's good to see that the next generation has a chance to grow up with dragons," she commented.

"We have to win the war first," grumbled Joed grumpily.

Arya shot him a glare. "We will win…and _I will personally_ see to it that Trianna gets what she deserves."

_For Elvira_, she added.

_For Elvira_, repeated Eragon, Saphira, and Galzra together in the ancient language.

Joed shrugged. He threw a stick into the crackling fire. "Should you not be staying out of this battle? You only just had Trinity a half year ago."

Galzra snapped his jaws loudly. He curled his upper lip up in a snarl. _Never insult my Rider_! The force of his voice could be heard by all the elves.

"I am not one of your human women," replied Arya coldly. "I will fight with my people, and if I die, I shall do so proudly."

Eragon sighed. "Joed, elves have different customs than humans."

"I noticed with the lack of meat," grumbled Joed.

"Well, in any case, you should simply keep your mouth shut on matters that concern elves," replied Eragon. He looked up at Arya apologetically. _Please forgive him, love…he does not know what he's talking about_.

Hours later, Trinity and Murtagh were asleep and the dragons curled around them protectively. Even Joed was sleeping.

Eragon looked up at the full moon. Arya rested peacefully in his arms. "It is a beautiful night," he whispered.

"It is," agreed Arya softly.

"But not as beautiful as you," chuckled Eragon.

Arya sighed. "Will you ever change?"

"Probably not. One thing that will never change is my love for you." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Arya's shoulder. He inhaled her scent. "You smell lovely as always, my Queen."

He suddenly went rigid. His breathing came in sharp gasps, as though he were in pain.

"Eragon? Eragon! ERAGON!" cried Arya. She laid him on the ground. _Saphira, what's wrong_?

_I don't know…he's blocking me_, answered Saphira quickly.

_He swam in a pearly white nothingness. Everything seemed peaceful…too peaceful from what he was just experiencing a moment ago. He squinted in the bright light. Everything suddenly became much clearer._

_Brom. Brom stood there, looking worried. "Eragon," he rasped._

_"Brom…what?—" Eragon began to ask._

_Then another face that he did not expect. Oromis and Glaedr standing behind Brom. It was then that Eragon noticed the others standing there. Brom's dragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Islanzadi, Erador, and so many others that had probably died during Galbatorix's reign._

_Eragon knelt down and touched his left hand to his sternum. "I—I don't understand…last time you appeared to me was right after Galbatorix was killed."_

_"Eragon, use your head, boy," snapped Oromis, not unkindly. _

_Brom smiled slightly. "This war has become more complicated than any of us had ever anticipated. Trianna wants to resurrect the Forsworn along with Galbatorix himself. Shruikan has agreed to help us…well…help you to resurrect us in hopes that we can help you defeat Galbatorix once and for all."_

_Eragon gaped at his old mentor stupidly. "How could this happen?" _

That does not matter. _Shruikan stepped forward. _What matters is what we are going to do about it now. Go to the Vault of Souls. Speak your true name like you did when you first gained the power to destroy Galbatorix. From there I will give you the rest of the directions. Good luck, Shadeslayer.

_"We are all counting on you," added Brom. _

_Eragon nodded. "I shall go," he promised._

_"Let's get these vermin out of my ancestors' homes," growled Hrothgar._

Eragon opened his eyes. Arya's worried face swam into focus. "How long?" was all he asked.

"Only a few minutes," sighed Arya.

_What happened_? Saphira asked.

_The most amazing and scary thing_, answered Eragon. He shared his memories with her.

_That is indeed interesting_, murmured Saphira. _It would be nice to see our friends again_.

_Aye…and from what Brom said, we're going to need their help_, added Eragon.

"What happened?" Arya repeated Saphira's thoughts.

"I need to go to the Vault of Souls again," informed Eragon.

Arya's eyes widened. "I trust your judgment, Shadeslayer," she murmured. "Good luck, and may the stars watch over you."

"I will meet you in battle, Queen Arya," replied Eragon seriously. He sat up and as he did, Saphira landed next to him. Most of the elves were watching them, whispering amongst themselves. He mounted his dragon and together they took to the air.

Disclaimer: Any spoilers are unintentional. I've had this chapter planned since BEFORE Brisingr came out. And I REFUSE to read that book until I am done here. I do not plan on making a sequel, so any of you hoping to see a lot of action from the kids, forget it. I do however plan on making this war do a lot of time skips, so you might see them enter the last bit of the battle. I own nothing.


	38. Vault of Souls

Disclaimer: Sorry that I separated Eragon and Arya AGAIN…but I promise that they'll be reunited sooner than you all think. School sucks as usual…but it's my last year. And colleges are expensive. Looking at tuition prices…it looks like that alone will keep me out of college. Which is kinda sad when this is supposed to be the country of opportunity. Now it's whoever has money that can go to college.

Eragon angled himself with Saphira's movements. He thought about the vision that he had had only mere moments ago. _Brom_, he thought. He felt his throat tightening at the thought of the name of his first mentor.

_We'll bring him back_, assured Saphira. _I'd like to meet his dragon_.

_Aye, that would be nice to meet one of the old dragons_, agreed Eragon. _How long should it take you to get there_?

_At this rate…only two days_, answered Saphira.

Arya bolted back to Galzra. She put Trinity and Murtagh in their portion of the saddle. She mounted her dragon.

"Queen Arya?" Narí walked up to her with a quizzed expression.

"Make sure that you get to the encampment outside of the Beor Mountains," ordered Arya. "I will get Murtagh and Trinity to safety with Queen Katrina and then follow Shadeslayer. Can I count on you Narí-elda?"

Narí placed his fist over his sternum. "Of course, my Queen. See you in battle. May the stars watch over you."

"And you, Narí-elda," replied Arya. She lowered herself so that Galzra could take flight. _Hurry Galzra_.

_I'm going as fast as I can_, replied Galzra. _There's a current ahead that should be able to allow me to glide to Uru'baen_.

_Good, make sure that we get there_, said Arya. She sighed both mentally and physically.

Eragon started a mundane fire on the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert. _We sure have made it a long way today_, he commented, trying to keep the mood light.

Saphira puffed out her chest proudly. _Only because you are not traveling by horse_, she huffed.

Eragon chuckled. _Perhaps you are right, my dear old friend. But elves ride much more efficient than humans…and I am neither_.

_They were traveling pretty slow in the forest_, replied Saphira.

_Only because there were a lot of them and very thick trees_, amended Eragon. _And they were unwilling to leave their home_.

_We are in the middle of a war, Eragon_, Saphira reminded him.

_I know that…but you remember how hard it was for me to leave the farm…even after Garrow had died_, said Eragon. _Brom had to literally force me to leave_.

_You would have left regardless_, replied Saphira softly. She nuzzled his shoulder. _You have become a strong warrior and leader_.

_I could not have done it without you_. He leaned back against her warm stomach. _Without you coming into my life…I would still be a farm boy…or being drafted into Galbatorix's army_. He shuddered at the thought. _But don't you notice how everything in my life pretty much ties back to Arya_?

_She gives you hope…much the same way Galzra does for me_, explained Saphira. She curled protectively around him. _You have indeed chosen a fine mate…at least you didn't choose Trianna_.

_What do you think I should do about her_? Eragon asked.

_You mean if you should kill her_.

_Correct_.

_Eragon…she pledged her allegiance to Galbatorix…she has killed many already in her campaign…and being Orik's kin, you are bound to kill any who trespass on he dwarvish territory_, answered Saphira. _Yet I can see where you're coming from on preserving life…regardless of how foul_.

_I still want to think of her as our ally_, admitted Eragon. _But to protect the peace of the land…I have no choice but to kill her. And what should we do if Tasha and Amestat have joined Trianna's campaign_?

_We will see about showing them some mercy…I have killed enough of my own kin as it is_, said Saphira. _But for now, we should focus on our task at hand. Get some rest and we will continue our journey in the morning_.

Galzra had to stop several times to allow Arya to feed Murtagh and Trinity. He spent this time hunting for rabbits and deer. They arrived in Uru'baen late that night. Galzra walked off to the orchard while Arya stole away into the castle.

The guards blocked her entrance. "No one is to enter while King Roran is away," said one.

"I am his cousin's mate," replied Arya coldly. She showed them her gedwëy ignasia, even though she did not feel the need to. "I must speak with Katrina immediately if Roran is not here. The stakes of the war are higher than any of us first anticipated."

"I am sorry, but we have strict orders," replied the guard.

Arya quickly located Katrina's patience, hoping that the girl had yet to learn how to block other minds. She found her with little difficulty. _Katrina, this is Arya…get your guards to let me in before I make a scene_. She waited impatiently.

When Katrina came into view, she did not expect to see just how pregnant she was. "Let her through," she ordered.

The guards stepped aside to allow Arya through. She followed Katrina to the dining hall. "I did not know that you were with child," murmured Arya.

"Yes well…it won't be long now," replied Katrina, blushing. She blinked at Trinity, who was strapped to Arya's back, and Murtagh, who was in his surrogate mother's arms. "Nasuada's son has certainly grown. And I see that you and Eragon had a girl." She beamed at the elf-human hybrid on Arya's back.

"Murtagh has grown…and this here is Trinity," Arya babbled. "Look…I need to get to the point. The battlefield is no place for these children. Eragon has gone on his own to give us what small chance we have of winning. He did not tell me much…but we are up against at least one Shur'tugal. Would it be possible for me to leave my children in your care? And if neither Eragon or myself come back alive, could you raise them both as your own?"

"I would love to!" gushed Katrina. "But I pray for your safe return…all of you. Are you going to rest here for the night?"

"Just for the night," answered Arya. "I doubt that you will be awake by the time I leave." She bowed away and strode through the halls to her designated room. She had one of the servants bring her two separate cribs and put Trinity and Murtagh down for bed.

_It is going to be hard leaving them_, she commented to Galzra.

_They will be in good hands_, reassured Galzra.

_That may be true…but I shudder at the thought of Trinity being raised by humans_, replied Arya. _Elves are so different from humans…it will be hard enough that she is a hybrid_. She sat in her bed and watched her daughter fall asleep.

_Arya, are you having separation issues_? Galzra asked, for once being serious.

_I hate to admit it, but I can hide nothing from you_, answered Arya. She pulled her knees to her chest. _Damn, I am so much like Islanzadi. She would not separate herself from me to go and fight at Erandor's side_.

_It is only natural_, murmured Galzra.

The next morning, Arya woke at the crack of dawn. She snuck out of the castle without anyone being alerted of her presence. She mounted Galzra in one fluid movement. _Leave now before I have second thoughts_, she growled.

Galzra launched himself into the air. He circled over the castle once and flew north.

Eragon tilted with Saphira. His mind was filled with what he had to do. Saphira remained silent, though she shared his thoughts.

They landed outside Uru'baen. Eragon dismounted his dragon. _Fly overhead_, he ordered. He sprinted around the city while Saphira circled in the sky.

_Eragon…Arya and Galzra_, warned Saphira.

Eragon halted immediately. He looked up. Sure enough, Galzra was flying toward them with Arya in the saddle. He reached out for their minds. _What do you think you're doing_?

_Helping you in any way we can_, answered Galzra. He looped down and Arya jumped from his back and landed next to Eragon, before angling up and flying with Saphira.

"Where's Trinity and Murtagh?" grumbled Eragon.

"Safe with Katrina," answered Arya. "Sorry I came…but the thought of you doing this alone did not suit me well. We are not just mates…we are Shur'tugal."

Eragon nodded stiffly. _Saphira, Galzra, stay close_, he commanded. "Thanks for coming," he murmured before sprinting off.

Arya kept stride with him. She held the hilt of Zar'roc. _So why did you need to come to the Vault of Souls_?

_Apparently there is a way to bring everyone back_, answered Eragon. _And from the sounds of it, we are going to need all the allies we can get_.

_But bringing the dead back is forbidden_! Arya cried, outraged.

_Arya…Galbatorix is…or already has found a way to come back_! Eragon argued. _I have no other choice_.

They stopped by the Rock of Kuthian. Eragon murmured his true name. It shined with a blinding white light. Eragon and Arya squinted in the pure light. Everything around them disappeared.

"We were wondering when you two would arrive." Brom smiled brightly.

Eragon and Arya knelt simultaneously. "Brom-ebrithil," they murmured.

_It is good to see you once again, Brom_, murmured Saphira.

_And good to finally meet you_, added Galzra.

The two dragons bowed down to Eragon's first mentor. They snapped back up when Shruikan walked forward. The ancient dragon exchanged greetings with the new generation of Shur'tugal.

"What must we do?" asked Eragon. He dared himself to look up at the black dragon.

_Sing in the ancient language…something that truly reminds you of all those here that you have lost_, instructed Shruikan.

"Why could you not tell me this before?" demanded Eragon, narrowing his eyes.

_I was unsure if you would truly come_, admitted Shruikan. _But you must not blame me for my doubting you…I have been lied to so many times by Galbatorix_.

"It is good to see you, Brom," whispered Eragon. He took in a deep breath before singing in a pure voice:

"There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me

(The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear)

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

(The ghosts fade away)

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more."

The ground beneath them shook violently. The light blinded them. Eragon found himself and everyone stuck in the Vault of Souls outside the old prison in Uru'baen. He fell to his knees.

Oromis rushed forward. "Eragon!"

Eragon's vision blurred. He fell forward into Oromis' arms and knew no more of what had become of the only hope they all had left.

Disclaimer: The song I used is "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables", hence the title of this chapter. The song is from Les Miserables. So needless to say, I don't own it. I just thought that it fit well with this chapter. Now for the real fun to begin.


	39. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything that is similar in either Brisingr or the fourth book is purely coincidental. I have yet to even get my hands on Brisingr and I have pledged myself to not reading it until I am finished here.

When Eragon woke, he still felt drained. It was late night and he had been relocated to a meadow. Saphira was curled protectively around him. He heard Arya whispering in the ancient language and the voices of all those he had brought back from the dead.

_You are awake_, stated Saphira.

_Who all did I bring back_? Eragon asked.

_Brom, Saphira, Oromis, Glaedr, Murtagh, Thorn, Islanzadi, Erador, Shruikan, Hrothgar, Irnstad, Vrael, Elvira, Anurin, and three dragons that have yet to introduce themselves_, answered Saphira. _We have a much better chance of victory now_.

_Aye, it would seem so_, answered Eragon. He listened carefully to the whispered conversation.

"We need to get to the Empire's forces," said Arya.

"But first we must wait for Eragon to wake," replied a voice that Eragon did not recognize.

"Vrael, if you would open your ears, you would hear that Eragon is indeed awake and listening to our conversation," scolded Oromis. "But then again, I was the one that trained the boy."

"Eragon, get over here!" commanded Brom.

Eragon pulled himself up. He blinked at the sight before him. Never in his life had he seen so many dragons. Six in all, not including his Saphira. He sat in between Arya and Brom. One of the dragons that Saphira had failed to be able to introduce was a bright orange, even in the semi-darkness, and the other was a deep shade of amber. The elf sitting in front of the orange dragon had shoulder-length red hair that was held back in a pony-tail. His face was angular, even by an elf's standards. His deep grey eyes looked up at Eragon with piercing precision. Another Rider had short, spiked, cropped white hair. He had a single scar running down from his left eye, going across the bridge of his nose, down his right cheek. His amber eyes, the same shade as his dragon's glanced toward Eragon's direction. The third had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was clad in ancient armor. He had a hardened expression.

"Eragon, this is Vrael—" introduced Oromis; the red-haired elf, "and his dragon Braim…and that there is Anurin—" The white-haired elf, "and his dragon Valinor." Oromis gestured to the third elf. "That there is Irnstad and his dragon Jura."

Eragon placed his hand over his sternum and exchanged the proper greetings with them, calling each of them ebrithil. "It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you," he added, pure awe in his voice.

"Why exchange pleasantries when there is a war to be won?" grumbled Hrothgar. "Especially when Galbatorix and his Forsworn have also been revived."

"Galbatorix would be an idiot to show his face right now," replied Murtagh. "And Trianna's forces have to assemble too. We have the advantage."

"Galbatorix had the advantage after the fall of the old Riders," argued Hrothgar.

"You are only still upset that I was the one who killed you," sneered Murtagh.

Eragon frowned. He did not want to remember that battle…and he was the one who sent his older brother to death in the first place.

_Murtagh is right_, said Shruikan. _Galbatorix will bide his time…he will probably kill Trianna to establish his power_.

"Instead of arguing, let's go and meet our allies," grumbled Arya. "We will have plenty of time to argue if we survive the war."

"We do not know how long we will be allowed to stay," replied Brom.

"Then let's not waste precious time," said Vrael.

_Vrael is right_, added Braim.

_And so is Brom_, rumbled Saphira 1.

Authoress Note: Since there are two pairs of characters that share the same name, the first generation will be followed by a 1 and the second generation will be followed by a 2.

"We will have plenty of time to catch up on our journey to the Beor Mountains," said Erador. He spoke with the same authority as his daughter. "I will ride with Eragon. Islanzadi, you should ride with Arya. Hrothgar, do whatever pleases you." He seemed unconcerned about the old dwarf king.

"I will ride with Brom," growled Hrothgar.

"I will ride with my father," announced Elvira.

They all mounted the dragons. One by one the dragons took flight. They flew with perfect formation. Saphira 2 and Galzra relied on the memories of the older dragons to know what to do.

_So, you are the Rider that helped to bring about the fall of Galbatorix_, said Erador. _And apparently mate to my daughter_.

_I hardly had anything to do with Galbatorix's first fall_, amended Eragon. _It is Shruikan that gave the final blow…I passed out before the battle could be decided_.

_But you gave hope to the resistance_, replied Erador.

_I suppose I did_, Eragon allowed.

_You have my blessings to be mated with my daughter, boy_, murmured Erador. _Even though I died when she was very young, she was never this happy as she is now_.

_I am glad that I could be of service_, replied Eragon. _You might be pleased to know that you have a granddaughter_.

_I am indeed pleased_, mused Erador.

_How is my child_? Murtagh asked, reaching out for Eragon's mind.

_You have a son…named after you_, reported Eragon. _But I am sorry to say that Nasuada died in battle shortly after giving birth_.

Murtagh cursed under his breath. He leaned with Thorn. They slowed down and took the rear flank. _When can I see him_?

_He is in Katrina's care…in Uru'baen_, informed Eragon.

_We can stop there_, said Vrael, projecting into everyone's thoughts. _I would like to see how much the landscape has changed since I died_.

_Galbatorix raped the land, Vrael_, glowered Elvira. _It pained me each day to see it_.

_I am sorry that I could not be a better dragon_, murmured Shruikan. He spun under them.

_Shruikan, be reasonable, you were under Galbatorix's control_, replied Thorn. _I too could do nothing about the wrongs that I was forced to commit because Murtagh 1 was sworn to Galbatorix_.

_Thorn is right, Shruikan_, added Saphira 1.

_Shur'tugal_, grumbled Hrothgar. He shook his hairy head.

_Hrothgar…I believe that a Shur'tugal is a kin of yours_, laughed Oromis.

_Yes…well…he is sensible_, mumbled Hrothgar.

_That may by true_, murmured Oromis. _But you must remember that I trained him after he came to Ellesméra_.

_He's got a hot temper_, chuckled Brom.

_Hey_, growled Eragon.

_Even though your appearance has changed, you are still the same as always, boy_, laughed Brom.

_Eragon…Arya…I am sorry for what happened_, murmured Elvira.

_You were not at fault_, replied Arya. _Now at least you can make amends if that is what pleases you_.

_None of you still have hard feelings about Thorn and me, right_? Murtagh 1 asked.

_You were under Galbatorix's control, brother_, answered Eragon.

_Eragon, you need to complete your training when this is over_, said Vrael. _And so do you, Murtagh 1 and Arya_.

The three newer Riders blinked. _But I thought that I had finished_, they all said in unison.

_Your training was cut short because of the war_, replied Vrael. _Eragon, I will train you if we survive the war_.

_I will train Murtagh_, said Anurin.

_And I will train Arya_, added Irnstad.

_Whatever_, grunted Murtagh 1. _I might like your training methods better than Galbatorix's cruel ways anyhow_.

The dragons dove toward the ground. Hrothgar gripped tightly to Brom and shut his eyes tightly. Many of the Uru'baen guard came with swords and pikes. They stopped when they recognized Shruikan, Thorn, and Murtagh 1. "You…you _died_ in battle!" cried the captain.

"We did," agreed Murtagh 1. "But we were brought back to take care of Trianna." He jumped from Thorn and landed next to his dragon.

_We can only stay for a night_, said Thorn.

_I know that_, growled Murtagh 1. He clenched his teeth. _We all need swords…and I am sure that Galbatorix had dragon armor made_. He turned to Shruikan.

The black dragon inclined his head. _He wanted to revive the Dragon Riders under his reign so that his terror could be carried out more effectively_.

_Makes sense_, added Eragon. He dismounted Saphira. "We will need nine rooms, armor for our dragons, swords, and food for our journey to the battle field," he informed the captain of the guard.

"Of course, Shadeslayer," murmured the captain, bowing. "There are rooms on the west wing. Shall I announce your presence to Queen Katrina?"

"That would probably be best," answered Eragon. He turned around and everyone had dismounted the dragons. He led them through the castle with Arya at his side.

"You have become an honorable leader, Eragon," commented Brom. "And Shadeslayer…wow…that is some accomplishment."

"I killed Durza in the battle for Farthen Dûr," informed Eragon. "Actually, it was luck…Arya and Saphira saved me by distracting Durza just long enough for me to kill him."

"You have grown up," murmured Brom. "Garrow would be proud of you." He smiled fondly.

"Yes, but look at who sired me…and Murtagh 1," growled Eragon.

Brom blinked. "You and Murtagh 1 didn't have the same father."

Eragon and Murtagh 1 stopped dead. Their head snapped to Brom. "What?!" they cried simultaneously.

"Eragon…I really hate breaking the news to you like this, but I am your father," said Brom. "I fell in love with your mother during the Fall and when she was pregnant with you, we left for Carvahall for fear of Morzan finding out. She begged for me to stay and watch over you."

Eragon felt suddenly dizzy. His entire world that he had known and learned to accept was once again altered. He turned to glare at Oromis. "You knew, didn't you?" he snarled.

Oromis blinked. "I did," he admitted. "But I did not feel that it was necessary for you to know."

_Eragon, be rational with your words_! Arya scolded.

_I had the right to know as soon as I told Oromis-elda about Morzan_! Eragon roared.

_That may be so, but he had his reasons for keeping it a secret_, argued Arya.

_Arya is right_, agreed Saphira 2.

"Boy, know your place," growled Irnstad. "Never disrespect Oromis-elda."

"Peace, Irnstad," ordered Oromis. "Eragon meant no harm…he is hotheaded sometimes." He sighed. "I will talk about my reasons later. Right now we should all go to our rooms and rest. Starting tomorrow, there will be no rests."

They walked quietly to their rooms. Arya smiled when she saw Trinity sleeping in her crib next to Murtagh 2. She took the small boy in her arms and brought him to his father. Murtagh 1 smiled as he saw his son for the first time.

He looked up at Arya. "You have a child too, don't you?"

"Trinity," answered Arya.

"My niece," whispered Murtagh 1. "I will fight to ensure that our children grow up in peace."

"Good night, Murtagh," murmured Arya. She pivoted on her heels and turned into her shared room with Eragon.

_Your mate is strange, little brother_, chuckled Murtagh 1.

_Sometimes she is_, agreed Eragon. _But she is strong_.

--

The company of elves, Shur'tugal, and the dwarf set off early the next morning. During the flight east, Irnstad, Vrael, and Anurin quizzed their new students on the methods of battle.

They arrived outside the Beor Mountains at sunset. Eragon approached Roran first. "King Roran, I brought some allies with me," he reported.

Roran blinked. "I do not see them," he replied.

"They feel that it is best to stay away until they are needed," explained Eragon.

_Shur'tugal_, explained Arya. _And three elves and a dwarf. That is all that I am allowed to tell you…they made Eragon, Saphira, Galzra, and myself take an oath_.

She looked around. "I see that Surda, the dwarves, and my people are all here. What is the progress?"

"We have had several skirmishes," reported Roran. "We have killed a decent amount of their numbers and have only lost a few on our side."

Eragon and Arya both nodded. "When will we meet in true combat?" asked Eragon.

"I was hoping for tomorrow night," answered Roran. "Oh, and Eragon…Angela wishes to see you…she should be on the west flank in the farthest tent. Queen Arya and I will talk over battle strategies."

_I will keep you posted_, promised Arya.

_I'll be back soon_, replied Eragon. He walked through the massive army that they had brought together. He inclined his head when his allies from the Varden hailed him.

"Eragon!" Orik hobbled over to his kinsman. "You have returned at long last!"

"Hello, King Orik!" Eragon beamed.

"What took you so long?" asked Orik.

"I had to get Arya back to Ellesméra," answered Eragon. "Also, I gathered as many allies as I could."

"Good lad," said Orik gruffly. "Did King Roran tell you that Angela is waiting for you?"

"He did," answered Eragon.

"Go then, and I hope to see you before the battle," murmured Orik.

Eragon nodded briefly before continuing walking through the crowd of soldiers. He ducked through the flap of Angela's tent. It was filled with various herbs and other materials that the witch used for her craft.

"So, you have finally arrived, Shadeslayer," greeted Angela.

"It is good to see you too, Angela," replied Eragon. "What did you need me for?"

"In a hurry as always, Shadeslayer," Angela chuckled hollowly. "You should not be in such a hurry…I do not see this war ending anytime soon. Each day Tasha grows stronger…and we have scout reports that there is another Shur'tugal. A silver dragon."

Eragon frowned. "So Trianna got to the new Rider first then," he glowered.

Angela nodded. "It is going to be a long and bloody battle."

"Angela, do you have anything that can help amplify protection wards?" asked Eragon.

"It would take away from your strength," warned Angela.

"I hardly care," replied Eragon. "I cannot lose Arya." He had a determined expression. "I nearly lost her so many times before. And she just gave birth to our daughter six months ago. Both of us grew up without one or both parents. I do not want to put my daughter through that."

"I will see what I can do," sighed Angela. "Come back tomorrow morning."

Eragon nodded. "Thank you, Angela."

"Well, off you go then!"

Disclaimer: I will warn all you readers that there will be several time skips. No important characters have died yet from the skirmishes.


	40. Bound

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual. Do not sue me.

The night passed slowly for all the soldiers. Eragon rested his back against Saphira's stomach and watched as Arya twirled Zar'roc above her head. "Should you be wasting your energy like that?" he asked. "Roran wants to fight today."

"I know…I just—" Arya stopped.

"A little frightened?" guessed Eragon softly.

Arya nodded. "I feel the need to be more careful because of Trinity," she explained. She sat next to her mate.

Eragon put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her intoxicating pinecone scent. "I understand," he murmured. "And I want you to be more careful. I will be more careful too." He kissed her brow lightly.

Orik walked up to them. He sat across from them. "We are going to start soon," he informed.

Arya's face went hard. _Galzra, warn our allies_, she instructed.

_We heard_, said Brom.

_About time we get some action_, added Elvira. _I want Trianna's head on my platter_.

_I will fight Galbatorix_, growled Murtagh 1.

_No, I want the Black King_, argued Vrael.

_We should work together_, murmured Eragon.

The horns trumpeted through the air. "You should get in formation," growled Orik.

_Saphira, we need to find Angela_, said Eragon. He looked at Arya with a thousand words in his eyes. He pulled himself away from her and marched to Angela's tent.

"You are late, Shadeslayer," mocked Angela. Solembum stood in his human form behind her. He smiled, baring his pointed teeth.

"Sorry…I was speaking with Arya and Orik," murmured Eragon.

"Well, here you are…these stones will amplify your ability to shield anyone you wish," said Angela. She handed him ten, perfectly round red pebbles.

Eragon bowed and thanked her, placing the pebbles in his belt. He focused his shield primarily around Arya and Brom. He mounted Saphira 2. _Take us to Roran_, he ordered unnecessarily.

Saphira 2 stopped next to her Rider's cousin. "What are your orders, King Roran?" Eragon asked.

"You and Saphira keep to the ground. Take command of the left flank. Go around the pass and attack from behind. Arya will do the same from the right," informed Roran. _And she told me about the allies…tell them to wait until the battle has tilted either way. We do not want the enemy to know about them too early_.

Eragon did not have the heart to tell his cousin that they probably already knew about them, or that Galbatorix and a number of the Forsworn were probably back too. He nodded. Saphira 2 walked down the front line, sure to keep out of rang of archers that shot rogue arrows toward them. Eragon unsheathed Silbena mor'rana and twirled his father's sword above his head…_his_ father; the thought of Brom being his father instead of Morzan brought a little peace to his heart. "We are here to fight!" he bellowed so that the soldiers in the back could hear him. "Defend your lands, defend your loved ones! Whatever it is that motivates you, let it drive you to victory! Swords will clash! Shields will be broken! But today, those who continue to support Galbatorix's evil reign will know that it was because of our courage and sacrifice that a better life may be realized! When the enemy strikes, we will not run! We will fight!"

Saphira 2 roared into the air. It was such a sound that Eragon was sure would make the enemy in the mountains tremble with fear. She reared up and when her front feet came back down, the earth bellow their feet shook. Galzra answered the call from the other side of the ranks.

The horns on each side blew. Trianna's soldiers marched forward. Eragon pointed his sword forward, signaling his men to move forward.

The sound of swords clashing and spears breaking vibrated the air. Eragon stabbed down at whatever soldiers were stupid enough to try and attack Saphira 2. Saphira 2 tore through them with her claws and teeth.

_How did Trianna gather this many men_? Eragon growled as he stabbed through another.

_Probably the same techniques that Galbatorix used_, answered Saphira 2.

_We can't get to the rally point that Roran wants us to get to_, snarled Eragon. He clenched his jaw. _Arya, are you able to pass by these soldiers_?

_Not without exposing Galzra to enemy arrows_, growled Arya. _I think that your cousin seriously underestimated Trianna's forces_.

_Eragon, Arya, King Roran's orders are to fall back_! Angela bellowed.

"Fall back!" yelled Eragon. Saphira 2 cleared a path for their fellow soldiers. They met Trianna's army where they fought against Roran's and Orrin's ranks. He leapt off Saphira 2 and cut down his enemies. "Roran! We are seriously outnumbered!" he growled.

"Wait until Tasha and that other Rider show up before calling on our allies!" snarled Roran. He smashed an enemy soldier's skull with his hammer.

_Saphira, what do you think_? Eragon asked during one of his short breaks, before he fought off another ten soldiers.

_Roran is right_, answered Saphira 2.

"Eragon, fly on Saphira and scout the battlefield," ordered Roran.

Eragon nodded. Saphira 2 trampled any soldier who was stupid enough to get in her way. Eragon jumped up and landed in the saddle. He looked at the battlefield. All ranks were broken up, fighting much smaller battles.

_Eragon_! Saphira 2 cried, just before dodging a jet of flame.

Amestat and Tasha launched through the air, aiming for Eragon and Saphira 2.

---

Arya looked up as horns were blown. A small dragon's shadow loomed over them. The silver adolescent dragon came crashing down on the battlefield. Its Rider was clad in silver armor and had a full face helmet. It snarled at Galzra before charging on foot. _Galzra, lets take this battle to the air_, suggested Arya. Galzra effortlessly got them in the air. He spiraled up until they were far above the main battle. The enemy Shur'tugal followed them.

Galzra dove down at them and snapped his jaw at the silver dragon's neck. The smaller dragon dodged each advancement.

Claws interlocked. Galzra had the advantage of bulk. He directed the Shur'tugal team to the ground. The silver dragon snapped down on Galzra's neck. Galzra cried out in agony. Arya flinched when the pain reached her. She reached out and stabbed with Zor'roc. The rival Rider blocked her blade.

_Galzra, get this fight on the ground_! Arya ordered desperately. _I will kill this Rider and with him his dragon_!

Galzra brought the dragon to a piece of soil where no fighting was taking place. He dislodged his talons and broke free of the dragon's teeth. He landed several meters away from his enemy. He bared his teeth and snarled. _Traitor_!

Arya dismounted with care. She paced back and forth, waiting for her opponent to meet her. He did and both dragons circled around their opposing Riders. "You did not have to pledge your allegiance to Trianna," growled Arya.

The Rider said nothing. He twisted and leapt for Arya. He slashed his blade at her left hip. Arya blocked him and parried the blow. She smirked at his basic swordsmanship. If he were not a Rider, he would indeed be a simple opponent. She twisted away from him.

"You are going to have to be much better than that," mocked Arya. "Especially if you hope to have a standing chance against Shadeslayer."

The Rider grimaced. He stabbed at Arya. Sparks showered down as Arya twisted the blade away with Zor'roc.

"Brisingr!" bellowed the Rider. His sword suddenly had flames shooting out from the blade.

_Oh, so he is going to play this way_, laughed Arya.

_Arya, be careful…he is stronger than he's letting on to be_, replied Galzra cautiously. _He is a Rider_.

"Malthinae," murmured Arya.

The Rider stopped moving. He ground his teeth together in irritation.

"Now…you will—"

The silver dragon launched toward her. Galzra protected her and pinned the smaller dragon to the ground. _Stay still before I end your life_, Galzra growled.

"As I was saying…you do not have to work for Trianna," continued Arya as though there was no interruption.

"Losna kalfya iet!" He charged at her. His attacks were more fierce than before.

Arya parried each attack, but only barely avoided being cut to pieces…or burned by the fire. "Gath un reisa du rakr!" The mist united and rose, killing the fire on her enemy's sword.

That little distraction is all he needed to catch her off guard. He stabbed through her right thigh and struck the earth with his sword so that Arya was stuck. The elf screamed out in pain.

Galzra roared in agony. He leapt forward, but the Rider used the ancient language to hold the emerald dragon in place.

The Rider removed his helmet. Gloned's face twisted into a smile as he saw Arya's look of horror and shock through her pain. "Hello, Queen Arya," he sneered.

"_You_!" gasped Arya. _Eragon, the other Rider…it's Gloned_!

"And so the proud elf lost to a mere human," laughed Gloned. He unsheathed a dagger and knelt down. "Last time I saw you, you were pregnant, but I suppose that was more than a year ago. Where is Shadeslayer's spawn?" He held the tip of the dagger close to her neck.

He was suddenly thrown back. Arya lost consciousness after that.

Shruikan tackled Blade and bit down on the dragon's neck while Erador kicked Gloned away from his daughter. Galzra arched his back and snarled at Gloned and Blade. _Thank you for coming_, he growled grudgingly to Shruikan.

"Malthinae!" bellowed Gloned. That gave him just enough time to escape with Blade before Erador released himself and the two dragons.

The older elf leapt to his daughter and pulled the sword out of her leg. He healed her with a spell and carried her to the deserted battlefield.

---

The war went on for years. The fields were stained with the blood of those who could not be healed with magic. The Riders of Old, Arya's parents, and Hrothgar joined in the campaign to get rid of Trianna's influence. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh 1 continued their training when time allowed. Galbatorix had also made his presence known to everyone. Shruikan kept mainly to himself as none of the soldiers trusted the black dragon.

After twenty years, Murtagh 2 and Trinity joined the military ranks. Katrina had died from an epidemic that swept through the empire. She had had two sons and a daughter with Roran. Roran left the ruling of the land to his eldest son, Curt, while his younger son, Victor. His daughter, his oldest child was set to be married off to a merchant from Tierm. Joed had died a few years prior from a battle wound.

Eragon stood on a cliff top. After so many years of bloodshed they had finally gained some ground. Brom and Arya stood with him. Their dragons stretched out their necks to the sun.

"We might be able to end this war this year," commented Brom.

Eragon chuckled hollowly. "You say that every year, Father. I do hope that you are right though. I hate seeing Trinity grow up in an era of war. And she is so young…even by human standards."

"She is strong," murmured Arya.

"I see qualities of both of you in her," replied Brom. "Eragon, your hotheadedness, and Arya, your ability to analyze a situation. And she seems to have taken on a fondness for Murtagh 2."

Eragon frowned. "They're _cousins_!" he spat.

"They only share Selene's blood, Eragon," Brom reminded him.

The horns rang through the air. The three Shur'tugal mounted their dragons and went to Roran. "What is it, King Roran?" demanded Brom.

"Trianna's soldiers are surrounding us," informed Roran.

Vrael ran between Roran's soldiers and stopped before the Empire's king. "Let us Shur'tugal handle this threat!" he offered.

"It seems that I have no other choice," murmured Roran. "I want Trinity and Murtagh 2 as guards though."

Eragon nodded. _Trinity…King Roran wants you and Murtagh 2 to report to him immediately_, he commanded.

_On our way_, replied Trinity. Her voice rang melodically in Eragon's mind.

The young human-elf hybrid stopped in front of them. She bowed before her father's cousin. Her hair was held back in a braid that went down to her shoulder blades. Her ears were pointed, but had just a hint of roundness to them; her only human trait. Her face had very angular features, similar to her mother. She wore dragon skin armor. An Elvin crafted long sword was belted to her left side.

Murtagh 2 stood next to her. He was a mirror image of his father, only with darker skin. A claymore was strapped to his back, and a long sword rested on his right hip. "You called, King Roran?" he said.

"Stay here while the Riders get rid of the threat that Trianna and Galbatorix sent to us," ordered Arya.

Trinity turned to her mother. "Arya, Narí-elda requests to see you when you get back."

"Thank you, Trinity," replied Arya. She unsheathed Zar'roc. Galzra, Saphira 1, and Saphira 2 took flight with their Riders. The other Shur'tugal joined them in the air, all but Shruikan.

_Where is Shruikan_? Eragon asked.

_He said that there was something that he needed to do before the next battle started_, answered Vrael.

_Keep your mind in our job, Vrael_, murmured Oromis.

_Saphira 1 and 2 and Galzra, follow us_, ordered Glaedr.

_Valinor, Thorn, Braim, follow us_, ordered Jura.

_You forget your place, Jura_, growled Braim.

_Braim, calm yourself_, snapped Vrael. _Delta formation. Glaedr, which way are you taking them_?

_From the west_, answered Glaedr.

The attack was quick and precise. Eragon was surprised at the efficiency that the Shur'tugal had gained with the numbers.

---

Trinity listened and watched for her parents dragons. She rested her hand on her sword. Murtagh 2 stood only a few feet away from her. "Nervous, cousin?" she teased.

"Not at all," grumbled Murtagh 2. "I know that the Shur'tugal can handle whatever threat arises."

"Sure…whatever," murmured Trinity. She saw her grandmother walking up to her from the corner of her eye. She bowed slightly. "Islanzadi," she murmured her greeting.

"Trinity," replied Islanzadi. She turned her attention to Roran. "The Shur'tugal have successfully removed the threat that your scouts found."

"Thank you, Islanzadi," murmured Roran. He dismounted his horse. "Trinity…Murtagh 2, you are free to go, but stay within the boundaries that have been set up."

Murtagh 2 bowed and hurried off. Trinity walked away from the group of soldiers. She sat alone in the little cave that she had used at night. Her thoughts wondered away from the war and bloodshed to how her life should have been. She took off her overly tight armor.

_You will need to make new armor_.

Trinity jumped at the sound of Shruikan's voice in her head. Most of the dragons avoided talking to her unless orders had to be carried out. Only Shruikan seemed to be able to hold a poor excuse of a conversation…outside of her parents dragons of course.

_There is little time to craft new armor_, she replied.

_Have the dwarves help_, suggested Shruikan.

_Shruikan-elda, I am an outsider in this army…you know that_, growled Trinity. She sighed heavily. _I never fit in…._

_Trinity…I know how you feel_, replied Shruikan. _Not many here accept me…but the only reason that they have allowed me to help is that they do not want me to go back to Galbatorix_.

_Father said that you killed your Rider at the end of the first war_, commented Trinity. _Why_?

_Galbatorix had finally lost his control over me_, explained Shruikan. _I never wanted to be his dragon. I would have preferred to die with my true Rider_.

_Can Galbatorix ever gain control over you again_? Trinity asked curiously.

_I am afraid so_, answered Shruikan. _However, I would like to try something…climb to the top of the cliff_.

Trinity stood and climbed all the way to the top. She was eternally thankful that she had inherited her mother's elfish abilities. She landed lightly on her feet. The sun was setting behind her, bathing her in the last light of the day. The light reflected off Shruikan in a surreal way. "What did you wish to try, Shruikan-elda?" she asked in the ancient language.

_Hold out your hand, young one_.

Trinity did as she was told. Shruikan touched her right hand with his nose. She recoiled as a burning sensation ran up her arm. She looked at her hand. The mark of the Shur'tugal…the gedwëy ignasia shined brightly on her palm. She gaped up at Shruikan.

Disclaimer: Ok…I am really sorry about some of the confusion…if it makes any of you readers happy…I just made some notes on who is connected to who and everything. I am planning on wrapping it up in the next two chapters.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I am sorry for how much I had to put into the last chapter, but I did warn that there would be a time skip.

Trinity stared, wide-eyed at the mark left on her hand by Shruikan. She gaped up at him as disbelief flooded through her. "You—you—I—we—" She could not seem to produce the words that conveyed how she felt about being forever connected to the black dragon that had looked after her since she had joined the war four years ago.

_We are now bound…our fates intertwined_, murmured Shruikan.

Vrael and Braim landed on the cliff top. Vrael looked horrorstruck and angry beyond reason. He dismounted Braim and stormed toward Shruikan. "How _could_ you?!" he bellowed. Braim snarled behind his Rider.

_I only did what was necessary, Vrael_, replied Shruikan calmly. Regardless of his calm voice, he arched his neck and stepped in front of Trinity protectively. _You know full well that us dragons do not always know why we do things_!

_Silence, Shruikan_, snapped Braim. _I should put you out for heresy! The girl cannot be trained fast enough_!

_Then train her in private while the war progresses…at least that way if the Shur'tugal here fail, we will have at least two other Shur'tugal as backup_.

_We will hold council and decide your fate_, grumbled Vrael.

_Shruikan, what does that mean_? Trinity asked.

_I do not know_, answered Shruikan softly. _No dragon before has willingly become bound to anyone that is as old as I am. I was only a few weeks old when Galbatorix used his black magic to bind me to him_.

The rest of the Shur'tugal landed in a circle, surrounding Trinity and Shruikan. Trinity noticed her parents had dark expressions. She reached out her senses as she had been taught to do since early childhood…during the few times that she had seen her parents in the castle. She found nothing on their emotions of the situation.

_Mother…father…Shruikan and I…we had no idea…or at least I didn't…and dragons do things that are unexplainable_. Her whole body shook.

_Trinity, you need not worry about your fate…or Shruikan's…your father and I will protect you no matter what_, murmured Arya. _And your grandfather and Oromis-elda_.

_Your mother is right_, agreed Eragon. He placed a hand on his mate's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. _She has grown up_, he commented to Arya.

_She has_, murmured Arya. "Vrael-elda, might I ask you why we have been summoned here…? And it cannot be just because Trinity and Shruikan have become joined." She frowned.

_Careful, Arya_, warned Galzra.

_I know what I am doing_, replied Arya.

_What were you thinking Shruikan_? Thorn asked, appalled.

_I just wanted to comfort the girl_, rumbled Shruikan. _But if any of you so much as threaten her, you will have to get through me_. He curled himself protectively around Trinity.

"Vrael, we have no jurisdiction to condemn either of them," murmured Anurin. "I do not like Shruikan any more than you do for his crimes, regardless if he was bound to Galbatorix when he committed them…but Trinity and Shruikan are now one of us…it is our duty to provide proper training."

"Anurin is right, Vrael," agreed Irnstad.

_And Trinity is Arya's and Eragon's daughter_, added Valinor.

_Shruikan's record is against him_, snarled Braim.

_He has worked hard to redeem himself_! Thorn snapped his jowls loudly.

"Peace, Thorn…we cannot afford a fight," murmured Murtagh 1. "We need to work fast to train Trinity…it is pointless to stand here arguing. The enemy could attack at any moment. And incase you have not noticed, Vrael-ebrithil, our army has slowly dwindled down…we must stay on guard." He stared down the old Rider.

"Murtagh is right," said Brom. "I will train Trinity in Ellesméra. Also…Arya and Eragon are in much need to return to their home."

"We cannot afford to lose three Shur'tugal!" rumbled Vrael.

_Four_! Saphira 2 snapped.

_This was not supposed to happen_! Braim roared. _It is an abomination_!

The last word hit Eragon hard. That was the word Arya used when she had denied him in the forest after the Blood-Oath Celebration. He flinched. Arya quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Vrael-ebrithil…with respect…maybe this was meant to happen. I have made an observation that when a Rider has children, that they become Shur'tugal."

"What about Murtagh's son?" snapped Vrael.

"There is not another dragon or egg," replied Eragon evenly. "However, once there is…it is easy to assume that the egg may hatch for him…or for Elvira…as she is _your_ daughter."

_The boy has a point_, growled Braim.

_He was trained by Brom and Oromis…and then us_, glowered Vrael. "Fine…Eragon, you have passed your training with me. Brom will train Trinity in Ellesméra. May the stars watch over us all."

"Thank you, Vrael-ebrithil," murmured Eragon, bowing.

"Make sure that you come back, Eragon-vor," replied Vrael.

Eragon, Arya, Trinity, and Brom mounted their dragons and took to the air. Trinity struggled to move with Shruikan. His scales cut into her skin. She winced in pain. _Brom…we need to stop so that I can make a saddle_, she complained.

Brom cursed mentally. _Trinity…jump to Galzra…we cannot have the enemy know that you are connected to Shruikan. Shruikan…fall back and then meet us in the morning_.

_Understood_, grumbled Shruikan. He pulled himself next to Galzra. _Be careful, Trinity_.

_Yea yea yea, whatever_, growled Trinity. She jumped through the air. Before she hit Galzra, a talon hand grappled her. She screamed in both fear and pain.

_TRINITY_! Everyone cried in unison.

Trinity looked up. A giant red dragon held her tightly. _Thorn_?

The dragon chuckled in her head. _You think that I am that low_?

"MORZAN!" snarled Brom.

Eragon looked into the eyes of his half-brother's father. He whipped Silbena mor'rana out of its sheath. _Let him feel the pain of death again_!

_With pleasure_! Saphira roared. She darted at the large red dragon. The dragon anticipated her move and looped up and dove down at her. _Eragon_! She spun so that Eragon would be protected. She caught Morzan's dragon with her talons and snapped at his neck.

Galzra bit the dragon's tail and clamped down. _Arya, take them out_!

Arya unsheathed Zar'roc and balanced herself on Galzra's saddle. _Don't make any sudden movements_, she ordered. She leaped for Morzan.

Morzan grabbed hold of Zar'roc's hilt. His face twisted into an evil smile. "I will be taking my sword back," he sneered. He twisted the sword out of Arya's hands and threw her off his dragon.

_Arya_! Galzra screamed.

_Galzra, stay there_! Saphira 1 ordered. She dove down and caught Arya in her claws. When she angled back up, Morzan and his dragon were gone…along with Trinity.

Eragon and Arya cried out into the empty air for their loss. Their cries were drowned out by Shruikan's bellow of agony.

_We need to land_, said Brom, deep sorrow in his voice.

They landed. Arya allowed Eragon to hold her close. Her body shook with fear and rage. "Morzan…I cannot believe that he is really back." She looked up at Brom.

"I know," he murmured. "It has been so long that we should have been able to sense him." He looked up at Shruikan. "We will get your Rider back."

_Then let's go after them_! Shruikan snapped his jaws loudly.

"Morzan has likely taken Trinity to Galbatorix as leverage," replied Brom.

"All the more reason to go after him!" yelled Eragon.

"Eragon, think this through rationally," growled Brom with full authority. "Galbatorix would want you to go after Trinity so that he can eliminate you and Arya." He sighed and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were haunted from what appeared to be a long forgotten past. "Eragon…son…there is a reason that Galbatorix would want to get rid of both you and Arya. He knows that one of you resurrected some of those that he had killed during the first war. If he kills you, all those that you brought back will die with you."

That hit Eragon like a ton of bricks. He looked away from everyone and shook as the realization of his actions washed over him. _Why Trinity though_? He hid his tears.

_Eragon_, whispered Saphira 2. She nudged him on the soldier. _We will find a way around this_.

Brom stood. "The Shur'tugal are in turmoil," he announced.

"Will they help us?" asked Eragon, hopeful for just that split second.

"They are obliged to," answered Brom. "Vrael has sent Erador, Islanzadi, Elvira, Murtagh 1, and Thorn to help."

"_One_ Shur'tugal?" gasped Eragon, disgusted with his mentor.

"He seems to think that is all the reinforcement that we will need," replied Brom calmly. "This will be enough for us to prevail." He smiled, confident. "And I will finally be able to have my retribution with Morzan."

"You and Murtagh both," added Arya. "What's the plan?"

"We sit here and wait for our reinforcements and then go from there," instructed Brom.

_I do not like this_, grumbled Eragon.

_Nor do I, little one_, agreed Saphira 2. _But we cannot take Morzan and the rest of the Forsworn by ourselves_.

Disclaimer: I promise to have some flashbacks dealing with Trinity, especially now that she is held captive by Morzan. And Morzan is the only Forsworn that I have planned out to have been brought back. I own nothing…accept for the characters that I have created.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Sorry that it might have seemed that I dropped off the face of the earth. I haven't…I've just had other things going on.

Trinity woke feeling groggy. She looked around. Everything was shadows around her. She cast her senses out. No one she recognized was around her. She looked up. Her hands were chained to the stone wall behind her. "Unlock," she said in the ancient language. Nothing happened. "Damn!" she hissed.

She thought back to what happened. Morzan…and a mysterious red dragon had taken her hostage. She remembered what the Forsworn had done from her history lessons with Brom and Oromis when they had come to tutor her in her youth.

**__**

Flashback

Trinity squeezed her eyes shut. She had failed in her mission. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard armored footsteps on the stone floor. The door to her cell creaked open. She opened her defiant eyes.

"Ah, so you must be Queen Arya's child," chuckled Galbatorix, kneeling down in front of Trinity.

"What of it?" retorted Trinity smugly.

"You seem to forget your position, half-breed!" snapped Galbatorix. He slapped Trinity across the left cheek, leaving a bruise. "Clearly you aren't as strong as your mother."

"I'm strong enough," growled Trinity.

"I see that you are just as stubborn as Murtagh was," sneered Galbatorix. "Would you like me to tell you what happened to him?"

"You sicken me," spat Trinity.

Again she was slapped, but she felt that it was well worth it to see Galbatorix get upset over such a simple matter.

"You would do well to not speak to me in that manner," snarled Galbatorix. "Murtagh became my loyal servant for his defiance."

"That no longer matters," sneered Trinity. "He's fighting alongside the Shur'tugal now."

"I know his true name nonetheless," laughed Galbatorix.

***

The days passed slowly for Trinity. She no longer had any concept of time. She began to wonder with hopelessness if she would ever be saved…and she hoped that she wouldn't. Every day was the same. Galbatorix tortured her three times a day and Morzan took her to bed every night.

Each night while Morzan violated her, she kept her sorrow inside her mind. She took it as it came, and each night her body would betray her.

After Morzan chained her arms to her cell's wall, she fell into the deepest depths of her mind.

**__**

Flashback

Trinity held back the sobs. She had begged to join her parents on the battlefield, and she had ended up being Galbatorix's prisoner. _Mother…Father…Shuikan…I am so sorry_, she thought.

"Trinity, what are you thinking?" her father asked her one summer night that he had come home.

They stood together, just the two of them in the courtyard. The moon shined brightly in her fullness above them. The warm summer night breeze played gently with Trinity's long hair.

"Nothing that important," replied Trinity.

"You are a lot like your mother," murmured Eragon.

"Hn?" Trinity looked at her father. "When will this cursed war be over?"

"You know that I do not have the wisdom to tell you that," answered Eragon with a sigh.

"Brom says that it will be over soon," squeaked Trinity.

"Brom says that it will be over every year," replied Eragon. "We have just recently gained some ground."

"Father, I want to fight," stated Trinity firmly.

Eragon cringed, but composed himself quickly. "You will have to speak to your mother about that," he said.

Trinity visited her mother later that night after sitting peacefully with her father. She found Arya in her room, reading a scroll on some ancient spell. "Mother," she said curtly.

"Trinity," replied Arya. She rolled up the scroll and turned to face her daughter. "How are you?" She stood and pulled Trinity into a motherly embrace.

"Good," sniffed Trinity. "Mother…I want to fight alongside you and everyone else. I have trained with swords since early childhood and I am adequate with the bow."

"Trinity, fighting in a battle is much different than your training exercises," replied Arya gently. She held both of Trinity's hands in her own and pulled her daughter to the bed where they sat.

"I am plenty old enough!" argued Trinity.

"I'm not saying that you aren't," sighed Arya. "I have fought my whole life. It is not a life that I wish for you. I had hoped that you would grow up in a peaceful era."

"I will serve our race in any way that I can…and welcome dying for our people if that is what is required of me," murmured Trinity.

Arya caught her breath. She had used similar words long ago. "I cannot, nor will not stop you…but I ask that you be careful." She pulled her daughter into another tender embrace. "You have grown up to be strong, my little Trinity."

****

End of Flashback

__

What are you sorry for

__

Shruikan

__

Sh! We do not want Galbatorix hearing…show me an image of where you are at

Disclaimer: I am sorry that this is so short…especially with how long I have been out of the loop. Please send me a review. If I get lots of reviews, I might get off my lazy ass and write more.

.!? It was Shruikan's voice.

Trinity ran through the castle walls, swinging a wooden sword that her father had made for her just weeks ago when he had come to visit. Her cousin blocked her attacks with ease. She knew of his heritage. That brought on mixed feelings from her. She felt sorry for him, and yet she feared him because of his grandfather.

"You grow weak, cousin," he taunted her and took the offensive.

"Not a chance, Murtagh," replied Trinity. She twisted her sword and hit her cousin in the hip. "Dead," she sang.

"Trinity…Murtagh…." Oromis walked behind them, smiling at the children.

"Oromis-elda!" squeaked Trinity, placing her fingers bellow her sternum and bowing slightly. "Father did not say that you would be coming!"

"I thought that I would surprise you," replied Oromis. "Now why don't you be a good child and make some tea."

Trinity bounded off, but not before hearing Murtagh whisper, "She's strange, that one." She would make him pay later, but for now, she would make the much older elf feel comfortable.

She sat across from him only minutes later, sipping on the freshly made tea that she had just prepared. They were silent for a long time. Trinity was grateful that Murtagh had been called to complete other duties…something about the filling out of paperwork. Her cousin could never stand silence.

"You have grown patient," noted Oromis.

Trinity nodded slowly. "I have been trying, Oromis-elda," she replied softly. "Is it true that you taught my father?"

Oromis chuckled softly. "Yes, I trained him for a while. He had a difficult time with patience."

"So my mother says," agreed Trinity. "When are they coming back?"

"I do not know," answered Oromis. "The war is at a stalemate right now. Galbatorix has shown himself."

"But he doesn't have a dragon anymore, right?" asked Trinity quickly. "So that makes him an easier target, right?"

"So full of questions," chuckled Oromis.

Trinity's face grew hot with shame. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her tea.

"Curiosity is nothing to be shameful about," said Oromis. "It just means that you want to learn everything you possibly can about the world before you die.

"And yes, Galbatorix should be an easier target based off what you said. But he is well protected by Glonned, Blade, Tasha, and Amestat." Oromis sighed into the steam of his tea. "You are almost old enough to be pulled into the war…and what a cruel thing that would be."

"I want to fight," growled Trinity. "It is far more cruel having to hear news…fearing for the worse."

"Why do you want to fight?" asked Oromis.

Trinity searched within her soul. She looked up at Oromis with an unwavering gaze. "I want to protect everyone," she answered.

****

End of Flashback


	43. Dragon Slayer

Disclaimer: Thank you aiur for your wonderful idea. I am sure that I can work it in…I already have an idea that will work…I just have to find out how to make it work. I own nothing, nor have I read Brisingr.

Eragon stared into the camp fire that Brom had started. Saphira 2 lay curled up behind him with her scaled eyelids closed. Arya rested her head against his chest, staring into the flames.

"When should our reinforcements get here?" asked Eragon bluntly. He looked across the fire at Brom.

"Sometime tomorrow," answered Brom impatiently. He stroked his dragon's neck.

"Patience love," whispered Arya. "Trinity is strong. She was raised well. No substantial harm will come to her."

_I hope for her sake you are right_, growled Shruikan.

_Why did you bond with our daughter_? Eragon demanded.

_With Galbatorix back, what else was I supposed to do_? Shruikan replied coldly. _I have no intention of going back to serve that madman. He slaughtered my original Rider and used dark magic to bind me to his will. I loath him just as much as anyone else_.

_How do we know that you aren't secretively working for Galbatorix_? Galzra snapped.

_Galzra_! Saphira 1 snarled. She pulled back her lips and bared his teeth.

_Just saying_, amended Galzra. _We are at war, we cannot trust anyone_.

"If we trust no one, we will just end up fighting amongst ourselves," interjected Brom. "And where would that lead us to?"

_Shruikan's history is against him_, grumbled Galzra.

_Peace, Galzra_, sighed Saphira 2. _We can argue when this is all over_.

"We should all get some rest," suggested Brom. "Chances are that our kin will want to start searching for Trinity immediately."

---------------------

The next morning Erador, Islanzadi, Elvira, Murtagh 1, and Thorn arrived at the camp sight just as the sun began rising. They all wore armor and each had a sword resting on their hips and a quiver and bow strapped to their back.

Arya greeted her parents formally. "I am glad that you all got here safely," she murmured.

_They had me with them_, replied Thorn proudly. He smiled, baring his pearly teeth. _What is the most likely place that those slime are holding your daughter_?

"There are many possible locations," mumbled Murtagh 1. He frowned bitterly. "Gil'ead…Helgrind…Farthen Dû r…could be anywhere in Alagaesia. Where do we start?"

Eragon frowned thoughtfully. "Farthen Dû r is the least likely," he said. "Because the mountains are where most of the battles are being fought, there would be more of a chance of Trinity accidentally getting killed. I do not think that Galbatorix wants to kill Trinity. He would have ordered Morzan to have done so instead of wasting the time to take her hostage."

Brom looked over his son. "I am impressed Eragon," he commented.

"Enough!" barked Eragon. "We have no time for statements. Every second we waste here, Trinity has more of a chance of dying."

"Gil'ead," murmured Arya. She looked up at everyone. "Gil'ead is where I was held hostage after Faolin was killed by Durza…and Eragon was also kept there. Galbatorix would think that Gil'ead would hold too many haunting memories for Eragon and myself."

_She has a point_, agreed Galzra, analyzing Arya's memories. _Shruikan_?

_It is a starting point to look_, said Shruikan. _Elvira can ride with me _.

"I am honored, dragon," murmured Elvira calmly.

"Islanzadi, ride with me," requested Arya.

"Evandar?" Eragon looked at Arya's father.

They took to the air immediately.

------------

The days passed slowly. Three days came and gone before they reached Gil'ead. Eragon, Arya, Elvira, and Evandar strode into the city. The citizens of the city watched them with weary eyes. Eragon analyzed the minds of a few people and found that some remained loyal to Galbatorix.

"At least they are too afraid of us to want to fight," he whispered in the ancient language.

"It does not help that they are fearful," replied Evandor. "We need their cooperation."

"The old king is right," agreed Elvira. She glared at a few beggars on the street.

Eragon gave the poor people some of his gold. "We need some kindness in this cruel world," he explained to the beggars, smiling.

"Thank you, Shadeslayer!" a woman cried. "May the gods bless you!"

"Eragon, we aren't here to give to charities," hissed Elvira.

"Like Evandor said, we need to gain their trust," replied Eragon.

They continued walking through the streets until they reached the dungeon. Two guards stood in their way.

"We are here to see if a certain prisoner is here," informed Evandar.

"There are no elves here," said the guard on the right in a deep bass voice, looking at their ears.

"Let us look," murmured Eragon.

"We are under orders from Queen Katrina to not let anyone in," replied the second.

"I am King Roran's cousin," retorted Eragon.

"Peace Eragon," commanded Erador. "Look…one of our kin was mistakenly put into prison…we are not sure which one, but we wish to speak with her."

_Father_! Arya cried in protest.

_I will not allow my granddaughter share your fate, Arya_, replied Evandar.

The two guards stepped aside to allow the elves to was no where to be found. The only people were thugs, dirty with sweat and grime.

_Eragon!_ Murtagh's voice caused a headache in his brother's ear.

"Murtagh! I think he's being attacked!" cried Eragon.

They ran out of the city. When they reached Murtagh 1, Islanzadi, Brom and the dragons, they were tied up. The dragons were muzzled. A single girl stood before them with a double edge sword in her hands.

She had red-blonde hair. Her youthful face was round, making her look childlike. Her dark grey eyes glared at Eragon.

Eragon and his elf companions unsheathed their swords. "Who are you?" demanded Eragon in a snarl.

"She's a dragon slayer, Eragon," whispered Evandar. He glared at the girl. "But a young one. I thought that they had died out long ago…after the pact was made."

"You are a smart one, elf." She smiled.

Disclaimer: Suspense. Well…send me your reviews. I love getting ideas. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had to get this part of the plot out of the way.


	44. Niamh

_Disclaimer: I am sorry for the long delay…I had a virus on my laptop that killed it and just now got computer access. I did work on hand written stuff while the computer difficulties were going on and I will have a new laptop by the beginning of this week, plus I don't have class until later in the morning. I own nothing except what I have already created in this little fantasy version of what should happen in Paolini's final installment. I still have not read Brisingr, but I want to just to compare my work to that of Christopher Paolini._

"_She's a dragon slayer, Eragon," whispered Evandar. He glared at the girl. "But a young one. I thought that they had died out long ago, after the pact was sealed."_

"_You are a smart one, elf." She smiled._

"_Who are you?" demanded Elvira. "We really are in a hurry."_

_Get out of here_! ordered Shruikan. _Find Trinity_!

"Shut up, dragon!" snarled the dragon slayer. She pointed her sword at Shruikan.

_I am not afraid of death, dragon-killer,_ growled Shruikan. 

"Step away from our companions before I cut you down," warned Arya coldly. She stepped forward, holding Zar'roc up.

_Do not be stupid, Arya_, snarled Galzra.

_We cannot do this alone, Galzra_, replied Arya. She paced back and forth, glaring at the dragon slayer menacingly.

"Who hired you for such a dangerous job, dragon slayer?" asked Evandar politely. "Was it Morzan? Galbatorix perhaps?" 

"They are no more than scum!" spat the dragon slayer.

"Trianna then?" guessed Evandar. The girl's dark eyes flashed with a hint of horror. "Ah, then that changes things."

"I will fight her," growled Arya. She stepped away from her companions. While pointing Zar'roc at the girl, she said, "You and me, dragon slayer; fight to the death."

_Arya, NO_! Galzra cried.

"Think this through, Arya!" pleaded Eragon.

The dragon slayer considered the offer for a moment. "Fine, I will play your little game, elf. Hljödhr. And lets not forget malthinae." 

Eragon and the others tried to move. They could not. They tried to speak. They could not.

"You really should not have done that," murmured Arya.

"Oh, and why would that be, _elf_?" countered the dragon slayer. She threw a couple of daggers at Arya.

The queen of Ellesmera blocked the blades with a flick of her wrists. She frowned and held a low defensive stance. The dragon slayer closed the gap between them. Swords clashed and clanged. Sparks showered down on them.

"Thrysta vindr!" shouted the dragon slayer.

Arya gasped and fell to her knees. She looked up into the face of her death.

_**Flashback:**_

_Galzra landed in the courtyard of the Ur__û__baen castle. A happy little human-elf hybrid girl bounded toward the emerald dragon. "Mother!" the girl cried. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight._

_Arya jumped down from Galzra's saddle. She bent down and scooped Trinity into her arms. She was relieved to have the chance to come back to her daughter. But she had another reason to be here._

_Katrina would be giving birth to her second child any day. Roran was many leagues behind, riding in with his cavalry._

_**End of flashback**_

Arya rolled away from the blade that came crashing down on her. She kicked at the girl's feet, but the human jumped back.

"Tired already, elf?" sneered the dragon slayer.

Arya panted heavily. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her after being hit with that last spell. She got to her feet. _What is it that-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another barrage of attacks.

_She's being fueled by the dragon bane that she put on all of us dragons_, informed Galzra.

"Dragon bane," Arya gasped. Her eyes widened with horror. Her reactions were getting noticeably slower. _Murtagh_! She ran away a few yards.

_I can get everyone out if you distract her_, replied Murtagh 1. 

Arya twirled Zar'roc over her head, challenging the dragon slayer to come at her. She hoped that her brother-in-law's plan would work as the human girl blindly charged at her to strike.

She brought Zar'roc up to deflect the dragon slayer's attack. The two combatants struggled against one another for the upper hand in their struggle. Arya allowed for herself to be pushed back. The further away they got, the better chance there was for the escape to be successful. All that mattered to the elf was that her family would be safe. 

Arya got tired of letting the dragon slayer push her back. She got on the offensive and dealt many blows that put dents in the average sword. 

---

Murtagh 1 struggled against the rope that bound his wrists together. He murmured the spell in his mind that freed himself. He immediately tended to Thorn and everyone else. 

Brom freed Eragon, Evandar, and Elvira of their magical binds. "Eragon, help Arya," he said desperately. 

Eragon was already running to help his mate. He stopped, only to see Arya disarm the dragon slayer. His mate panted with exhaustion. He quickly placed magical binds on the dragon slayer.

Arya looked up at him with grateful eyes. Nothing else of her expression reflected her gratitude. She sheathed the crimson blade the moment that Galzra landed next to her. Her dragon arched his neck and bared his teeth as he snarled threateningly at the dragon slayer. Arya frowned. "How did you come to get your hands on dragon bane? That plant was destroyed long ago."

"I don't have to answer your questions, _elf_," the dragon slayer spat with disgust. 

"I think that you had better answer her questions," murmured Eragon, going to stand next to his beloved. Saphira 2 landed next to him. She looked at the dragon slayer with loathing, yet there was also pity in the dragon's eyes.

"Eragon, I can handle this on my own," hissed Arya. "Go and tend to the others."

"Elvira and Evandar are handling that," murmured Eragon in the ancient language. He turned to the human girl. "What is your name?"

"What does it matter?" snapped the dragon slayer. "Do you enjoy learning the names of your victims before you slay them?"

"You are not much better," retorted Eragon in a low growl. He stepped forward. _Watch my back Arya…I am going to look into her mind and find out the truth since she seems unwilling to tell us herself_. 

He placed his hands on each cheek. The girl stiffened under his touch. "Don't fight it," he advised. He delved into her mind, waiting for the natural reflex to retreat memories to fade. He saw her past.

_She was trained from an early age to slay dragons. She had been Trianna's tool from the age of eleven. Her parents were killed by Glonned and his dragon Blade. She spent her life hating dragons and those who were allies. Her name was Niamh. _

Eragon pulled his presence out of her mind. He looked grim when he was completely back in his own body. He relayed the information to Arya and everyone else with his mind.

_She's too dangerous to be kept alive_, growled Elvira. 

_If we can convince her that not all dragons are evil, she might be able to help us_, said Shruikan.

_Maybe she knows where Trinity is_, added Brom.

Eragon turned to Arya, wondering what she thought of the matter. She seemed to be having a private conversation with Galzra. He waited patiently.

"Niamh." Arya spoke softly, but with the full authority of one with royalty in her blood. Niamh looked up at her, startled. A small smile crossed Arya's lips. "Not all dragons are as evil as Blade…or his Rider, Glonned. We are fighting to get rid of Shur'tugal who abuse their power to oppress the people. We have been fighting for over a century now. If you help us, you will be freed from Trianna."

Niamh regarded Arya critically. She considered the offer for a long moment. "What makes you think that I can trust you?"

"We could have killed you by now if we wanted," replied Arya harshly. She gave her oath that no harm would come to Niamh in the ancient language. Eragon followed suite. "So what will it be?" 

A sigh escaped Niamh's mouth. "What choice do I have?" She looked as though she would much rather be scorched alive.

Eragon released the binds holding Niamh in place. He led her back to his other companions. "Mine and my mate's daughter was taken hostage by Morzan," he informed her bitterly. "Do you have any idea where Trianna would hide my daughter?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Farthen Dûr," she answered unwillingly.

Disclaimer: Ok, there is your very long awaited update. I stayed up late working on it. It is time to really get things wrapped up. I do not plan on writing any sequel…and if I do it will be a long time from now. I will try and update more regularly now that I am getting a new laptop. I own nothing. Niamh belongs to SabreQueen. No copyright fragment intended in the production of this fan fiction and no profit is being made, though I wish I could make money.


	45. Farthen Dur

Trinity opened her eyes groggily. She felt weakened both on a physical and mental level. She had no idea how her mother had survived months in worse conditions under Durza's torture. Her head lolled to the side. She heard the clicking sound of metallic boots on the hard, cold concrete bricks, coming closer to her cell. She silently prayed to whatever deity that was out there, if there was one that they would spare her by ending her suffering. Tears streamed down her grime covered face. She raised her head when the person approaching her cell stopped in front of the door and unlocked it.

Galbatorix stepped in. He knelt down at Trinity's level and gazed at her with a twisted, mad smile. He was clad in armor, fully prepared for battle.

_They must be at the doorstep_, Trinity thought weakly. _The end is near_. Her eyes narrowed at him. They were glazed over with the famine that she was experiencing. "What do you want?" she rasped. _What more can this man take from me_?

"Only what is rightfully mine," Galbatorix sneered smugly. He reached out to touch the gedwëy ignasia on Trinity's palm.

Trinity stiffened, knowing what he was about to do. _Shruikan, help me_! She cried.

The twisted man touched her palm. Bright light flashed from the point of contact. Trinity felt like fire was burning through her veins. The young elf-hybrid flailed around from the pain. Her brain did not register the scream that echoed off the walls as her own. She heard Shruikan's own outburst of pain in her mind. She begged for it all to end. Just like it started, it ended. She was left gasping for breath. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She went in and out of consciousness.

Galbatorix stood from his crouched position, a smug grin on his face. He strode out of the cell and through the dungeon. He only stopped when he came across Shruikan, struggling pitifully against his chains. The black dragon snarled at him.

_What have you done with Trinity_? Shruikan demanded in a threatening voice.

_I took you back from her, my old servant_, replied Galbatorix as though he were greeting an old friend. _You are mine, Shruikan…do not ever forget that_.

_I refuse_, snapped Shruikan.

_You have no choice in the matter, Shruikan_, chuckled Galbatorix menacingly. _You belong to me, remember_?

_I killed you once before, I can kill you again_, snarled Shruikan. The dragon glared at Galbatorix loathingly.

_You would die, and therefore put your dear Rider's life in danger_, retorted Galbatorix. He smiled widely, enjoying Shruikan's wrath.

_She would rather die than see me under your control_, spat Shruikan. _Neither she, nor myself are afraid of death. I have experienced death before…and she has no fear of dying_.

"Come now, Shruikan, you honestly cannot tell me that you have forgotten all that we accomplished over the years," sneered Galbatorix aloud. He chuckled to himself. _You will see things my way again in time. It will not be long now before those old fools knock on these doors and you kill your kin once again_. He walked away, his chainmail boots clicking on the stone floor.

Shruikan continued to struggle against the chains holding him down. _Do not lose hope, Trinity…I will find a way to get us out of here alive_.

---

Eragon's thoughts were clouded as Saphira flew east. Evandar rode with him. The dragons flew in a tight delta formation. Their movements were tightly coordinated.

The previous night, Eragon had had a nightmare concerning his daughter. It was similar in detail in the ones that he had had years ago when he first saw Arya. When he had spoke to Brom about this, his father had frowned and told him that it was likely that if his dream showed reality that Galbatorix was likely working on some crazed plot to get Shruikan back under his control and that they had to hurry to Trinity's aid.

Arya's thoughts were also clouded with worry. Her mind was blocked off to everyone else, including Galzra. She could not help but to wonder if they were heading into some sort of trap. Niamh had been hired by Trianna…but Eragon had assured everyone that the girl was no threat.

Niamh rode with Eragon's half-brother with a disgruntled look on her face. She glared at all the dragons around her.

_You know, dragons are not as bad as you think_, murmured Thorn.

_Stay out of my mind_! Niamh screamed loud enough that everyone could hear her. They all flinched at the screech.

"It's how dragons communicate," explained Murtagh 1, loudly because of the wind ripping at his face. "They cannot help it!"

"I have no intention of ever speaking to those beasts of burden," grumbled Niamh.

_I resent that comment_! Thorn growled, abashed. _Hey Murtagh, how about we dump her here and leave her_?

_Eragon would never allow it_, replied Murtagh 1.

Thor huffed. _That's no fun_, he complained.

Murtagh 1 chuckled mentally. _And you are supposed to be the responsible one_, he laughed.

_There are exceptions to that rule_, countered Thorn.

Murtagh 1 smirked. _Once we get Trinity back_, he compromised. _Then we can have our little fun_.

---

Several days passed since Niamh had unwillingly agreed to travel with them and they landed just on the outskirts of the permanent camp that was set up in the valley of the Beor Mountains. It had seemed like a lifetime to Eragon and Arya, as well as their parents. Eragon dismounted Saphira 2 as soon as Evandar was on the ground. He immediately went to Arya's side as they led the procession into the camp. Islanzadi, Evandar, and Brom followed in a row, then in a straight line, Murtagh 1, Elvira, and a disgruntled looking Niamh. The dragons went off to hunt.

Roran approached them, the king clad in full body armor. Orik followed closely behind. They both looked pale and weary from lack of sleep. "What happened, Eragon?" demanded Roran. "Brom told us that something had happened! Where is Trinity and Shruikan?"

Eragon looked up at his cousin with a haunted look in his eyes. "Morzan took them," he growled, careful to keep his voice low so that no one could eves drop. He sighed, the sound came out haggard. Arya stepped closer to him and took his hand, squeezing gently to comfort both him and herself.

Niamh grunted, but understood their worry. From her understanding, this Trinity was their daughter. "I believe that they are being kept in Farthen Dur," she stated calmly.

Roran gazed at the girl apprehensively. His eyes narrowed at Eragon curiously.

"Her name is Niamh…she is with us," Eragon explained.

The human king nodded, accepting the answer. "Then we prepare to march into Farthen Dur! Tomorrow, we spill the blood of Galbatorix for good!" He sighed. "Oh, and Oromis wanted to see you alone, Eragon."

"Very well," murmured Eragon. _Keep an eye on Niamh…don't let her contact anyone_, he instructed Arya.

"See you back in our tent," whispered Arya.

Eragon left with his dragon at his side. Once away from his comrades, he searched out Oromis with his mind. He found the ancient elf sitting on the outskirts of the camp with Glaedr curled up behind him. They exchanged formal greetings in the ancient language.

"So…you've had a run in with a dragon slayer," inquired Oromis, not bothering to look up at Eragon.

"Yes, Oromis-elda," Eragon confirmed. "And we have her working for us instead.

"She cannot be trusted," replied Oromis.

"I am aware of this."

"Have you found Trinity? I was devastated when I found out what happened." Oromis finally gazed up at Eragon.

"We have reason to believe that Galbatorix is keeping her in Farthen Dur," informed Eragon. "The dwarves seem apprehensive about going back home."

"Everyone is, Eragon," corrected Oromis.

_I can feel Shruikan's presence in the hallowed mountain_, rumbled Glaedr.

"Is he alright?" blurted Eragon. "What about Trinity?" He was pacing back and forth now.

"Eragon, did I not teach you patience all those years ago?" chided Oromis sternly. "Calm down and think things through before you commit yourself to any actions. If you are rash tomorrow, Trinity's and Shruikan's lives could be in jeopardy. Focus on your fight with Galbatorix.

"Which brings me to discuss strategy for tomorrow's battle. The rest of us will be either distracting the Forsworn or helping the army. You have to find Galbatorix and kill him for good."

Eragon's jaw hardened at the thought of facing against Galbatorix again. He stopped pacing. His arms shook as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. After all these years, he still had nightmares of when he joined the war effort to bring down the tyrant king of Alagaesia. Another thought crossed his mind, with the help of Saphira bringing it up. "What about Tasha and Amestat and Glonned and his dragon? And what about Trianna?"

"Tasha, Glonned, and their dragons are part of the Forsworn, Eragon," explained Oromis briskly. "As for Trianna, that is for Arya to take care of."

"Oromis!" groaned Eragon. "Let me handle her!"

"No, Eragon!" growled Oromis. "Your hands will be too full with Galbatorix! Stick to the plan and that is an order from your superior!"

_Eragon, now is not the time_, murmured Saphira 2.

The younger man grunted. "Forgive me for being disobedient, Oromis-elda," he murmured his apology. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you are free to go," Oromis granted. "Report to Roran's tent at dawn."

Eragon bowed slightly before leaving. Saphira 2 took flight, saying something about hunting before she left. Eragon walked all the way back to the tent that he shared with Arya without looking up at the soldiers…so many of them doomed to day the following day.

He walked into the tent and collapsed on the pallet that he shared with Arya. His mate was nowhere around. He searched her out, instantly finding her to be speaking with Angela just a few meters away.

As if sensing his discomfort, she walked in and lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around him tenderly. "It won't be long now," she whispered.

Eragon closed his eyes, contented by Arya's mere presence. "Be careful tomorrow," he murmured, trying hard to keep his voice from cracking with emotion.

"You too, my love," replied Arya. She kissed the back of his neck softly. "We will get our daughter back…_together_."

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the delay. This took me longer than expected to write out. The next chapter should be way longer and much more epic if it goes as smoothly as I hope. Please give me your ideas and I will consider them. BTW, this wasn't mentioned in this chapter, but Niamh is under Angela's watch right now.


	46. Arya vs Tasha Part 1

Morning could not come fast enough for Eragon and Arya, nor the soldiers waiting for battle. The two Riders, being as restless as they were moved two hours before the sun would rise and helped each other in their armor and strapped their dragons in armor. Eragon remained silent throughout their before battle ritual. He strapped his father's sword to the belt that Hrothgar had given to him before he set off for his training with the elves just as he mounted Saphira 2.

_Eragon_?

_Drop it, Saphira…I know what must be done_, growled Eragon.

_Something is wrong…I fear that Shruikan has been separated from Trinity_.

Eragon turned to Arya to see his mate strapping all her weapons to Galzra's saddle. _Is that possible_?

_It is a dark magic…darker than anything I have ever seen_, replied Arya solemnly. She walked up to her mate and looked deep into his eyes. "Do not let that get in the way of your job though. You have to destroy Galbatorix once and for all."

"What about Trinity? She's our daughter, Arya!" blundered Eragon, on the edge of hysteria.

"I realize this," said Arya gently. "But this is not just about any one person. This is about the greater good for all. She understood the risk when she became a soldier, as I did before her. I will mourn her loss if we should lose her, but I also understand that people must die in order to accomplish certain goals. If you are to let yourself go to your anger, make it happen when you face Galbatorix, just do not let it hinder your ability to kill him." She turned away and mounted Galzra. _It is nearly sunrise, Shadeslayer_.

The two dragons walked slowly toward Roran's tent where the other Shur'tugal were waiting; Riders mounted on their dragons. Even Elvira stood there amongst them. Roran stood in the middle.

"Eragon, you are to find Galbatorix and confront him," stated Roran. "Arya, you will fight Tasha. Brom, you will have to fight Morzan. Murtagh, you are going to fight Glonned. Elvira, you know what to do."

Elvira nodded. "Find Trianna and take her down."

"Vrael will fight alongside the human army, Irnstad will join the dwarves, and Anurin will help the elves," finished Roran. "I want you all to remain in contact with one another whenever possible so that we can have the best chances of victory. Your main goal will be to take out Galbatorix's magicians."

Eragon barely listened to his cousin. He knew the drill already. He had been through countless battles…killed many men…and seen things that no one alive could possibly imagine.

"Prepare for battle!" bellowed Roran.

The dragons let out horrendous roars that would send any sane enemy running. It even chilled Eragon's bones to hear it. He unsheathed Silbeana mor'ranr.

Roran mounted the horse that one of his squires brought him. He held his hammer up high and galloped to the front lines of his men. "Today we fight for everything that has ever mattered to us! Today, we shall fight for our freedom! We fight for peace! We fight for the right to raise our children without fear!" He reared his horse up as the opposing army came into view. "We do not fear death! The only thing we shall fear is the face of tyranny!"

The soldiers of all races brandished their weapons. They yelled out with such intensity as an army that knew the final battle was very near.

---

Deep within the mountains, Tasha heard the dragons roar. She stiffened. _Eragon_, she thought longingly.

_Don't tell me that you still have feelings for him_, chided Amestat, who was curled up in the chamber with her, licking his claws of the blood from his last kill—an unlucky dwarf who happened to stumble upon their lair.

_Arya stole him from me, Amestat_, snarled Tasha.

_He was never yours to begin with_, replied Amestat. _Yet it seems that we are going to have to fight_.

_We are going to slaughter Arya and make Eragon mine…and then you can mate with Saphira_, mused Tasha. "Get armor on my dragon!" she called out to the servant that Trianna had provided for her.

A frightened looking elderly man stumbled in and worked to strap armor onto Amestat. The purple dragon snapped his jaws several times just to frighten the man. When he was fully clad in armor, he shook himself.

Tasha strapped her own armor on quickly. She paused when Galbatorix stepped in and knelt before him obediently.

"Tasha," he said curtly.

"Master Galbatorix," replied Tasha. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, no, no, nothing is wrong. I want you out there leading my men. Do whatever necessary to keep those slime from reaching these walls while I resurrect the Shade and Raz'zac."

Tasha stiffened. No one in their right mind would trust such creatures…no one but Galbatorix. She nodded. "It will be done, King Galbatorix. Might I ask you what Glonned and Morzan will be doing?"

"Morzan will be taking Trinity to bed before he rides out to battle," answered Galbatorix. "And Glonned will be guarding Trianna."

"Pardon my intrusion, my lord," murmured Tasha.

"Do not fail me." Galbatorix strode out of the chamber.

Tasha stood and finished with her armor. She belted her sword and mounted Amestat. _Let's destroy them! Make Arya know what it feels like to have her love taken away_!

_I sure hope that you know what you are doing_, replied Amestat. He shot both of them out of the mountainside and spread his wings. He flew high above the army and circled around them. _Should we give them a little fire power and make them know who they are dealing with_?

_Do whatever you like, Amestat_, chuckled Tasha.

_Wow, you are in the mood to let me have some fun_, laughed Amestat. He flew toward the opposing army like a speeding bullet.

_Just don't mess up our orders…Galbatorix wants the Shur'tugal alive so that he can kill them all himself_, murmured Tasha.

Amestat released a jet of flame, taking out a quarter of the human flank.

---

Eragon watched, horrified as a quarter of the human flank were burned alive. He pulled his mind away from them to avoid feeling their demise. _We have to do something_!

_Eragon…stay there_! Brom ordered.

_Galzra, see if you can take Amestat by surprise_, ordered Braim.

_Its unlikely, but I can try_, replied Galzra. _Arya_?

_Let's finish this for good_, Arya said fiercely. She whipped out her sword just before Galzra shot them both up in the air.

_Be careful, Arya_, pleaded Eragon.

_Aren't I always_?

Galzra circled under Amestat, making certain that he kept out of eyesight. He came around and snapped at the purple dragon's tail.

Amestat whipped around and locked talons with Galzra. The two dragons fought for dominance in their aerial combat dance. They snapped at the other's neck while the Riders clashed swords whenever that option was available.

_Galzra, we need to get this battle to the ground_!

_Amestat has gotten too strong to just control him like that_, replied Galzra.

_Well break free and lead him on_!

_You are the boss_, replied Galzra. He broke free of Amestat's grasp and flew north of the battle. _I just hope that you know what you are doing_.

_So do I_.

Galzra landed in a small valley. He turned only to find Amestat landing several yards away from him.

"It seems that our dragons are evenly matched!" yelled Tasha as she jumped down from Amestat.

"Tasha," spat Arya. "Tell me, did you join Trianna so that you can destroy me and thus get me out of your way to pursue Eragon?"

"You elves are as smart as lore says," chuckled Tasha. She twisted her sword in her right hand.

"Do you really think that Eragon would have you if you killed me?" mocked Arya. "You haven't learnt a thing in the last twenty years, have you?"

"You took him from me!" snarled Tasha.

"I was his before you even came along!" replied Arya. "By the time we found you in Galbatorix's castle, I was already pregnant with Trinity." She watched Tasha pace back and forth in front of Amestat with narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to fight me or what?!" demanded Tasha, her face contorted with a crazed rage.

"I would prefer not to waste my time while my mate is risking his life," murmured Arya coldly.

Amestat snarled at Galzra, pulling his lips back to show off his sharp, white teeth. He arched his neck like a cat about ready to pounce on its prey.

"But seeing as how you insist on forfeiting your life," Arya continued. "I might as well oblige." She dismounted Galzra. _Keep everyone updated_, she ordered her dragon.

_Be careful…undoubtedly, Galbatorix has trained his little pet_, cautioned Galzra.

_I have a hundred years worth of experience over this little girl_, replied Arya. She held a low defensive stance. "If you want to kill me, come and get it over with," she taunted.

"Not until your dragon leaves you, Arya," spat Tasha. _Amestat, slaughter her dragon before I spill her blood. I want her to beg me to end her life_.

_As you wish_, murmured Amestat. He flew into the clouds, Galzra following close behind.

"You will die, Arya," chuckled Tasha.

"Death is not something to laugh about," whispered Arya.

"Only when it's you who's dying!" yelled Tasha as she launched herself at Arya. She slashed and stabbed at Arya. The elf parried each blow, slowly backing up.

Sparks showered down on them. Clouds began gathering overhead, bringing thunder, lightening, and rain. Both combatants were quickly soaked.

Tasha managed to back Arya into a cliff side. She attacked the elf with a barrage of fierce attacks that even an elf with quick reflexes had trouble keeping up with. "Give up! Your death is inevitable! You had your chance at love, and you failed to protect your lover."

Arya's upper lip curled up in a feral snarl as memories of Faolin came crashing down on her from their first meeting, when they first confessed their love for one another, the mating ritual, giving up her only family up in order to be with him, up to the night that Durza killed him and imprisoned her. She launched a combination of attacks fiercer than any she had ever done before. She gained the upper hand of their struggle and pushed Tasha back.

"Oh, did I hit a tender spot for you?" taunted Tasha menacingly. Her face twisted into a sneer grin. "At least it made you a more interesting kill."

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they are hatched," retorted Arya.

---

Galzra took the battle high above the clouds. He dodged several advancing attacks from Amestat, roaring loudly as he did so. He shot a stream of fire at the younger dragon, which was dodged. Amestat was much leaner than Galzra, which allowed for quicker maneuvers.

Amestat launched at Galzra repeatedly, snapping at the emerald dragon's flesh to make him go where the younger dragon desired. Amestat grabbed a chunk of flesh off Galzra's right wing, tearing the muscle to shreds.

The emerald dragon shrieked out in pain. It was a most terrible sound that vibrated through the air. Galzra tumbled out of the air, but not before Amestat completely destroying his armor. The older dragon landed and skidded to a halt.

Amestat landed several yards away, snarling at his victim.

Arya stopped suddenly, surprised that Tasha did not take the chance to kill her. The younger Rider smirked with grim satisfaction. _Galzra_! Arya cried. She ran to her dragon, stopping short to observe the damage that had been done. Her blood boiled as she took in his torn wing and gashes along his side and stomach. It also looked like his front left leg was broken.

_You need to finish Tasha off_, growled Galzra. He glared up at Arya.

Arya knelt down in front of him. _I can't just leave you like this_, she murmured.

"This is what happens to Shur'tugal who go against Galbatorix," laughed Tasha.

"You are by no means a Shur'tugal," snarled Arya, turning to glare at the human girl.

"I am just doing what is necessary to survive, Arya," Tasha retorted smugly. "You know…self preservation. Something you elves don't seem to understand and that will be your downfall."

Arya stood and faced Tasha with squared shoulders. She held her sword's hilt close to her side with the blade's tip pointing at Tasha and her feet shoulder width apart. "Just get whatever death that is coming to me over with," she growled.

"Are you surrendering then?" taunted Tasha. _Amestat, feed on her dragon's flesh_.

_With pleasure_.

---

Eragon watched as the two armies clashed in combat. Swords rang and clashed. Spears split against shields. Armor dented. Blood spilt on the ground.

"I'm sorry that you had to grow up in all this," Brom called out to Eragon.

"So am I," replied Eragon softly.

Brom's eyes softened. "Your mother would be proud of you."

Eragon stiffened. In the years that Eragon had known Brom to be his father and got to spend that quality time with his first mentor, he had rarely heard Selena mentioned. "What—that I have become a killer?" he retorted coldly.

"Not by choice though…that is the difference between you and Galbatorix," murmured Brom. "You have grown up to be a fine man. I cannot say that enough about you, Eragon."

"Keep your mind on your job," sighed Eragon. He did not want to be so cold and harsh with his father, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He worried about how Arya was fairing. He was also keeping his eyes open for any sign at all for Galbatorix.

He saw Amestat and Galzra shooting back into the clouds. He could definitely feel Tasha and Arya battling it out on the ground.

Several long and intensely loud moments passed by. Thunder and lightning brought rain. Eragon had to squint to see very far in front of him. _This downpour is going to hinder our battle_, he commented to Saphira 2.

_It could also be to our advantage_, replied Saphira 2.

Eragon cringed as he heard the most terrible screech in his life, and yet he recognized the sound as a dragon in pain. He cast out his senses to find the source. His heart skipped a beat. Galzra was injured. _Arya_!

---

Arya blocked Eragon's thoughts out of her mind. She focused primarily on her objective of killing Tasha and ridding the world of just one more threat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review. I won't be able to write anything until the weekend is over. I'm going to be out of town for the rest of the week. State basketball for girls and I'm leaving in the morning for Yakima.


	47. Arya vs Tasha Part 2

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is part 2 of Arya's struggle with Tasha. A few surprises are in store for you guys. I own nothing except the original characters that are my creation.

"_I am just doing what is necessary to survive, Arya," Tasha retorted smugly. "You know…self preservation. Something you elves don't seem to understand and that will be your downfall."_

_Arya stood and faced Tasha with squared shoulders. She held her sword's hilt close to her side with the blade's tip pointing at Tasha and her feet shoulder width apart. "Just get whatever death that is coming to me over with," she growled._

"_Are you surrendering then?" taunted Tasha. Amestat, feed on her dragon's flesh._

_With pleasure._

_Arya!_

_Arya blocked Eragon's thoughts out of her mind. She focused primarily on her objective of killing Tasha and ridding the world of just one more threat._

It all happened too quickly. Amestat launched himself passed Arya before the elf could do anything to defend her dragon. The movement of the massive creature made her hair fly in the wind. She watched as everything went in slow motion. Then something happened that she did not expect.

Niamh charged into the small piece of battle ground and stabbed her sword through Amestat's mouth, her upper lip curled up in an unpleasant snarl.

Two horrible screeches filled the air. Arya could not tell which was Tasha's and which was Amestat's. She reached out to Niamh's mind and sent the dragon slayer waves of gratitude.

Her focus went back to Tasha as the enemy Rider launched herself at Niamh. Arya defended her defender. Her movements were starting to slow down as Tasha let loose a fierce assault of slashes and stabs.

It wasn't long before Arya suffered many severe gashes and blood dripped to the mud. The elf struggled to stand and block what attacks she could against Tasha. _Damn…if I don't do something soon, I'm going to die for sure_, she thought.

Galzra struggled to his own feet. _We need to retreat into the mountains_, he told Arya.

_We will not fail our job_, growled Arya.

_Even if it means that we die_? Galzra questioned.

_This is a war, Galzra…if we must both die here, then so be it_, snarled Arya. Her sword flew from her grip and landed behind Tasha.

Amestat was pawing at Niamh to get away from the blade sticking up his snout. He snarled as he struggled with the experienced dragon assassin.

Arya fell to her knees in submission, knowing that there was little more that she could do. She quickly ran through the possibilities of what could happen. She was too weak to use magic. Her sword was where it would take a miracle to retrieve. Galzra was too weak to do much good. Niamh was struggling with Amestat. Tasha had the upper hand. The other Shur'tugal were too busy with their battles.

"Dead," sneered Tasha smugly. She pulled her sword back, preparing to give the final strike.

The hesitation gave Galzra enough time to save his Rider. He gave one last heaving effort to launch himself passed Amestat and Niamh and dug his fangs into Tasha. He tore her flesh away from her bone, killing her almost instantly.

Niamh removed her blade from Amestat's mouth as soon as the purple dragon's Rider was dead, allowing for the monster to collapse in death.

Arya barely registered the events as they passed. She had lost too much blood. In her exhaustion, she collapsed in her own pool of blood and Galzra next to her.

Niamh dropped her sword, unable to fully comprehend what she had just seen. She had lived her life thinking that dragons were just beasts incapable of feeling compassion. Yet Galzra had just committed one of the most compassionate acts possible by putting himself at risk to protect his Rider.

The young girl snapped herself out of it and ran to Arya's side. She checked the elf's pulse and found that Arya still lived. Her eyes darted to Galzra and found the dragon breathing heavily.

"ARYA!" Islanzadi ran to her daughter's side. She glanced up at Niamh. "Go back to the battle!" she ordered in a bark-like voice.

Niamh nodded curtly. She went to pick up her sword before running back onto the battle field.

Islanzadi heaved her only daughter onto her back. _I will send someone for you, Galzra_, she promised.

_Just make sure that Arya lives_, panted Galzra. _She lost a lot of blood_.

Islanzadi sprinted back to the encampment and dashed into the medical tent. She set Arya down on one of the cots.

There were already many severely injured soldiers in there. Islanzadi inspected Arya's wounds. Galzra was right in saying that Arya had lost a lot of blood. It amazed Islanzadi that anyone, even an elf could survive that much. She immediately went to work on healing her daughter.

---

As Arya collapsed, she felt the calmness that could only come with death. She felt pure nothingness. She lived in a world where there was no war, no duties, and best of all; her daughter could be raised in peace instead of the same chaos she had lived all her life through.

The brightness dulled away after several moments and revealed two very different figures…one of a humanoid shape and the other a dragon. Her vision cleared away enough to see that it was Tasha and Amestat. Then reality came crashing down on her. She was supposed to kill them.

"We are already dead," informed Tasha.

Arya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How?" she asked with forced curiosity.

"Galzra killed me…and by doing so killed Amestat," answered Tasha. She sighed heavily. "Take care of Eragon. I am happy for both of you."

"Now I know that you are not real," accused Arya.

"Galbatorix and Trianna put a binding spell on me to hold onto my jealousy so that I would be more willing to kill you," explained Tasha. "I am sorry for everything that I have put you through over the last twenty years, Arya-ebrithil." A saddened expression crossed her face.

Arya's eyes widened with shock. She had expected many things, but never had she expected for Tasha to apologize for all the trouble she had caused. "I am too," replied Arya softly. "And I know that it was not your fault. Galbatorix and Trianna will pay for how they twisted you. I do not blame you for running away from it all." She glanced around. "Am I dead too?"

_You are unconscious_, informed Amestat. _You lost a lot of blood in your battle with my Rider_.

Arya nodded slowly. "Makes sense…Eragon told me that something similar to this happened to him after the first time that Galbatorix was killed."

"Cherish your life, Arya," advised Tasha. "And protect your kin."

"I will," promised Arya.

Arya's vision began fading into nothingness again. She felt a dull stabbing pain throughout her entire body and she knew then that she was still very much alive.

She groaned in pain and furrowed her eyebrows.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. There is an estimated six more chapters of the battle…give or take one or two. I want to know which order you readers think that I should do it in. All battle scenes will be written out in the next week, but I will spread out the time for chapters to give an opportunity to keep up with my posts.


	48. Brom vs Morzan

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay. This is what the majority of people wanted…though I must confess that not nearly enough people voted. I got four votes. This chapter is for those people who voted. I expect more votes for the next chapter. I own nothing and anything that is remotely similar to what Christopher Paolini is purely coincidental so don't sue me.

Trinity squeezed her eyes shut just as she heard the cloth hit the concrete floor of Morzan's private chamber. She was already completely undressed, laying in _his_ bed. She could barely feel Shruikan's presence, and it was slowly changing to a darkness unlike anything that she had ever felt before. It terrified her more than anything ever had before.

She squirmed under Morzan's rough touch. Her consciousness merged with Shruikan's as if under some unexplainable instinct. It felt wrong though. Galbatorix had corrupted her dragon.

Morzan was rough with her. He did not seem to be taking any time either. To him, it was just an animal instinct to plant his seed in his breeding stock to ensure that his genetics lived on. When he was finished, he pulled out of Trinity and got into his armor. He left her in shame.

---

Brom shifted in his saddle. He could tell that his dragon was just itching to join their comrades in battle. It was only right that they should see some action as well.

_Easy Saphira, we have to wait for Morzan and Ember_, said Brom.

_You are one to talk_, chided Saphira. _I can feel your need to join our companions and help them_.

_Yes, but we have to save our strength for Morzan_, Brom chuckled hollowly. He could taste the bitterness in his mouth. _And this time…don't get in the way_.

_I only did it to save you_, scoffed Saphira.

_But I had to live on in shame_, replied Brom. _I don't want that again. If we die, we die together_.

_United we stand_.

_Divided we fall_. Brom cringed at the horrible sound that resonated through the air. A fraction of a moment later, he knew that sound had come from Galzra and Amestat. He feared for the worse as he turned his attention to his son.

Eragon looked crestfallen and torn between his duty and the woman he loved. The younger man bit his bottom lip and remained still. His eyes were glazed over as he took part in a heated argument.

"Eragon, Arya is one of our strongest warriors!" yelled Brom to try and reassure his son.

_She lives, but she won't see the rest of this battle_, Saphira informed him.

Brom nodded. He was happy that Arya had survived in her struggle against Tasha, but also worried for what wounds had caused for her to collapse. He merged with Islanzadi's mind and watched through her eyes for a few short moments before he heard distressed shouts from the battlefield.

He looked down at the soldiers and saw that a dragon's shadow loomed above many of them. His eyes followed to the point of origin and saw Ember flying over the battlefield with Morzan on her back.

_Saphira, don't give away our position yet_, instructed Brom. _With any luck, they have yet to know where we are_.

_Have we ever been that lucky before, old friend_?

_Good point_, grunted Brom. He wore a grim smile. _Let's make this life worth living while doing the world a large favor_.

_Come back safely, father_, murmured Eragon.

_You too, Eragon_, replied Brom. _See you when we are victorious…or we can die trying_.

Ember flew above them. Saphira 1 and 2 released jets of flame at the enemy Shur'tugal. Saphira 1 took flight after Ember and danced in the air.

Brom unsheathed his sword as he prepared for his part in the battle to decide the fate of all of Alegaesia. _Morzan, this ends today_!

_True right you are, Brom_, Morzan laughed manically. _Today, you will die with your dragon_!

Saphira snapped at Ember's right hind leg, only to have her snout whipped by the ruby dragon's tail. The two dragons snarled at each other. Saphira launched a barrage of assaults that included, _Murderer! Traitor! Sad excuse of a dragon! You committed treason on your own kin! Kin slayer_!

Ember fell back behind Saphira. She grappled Saphira's tail and twirled the blue dragon around. She threw Saphira tumbling to the ground.

Brom gritted his teeth. _Saphira, FLY_!

Just as it would have seemed that they would crash into the rocks, Saphira spread her wings and darted above Ember, releasing a jet of flames down at their opponent.

Morzan stopped the fire just before it could barbeque him and his dragon. He laughed manically. "You are going to have to do much better than that, Brom! This is not one of Oromis's training exercises!" He lifted boulders from the ground and launched them at Saphira.

_Dodge them as they come, Saphira_, commanded Brom. They moved together and dodged two of the larger boulders. _Catch that smaller one…make it look like you have been hit and shoot it right back at them_. Saphira complied with her Rider's instructions. She threw the smaller boulder, aiming for Morzan's head with all her strength.

Ember dodged out of the way and spiraled up toward Saphira and Brom. Balls of fire were shot out of her maw.

Saphira twirled out of the way of all of them. Brom crouched in the saddle and jumped to his dragon's tail.

_I hope that you know what you are doing_.

_C'mon, this is a simple maneuver_, chuckled Brom. _Just think of this as one of Oromis's training exercises_.

_That's one way of looking at this when our lives are at stake_.

_Have a little faith_.

_Morzan killed me once before_! Saphira scolded hotly.

_I remember_, replied Brom gravely. _And I killed him in return…but this time, lets both make it out of this alive_.

_Brom_! Saphira cried when Ember's fangs snapped on her tail.

Brom cringed as his dragon's pain became his own. He forced himself to close off that connection. He stabbed his sword at Ember's snout, creating a few gashes. He had to fend off Morzan after a mere moment. The swords barely touched. _Saphira, break free and launch me at Morzan…this may be our only shot at killing them both…though I would much rather not kill a dragon_.

_Ember will be much better off_, growled Saphira as she fought to break free from Ember's fangs. She slashed at Ember, damaging the dragon's armor as she did so. As if by some miracle, the old dragon escaped and flapped her wings to get some distance away from Ember before flicking her wounded tail and shooting Brom toward the mouth of the lion.

Brom pointed his sword carefully at Morzan's heart. _All or nothing_.

Morzan had no time to react. His eyes widened with shock as Brom's blade struck through his heart. Ember shrieked out with a horrible agony. "How?" gasped Morzan.

"You viewed Ember as just a tool," snarled Brom as he drove his weapon further in Morzan's black heart. "There was no bond between you two." He pulled his sword upward and yanked it through Morzan's left shoulder. The blood of his rival splattered his face and armor. He jumped off of the dying dragon and flew toward the ground.

Saphira caught him and landed in a nearby cave. _Our part of this is complete_, she murmured with grim relief.

_Aye, we killed Morzan and Ember_, agreed Brom. _But there is still a battle to be won. We should join the soldiers_.

_Why not aid our kin_?

_Only if our help is asked for_.

Authoress Note: The new poll will be up momentarily. I expect lots of votes before I post the next chapter. I will be down in Portland for a couple days this week for a Jazz Festival to compete so I will be up to my neck in things to do.


	49. Elvira vs Trianna

**Elvira ran through the battle field, cutting down any opposing soldier who dared get in her way. Sweat drenched her body, and her muscles felt heavy under her armor. Grime and blood covered her face. At a distance, it was nearly impossible to identify her. **

**She went against her pride and retreated to a cavern where she could recover and spend her energy locating Trianna. Three Urgals were with her, guarding her incase a rogue soldier found her. She slowed her breathing and cleared her mind of the battle. She focused her entire being on finding Trianna.**

**She located the sorceress launching a brutal assault on Anurin's flank…the elves. Trianna was safely tucked away in one of the caves under the dwarf city.**

**She relayed this information to the Urgals. "Two of you help Lord Anurin…the other will follow me." She knew that this was a suicide mission for all three Urgals, but she left it for them to decide how they would die.**

**The largest went with her. Elvira led the way through the small valleys where few soldiers were fighting. She aided her comrades in slaying their opponents as she ran for her own fate.**

**The roars of the dragons filled the air. It was an eerie sound and not one that she welcomed. She had seen the dragons massacred before, and did not want to have to witness it all over again.**

_**Elvira, did you find her**_**? Vrael's voice filled her head.**

_**She's in the caverns…launching an assault on Anurin's flank**_**, Elvira reported. **_**I am going to confront her now. I have an Urgal with me**_**.**

_**Be cautious**_**, murmured Vrael. **_**Even though she is not a Shur'tugal, she is still a formidable foe**_**.**

_**I know**_**, replied Elvira bitterly. **_**How goes the battle on your side**_**?**

_**We are pushing them back**_**, assured Vrael.**

_**I will see you when the battle is over, Father**_**. **

_**When you are done with Trianna, go and aid Irnstad**_**, commanded Vrael.**

**Elvira's mind was silent of all other things but her task at hand. Her grip around her sword's hilt tightened as she entered the caverns with the Urgal following at her heels. She slowed to a light jog. The cave was dark, but with her heightened senses, that mattered very little to her. **

**She crept along, keeping her senses open incase of trap being sprung on her. She found Trianna surrounded by a circle of candles and other magicians. **

**Trianna turned to Elvira with a wicked smile. "Ah, so you are the one that the traitors of the Empire have sent to kill me," she sneered coldly.**

**Elvira's upper lip curled up in a snarl. "Trianna…your little game ends here."**

"**I think not," replied Trianna. "I am having too much fun." She said a phrase in the ancient language that resulted in the Urgal guarding Elvira to fall over dead. "Pity…you are all alone now, girl."**

"**Quit hiding behind your magicians," spat Elvira.**

"**Oh, but they just add to the fun." Trianna grinned, baring her teeth.**

"**Fight me," Elvira snarled.**

"**Fine…we'll play this game your way." Trianna stepped forward and twirled her staff over her head before bringing it behind her. She crouched down into a low neutral stance.**

**Elvira released a slow calming breath. She signaled for her Urgal company to take out the magicians, but with a single word uttered out of Trianna's mouth, the beasts fell to their deaths. Her upper lip curled up in a frustrated snarl. She launched herself forward and went for a slash at Trianna's left shoulder. "Your knowledge of the ancient language has improved." **

**Trianna blocked Elvira's attack and went for a low kick at the elf's feet. She screamed out in pain as Elvira's blade stabbed her right foot. "Impotent little wrench!" she spat, slapping Elvira across the cheek. **

**The elf fell back before twisting around for another attempt to take Trianna's life. The blade grazed Trianna's left arm, yet the staff stabbed through Elvira's stomach. Elvira looked down, her eyes wide with shock. "Enjoy your small victory while you can," she rasped. Blood drained from her mouth as her eyes glazed over. "Lord Shadeslayer will find you and slaughter you."**

"**I'll be counting on it," whispered Trianna. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long delay. And for this chapter sucking so horribly, I just didn't know how to write this battle. Anyways…three more chapters before the epilogue. I won't write again until after graduation…June 6th****…and I'm moving out that same day. I own nothing. **


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is no profit in this work, apart from my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my fans.

A/N: Sorry for the excessively long time it took to get this out. It's been a long couple years of college getting in the way.

_Trianna blocked Elvira's attack and went for a low kick at the elf's feet. She screamed out in pain as Elvira's blade stabbed her right foot. "Impotent little wrench!" she spat, slapping Elvira across the cheek._

_The elf fell back before twisting around for another attempt to take Trianna's life. The blade grazed Trianna's left arm, yet the staff stabbed through Elvira's stomach. Elvira looked down, her eyes wide with shock. "Enjoy your small victory while you can," she rasped. Blood drained from her mouth as her eyes glazed over. "Lord Shadeslayer will find you and slaughter you."_

_"__I'll be counting on it," whispered Trianna._

Eragon sat on the edge of his saddle, waiting for Galbatorix to show himself. He gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword tightly as he watched soldiers from both sides getting slaughtered. _This is wrong_, he thought to himself. _This should have ended twenty years ago when Shruikin betrayed Galbatorix_. His body shook, but whether it was from fear or rage, he did not know.

_Eragon, you need to focus on the battle_, growled Saphira. Her body vibrated under him as she growled.

_I know—it's just sad to see so much fighting—all because of a single madman_.

_Eragon_, came Vrael's voice.

His head snapped up. _Yes, Vrael-elda_?

_Elvira—I don't feel her. I'm sorry, but I need you to go after her_.

_What about Galbatorix_? Eragon asked quickly. His heart pounded against his chest.

_He can wait_, answered Vrael. _He is nowhere to be seen right now. I just want you to make sure my daughter is safe. If she isn't, I want you to finish Trianna_.

Eragon clenched his teeth. _Saphira_?

_Trianna must be dealt with, if Elvira has indeed fallen_, Saphira growled in his mind.

_All right—I'll do it. Alert me if Galbatorix joins the battle_. He squeezed his eyes as Saphira took to the air. He leaned forward as he felt her race toward their new target. Many of the soldiers beneath them yelled in terror.

_Eragon!—Arrows!_

_Dodge them, Saphira_! He opened his eyes and leaned with her as she dodged out of the way of a wave of arrows. He caught one in his hand before it could pierce his heart, and it broke in his grasp before he tossed it to the side. _That's the cave where Trianna was hiding_.

Saphira circled around a few times before dipping down to land with a loud thud. Her upper lip was curled up in a snarl as her Rider dismounted her. _The cave is too small for me, Eragon_.

_Stay here then. Kill any who try to flee_.

_Eragon_?

_Just do as I say, Saphira_, he snapped before running into the mouth of the cave. He came to a quick stop just short of the ring of light that surrounded Trianna and her band of five magicians. His eyes flickered to the dead Urgal on the ground and then to Elvira. He dared not reach out with his mind to check to see if she was alive for fear of being discovered by the magicians. Instead, he waited in the shadows and watched.

"The battle is not faring well, Lady Trianna," murmured one of the magicians in a shaky voice. "It seems that the enemy Shur'tugal have set up wards around the rebels."

"Target the Shur'tugal, one by one," ordered Trianna coldly.

Eragon grimaced bitterly. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. He forced his eyes shut and reached for the magic as subtly as he could manage. "Stenr rïsa," he muttered. He looked down to see a stone hovering at hip level. "Stenr, flauga fram." In his mind, he targeted Trianna. The stone flew toward the sorceress, and at the last moment, her eyes flickered to the stone.

"Stenr, letta." The stone stopped just inches away from her forehead. "So—Eragon Shadeslayer, the years have taught you to hide in the shadows like a coward." Her magicians surrounded her in a protective circle. "No—I want to handle Shadeslayer myself," she barked angrily.

"Trianna—I trusted you," Eragon snarled as he stepped into the light. "Why? Why did you join Galbatorix?"

"You can't resist him, Shadeslayer," answered Trianna with a smirk. "No one can. He won many years ago."

"Barzûl!" He paced back and forth, glaring at the sorceress all the while.

"Such language," Trianna chided, clicking her tongue. "What would you dear sweet elf think of that?"

"You leave Arya out of this!" He unsheathed his sword and feigned charging at her.

"Brisingr raudhr!" A wall of fire erected itself around Trianna, protecting her from any physical assault from Eragon. "I have become much stronger under Galbatorix's guidance. You and Nasuada feared the power of the Varden magicians."

"Magic is a dangerous thing, Trianna!" Eragon yelled. "Adurna rïsa." The moment the fire was extinguished by the water, he launched himself forward, his sword held up high in a stabbing stance.

"Letta!" Trianna shrieked.

Eragon felt himself stopping short of her. He stabbed his sword forward, but her staff parried it. He stumbled back, panting slightly. _What's wrong? I'm stronger than this_, he thought in his frustration.

He glared at Trianna, thinking of Arya, Trinity, Brom, Vrael, Oromis, Roran, Murtagh, Glaedr, Galzra, Saphira, and Shruikan, then Garrow, Joed, Nasuada, and everyone else who had died in the struggle to liberate Alagaësia. He allowed for the emotions of the loss he felt for each person to fill him.

"Trianna, your madness ends here. Surrender, and I'll let you live to repent for your crimes." His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her, his face darkening in the flickering candlelight. The magicians within the cave's chamber were nothing more than peripheral in his mind.

"I have no intentions of dying by _your_ hands, Shadeslayer," snarled Trianna. "And I refuse to surrender to the likes of you."

"I regret hearing that, old friend," replied Eragon gravely. "Now, deyja Trianna." He watched as the life force was sucked out of her. She landed on the ground with a thud. His attention turned to the other magicians. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"We surrender!" They all cried. "Please don't kill us!"

Eragon sighed heavily as he sheathed his sword. He walked over to where Elvira was left in a pool of her own blood. He knelt next to her and felt for a pulse. When he found none, his face was twisted with rage. "Rest in peace, Elvira svit-kona," he murmured in the Ancient Language. He closed her eyes before standing.

_Vrael, I am sorry, but Elvira is dead. I killed Trianna. Her group of magicians have surrendered. They wait in the cave for capture_, he reported gravely.

_Eka elrun ono, Eragon Shadeslayer_, replied Vrael. _I will send some soldiers after the battle is finished_.

_Eragon!_ Saphira cried in his mind. _Galbatorix! He's here_!


	51. Eragon vs Galbatorix

_Eragon!_ Saphira cried in his mind. _Galbatorix! He's here_!

He grimaced. Having wasted so much energy on Trianna had left him vulnerable for Galbatorix. The grip on his hilt tightened. He sprinted toward the entrance of the cave; there was no time to retrieve Elvira's body. _Saphira, meet me at the entrance_!

_Already on my way, little one_, she replied.

While he ran, he stored what energy he could spare into the jewel hilt, knowing that it would take everything he had to defeat Galbatorix—again. He grimaced at the thought.

_Eragon glared up at Galbatorix. "Well, boy?" said the king, mocking him with his twisted, smug expression._

_"You can burn in whatever Hell there is for all I care," snarled Eragon. He rolled out of the way of the sword's wrath and stood a few paces to the right. "Saphira and I will __never__ join you!" He took up his sword and pointed it at Galbatorix; ready for whatever the king was about to do to him for his rudeness. "We would rather die then join you, and-I have an elf who would skin my hide if I ever so much as thought of joining a bastard such as yourself. You killed my father, my uncle, Gleadr, Oromis, and my brother—not to mention, you hurt Arya. For that, I cannot forgive you. For that—you will die!"_

_The blades clashed. Sparks showered down on them. Neither Rider gained the upper hand in their mêlée. Both dropped blood on the ground._

_Galzra kicked Shruikan off of him and rolled over. He snapped his jaw threateningly at the older dragon. Both dragons battled with their flame._

_Saphira dove beneath the clouds with Arya brandishing Zor'roc. The elf jumped and landed behind Eragon._

_He took the opportunity to cut off Galbatorix's left hand. He battered away at the old man. With each swing, he cried out the names of everyone Galbatorix killed or tortured in his reign._

_Asoroth stood on a hill and watched. He unsheathed his sword and charged into battle. Arya blocked his entrance and fought him viciously. They circled each other, occasionally, their swords would send down a shower of sparks._

_The sounds of battle were loud, and rang in Eragon's ear. The young rider was battering away at the weakened Galbatorix; Arya fought for her life against the Shade; and Galzra and Saphira were busy slaughtering Shruikan. _

_Asoroth twirled his blade past Zar'roc and cut across Arya's side. The elf cried out in pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pressing his sword to her neck and watching the blade drink her blood. "You should never have challenged me, Shur'tugal," he sneered._

_Eragon turned to the sound of Arya's scream. His eyes widened in horror. Galbatorix took this opportunity to stab him in the back. Eragon looked down and saw with faint horror at the blade sticking out from his gut. __**Saphira, help Arya**__! he cried desperately._

_Saphira ran to Arya's aid obediently. She didn't have much time left. She stopped and watched Islanzadi run to her daughter's aid._

_The elf didn't stand a chance. Asoroth threw Arya to the side. Saphira protectively wrapped around the elf. With two quick strikes of Asoroth's sword, Islanzadi lost her head and fell to her death. The Shade turned to Saphira and Arya. He smiled._

_Shruikan broke free of his battle with Galzra. The emerald dragon fell to the ground, unable to move. The black dragon tackled Galbatorix. He pressed the king into the dirt. __**Stop this foolish act**__, he growled._

_Eragon watched as Shruikan turned against his rider. He removed Galbatorix's sword and threw it into Asoroth's heart, killing the Shade instantly. __**Saphira, how is Arya**__? he asked. His vision began to blur._

_**She needs to be healed soon-or I fear that she won't last**__, answered Saphira. __**How are your wounds**__?_

_Eragon slowly walked up to his dragon where Arya laid unconscious. __**I'll be fine**__, he grunted. He kneeled down next to Arya. His eyes followed Saphira's gaze and he spotted Islanzadi, dead. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the blood. He murmured the healing words and knew no more of the world, only hoping that he saved Arya's life._

Eragon squinted his eyes as he came to the entrance of the cave. He only had a brief moment to look down at the battle below. It was impossible to tell who belonged to which side. A few dragons were causing chaos for the foot soldiers.

_Eragon_! Saphira called as she dipped to the entrance of the cave.

Eragon sheathed his sword before he leapt into the air and landed in her saddle. He strapped his legs in while Saphira beat her wings to gain altitude. _This ends now_. The thought was a grim one. Last time he had faced Galbatorix, Shruikin had helped. He doubted that he would have that help this time around.

_We will not lose, Eragon_, Saphira told him confidently. She roared, challenging Galbatorix to meet them in single combat.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering up his courage to charge into battle for what he hoped to be the final time. He unsheathed his sword and brandished it over his head just as Shruikin came above the mountains.

"GALBATORIX!" he shouted with both his voice and mind. His voice rumbled deeper than it ever had before with such a force that his entire being vibrated with the raw emotion behind his voice.

He heard his laugh. It was a cold, chilling laugh, one that he had hoped nearly twenty years ago that he would never hear again. It sent chills down his spine. He clutched the hilt of his sword tightly, clinging to it like his life depended on it, which it did.

Shruikin dove toward them, a jet of flame erupting from his maw. Galbatorix was smiling maliciously as the flames from the black dragon drew ever nearer to Eragon and Saphira.

_I can't dodge it, Eragon_! Saphira cried out in despair.

Eragon did the only thing he could, summoning up every bit of willpower and energy he could and created a shield with magic by speaking the Ancient Language. Despite this effort, some bits of flame got through his defenses, but they weren't enough to do any serious damage.

_Saphira, we need to get above them_, he said, grimacing bitterly. He already decided that he was going to hate himself if he had to kill a dragon, especially since Shruikin had bonded with his daughter.

_Shruikin would not want to go on living this way_, said Saphira with a deep sadness in her voice.

_I still despise this business of possibly having to end his life_, replied Eragon grimly. He leaned with Saphira as Shruikin released another jet of flames. He could feel the heat radiating off them as they dodged.

"Feast off their flesh, Shruikin!" Galbatorix laughed in a magnified voice.

"Not this time, Galbatorix!" Eragon bellowed. He flattened himself against Saphira's saddle as she spiraled upward, leading Shruikin and Galbatorix on a chase.

_Saphira, do you think you can remove Galbatorix from Shruikin_?

_What are you suggesting, little one_?

Eragon showed her images of what he had in mind: rather than taking the time to explain everything to her. He felt her affirmative.

There was a split moment when they reached the apex of their climb that time seemed to stand still. In that moment, Eragon thought of all those who suffered because of Galbatorix. He allowed for the anguish and hatred well up inside him before Saphira dove nose first toward the battle below.

Shruikin was too large to dodge out of the way. He snapped at Saphira's underbelly as she dove past. A pained roar echoed across the mountains, but Eragon could not tell which dragon it came from. All he knew was that he felt Saphira grab Galbatorix, and that was all he needed to know.

Eragon melded minds with Saphira. He could feel the pain from the gash in her underbelly. It stung, but it was not life threatening. Galbatorix struggled in her talons. He drew in a breath to utter a spell, but Saphira tore into him. Blood smeared the dragon's maw before Galbatorix was a limp corpse.

Eragon separated his consciousness from Saphira just before she landed. He unstrapped his legs from the saddle before leaping to the ground, landing with catlike grace.

_Eragon, look out_!

He barely had time to look up before Saphira grabbed him in her mouth and leapt out of the way of Shruikin crashing where Eragon was standing just seconds before. He thanked her before running to the black dragon.

"Shruikin!" His eyes shone with pity and sadness as the dragon breathed laboriously.

_I owe you once again, Eragon Shur'tugal_, said Shruikin, his voice slowly ebbing away.

"You owe me nothing," replied Eragon. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

_Find Trinity_.

"Will you live that long?" Eragon felt bile building up in his stomach as he said the words.

_I am hardly dying_, growled Shruikin. His upper lip curled upward into a snarl. _But being under Galbatorix's power has left me weakened_.

Eragon frowned. He nodded before turning to Saphira. He quickly healed her. _Stay with him_.

_Be careful, little one_.

_I always am_, he replied, hugging her snout.

A/N: I am sorry for leaving this story off for so long. Life has a tendency to get in the way, and then for a while there, I lost interest. But fear not, for I have returned. This story is nearing its completion.


End file.
